Saat Boneka Menari
by Elpiji
Summary: Para anggota keluarga Kagamine berkumpul di Vila Boneka untuk mendengar wasiat terakhir yang kepala keluarga tinggalkan. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa isi dari wasiat itu justru adalah awal dari permainan misteri mengerikan yang dibawa oleh seseorang yang memanggil dirinya OPERA. Buang semua logika, karena di sini... kebenaran tidak hanya satu. TAMAT.
1. Prolog: Game of the Marionettes

Mari kita mulai cerita ini dengan sebuah pertanyaan sederahana,

— _ **apa itu kebenaran?**_

Misal, sebagai contoh mudah, aku mengatakan bahwa Bumi itu bulat. Apakah engkau akan mengakuinya sebagai sebuah 'kebenaran'? Jika iya, atas alasan apa?

Karena Copernicus menyatakan demikian?  
Karena buku dan guru pengetahuan alam-mu berkata demikian?  
Atau karena seluruh manusia di muka bumi juga berpendapat demikian?

Tapi nyatanya—apakah kau pernah memeriksanya sendiri?

Apa kau tahu apa syarat utama agar 'kejadian' bisa disebut sebagai sebuah 'kebenaran'? Itu adalah—observasi. Pengamatan. Seperti pepatah primitif—kau hanya bisa mempercayai apa yang kau lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri.

Bagaimana kau bisa menyatakan 'Bumi itu bulat' sebagai sebuah 'kebenaran', tanpa melakukan pengamatan dengan matamu sendiri?

"Tidak mungkin. Lalu bagaimana dengan para ilmuwan, angkasawan yang menunjukkan bentuk Bumi dari luar angkasa? Lalu bagaimana dengan para penjelajah yang mengelilingi bumi dan kembali ke tempatnya berasal hanya dengan terus berjalan lurus?"

Bisa saja mereka berbohong.

Bisa saja gambar 'planet' yang mereka tunjukkan tak lebih dari kelereng yang diwarnai dengan begitu apik. Bisa saja para penjelajah samudera itu diam-diam mengambil jalan memutar, dan mengaku bahwa mereka terus berjalan lurus.

Apa kau sudah mengerti? Kalau iya, bagus. Kalau tidak, dengarkan lebih lanjut.

Dari sini, kita bisa mengambil suatu kesimpulan. Untuk menjadi 'kebenaran', ada satu hal yang lebih penting daripada 'mengalami pengamatan', yaitu—

—'pengakuan'.

"Bumi itu bulat," para cendekiawan berkata, dan tanpa memeriksanya sendiri, umat manusia mempercayainya. Umat manusia pun mengakuinya.

"Kau bisa melayang di bulan," para angkasawan berkata, dan tanpa mencobanya sendiri, umat manusia pun mempercayainya. Umat manusia pun mengakuinya.

Kau mengerti?

Begitulah 'kebenaran'. Begitulah 'kenyataan'. Begitulah 'manusia'. Mereka mengakui sesuatu tanpa memeriksanya terlebih dahulu, dan menganggapnya sebagai sebuah fakta.

Seperti bagaimana engkau percaya dengan keberadaan Sinterklas, dan lalu melupakannya begitu saja saat tahu bahwa kakek berjanggut tebal itu sebenarnya adalah ayahmu yang memakai kostum.

Seorang manusia akan mengakui apa yang diberitahukan orang lain sebagai kebenaran—hingga ia memeriksanya, hingga ia mengamatinya dengan bola mata sendiri.

Meski begitu, bagaimana jika ia tidak pernah melakukan 'observasi'?

Tentu, untuk selamanya, orang itu, tanpa diragukan lagi, akan mempercayainya sebagai 'kebenaran'.

Pada akhirnya, kebenaran adalah sesuatu yang rapuh. Tak peduli jika ada bohong yang tercampur di dalamnya, selama manusia percaya, selama manusia mengakuinya—itu akan tetap menjadi kebenaran.

—dan kepada kalian yang mulai ragu akan kebenaran yang selama ini kalian yakini, aku akan berbaik hati, dan memastikan satu hal menggunakan kebenaran yang tercetak tebal,

— **tenang saja, Bumi benar-benar bulat, kok.**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Bagian dari Mystery Game Project.  
Seri kedua yang didahului oleh **Saat Bel Berbunyi.**

Sebuah cerita misteri dengan dua detektif.

Satu di antara mereka adalah detektif yang sesungguhnya,  
Sedangkan yang lain adalah detektif palsu yang diragukan kebenarannya.

Episode ini hanya berupa narasi random yang belum mengenalkan apa pun.  
Cerita sebenarnya akan dimulai dari episode selanjutnya.

 **PROLOG  
— xx-xx-xx, xx:xx —**

* * *

" _ **Jadi pada akhirnya, hanya kita berdua yang tersisa."**_

—Vila Boneka, ruang tamu lantai pertama.

Rintik hujan. Gemuruh petir. Tangisan angin. Detik jarum jam—semua suara bising di luar sana bercampur menjadi satu, menjadi simfoni pengiring permainan terakhir antara dua boneka terpilih.

 **Kagamine Len.**

 **Kagamine Rin.**

Mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa berbahan kulit binatang asli dengan jahitan ornamen emas berkilau, membentuk garis dan lengkungan abstrak yang tak dapat dipercaya merupakan kreasi tangan seorang manusia.

Saling menghadap, saling menatap, terpisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca bundar tertutup taplak yang satu pola dengan kulit sofa, bagai diatur sedemikian rupa agar tepat berada di tengah ruangan, di bawah _chandelier_ raksasa yang mengayun pelan akibat udara dingin.

" _ **Salah satu di antara kita adalah detektif, sedangkan yang lain adalah pelaku... sebuah cerita misteri di mana kau tidak tahu siapa detektifnya. Menggelikan. Apa ini masih bisa disebut misteri?"**_

Di atas meja yang memisahkan mereka, tergeletak dua dari tiga benda yang ditinggalkan dalam wasiat sang kepala keluarga sebagai 'petunjuk utama'—sebuah teka-teki dalam bentuk benda mati yang menunjuk pada sang pelaku, pada ia yang memanggil dirinya OPERA.

 _Catur yang tak bisa diselesaikan._

 _Kartu yang tak bisa terpisahkan._

" _ **Bagaimana kalau kau mengaku sekarang? Tidak ada artinya melakukan perdebatan ini.**_ **OPERA—sang pelaku utama, otak dari mimpi buruk mengerikan ini, ada di antara kita berdua."**

Satu kali lagi, petir menyambar.

Permen berbatang plastik di dalam mulut Rin sudah tak lagi meninggalkan sisa rasa manis. Semuanya sudah lenyap, bersama dengan liur yang ia telan sendiri.

Cangkir berisi kopi hitam di tangan Len sudah tak lagi berisi. Semua rasa pahit sudah ia telan, demi menyambut puncak dari permainan kebenaran terakhir yang akan segera dimulai.

" _ **Kebohongan akan menjadi kebenaran apabila semua percaya. Kebohongan akan mejadi kebenaran apabila tidak ada yang mengetahui kenyataan. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk salah satu dari kita agar bebas dari tuduhan?"**_

" _ **Sayang sekali—tidak peduli siapa yang masih bertahan hidup setelah ini, tidak peduli apakah ia adalah detektif, pelaku, atau bahkan orang yang tak berhubungan, pasti akan memikul takdir sebagai pembunuh berantai."**_

— _ **pada akhirnya, yang bertahan hidup, tak peduli siapapun itu, di mata dunia, akan menjadi OPERA yang sesungguhnya.**_

 _ **Sungguh, sebuah cerita misteri yang cacat.**_

Len menarik napas.

Rin menghela napas.

 _Kagamine Lenka sudah mati.  
Kagamine Rinto sudah mati.  
Kagamine Leon sudah mati.  
Kagamine Lily sudah mati._

 _Hatsune Miku sudah mati.  
Shirafuji Tonio sudah mati.  
Rokumiya Yuuma sudah mati._

 _Semuanya sudah mati._

 _Hanya aku dan dia yang tersisa._

Memejamkan mata sejenak, mereka berdua masing-masing bersandar pada sofa empuk dari ruang tamu idaman di vila mewah nan megah puncak gunung ini, di vila yang merupakan rumah asli dari Keluarga Kagamine ini.

— _di vila yang merupakan latar dari permainan mimpi buruk ini._

Tanpa diperintah, seolah terhubung oleh ikatan batin, secara perlahan, baik Len mau pun Rin membuka kelopak di saat yang sama. Bola mata mereka saling beradu, dan dalam satu tarikan napas—

—permainan terakhir telah dimulai.

" _ **Mari kita selesaikan permainan gila ini. Aku sudah lelah dengan segala ilusi yang kau tunjukkan. Sudah saatnya untuk membuka kotak kebenaran. Ayo, OPERA—"**_

" — _ **sebelum boneka menari."**_

— **(o) —**

 _ **Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, mari kita mulai permainannya.**_

 _ **Sebuah permainan kecil yang kalian sebut teka-teki.  
Sebuah permainan kecil yang kalian sebut dengan misteri.**_

 _ **Aku yang mencipta, kalian yang menyelesaikan.**_

 _ **Wahai para manusia terpilih yang diizinkan untuk menyaksikan cerita boneka ciptaanku yang paling menakjubkan.**_

 _ **Apakah kalian sudah siap?**_

 _ **Apakah kalian bisa menemukan Sang Pengendali Boneka Agung, OPERA, yang bersembunyi di balik para bonekanya?  
(—atau 'aku' yang berada di antara para manusia?)**_

 _ **Keputusan untuk ikut atau tidak berada di tangan kalian.**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya, kalian hanyalah penonton.  
Pada akhirnya, kalian hanya bisa menyaksikan.**_

 _ **Tugas kalian hanya melihat, berpikir, dan menganalisa.  
Lalu menyombongkan pemikiran yang kalian anggap benar. **_

_**Nah, kepada para penontonku yang terhormat,  
Selamat menikmati persembahan terbesar dari Sang Maestro Boneka Dunia, sebuah persembahan pertama dan terakhir dari OPERA—**_

— _ **Saat Boneka Menari.**_

* * *

 **Bersambung  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Halo. Elpiji di sini.

Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, akhirnya saya bikin cerita baru dengan tema yang sama seperti sebelumnya—misteri pembunuhan berantai. Kali ini jumlah karakternya lebih banyak (ada sembilan), dan dengan _setting_ yang lebih mirip Umineko, sebuah vila terpencil.

Kali ini juga agak beda dari SBB.

Pertama, **ada dua narator di sini—Len dan Rin.** Mereka bakal menarasikan cerita secara bergantian. Nah, masalahnya adalah, **cuma satu di antara mereka yang benar-benar 'detektif'.**

 **Kebenaran bold dari detektif palsu bisa saja menipu, baik itu di narasinya sendiri atau pun dialog.** _Mpoz luw._ Kalian pusing mikir jawaban, saya juga pusing gimana buatnya. Kita adil. Paling saya langsung kabur secara enggak bertanggungjawab kalo kelewat pusing sendiri. /oi

Jadi, ya... sekarang Len 'bisa aja' jadi detektif beneran, sedangkan Miku yang sebelumnya karakter utama di SBB turun pangkat dan jadi karakter sampingan di sini.

Kedua, saya bakal lebih nyentuh unsur lain selain misteri. Incaran utama saya _family_ sama _romance. Romance-_ nya tentang siapa dengan siapa? Tunggu episode pertamanya, ya. Bukan Len/Rin, kok. Mereka berdua sepupu, soalnya. Gak niat bikin inses.

Ketiga, sebisa mungkin karakter di sini bakal saya kasih _trait_ khusus biar enggak kayak para karakter SBB yang... menurut saya, masih datar abis, dan cuma muncul buat dibunuh atau ngebunuh doang.

Ah, btw, ada OC. 'Kepala keluarga' Kagamine di sini ceritanya adalah kakek-kakek, dan kalian tahu sendiri, gak ada karakter yang cukup tua untuk jadi kakek di Vocaloid. Ah, kapan mereka ngeluarin _voice bank_ kakek-kakek, ya?

Keempat... hmm... misterinya sepertinya masih akan berkutat di _closed room_ dan permainan logika sederhana. Tadinya saya pengen bikin trik alibi, tapi, yah, sulit mampus. Padahal saya udah baca ulang Conan demi ini. Jelas, jawabannya gak akan sama kayak SBB.

Kelima... nama kode pelaku utama di cerita ini adalah OPERA (iya, di _caps_ semua). Saya udah mempertimbangkan banyak nama—Sang Pengendali, Puppeteer, Operet, Marion, Marionett, Maria, TEATER, sampe yang gak masuk akal kek Susan dan Unyil—dan akhirnya mutusin pake nama OPERA.

(tenang aja, gak ada kode khusus disitu. Bukan anagram atau semacamnya, kok).

Keenam, _happy reading, happy thinking, happy reasoning._

Selamat menikmati dan sampai jumpa di episode pertama.

Salam sejahtera dan doa agar harga harga komik turun,  
Elpiji.


	2. Episode 1: Names of the Marionettes

Suara alarm adalah suara paling menyebalkan dalam 65 juta tahun sejarah umat manusia di muka bumi.

Getar, dering, dentum—entah bagaimana bentuknya, bunyi berisik yang membangkitkanmu dari tidur itu, nyanyian tak bernada yang tak mau berhenti hingga kau memukulnya itu, tetap saja menyebalkan.

Mirisnya, 80%—dugaan acak tanpa survei, jangan percaya—dari makhluk bijak bernama manusia yang tinggal kolong semesta ini malah memulai hari dengan suara tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda."

Ngomong-ngomong, dengan bangga dan dada terangkat, aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku termasuk ke dalam golongan 20% sisanya.

Tak seperti mayoritas yang harus mendengar suara dering laknat sebagai penyambut kembalinya kesadaran dari mati sesaat untuk satu malam, yang menyambutku adalah suara lembut seorang perempuan.

"Bangun, Tuan Muda. Langit sudah berubah warna."

—bahkan aku merasa menyebutnya sebagai suara malaikat pun sama sekali bukanlah contoh penggunaan majas hiperbolik.

Aku membuka mata, melepas segel yang sudah mengurung bola mata biru indah—maaf, aku memang agak narsis—di dalam kelopak selama nyaris delapan jam tanpa henti.

Hal pertama dideteksi oleh indera yang baru saja terlepas dari tidur panjang itu adalah pelayan berseragam hitam-putih standar di samping ranjang raksasa yang aku tiduri, berdiri dengan handuk putih terlipat rapi di tangan.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya—aku tahu jumlah pastinya, aku hanya bilang begitu biar terkesan lebih romantis—senyum gadis manis dengan rambut toska terurai rapi sepinggang tersebut adalah hal pertama yang aku lihat untuk memulai hari.

"Ini hari Minggu, Miku. Biarkan aku tidur untuk... hmm... sekitar tiga koma enam kali sepuluh pangkat tiga detik lagi."

Dengan cepat dan penuh kesengajaan, aku menyembunyikan wajah—lebih tepatnya kepala di balik barikade empuk nan hangat (baca: selimut), melarikan diri secepat mungkin dari gadis pelayan yang mencoba menarikku keluar dari kerajaan surgawi bernama ranjang.

"Anda tidak bisa menipu saya dengan angka-angka detik yang terdengar pendek itu untuk kedua kalinya, Tuan Muda. Saya sudah tahu kalau yang Anda maksud adalah satu jam lagi."

Aku mendengus dari balik selimut bermotif bunga—bukan aku yang memilih—dan menghembus napas berat tanda sebal. Seharusnya aku tahu jebakan konyol khusus orang bodoh itu hanya bisa digunakan satu kali kepada orang yang sama.

"Hari ini keluarga Nyonya Lenka, juga Tuan Leon, akan datang ke sini untuk mendengar surat wasiat Tuan Besar. Nyonya Lily menyuruh Anda untuk segera bersiap-siap."

"Kenapa mereka harus datang hari Minggu, sih? apa mereka tidak tahu kalau susunan acara Minggu pagi itu adalah salah satu kenikmatan terbesar umat manusia?"

"Jika Anda menganggap kartun pagi sebagai kebahagiaan umat manusia, saya yakin Nyonya akan kecewa mendengarnya. Atau Anda memang ingin saya memberitahukan hal ini pada beliau?"

Gerutu tanpa arti itu dibalas dengan nada serius oleh Miku, si pelayan rupawan—atau rupawati?—yang sepertinya tak mengerti betapa pentingnya memiliki selera humor bagi seorang manusia.

"Jangan, tolong. Kau mau aku dilarang menonton TV lagi? Di vila puncak gunung seperti ini, televisi itu satu-satunya hiburan yang bisa aku nikmati selain baca buku, tahu."

 _Walaupun acaranya banyak yang tak berkualitas, sih._

"—lagipula mereka akan tiba sekitar tengah hari, jadi Anda seharusnya masih punya waktu untuk nonton kartun pagi."

"Hore," aku menjawab datar. Ngomong-ngomong, walau aku berkata dengan nada begitu, di lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku benar-benar senang, lho. Serius. Silakan intip hatiku bila tak percaya.

Mungkin aku cuma kecewa karena belakangan acara kartun makin berkurang dan digantikan sinetron romansa atau _infotainment_ yang jelas, bukan ditujukan untuk pemuda berintelektual tinggi sepertiku.

— _aku sudah minta maaf atas atas sikap narsisku, 'kan?_

 _Haah,_ seharusnya studio televisi lebih mementingkan kualitas mental anak bangsa—dengan anggapan kartun bisa digunakan untuk itu—daripada mengincar _rating_ setinggi-tingginya dengan acara kurang jelas.

Menyingkirkan selimut yang aku gunakan sebagai barikade sesaat yang mampu ditembus Miku hanya dengan kata-kata (semua laki-laki lemah terhadap suara perempuan, tahu), satu kali lagi, aku menarik napas yang dalam sebelum bangkit dari kasur.

Kali ini, aku memastikan untuk melihat sosok gadis yang terlalu cantik untuk ukuran pelayan itu dengan lebih saksama, memerhatikannya dengan mata yang memiliki tingkat kejernihan tembus sembilan ribu piksel, dan bukan hanya mengintip dari balik bantal atau selimut.

 _Manis. Madu campur gula campur glukosa campur fruktosa saja mungkin masih kalah manis._

Mau berapa kali pun aku melihatnya, meski ia sudah bertugas membangunkan dan membawakan handuk untukku selama enam bulan belakangan—silahkan hitung sendiri sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya—kesan yang aku miliki tiap kali melihatnya di awal hari selalu sama.

—sekali lagi, aku terpesona.

Sekali lagi, semangat untuk menjalani hari langsung bangkit seketika.

Seperti itulah efek yang muncul hanya karena kehadiran sosok gadis pelayan yang usianya dua tahun lebih muda dariku itu—cukup dengan berdiri di sana saja, ia sudah menjadi penghilang kantuk paling efesien yang pernah aku miliki.

Apalagi—

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk memanggilku 'Len' saat kita cuma berdua, 'kan? Kau juga harus berhenti berbicara dengan formal seperti itu—rasanya aneh bila pacarku sendiri memanggilku 'Tuan Muda'."

"Maaf, saya—ehm, aku belum terbiasa, L-Len."

Miku segera memalingkan wajahnya dariku, mencoba menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya tak perlu lagi disembunyikan. Dasar _cundele._ Tipe _heroine_ seperti itu sudah kelewat pasaran, tahu.

Yah, meski begitu, wajah memerah perempuan tetap saja merupakan wajah termanis yang bisa mereka tunjukkan—sayangnya itu bukan sesuatu yang mereka rasa pantas perlihatkan. Perempuan memang sulit dimengerti. Atau mungkin akunya yang memang malas untuk mencoba mengerti?

"... maaf. Ini memalukan. Anda—kamu tahu sendiri, saya— _ugh,_ aku... tidak pernah... memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya."

— _dan orang pertama yang kau pacari adalah majikanmu sendiri_ , aku melanjutkan, menyindirnya (sekaligus diriku sendiri) di dalam pikiran.

Sungguh prestasi yang mengagumkan untuk gadis perawan yang bahkan belum pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya.

Seandainya ia adalah gadis tak tahu malu yang membangunkan aku dengan ciuman pagi, mungkin ia akan jadi gadis paling sempurna yang pernah aku pacari. Tapi, yah, mau bagaimana pun juga, Miku tetap Miku—ia tetap manis apa adanya.

Ah, sebagai catatan, aku memacari perempuan ini bukan karena aku punya _fetish_ dengan pakaian _maid._ Pemuda terhormat sepertiku tidak mungkin memiliki hal konyol seperti itu... _mungkin._

Aku bersumpah atas kehormatan nama Kagamine, aku belum pernah memintanya melakukan hal-hal aneh menggunakan seragam itu. _Setidaknya untuk saat ini._

Menanggapi wajahnya yang semakin memerah, aku hanya tersenyum tipis sambil tertawa kecil.

Mengambil handuk putih berbahan halus yang Miku serahkan dengan wajahnya yang masih tak henti-hentinya merona malu, aku segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi pribadi yang berada di pojok kamar.

Tentu, aku tak lupa memberikan godaan terakhir sebelum pergi.

"Kau mau ikut?"

"T-t-tidak! S-saya— _uuh._ Tolong jangan goda aku saat bekerja, Len."

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

 _[Rin, hari ini kau mau pergi ke Vila Boneka yang ada di puncak Gunung Vokayama itu, 'kan? Kalau pulang bawakan oleh-oleh, ya. Boneka apa aja, deh. Asal bukan yang rambutnya bisa tumbuh sendiri. Wkwkwk.]_

Di dalam mobil, bangku belakang.

Aku bersandar dengan lesu di sandaran kursi mobil yang terlalu empuk untuk dibilang keras dan terlalu keras untuk dibilang empuk—aku malas mendeskripsikan, tapi pokoknya sesuatu semacam itu.

 _Earphone_ yang menempel pada kedua lubang telingaku memutar _playlist_ berisi lagu-lagu populer yang bercampur dengan deretan musik klasik disana-sini, entah sudah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam perjalanan lima hari lima malam ini.

Rasa manis yang terasa di dalam mulutku berasal dari permen _Poppelin_ terakhir yang aku miliki. Padahal aku sudah bawa tiga bungkus ukuran besar... entah apa karena itu tak cukup, atau aku yang memang terlalu banyak memakannya dalam sehari.

... 20 permen perhari itu bukan jumlah yang berlebihan, 'kan?

Pesan yang aku baca barusan dikirim oleh salah satu temanku di sekolah. Ah, sebagai catatan, aku saat ini kelas 3 SMA. Seperti yang kau duga, ia adalah gadis remaja yang tergila-gila akan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta atau yang imut-imut.

Aku mengerti perasaannya. Aku juga seperti itu, kok. _Mungkin._

Kagamine's Dolls adalah merek dari produsen, desainer,pengerajin, dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan boneka terbesar di seluruh negeri ini. Detail silakan tanya ke orangtuaku karena aku tidak tertarik melakukan promosi di pikiranku sendiri.

Coba ambil satu saja boneka di _crane machine_ secara _random._ Aku berani taruhan kalau di belakang boneka tersebut terjahit simbol dari merek kebanggaan dari keluarga Kagamine.

Ah, tapi kalau bukan, tolong jangan tagih uang taruhannya. Judi itu dosa, dan aku bahkan belum cukup umur untuk diizinkan masuk ke kasino.

Sebagai keturunan dari sang pendiri sekaligus direktur utama perusahaan boneka tersebut—maaf mengecewakanmu, adalah seorang kakek tua bangka—bisa dibilang, aku cukup terkenal di kalangan para siswi di sekolah.

Kebanyakan berharap bisa dapat boneka gratis atau semacamnya.

Yah, terkadang, seperti gadis yang mengirimiku pesan ini, aku akan berbaik hati dan memberikan salah satu koleksi boneka yang menumpuk di rumahku pada mereka.

 _[Oke, oke. Kalau begitu aku akan membawa boneka yang bisa gerak sendiri saat malam. (lol)]_

Apalagi saat tahu bahwa hari ini, aku akan berkunjung—atau lebih tepatnya 'pulang'—ke Vila Boneka, rumah keluarga Kagamine yang sebenarnya, yang terletak di puncak gunung Vokayama.

Jadi tolong pengertiannya dengan tidak menanyakan berapa jumlah pesan di _inbox_ -ku yang isinya serupa. Kekuatan gadis SMA memang mengerikan.

Jelas, pesan yang aku kirimkan sebelumnya, dan juga pesan-pesan yang aku balas lainnya, adalah jawaban bohong yang penuh dusta.

Vila Boneka, 'rumah asli' dari keluarga Kagamine, tidak semanis seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Daripada boneka binatang manis berbulu halus seperti yang mereka harapkan, vila satu itu malah dipenuhi oleh boneka-boneka tali yang terbuat dari kayu.

—dan aku beritahukan padamu, kata manis adalah kata yang paling tidak cocok untuk menggambarkan boneka-boneka tersebut.

"Rin, kamu bakal ketemu sama Len setelah sekian lama, lho."

"Iya, ya. Aku tidak sabar lagi."

Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri yang bisa berbohong pada Mama dengan begitu mudahnya. Aku juga kecewa pada diriku sendiri karena dengan mudahnya mengeluarkan senyum palsu.

"Kalian terakhir kali ketemu nyaris enam tahun yang lalu, 'kan?"

"Iya."

—sebenarnya, aku sama sekali tidak ingat.

Kagamine Len. Sepupu yang lahir dari istri kedua kakak ibuku.

Suami dan sang istri pertama meninggal akibat kecelakaan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan istri kedua dan anak laki-laki yang bahkan belum bisa berbicara.

Sebagai keluarga dari anak tertua, sudah sepantasnya—setidaknya menurut standar keluarga Kagamine—mereka tetap berada di vila, bertugas mengurus rumah asli keluarga beserta kakek kami yang usianya sudah melewati empat perlima abad.

Kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan pemuda yang posisinya dalam keluarga sangat canggung itu, mungkin adalah 'bagaimana rasanya tinggal di tempat yang jauh seperti puncak gunung? Apa kamu tiap hari harus naik-turun gunung untuk sekolah?'.

Yah, lagipula ia baru saja lulus dari SMA kemarin, jadi sepertinya satu-satunya yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengurung diri di vila dan menunggu warisan, mengingat Mama sama sekali tak membicarakan tentang universitas yang ia masuki atau semacamnya.

... itu bodoh.

Walau ia adalah satu-satunya cucu yang lahir dari putra pertama keluarga Kagamine, bagaimana bisa ia berharap mendapatkan warisan bila ia hanyalah anak dari istri kedua?—kecuali dia merasa cukup dekat dengan Kakek dan merasa pantas mendapatkannya atas dasar kasih sayang.

"..."

... permen di dalam mulutku sudah habis. Tak peduli berapa kali aku membuka dan menutup bungkus besar permen yang teronggok di sampingku, tetap tak ada permen lain yang muncul secara ajaib.

Aaah, aku ingin tidur.

Aku ingin segera sampai di sana, menyelesaikan masalah warisan yang tak penting ini, dan menumpang tidur sepuasnya di kasur empuk setelah empat malam berturut-turut terpaksa tidur di dalam mobil.

Aku harap tidak terjadi hal-hal aneh di sana nanti.

... semoga.

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Serial cerita permainan misteri yang kedua setelah **Saat Bel Berbunyi.**  
Kali ini pun masih menggunakan konsep **bold kebenaran** dan _**italic kemungkinan**_ , cuma dengan format seperti yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya.

 **Catatan:**

Kali ini, selain _pure mystery_ kayak SBB, kayak yang saya bilang, saya bakal nyelipin unsur-unsur genre lain.  
Dan, yah. Len dan Miku udah saling cinta dari awal. Tebusan buat ending mengenaskan di SBB. Maaf buat yang gak nge _ship_ mereka.

 **Misteri, drama, suspense, romance** (dikit, jangan ngarep), **komedi** (lawak serius yang mungkin enggak terlalu lucu, jadi jangan ngarep).

— **Saat Boneka Menari —**

 **EPISODE 01  
11 Desember 2012, 07.00 – 12.00  
— Names of the Marionettes —**

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

Sejujurnya, aku tidak terlalu akrab dengan Kakek.

Bahkan saat ia meninggal pun, jangankan meneteskan air mata, merasakan secuil rasa kesedihan pun aku ragu.

Saat sosok pria gagah dengan rambut putih tersebut 'kembali' ke tanah, satu-satunya yang ada di benakku mungkin bukanlah perasaan sedih atau sakit—kebalikannya, aku mungkin malah merasa _sedikit_ senang.

" _Kau harus menjadi manusia yang sempurna bila ingin mewarisi Perusahaan Boneka Kagamine, Len."_

Kakek selalu memaksaku, sebagai satu-satunya cucu yang 'terpaksa' tinggal di Vila Boneka, agar menjadi sosok manusia yang sempurna dan ideal. Walau berkat itu juga, aku bisa merasakan manfaatnya sendiri dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat (baca: sekolah).

Sepertinya IQ tinggi adalah salah satu gen mendasar dari keluarga Kagamine. Walau tak setinggi Kakek yang kabarnya melebihi 180, memiliki IQ yang menembus kategori jenius adalah kebanggaan tersendiri untukku.

Berkat itu juga, aku jadi sedikit terbantu dalam memenuhi hasratnya untuk menjadikanku sebagai seorang ahli waris yang sempurna.

Ketua OSIS, peringkat 10 besar nilai nasional tertinggi, menang di berbagai perlombaan ekstrakurikuler—ditambah dengan berasal dari keluarga sekaya Kagamine, bila saja tinggi tubuhku di atas rata-rata, aku yakin orang-orang akan melihatku sebagai _gary stu._

—dan sosok yang sempurna itu, sosok yang walau dilahirkan dari rahim pengganti 'ibu pertama' yang tak bisa mengandung, sosok yang diharapkan menjadi pewaris Perusahaan Kagamine selanjutnya itu, _malah berpacaran dengan seorang pelayan._

"..."

Mari tidak bicara tentang hal itu.

Pisau dan garpu di kedua tanganku membantu dalam memakan sarapan yang 'sederhana' namun padat energi di atas piring. Walau tak selevel masakan koki restoran bintang lima, masakan dari kedua pelayan kami yang sekarang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang makan besar ini benar-benar mengagumkan.

Jelas, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya begitu saja. Aku bukan seorang kritikus makanan bodoh yang tidak mensyukuri bisa makan gratis, dan entah apa yang akan diucapkan oleh Ibu bila aku berbicara saat makan.

Meja panjang di ruang makan besar ini adalah meja yang dipersiapkan untuk sepuluh orang sekaligus—empat kiri, empat kanan, satu depan dan satu belakang.

Saat Kakek masih hidup, ia akan duduk di bangku paling depan, sedangkan aku dan Ibu, sebagai satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tinggal di vila ini, akan duduk di bangku kiri-kanan yang paling dekat dengan beliau.

Jamuan sunyi antara tiga orang di meja sepuluh orang tersebut sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin yang mendarah daging sejak kematian 'Ayah' dan 'Bunda' (mereka mati tak lama setelah aku dilahirkan, tapi Ibu menyuruhku untuk tetap memanggil mereka begitu).

Namun semenjak Kakek meninggal satu bulan yang lalu, otomatis, makan malam sepi tersebut menjadi semakin sepi hanya dengan keberadaan aku dan Ibu sendiri. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa mereka bilang makanan akan terasa makin lezat apabila dimakan bersama-sama.

Jika saja Ibu sedang tidak ada, mungkin aku sudah menyuruh Miku dan Yuuma—pelayan yang satunya lagi—untuk duduk dan ikut makan bersama. Sayangnya, Ibu adalah seorang 'bangsawan' yang mengataskan _manner_ di atas segalanya, jadi... yah, begitulah.

Sebagai catatan, Ibu juga seorang perfeksionis kelas atas. Yang mana berkombinasi dengan kecintaannya pada kebersihan, membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang... lumayan mengerikan bila belum terbiasa. Bahkan aku yang terlahir dari rahimnya saja terkadang merasa repot.

"Len, apa kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai dari sekarang? Perusahaan untuk sementara akan dipegang oleh wakil direktur hingga kau menginjak 21 tahun, jadi sebaiknya kau melakukan sesuatu selama tiga tahun kekosongan ini."

Tiga tahun itu terlalu pendek untuk kuliah. _Dan aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya._ Dan lagi, kenapa Ibu berbicara seolah-olah aku pasti terpilih jadi ahli waris, sih?

Jika bisa, aku ingin menjawab bahwa aku ingin menganggur. Sudah cukup bersekolah asrama yang jam belajarnya nyaris 12 jam sehari. Aku ingin bermalas-malasan dan bermesraan dengan Mik—maksudku menikmati hidup dan melakukan apa yang tak sempat aku lakukan dulu.

Tapi rasanya mustahil. Setelah memikirkan alasan untuk sejenak, aku berbicara dengan nada fiktif yang dibuat sehormat dan setegas mungkin,

"Untuk sementara aku akan mencoba mendalami ilmu kepemimpinan, kerja sama, etos kerja, dan beberapa hal lainnya yang mungkin akan berguna saat bergabung dengan Perusahaan Kagamine secara otodidak."

—jelas, pelajaran seperti itu tidak ada.

Aku hanya sembarang mengarang saja. Kemampuanku dalam menciptakan kalimat konyol yang terdengar masuk akal selalu membuat aku bangga pada diri sendiri semenjak dulu. Jangan tanya berapa besar nilaiku semasa sekolah dulu dalam pelajaran semacam Sosiologi atau Budi Pekerti.

"... begitu. Teruskan belajarmu."

"Iya."

Karena hari ini adalah hari di mana surat wasiat Kakek akan dibacakan, Paman Leon, adik dari ayahku, anak kedua Kakek yang sampai saat ini belum menikah, dan juga Bibi Lenka—beserta suami dan putrinya—akan datang ke sini.

Oleh karena itu, pakaian yang aku—dan Ibu—gunakan adalah pakaian formal yang rasanya sangat aneh karena harus aku gunakan di rumah sendiri.

Keluarga macam apa yang memakai satu set jas lengkap—sampai dasi segala—hanya untuk menyambut anggota keluarga lain yang datang kembali ke rumah utama?

Ibu yang sudah terbiasa mengenakan pakaian kerjanya—kemeja putih, blazer kuning tua, dan rok sewarna sepanjang lutut—adalah lain cerita. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan betapa pengapnya jas yang aku kenakan ini.

—dan memikirkan aku harus menggunakan ini seharian sudah membuatku lelah duluan.

 _Aah_ , aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan sarapan ini dan menghidupkan televisi. Hari Minggu tidak akan lengkap kalau aku belum menonton kartun robot kucing dari masa depan itu.

 **— (i) —**

Jam setengah dua belas siang.

Yang pertama datang ke Vila Boneka adalah Pak Shirafuji Tonio, dokter pribadi sekaligus 'pengacara' Kakek yang dipercayakan untuk memegang surat wasiat peninggalan beliau.

Ah, aku mengutip kata 'pengacara' karena pada nyatanya, Pak Shirafuji bukanlah pengacara asli. Kuliah kedokteran saja menguras waktu dan uang, apalagi ditambah kuliah hukum sekaligus?

Aku menyebutnya begitu karena pria yang sepertinya berusia sekitar 40-50 tahunan itu—kau tahu sendiri betapa sulitnya bertanya masalah usia kepada orang yang jauh lebih tua—bertugas menjadi semacam pengacara bagi Kakek dalam kepengurusan surat wasiatnya.

Dari namanya, seharusnya kalian sudah tahu bahwa ia keturunan luar. Mungkin Amerika, mungkin saja Inggris. Entah. Walau aku seorang _smooth talker,_ pria dewasa jelas di luar area kemampuanku.

"Selamat datang di Vila Boneka."

Ibu, Miku, dan Yuuma, mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil menundukkan kepala sedikit. Aku mau tak mau ikut-ikutan saja, demi menghindari cubitan yang tak diperlukan.

"Walau sudah musim dingin, tanaman di kebun vila ini masih menakjubkan seperti biasa. Ini pasti berkat perawatan rutin dari Anda, Nyonya Lily."

"Tidak, Anda terlalu memuji."

— _enak saja._

Walau di atas kertas, Ibu—Kagamine Lily, adalah yang bertanggungjawab dalam mengurus vila ini, pada kenyataannya yang ia lakukan hanya memberi perintah kepada para pelayan.

Kalau ada yang harus dipuji, itu adalah Miku dan Yuuma yang rela bekerja siang-malam dan bahkan tinggal di vila ini, tidak seperti pelayan lain yang hanya datang di siang hari dan berpura-pura sakit di hari penting seperti ini karena takut akan tekanan, atau Ibu yang duduk meminum teh di depan teras menyaksikan Miku menyirami kembang.

Tapi satu kali lagi, demi kedamaian dunia—alias menghindari amarah sang ibunda tercinta, aku hanya bisa diam saja.

Miku sendiri juga tidak terlihat keberatan.

"Jadi... di mana surat wasiatnya, Pak Shirafuji?"

Pak Shirafuji mengangkat koper perak yang ia tenteng di tangan kanannya. Ia menggunakan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya untuk mengetuk pelan koper tersebut, menunjukkan bahwa 'wasiat' Kakek aman berada di dalam.

"Aah, oh."

Ibu hanya tersenyum kecil, agak sedikit bingung dengan sikap Pak Shirafuji yang, mungkin, terlihat sedikit tidak sopan menurut standar santun Ibu yang terlalu tinggi. Apa ini yang mereka sebut _culture gap_?

"Kapan Anda akan membacakannya?"

Ibu bertanya satu kali lagi. Pak Shirafuji mengeluarkan sedikit senyum sebelum menjawab, "Pak Kagahiko menyuruh saya untuk 'membacakannya' setelah semua anggota keluarga terkumpul."

"... begitu..."

Sayang sekali kau tidak bisa membacanya lebih dulu dibanding Paman Leon, ya, Ibu. Ya, sebenarnya aku sendiri juga merasa lebih aman apabila posisi pewaris diberikan kepada Paman Leon daripada langsung ke diriku.

Maksudku... aku bahkan baru lulus SMA kemarin. Bahkan bila aku harus menunggu tiga tahun, seperti perkataan Ibu, itu masih terlalu cepat.

Jauh lebih baik memberikan posisi pimpinan pada Paman Leon, yang menjadi anak tertua setelah kematian Ayah, 'kan? Lagipula Paman Leon sendiri sudah biasa dalam dunia bisnis.

Dibandingkan dengan aku yang kerjaannya hanya belajar dan bertingkah sok cerdas, Paman Leon yang sudah merasakan asam garam dunia jelas merupakan pilihan yang lebih baik.

Namun, jelas, satu kali lagi harus aku katakan, aku tak mungkin mengatakan hal tersebut pada Ibu. Bisa-bisa ia memarahiku habis-habisan dan memberikan hukuman yang aneh-aneh lagi.

Ibu sendiri juga sebenarnya masih agak canggung dengan statusnya sebagai istri kedua. Namun berkat aku yang 'lumayan akrab' dengan Kakek, ia, dengan harapan terlalu tinggi, mengharapkan aku akan segera diangkat menjadi ahli waris.

Yah... kita akan tahu setelah mendengar isi dari wasiatnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Pak Shirafuji."

Ibu mempersilahkan tamu pertama untuk masuk ke dalam koridor vila yang dipenuhi dengan patung boneka tali realis di dalam kotak kaca yang terjejer di dinding-dinding koridor.

"Ooh, boneka buatan tangan Pak Kagahiko, tak peduli berapa kali saya melihatnya, selalu terlihat indah."

... itu indah?

 _Boneka mengerikan semacam itu terlihat indah di matanya?_ Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti selera orang dewasa. Nikmatnya pahit kopi adalah satu hal, tapi indahnya boneka menyeramkan buatan Kakek itu... bahkan setelah tinggal di sini selama 18 tahun, aku masih belum mengerti.

"Tuan Besar juga pasti akan senang mendengarnya."

Yuuma, sang pelayan berambut merah muda—serius—yang memiliki tinggi badan yang membuatku dendam kesumat itu berbicara dengan nada yang penuh rasa hormat.

Sama seperti Miku, Yuuma adalah pelayan tetap yang tinggal di dalam vila sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan satu-satunya yang tidak melarikan diri di hari penting ini selain Miku.

Aku pernah dengar kalau ia adalah pelayan yang diangkat sendiri oleh Kakek, sama seperti Miku, jadi aku rasa ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada sang kepala keluarga. Jelas, 'perasaan' yang dimaksud di sini bukanlah cinta. Kecuali otakmu cukup miring untuk menggemari pasangan pemuda 24 tahun dengan kakek 80 tahunan.

"Miku, tolong bawakan teh. Yuuma, kau panaskan kue kering yang ada di kulkas dan bawa ke ruang tamu. Aku dan Pak Shirafuji akan menunggu di sana, jadi jangan lama-lama."

Aku menunjuk wajahku sendiri, bertanya pada Ibu apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

"Tentu saja kau ikut bersama kami, Len."

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

 _Gluduk gluduk gluduk._

"Aaah, mobil VW-ku berubah menjadi mobil _rally_ dalam sekejap. Untung aku sudah mengganti bannya untuk jaga-jaga."

Papa terus menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan ke puncak Gunung Vokayama—yang sebenarnya lebih pantas disebut sebagai perjalanan ke Vila Boneka, 'rumah asli' kami.

"Lagian, kenapa kita malah bawa mobil jelek ini, sih? Padahal yang bagus masih ada di rumah."

"Kita mau naik gunung, Sayang," Papa menjawab gerutu Mama tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Daripada mengotori Ferrari-tan yang baru selesai aku cuci, aku lebih suka menggunakan mobil antik pemberian Ayahmu ini."

Daripada vila yang ada di puncak gunung, mungkin lebih tepat apabila aku katakan jika Gunung Vokayama itu sendiri adalah kediaman Kagamine yang sesungguhnya.

Dengan kekayaan keluarga Kagamine yang melimpah, bukan hal yang aneh bila Kakek membeli satu gunung hanya untuk membuat rumah besarnya yang ada di puncak menjadi lebih aman, 'kan?

"Sayang, kenapa kau tidak jalan lebih pelan saja?"

"Melewati jalan buruk itu berbeda dengan belajar sebelum ulangan!" Papa mulai dengan analogi bodohnya, "Di sini, sepuluh kali satu lebih baik daripada satu kali sepuluh!"

 _Greeeng!_

" _Aduh!"_

Berkat injakan gas tiba-tiba pada gigi tertinggi—atau lebih tepatnya berkat teori gila ciptaan Papa, mobil kodok antik yang terpaksa melewati medan bergelombang ini melompat hanya karena sedikit perbedaan kontur tanah.

Untung korbannya hanya kepala tiga orang yang terpaksa memberikan ciuman kasar pada atap mobil.

"Sekarang mobil ini benar-benar jadi mobil kodok, ya."

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Mama bisa mengeluarkan komentar setenang itu sambil tersenyum. Apa mungkin itu sebenarnya majas ironi? Tapi dari tawa ringan yang keluar dari celah bibir Papa, sepertinya bukan.

"Ahahaha, kau benar, Say— _adududuh!_ Jangan cubit putingku saat menyetir! Kalau aku tidak bisa menahan nafsu untuk membalasnya dan kita menabrak pohon bagaimana?!"

"Jalan. Lebih. Pelan."

—aku tarik kata-kataku. Itu benar-benar, seratus persen, contoh penggunaan majas ironi yang baik.

Begitu aku sampai di jalan yang lebih tenang, aku harus memasukkan ke dalam catatan harian bahwa cubitan ke puting Papa adalah serangan yang efektif. Walau aku sendiri ragu aku berani melakukannya.

"Hei," suara Papa terdengar, "Yang di depan itu... Kak Leon, 'kan?"

Papa, sebagai mantan keluarga biasa yang masuk ke keluarga Mama yang memiliki strata sosial yang _jauuuh_ lebih tinggi (saking jauhnya jumlah huruf _u-_ nya menjadi tiga kali lipat), sadar diri dan menyebut Paman Leon dengan sebutan 'kakak', walau usia mereka yang sebenarnya hanya terpaut satu tahun.

Daripada itu—

"Oh! Kakak bodoh itu... Padahal dari minggu lalu sudah aku bilang kalau tidak punya kendaraan, ikut dengan kami saja! Kenapa aku harus punya kakak sebodoh ini?!"

— _harusnya kau katakan itu di depan Paman Leon, Mama. Kenapa semua perempuan (kecuali aku, mungkin) sangat suka menghina orang dari belakang?_

Lagipula, keputusan Kakek untuk membuat rumah di puncak gunung itu sendiri yang aneh.

Jangan salahkan Paman Leon yang harus mendaki dua jam hanya demi sampai di rumahnya sendiri. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, itu jelas adalah mantan kepala keluarga kita yang sekarang sudah di dalam tanah, 'kan?

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Paman Leon benar-benar sedang berjalan kaki. _Dengan sepatu pantofel._

Entah karena ia benar bodoh seperti kata Mama atau punya semangat muda yang menggebu-gebu, tapi ia benar-benar sedang mendaki dengan kakinya sendiri, membopong tas besar yang aku yakin tidaklah ringan.

"Rin, tolong panggil pamanmu itu," Mama berbicara sambil mengurut dahinya yang mengkerut. "Ajak dia untuk ikut dengan kita."

 _... kenapa harus aku..._

Menghela napas ringan, aku memutar tuas kaca yang menempel pada pintu kendaraan tua ini, membuat pembatas setengah transparan tersebut turun tiga perempatnya, sebelum mengeluarkan kepala seiring dengan kecepatan yang diturunkan,

"Paman Leon!"

Pria dewasa yang memakai tuksedo lengkap— _mendaki dengan tuksedo, apa tidak ada orang normal di keluarga ini?_ —itu menoleh ke belakang sembari mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Ooh! Rin! Lama tak bersua!"

—' _bersua'..._

Mobil terhenti, tepat di samping Paman yang berdiri, menaikkan kacamatanya dengan jari telunjuk seolah-olah sedang memasang pose agar terlihat keren di hadapan gadis keponakannya beserta adik perempuan dan adik iparnya.

"Lenka dan Rinto juga. Lama tak bersua."

 _Apa kata 'bersua' itu adalah ciri khasnya?_

"... serius, Kak Leon. Kalau kau tidak punya kendaraan, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" Ibu langsung mengeluarkan unek-uneknya sekaligus, "Apa kau terlalu malu untuk minta tolong kepada adik perempuanmu ini?"

"Bukan begitu," Paman Leon pamer cengir, "Tadinya aku mau pulang dengan motor. Tapi tangki bensinnya bocor di kaki gunung. Akhirnya aku terpaksa jalan kaki."

"... tunggu dulu. Motornya?"

"Eh? Aku tinggal," ia menggaruk rambutnya sambil tertawa kecil, "Yah, itu cuma motor bekas Ayah, sih. Hilang juga tidak ada harganya."

 _... uwah. Mindset orang kaya memang beda_ —meskipun aku juga bagian dari keluarga kaya itu sendiri, aku masih tetap kagum dengan betapa ringannya orang dewasa di sekitarku dalam memandang uang.

Apakah Len juga sama seperti mereka?

—yah, ia tinggal di vila mewah sejak kecil, sih. Tidak seperti aku dan orangtuaku yang pergi dari rumah dan bekerja di bidang mereka sendiri, ia pasti sudah terbiasa dimanja sejak kanak-kanak.

"... ehm, Rin."

Dehaman yang terdengar lumayan dalam keluar dari mulut Mama, membuatku segera sadar akan perintah yang ia berikan beberapa saat sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, aku segera mengajak Paman masuk ke dalam,

"Paman, mau ikut dengan kami?"

"Eh? Boleh?" manik biru di balik kacamatanya beralih dari Mama ke putri tunggalnya yang duduk di belakang ini, "Kalau Rin yang minta, Paman dengan senang hati mau."

Singkat cerita, jumlah orang yang mengisi mobil VW butut—maksudku, antik ini bertambah satu. Paman tanpa malu duduk di sampingku, dengan tas besar yang berada di antara kami.

Jelas, aku segera menyembunyikan bungkus besar permen Poppelin-ku yang sudah kosong melompong. Aku tak bisa membuat Mama malu karena putrinya yang rakus ini telah menghabiskan tiga bungkus besar permen sendirian.

"Ini isinya apa?"

Aku berkata sambil menepuk tas punggung besarnya secara perlahan, mengeluarkan pertanyaan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Bom."

"Eh?"

"Bercanda," Paman Leon pamer cengir sekali lagi, "Cuma perlengkapan masak, kok."

— **(i) —**

"Uwaah."

Aku terperangah dengan nada datar.

Aku benar-benar terkagum, sebetulnya. Aku hanya melakukan hal barusan untuk menyindir Mama yang membentangkan tangannya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil berteriak, "Aku pulang!"

Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak Kakek, Kagamine Kagahiko, kepala keluarga Kagamine sekaligus pendiri dan direktur utama Perusahaan Kagamine meninggalkan dunia ini.

Dikarenakan lokasi rumah keluargaku yang berjarak satu kali naik pesawat atau lima hari lima malam dengan mobil dari Vila Boneka, serta kesibukan kedua orangtuaku, kami tak datang pada hari pemakaman.

Ya, sungguh anak, menantu, dan cucu yang durhaka.

Kembali ke masalah. Hal yang membuatku, atau lebih tepatnya Mama terperangah seperti orang bodoh barusan adalah betapa indahnya kebun raksasa yang didominasi oleh bunga bermahkota putih salju—lili, sepertinya—di hadapan kami.

Empat petak kebun raksasa, membentuk jalan antara gerbang pagar raksasa hingga pintu masuk vila, memberikan sensasi keagungan dan ketenagan bagi siapa saja yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Setidaknya Lily berhasil merawat kebun Kakek dengan baik."

... Lily... ah, jadi dominasi bunga lili di kebun ini adalah perwujudan dari narsisme orang yang bertanggungjawab? Di luar dugaan bibi yang sudah tak aku temui selama enam tahun itu berani—dan narsis—sekali.

"Sudah, sudah," Papa menepuk puncak kepala Mama pelan, "Walau cuma istri kedua, tapi 'kan sejak kematian Kak Ren dan Kak Lin, dia sudah berusaha seorang diri mengurus Ayah dan vila ini. Hargailah sedikit."

"... iya, iya."

Dari dialog barusan kentara sekali kalau Mama kurang menyukai satu-satunya majikan yang mengurus Vila Boneka saat ini. Entah itu karena orangnya sendiri secara pribadi atau karena ia masih tak puas dengan keberadaan istri kedua kakaknya itu.

"Paman, apa dari dulu hubungan Mama dan Bibi Lily kurang baik?"

"Yah," Paman Leon angkat bahu. "Soalnya Mama-mu itu orang yang paling menentang Kak Ren saat dia ingin menikahi istri kedua. Jadi wajar saja, sih. Apalagi sikap Lily yang terlalu disiplin dan perfeksionis itu seperti dua sisi piring dengan Lenka."

 _Dua sisi piring... kenapa tidak koin saja?_

Aku mengabaikan analogi konyolnya dan bertanya lagi.

"Kalau Paman sendiri?"

"Aku juga menentang!" ia tiba-tiba berkata dengan semangat, "Maksudku, aku bahkan belum menikah, tapi tiba-tiba Kak Ren bilang dia mau menikah lagi! Apa-apaan itu?! _It isn't fair, right?!_ "

"..."

Kenapa tiba-tiba di ujungnya pakai Bahasa Inggris? Mana pengucapannya berantakan lagi—jika saja Paman Leon adalah teman seumuran, mungkin aku akan berkata begitu.

Aku menarik napas.

Berbicara dengan Paman yang memiliki sikap kekanak-kanakan walau sudah tembus kepala empat itu benar-benar merepotkan. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan terus melangkah saja.

Tak perlu waktu lama hingga langkah kaki kami berempat sampai di depan pintu kayu mahoni raksasa penuh ukiran artistik berwarna coklat gelap.

Tanpa perlu mengetuk, pintu itu terbuka sendiri, tanpa decitan, menandakan bahwa pintu tersebut rajin dirawat. Dari dalam sana, terlihat empat orang yang berdiri, melangkah mendekat untuk memberi salam.

Satu orang pelayan laki-laki, satu orang pelayan perempuan. Wanita dewasa dengan pakaian kerja yang terkesan anggun itu sepertinya tak perlu diragukan lagi adalah Nyonya rumah ini, Bibi Lily.

Lalu, anak laki-laki yang memakai kemeja kuning tua di dalam jas hitam itu, pemuda yang membungkuk dalam diam dengan wajah kecut di sana—Kagamine... Len.

Bayangannya entah kenapa agak beda dengan yang ada di kepalaku. Tadinya aku pikir ia sedikit lebih tinggi setelah enam tahun tak berjumpa... meski tinggi tubuhku sendiri juga tak bertambah banyak.

Sambil membungkuk, terkecuali Len yang masih tetap tak bersuara dengan wajah yang juga masih tetap kecut, mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang rasanya tidak normal digunakan untuk menyambut anggota keluarga yang kembali ke rumah utama—

" **Selamat datang di Vila Boneka.** "

* * *

 **— Bersambung —  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

... bosen, ya?

Yah, ini baru perkenalan, sih.

Soalnya saya mau kalian punya 'ikatan' dulu dengan para karakternya sebelum mereka saya bant—bunuh. Tapi kayaknya gak cukup waktu, deh. Takutnya pada bosen duluan sebelum permainannya dimulai. Tenang aja, episode depan udah ada yang mati, kok.

Dan... biar enggak bingung, biar saya kasih pohon keluarganya.

Kagamine Kagahiko (OC, meninggal) punya tiga anak. Ren (meninggal), Leon (44), dan Lenka (42).

Ren menikah dengan Lin (meninggal). Karena gak punya anak, dia kawin lagi dengan Lily (46), dan lahirlah Len (18). Di sini Len baru lulus SMA beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Leon jomblo abadi AHAHAHAHAH /woi

Lenka menikah dengan Rinto (43), dan lalu melahirkan Rin (17). Rin masih kelas 3, lebih muda satu tahun daripada Len.

Selain enam orang anggota keluarga Kagamine, ada tiga orang lagi, Miku (16), Yuuma (25), dan Tonio (52).

... udah tua-tua banget, ya? Buat penggambaran saya serahkan pada pembaca aja, deh. Mau bayangin mereka punya keriput atau tetap muda kayak biasa, terserah.

Dan, yah, edit sedikit. Tadinya saya mau bikin Tonio jadi pelayan dan Yuuma jadi dokter, tapi setelah dipikir lagi, akhirnya posisi mereka saya balik. Soalnya rada enggak masuk akal kalo si Kakek mau dirawat sama dokter semuda Yuuma.

Terus, Tonio yang tadinya mau saya bikin jadi orang luar asli (dengan nama Tonio A. Smith (random emang)), saya ubah jadi setengah Jepang. Tolong jangan ngamuk kalo tiap kali nama 'Pak Shirafuji' muncul, kalian malah ngerasa ngeliat OC.

Dan, uh, jumlah karakternya banyak banget. Mari berdoa agar saya gak ngelupain salah satu dan ngebuat ada karakter yang enggak ngomong sepanjang cerita.

Hmm... karena belum ada yang mati, pojok vs. Pembaca juga belum dibuka. Jadi... sampai jumpa di episode selanjutnya.


	3. Episode 2: Breath of First Marionette

" _Kau bukan Kagamine."_

 _Bahkan tanpa perlu dikatakan pun, aku sudah tahu.  
Tidak ada manusia yang bisa memilih di mana ia dilahirkan.  
Aku tahu itu. Aku selalu tahu._

" _Kau bukan Kagamine."_

 _Engkau tak perlu mengatakan itu tiap malam.  
Engkau tak perlu menanamkannya dalam pikiranku.  
Engkau tak perlu mengingatkanku berkali-kali._

 _Aku sudah tahu.  
Aku sudah bosan, sudah muak mendengarnya._

" _Kau bukan Kagamine—"_

"— _kau terlahir untuk menghancurkan mereka, ***."_

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

 **Hal untuk diingat:**

 **Bold kebenaran** adalah fakta objektif. _Italic kemungkinan_ adalah pandangan subjektif yang kalau tidak benar, ya salah _(apaan sih)._

Perbedaan SBM dengan SBB adalah, hanya detektif asli yang bisa menggunakan **bold kebenaran** yang asli. Detektif palsu bisa menggunakan **bold** palsu untuk menipu.

— **Saat Boneka Menari —**

 **EPISODE 02  
11 Desember 2012, 12:00 – 13:15  
— Breath of the First Marionette —**

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

"Apakah ada lagu yang ingin Anda dengar sembari menikmati makan, Nona?"

Salah satu kebanggaan—atau mungkin keanehan—dari ruang makan raksasa yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Kagamine ini adalah keberadaan piano besar di pojok ruangan.

Menikmati makan sembari mendengarkan lantunan piano adalah hobi Kakek. Jangan tanya kenapa, tapi menurutnya, suara dari _grand piano_ berwarna hitam legam itu adalah satu-satunya suara yang pantas didengar saat makan.

Tentu, aku juga menikmatinya.

Daripada mendengar ocehan Ibu atau justru saling diam tanpa kata sepanjang makan, bukankah jauh lebih baik bila aku memenuhi telinga dengan nada indah yang keluar dari alat musik besar nan rumit tersebut?

"... apa yang bisa kau mainkan?"

"Saya bisa memainkan nyaris semua lagu klasik populer... tapi bila Anda tidak suka lagu klasik, saya mohon maaf. Saya tidak terlalu tahu dengan lagu yang disukai anak muda."

"Tidak, tidak apa. Aku juga lumayan suka lagu klasik, kok. Hmm... lagu klasik yang populer, ya... bagaimana dengan Canon-nya Pachebel?"

"Baik."

Jelas, bukan aku yang memainkannya.

Aku juga bisa bermain piano—setelah dipaksa latihan satu jam sehari selama sepuluh tahun—tapi pada saat makan, yang bertugas mengiringi dengan musik adalah pelayan kebanggaan kami yang sudah bekerja di sini sejak aku berusia 10 tahun, Rokumiya Yuuma.

Ibu adalah tipe wanita (sok) anggun yang mengiginkan serta mengutamakan ketenangan saat makan, karena itu, sejak kematian Kakek, Yuuma nyaris tak pernah menyentuh piano itu lagi.

Namun jelas, seperti kataku, sebagai seorang wanita dewasa yang mencapai level tertinggi dari cinta bersih, ketiadaan debu pada tubuh dan tuts piano tersebut tak perlu diragukan.

Rasanya aku juga tidak perlu bilang kalau bukan beliau sendiri yang membersihkannya.

Khusus hari ini saja, Ibu menahan egonya demi memberikan sedikit kemeriahan pada hari spesial di mana semua anggota keluarga berkumpul, dan memerintahkan Yuuma untuk bermain lagi.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka musik klasik, Rin."

Ngomong-ngomong, di luar dugaan, Rin—putri dari Bibi Lenka dan Paman Rinto—yang walau terlihat seperti gadis 'gaul' biasa pada umumnya, sepertinya memiliki pengetahuan cukup luas mengenai musik klasik. Hal yang mengejutkan.

Maksudku, gadis-gadis di SMA-ku dulu bahkan mengangkat bahu saat mendengar nama terkenal semacam Mozart atau Beethoven.

"... tidak juga."

"Len, ajak Rin untuk segera duduk di meja makan. Biarkan Yuuma melakukan tugasnya."

Obrolan singkat kami di depan piano sepertinya cukup mengusik Ibu yang sudah duduk duluan di kursi meja makan. Aku menghela napas, dan mengajak Rin ke meja makan sambil tersenyum, "Ayo, Rin. Ibuku memang suka cerewet tentang hal-hal kecil."

"... iya."

... Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dari wajah dan respon yang ia berikan, sepertinya ia tidak terlalu menyukaiku. Apa enam tahun yang lalu aku pernah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk?

Mengangkat bahu pasrah, aku turut duduk di bangku meja makan.

Aku sangat bersyukur karena setidaknya Rin mampu makan dengan tata krama yang cukup memuaskan standar _manner_ 'kebangsawanan' Ibu yang... bisa dibilang, _terlalu_ tinggi.

Selama makan siang, aku sama sekali tak mendapati tatapan sebal dari Ibu ke arah aku atau pun Rin yang duduk paling jauh dari bangku kepala keluarga.

Jika ada yang mendapatkannya, itu mungkin adalah ibu dari Rin—Bibi Lenka, yang terlihat jelas, dengan sengaja ingin mengusik jiwa perfeksionis Ibu yang sering muncul di saat yang salah. Ah, ralat. Jiwa Ibu memang _selalu_ berada dalam mode perfeksionis.

Misal, saat Bibi Lenka akan dengan sengaja memakai serbet di kerah lehernya dengan miring.

"Ada apa, Kak Lily? Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah dengan serbetku? Jika kau terus memandangiku seperti itu, dadaku bisa berlubang, lho. Kau mau aku berubah jadi _Hollow_?"

Mengesampingkan masalah kenapa Bibi Lenka bisa tahu istilah _Hollow_ , Ibu, yang duduk tepat di depannya—mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di bangku paling dekat dengan posisi kepala—menjawab dengan nada tegas.

"Lenka, kau adalah wanita dari keluarga Kagamine. Tidak sepantasnya kau memasang serbetmu lebih miring dua puluh satu derajat ke kanan dengan sengaja seperti itu."

— _setajam apa mata Ibu sebenarnya?!_

Bibi Lenka tertawa meledek sebentar, sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah cemberut. Sepertinya ia kecewa karena reaksi yang ia dapat tak sesuai harapan. Ibuku memang luar biasa.

"Bibimu itu pasti syok karena perkembangan sikap ibumu setelah enam tahun tak bersua," Paman Leon, yang duduk di samping Ibu, berbisik dengan pelan ke telingaku yang duduk di sisi sampingnya yang lain.

Ah, sebagai informasi, 'bersua' adalah _catchphrase_ dari Paman Leon. Dia sudah menggunakannya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan, dan belum mau melepasnya karena enak di telinga, katanya.

Paman Leon juga terkadang menggunakan bahasa Inggris sederhana dengan pengucapan yang kurang bagus, tapi mungkin ia menahan diri karena di depannya ada dokter yang berdarah Inggris (masih diragukan), mencoba menghindari malu.

Sembari menikmati makanan sekelas restoran mahal diiringi lagu Pachebel yang sebenarnya kurang cocok didengar sambil makan (walau aku sendiri tak tahu makna lagu tersebut), mari aku jelaskan posisi duduk kami di meja makan.

Di sisi kanan, yang paling depan adalah Ibu, selaku tuan rumah sementara dari Vila Boneka ini. Di sebelahnya adalah Paman Leon, lalu aku.

Sedangkan di sisi kiri, duduk berhadapan dengan Ibu adalah Bibi Lenka. Di sebelahnya adalah Paman Rinto. Di sebelahnya lagi, yang berhadapan denganku, adalah putri mereka, Rin. Lalu di samping Rin adalah dokter Kakek, Pak Shirafuji Tonio.

Sementara Yuuma terduduk di bangku piano dan memainkan lagu pesanan Rin, Miku berdiri di dekat pintu, bersiap siaga apabila ada yang meminta teh atau semacamnya. Terkadang ia melirik ke arahku, dan aku akan membalasnya dengan kedipan sok keren.

Melihat wajah merona Miku selalu saja membuatku lebih bernafsu, baik nafsu makan atau pun nafsu lain yang rasanya tak perlu dijelaskan.

"Kak Lily, makan malam nanti biar aku yang masak, ya."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan tamu memasak untuk kami, Leon," Ibu menjawab dengan penuh wibawa, "Aku senang kau mau membiarkan kami mencoba masakan restoran bintang limamu secara gratis, tapi itu tidak perlu."

"Jangan sungkan. Ini aslinya juga rumahku, kok."

Rasanya aku tidak perlu bilang kalau dahi Ibu sedang berkerut karena Paman Leon yang tak bisa berhenti bicara walau sedang dalam sesi makan-makan. Walau ia berbicara tidak mengunyah, hal ini tetap saja, dengan cara yang tak aku mengerti, mengusik Ibu.

"Tidak apa, 'kan, Bu? Aku belum pernah makan masakan Paman Leon sebelumnya," aku menambahkan, sambil tersenyum di sela mengunyah. "Kau juga mau mencobanya, 'kan, Rin?"

"... iya."

Sebenarnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu. Satu-satunya tujuan aku melakukan ini, seperti yang sudah bisa kau tebak, adalah untuk meringankan beban pelayan yang bertugas mengurus dapur.

— _jadi waktu yang seharusnya Miku gunakan untuk memasak bisa aku gunakan untuk berduaan dengannya._

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

Aku sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa Len ternyata adalah anak yang baik—dan mandiri.

Walau wajahnya terlihat masam dan jelas-jelas menunjukkan ekspresi _'kenapa aku harus menunduk ke orang lain?'_ saat menyambut kedatangan kami, sikapnya yang menolong para pelayan benar-benar menggambarkan sosok tuan yang baik.

Setelah sampai di depan Vila Boneka, dikarenakan memang sudah jam makan siang—dan Bibi Lily yang tak suka dengan melanggar 'jadwal'nya sendiri untuk semenitpun—kami menaruh tas berisi peralatan menginap di dekat tangga, sebelum langsung menuju ke meja makan.

Makan siangnya lezat. _Sangat_ lezat. Berbeda sekali dengan level makanan yang selalu aku makan di rumah, yang biasanya hanya berkisar antara burger dari restoran cepat saji, mi instan, atau permen. Atau permen. Atau permen lagi.

Ehm.

Sesudah makan siang, di ruang tamu.

Seluruh anggota keluarga, ditambah satu orang pria dewasa yang mengaku sebagai dokter pribadi Kakek, berkumpul, duduk secara menyebar di sofa yang mengelilingi satu meja kaca bundar besar yang tepat berada di bawah _chandelier_ kuningan.

"Ini tehnya."

Miku, salah satu pelayan, membawakan nampan berisi tujuh cangkir teh —yang aku yakini memiliki kualitas dan harga yang sama tingginya—berwarna gelap dengan sendok perak kecil tersandar di dalam.

Aku tak peduli dengan Bibi Lily—yang menurut Mama, perfeksionis kelas berat hingga ke akar-akarnya—akan menyebutku tidak sopan atau apa, aku hanya tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Tanpa malu, aku berbisik kepada gadis pelayan dengan rambut toska yang kebetulan berdiri di dekatku tersebut,

" _Maaf, kau punya permen?"_

Tidak adanya sensasi manis di mulutku entah kenapa memberikan aku sensasi perasaan tidak nyaman. Bisa dibilang—aku sudah kecanduan. Kalau ada yang bertanya gadis SMA macam apa yang kecanduan permen, jangan ragu sebut namaku.

Padahal aku sudah membawa tiga bungkus besar permen tersebut untuk jaga-jaga—aku sendiri sama sekali tidak menduga akan menghabiskan semuanya dalam lima hari perjalanan.

" _Saya cuma punya permen pembersih gigi."_

Mendengar bisikan sang pelayan, aku menghela napas berat penuh kekecewaan. Kalau cuma permen _mint_ biasa aku tak masalah. Tapi permen tanpa rasa seperti itu bahkan tidak memberikan sensasi dingin, apalagi rasa manis pengencer otak seperti yang aku inginkan.

"A-ah, maaf."

Hm? Ah, gawat. Tidak seharusnya aku menarik napas panjang seperti tadi. Apa harga dirinya sebagai pelayan baru saja terlukai? Aku segera menambahkan dengan cepat, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Ada apa?"

Len, yang datang belakangan sambil membawakan cangkir lain yang berisikan gula berbentuk kubus serta susu kental di atas mangkuk kecil, bertanya pada Miku yang baru saja hendak pergi ke belakang.

"Itu, Nona Rin ingin permen, tapi saya tidak punya permen selain pembersih gigi," mereka berbicara dengan suara yang cukup besar untuk aku dengar, namun cukup kecil hingga tak sampai ke telinga Nyonya Rumah, "Apa Tuan Muda punya?"

Len terlihat berpikir sejenak, dan setelah menyuruh pelayan tersebut untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ke belakang, ia langsung menghampiriku secara pribadi. Aku sama sekali tidak menduga ia akan merogoh kantong celana bahan hitamnya dan memberiku benda itu.

— _Poppelin._ Rasa jeruk.

"... kau mau? Aku cuma punya rasa ini."

"Ah...," dengan cepat dan sedikit tanpa tahu malu (untungnya aku tidak refleks mengeluarkan napas berat), aku langsung mengambil permen di telapak tangannya, "Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum dari lubuk hati. Namun mengingat bahwa perempuan adalah makhluk yang bisa berbohong dari lubuk hati, aku jadi tidak yakin sendiri. Dan entah kenapa aku bisa melihat ketenangan mendatangi wajah Len.

"Syukurlah. Aku pikir kau membenciku atau apa."

Pandanganku terhadap Kagamine Len baru saja berubah dalam sekejap. Orang yang membawa permen ke mana-mana tidak mungkin adalah orang jahat, apalagi pemuda pengangguran manja tak berguna yang menunggu harta warisan.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, kok, tidak. Mana mungkin aku membenci sepupu yang sudah lama tidak aku temui. Aku hanya malu karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

Ah, dasar diriku pendusta besar.

"Ehm."

Dehaman cukup keras. Sepertinya keluar dari mulut Bibi Lily yang kini tertutup oleh cangkir teh. Len, seolah sudah terbiasa, memutar bola matanya dengan malas sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Mengobrolnya nanti saja, ya?"

"... iya."

 _Oke,_ Len adalah orang baik. Ia bukan anak bodoh yang dibutakan kekayaan seperti khayalan bodohku. Aku harus memasukkannya ke dalam catatan harianku nanti.

"..."

Eh?

Sunyi.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa pemicu yang jelas—mungkin karena dehaman Bibi Lily tadi? Entah—seluruh suara obrolan ringan yang keluar dari ruang tamu ini lenyap seketika, digantikan keheningan yang datang menerpa.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Poppelin pemberian Len sudah melekat dengan mesra dan dipermainkan dengan begitu erotik dan liar di dalam mulutku sekarang. Maaf, sulit menahan nafsu.

Untuk saat ini, aku akan memastikan keberadaan semua orang.

Ruang tamu ini adalah ruangan khusus yang terpisahkan oleh sebuah pintu, terletak di bagian kiri aula tangga besar di pusat rumah. Piagam serta piala desain boneka dan sejenisnya terjejer dengan rapi di dinding, bersama boneka-boneka kayu kecil di dalam lemari kaca.

(Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku merinding, jadi tolong jangan tanya detailnya)

Ada empat sofa tamu yang terbuat dari bahan kulit asli dengan panjang berbeda-beda yang mengelilingi meja bundar di tengah.

Aku, beserta Papa dan Mama, duduk bertiga di sofa paling panjang.

Paman Leon dan Pak Shirafuji—dokter sekaligus pengacara Kakek, katanya—duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan kami.

Len duduk sendiri di sofa yang seharusnya muat dua orang. Di belakangnya berdiri pelayan berseragam dengan rambut toska berkucir dua barusan—Hatsune Miku. Apa ia pelayan pribadinya Len, ya?

Sedangkan Bibi Lily duduk di bangku satu orang, berhadapan dengan Len, dengan pelayan laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan berambut merah muda—pelayan yang memainkan piano dengan begitu indahnya saat jamuan makan tadi—berdiri di belakangnya.

Seandainya ia tidak mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Rokumiya Yuuma, mungkin aku tanpa sadar akan memanggilnya Sebastian atau Alfred. Soalnya, _butler_ yang keren itu biasanya memiliki nama semacam itu, 'kan? Kalian pasti mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan.

Saat ada permen di dalam mulutku, mau tak mau sel abu-abu pemberian Kakek—menurut Mama, setidaknya—dengan IQ di atas rata-rata di kepalaku akan bergerak, menganalisa hal-hal yang bahkan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak penting.

Daripada mengurusi hal gila yang terjadi di dalam kepalaku—

"Sekarang, kita akan mendengarkan—bukan, menyaksikan wasiat terakhir dari Direktur Tertinggi Perusahaan Kagamine, kepala keluarga sebelumnya, Kagamine Kagahiko."

Suara yang dalam serta tegas dari mulut Pak Shirafuji entah kenapa memberikan perasaan tegang dan dingin yang tak diperlukan ke tengkuk di belakang leher.

Ah, suara pria dewasa yang sudah mengerti kerasnya kehidupan memang beda. Seandainya Papa juga memiliki suara sejantan itu, dan bukan suara pria cantik di drama-drama roman remaja, mungkin aku bisa lebih sedikit membanggakannya.

"Eh? 'Menyaksikan'?"

Pertanyaan Mama jelas menyatakan bahwa ia bingung dengan satu kata menggantikan posisi 'membacakan' seperti yang sudah ia duga. Aku sendiri sudah bisa menduga maksudnya—berkat film dan sinetron yang sering aku tonton, setidaknya.

"Pak Kagahiko meninggalkan pesannya dalam bentuk video, supaya tidak bisa dipalsukan orang," jawab Pak Shirafuji, "Ini adalah permintaannya sendiri. Yah, ini adalah wasiat dari salah satu orang terkaya di negeri ini. Jadi wajar, 'kan?"

"..."

"Apa yang barusan Anda katakan adalah penghinaan terhadap Tuan Besar, Pak Shirafuji," Bibi Lily menjawab dengan nada tegas, walau masih tetap menunjukkan sikap tenang.

"Maaf, maaf."

Bibi Lily menekan kekesalannya akibat sikap informal sang pengacara di momen penting ini dengan menghisap kembali teh hitamnya dengan anggun.

Mama bilang Bibi Lily adalah wanita galak yang akan memarahimu hanya karena salah meletakkan posisi sendok dan garpu seusai makan—sepertinya setelah enam tahun, beliau berhasil mengendalikan emosinya agar tidak meledak-ledak.

Pak Shirafuji membuka koper abu-abu di dekat kakinya, mengeluarkan kotak plastik berisi kaset putih polos yang hanya bertuliskan nama Kakek di sisi atas.

"Maaf, di mana letak pemutar kasetnya?"

Len, mungkin merasa harus bersikap sebagai tuan muda yang baik, langsung berdiri dari tempatnya tanpa perlu menerima tatapan tajam dari ibunya. Ia berjalan ke arah televisi besar di sisi ruang yang terletak tepat di balik punggungnya sendiri.

"Tuan Muda, biar saya saja."

"... tidak, biar aku. Kau isi kembali cangkir teh yang kosong atau semacamnya saja sana."

Len menolak tawaran dari—mungkin—pelayan pribadinya dengan 'halus'. Sang pelayan, Miku, hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum menuruti perintah dari tuannya, sedangkan Len membuka lemari kaca kecil di bawah televisi, mempersilahkan sang pengacara memasukkan kasetnya.

Kaset telah masuk.

Len dan Pak Shirafuji kembali duduk ke tempat mereka sebelumnya.

Semua orang menelan ludah, menatap televisi yang berubah warna dengan nada tegang. Bahkan aku yang sebenarnya tak terlalu peduli dengan masalah warisan ini pun ikut terbawa suasana.

Tak perlu menunggu sepuluh detik, video tersebut telah dimulai—

* * *

— **(ii) —**

* * *

" **Selamat pagi, siang, malam, kapanpun kalian menyaksikan video ini. Salam sejahtera kepada putra-putri serta kedua cucu membanggakanku yang turut hadir."**

Wajar sang kepala keluarga masih terlihat segar. Dengan tangan yang terlipat di atas meja kerjanya—yang mungkin ada di rumah ini—ia berujar dengan nada yang walau terkesan keras, menunjukkan keramahan dan kecerdasan.

" **Saat kalian menyaksikan ini, itu berarti aku sudah meninggal dan sedang tertidur nyenyak di kamar terakhirku."**

Permen di dalam mulutku terasa mengecil. Sensasi tegang yang aneh ini membuatku menghisap rasa manis lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sial, padahal cuma ini satu-satunya.

" **Kepada para putra-putri tamak yang menginginkan harta, jabatan, dan kejayaan puncak kepala keluarga Kagamine—sayang sekali harus aku katakan bahwa... aku tak akan memberikannya pada kalian!"**

"Eh?! Apa maksudnya itu?!"

" _Sst!_ Lenka! Diam sebentar!"

Papa segera mendiamkan Mama yang menjadi berisik karena kebingungan. Aku dalam diam langsung menciptakan dugaan dari kalimat barusan— _berarti ke Len, ya... bukan seperti aku peduli, sih._

"— **dan kepada menantu, istri kedua dari putra pertamaku yang menahan senyum akibat berpikir bahwa putra kesayangannya adalah yang terpilih, maaf. Jangan salah sangka!** _ **Ahahaha!**_ **"**

... aku merinding.

Mendengar tawa menggelegar dari suara berat kakek tua itu, melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum sembari melotot itu, mau tak mau, aku merasakan sensasi dingin mendatangi tengkukku.

"..."

 _Aku... merasa takut._

Bibi Lily menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Ucapan dari Kakek yang berada di dalam video yang seharusnya sudah lama dibuat itu tepat mengenai hati dan menghancurkan harapannya—dan gambarannya mengenai sosok sempurna sang kepala keluarga.

"Kalau begitu—Rin?! Ayah akan memilih Rin sebagai pewarisnya?!"

"Lenka! Diam dulu!"

Papa, sekali lagi mencoba untuk menenangkan tensi Mama yang meninggi, walau kali ini lebih tepat bila dikarenakan rasa gembira sesaat dibanding kebingungan.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Bagaimana bisa anak yang bahkan sudah enam tahun tak berjumpa dengan Ayah bisa terpilih menjadi ahli waris?! Itu... itu tidak masuk akal!"

"... Kak Lily juga tenang dulu," Paman Leon berkata sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Dengarkan apa yang ingin Ayah katakan sampai selesai."

" **Aku yakin kalian pasti bertanya-tanya! Aaah, jelas, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, bukan?! Aku pun tak akan heran bila putri kecilku itu akan heboh sendiri, menganggap bahwa putri satu-satunya adalah pilihan terakhir—AHAHAHAHA! sayang sekali, Lenka! itu juga salah!"**

Mataku menatap Len.

Tidak seperti para anggota keluarga yang lain yang mengungkapkan rasa bingung mereka secara langsung, wajah Len dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia pun sedang berpikir keras.

Ia... sama sepertiku.

Entah kenapa, aku tahu.

Bahwa saat ini, detik ini, di tempat ini, apa yang kami duga, apa yang telah kami tebak di dalam kepala kami, adalah hal yang sama—

" **Orang yang akan menjadi pewaris berikutnya, orang yang akan menerima dan meneruskan segala kekayaan serta kejayaan Kagamine, adalah satu yang benar-benar pantas menerimanya!"**

"— **semuanya... akan ditentukan melalui sebuah permainan!"**

... jadi benar.

Jika diduga dari alur yang seperti ini, bila Kakek, yang terkenal dengan kecerdasan luar biasanya itu tak mengumumkan siapa pewaris, sudah jelas ia akan menggunakan cara khusus untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas tanpa dipengaruhi oleh pendapat pribadi.

Cara paling wajar, adalah melalui kompetisi tertentu—dengan kata lain, 'permainan'.

 **Lalu, dari bibir kering Len yang baru saja dibasahi kembali oleh teh hitam tanpa gula—aku melihat sebuah lekukan.**

 **Ia, di situasi seperti ini... tersenyum**. Sebuah senyum yang dengan jelas menyatakan. Sebuah senyum yang secara pasti mengatakan. Sebuah senyum yang dengan mudah mampu aku artikan,

" _Ini... menarik."_

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka rasa pahit kopi dibanding teh hitam. Walau sama-sama memberikan sensasi khusus di pangkal lidah, dan sama-sama pahit asal tak dimasuki gula dan susu, aku jauh lebih suka kopi.

Tak semua orang suka rasa kopi—itulah mengapa yang disajikan di atas meja ini adalah teh hitam, dan bukannya minuman mengandung kafein yang sudah membuatku kecanduan di usia muda itu.

Meski begitu, mana mungkin aku bisa minum kopi sendiri di saat para anggota keluarga yang lain meminum teh.

Mau tak mau, aku hanya bisa menghirup teh hitam dalam cangkir, sembari menyaksikan mereka yang sibuk dengan diri sendiri sembari mendengar wasiat terakhir dari Kakek.

... baiklah, cukup sok kerennya.

Sejujurnya, situasi tegang ini mau tak mau membuatku ikut terbawa arus. Apalagi dengan pakaian jas lengkap seperti ini. Bila jas hitam ini dilepas, aku yakin keringat yang membasahi bagian punggung kemeja kuning tua di dalam akan terlihat jelas.

Alasanku menghirup teh pun tak lebih untuk menghilangkan ketegangan. Karena aku beda. Aku... tidak sama dengan gadis itu.

Walau wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia memikirkan hal yang sama denganku, walau aku tahu, kami sama-sama telah menduga apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Kakek, aku berbeda dengannya.

— **setidaknya, aku tidak mengeluarkan senyum yang seolah berkata 'ini menarik' sepertinya.**

Seolah menanti keributan kecil yang diciptakan oleh anggota keluarganya yang terlihat jelas menunjukkan keserakahan yang coba mereka sembunyikan, Kakek akhirnya kembali berkata.

" **Pada dasarnya boneka adalah mainan, bukan? Sebagai keluarga yang mendapatkan kekayaan serta kejayaan melalui boneka, sudah sepantasnya aku memilih penerusku melalui cara ini."**

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kakek katakan?

Permainan—permainan macam apa?

Bila sesuai dengan ketertarikan Kakek, apakah yang ia maksud adalah ia ingin kami, satu persatu, mencoba untuk menunjukkan kemampuan dalam bermain boneka tali dan menentukan siapa yang terbaik?

" **Jelas, karena aku sudah mati dan sedang sibuk dengan wawancara bersama pengawas kubur, maka orang yang akan menjalankan permainan ini adalah teman baikku, orang yang sudah aku percaya untuk melakukan permainan ini."**

"... apa kau tahu siapa?"

Pertanyaan dari Bibi Lenka dijawab dengan gelengan mantap oleh Ibu, "Aku tidak tahu. Ayah hampir tidak pernah mengajak temannya untuk datang ke sini."

"Kalau begitu temannya di tempat kerja, ya...," Paman Leon bergumam kecil.

" **Aku perkenalkan pada kalian—OPERA."**

 _Bzzt._

Video yang menampilkan wajah Kakek berubah menjadi kegelapan total dalam sekejap mata, meninggalkan suara _noise_ sesaat yang cukup menyakiti telinga.

Lalu—

" **Kagamine Leon, Kagamine Lenka, Kagamine Lily, Kagamine Rinto, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Shirafuji Tonio, Rokumiya Yuuma, Hatsune Miku—** **kepada sembilan boneka yang terpilih,** _ **good afternoon!**_ **"**

Di dalam layar hitam gelap yang hanya menampilkan gambar berbentuk tanda tanya besar berwarna putih, sebuah suara aneh yang secara jelas diubah dengan alat terdengar.

Bahasa Inggris yang keluar di ujung kalimatnya terdengar begitu kacau, seolah disengaja untuk bermain-main, bukan seperti Paman Leon yang memang kurang mampu atau Pak Shirafuji yang fasih.

" **Atas izin teman baikku yang kini telah bersatu dengan tanah, dan katanya, sedang sibuk diwawancarai oleh pengawas kubur, dengan penuh rasa hormat, aku ucapkan, _n_** _ ** _ice_ to meet you! **_**Aku adalah sang maestro boneka dunia—OPERA!"**

"Apa-apaan—"

Suara itu—aku tidak bisa menebak kelamin pemilik suara yang terdengar dari dalam video.

" **Aku tidak suka basa-basi, jadi mari aku jelaskan _rules-_ nya."**

Bagai dua suara—pria bernada rendah, wanita bernada tinggi—yang berbicara di saat yang sama, sebuah suara yang yang jelas-jelas diubah menggunakan alat tertentu, terus berkata, mengungkapkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak kami pahami.

" **Satu persatu, para boneka akan kehilangan talinya."**

Tanpa aba-aba atau pun pembuka, suara tanpa wajah tersebut langsung berkata, mengucapkan serangkaian kalimat yang tak mampu aku mengerti dalam sekali dengar.

" **Hanya ia yang mampu menemukan aku, OPERA, yang pantas mewarisi dan berdiri di puncak keluarga Kagamine."**

" **Boneka pertama akan berteriak kesakitan sesaat lagi."  
"Boneka yang mencoba kabur akan menerima akibatnya."  
"Dua boneka selanjutnya akan kehilangan talinya di dalam kegelapan."  
"Satu boneka lagi akan berubah menjadi abu."  
"Satu boneka yang lain akan tergantung di langit."  
"Sedangkan satu boneka beruntung, akan mati dengan tenang."**

"— **dan dua boneka terpilih harus mengetahui siapa aku sebelum boneka menari untuk kedua kalinya."**

" **Petunjuk pertama adalah catur yang tak pernah selesai."  
"Petunjuk kedua adalah kartu yang tak dapat dipisah."  
"Petunjuk ketiga adalah buku yang tak bisa dibaca."**

Seusai prosa berbentuk puisi tanpa rima tersebut selesai disuarakan, gambar di dalam video dengan cepat langsung berubah menjadi wajah Kakek lagi.

Ia, sama seperti sebelumya, dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja, duduk dengan begitu gagahnya. Di wajahnya saat ini, dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar, satu-satunya yang terdengar—hanyalah gelak tawa.

" **Nah, para keturunanku yang aku banggakan—siapakah dari kalian yang akan kehilangan segalanya? Siapakah dari kalian yang akan mendapatkan segalanya?"**

Mau tak mau, setelah mendengar suara bernada kasar nan dingin dari mulut sang kepala keluarga, satu-satunya yang mampu aku lakukan hanyalah menelan ludah.

"— **saat boneka menari untuk kedua kalinya, aku akan menyambut kalian di akhirat."**

 _Bzzt._

Video tersebut terhenti.

Layar di televisi LCD berukuran besar itu kembali menampilkan tampilan _default_ dari pemutar video, menandakan bahwa tak ada lagi lanjutkan dari video tersebut.

Semua yang baru saja kami saksikan, tanpa diragukan lagi, benar-benar merupakan pesan terakhir dari kepala keluarga sebelumnya. Tak ada tipuan di sana. **Pria itu, tanpa diragukan lagi, adalah Kakek—Kagamine Kagahiko.**

"... apa-apaan ini, Pak Shirafuji?!"

Yang pertama kali meneriakkan amarah akibat kebingungan yang melanda adalah Bibi Lenka. Teriakan pemecah hening yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan cepat dijawab oleh sang pengacara yang berkeringat dingin,

"A-aku sendiri juga tidak tahu! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat isinya! Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menerima kaset itu dari Pak Kagahiko, dan ditugaskan menunjukkan isinya kepada para anggota keluarga saat ia sudah meninggal!"

"Tenang dulu, Lenka. Pak Shirafuji juga," suami dari Bibi Lenka—Paman Rinto, mencoba menurunkan tingkat ketegangan situasi dengan menyuruh Bibi Lenka untuk kembali duduk di sofa. "Yang pertama harus kita pikirkan adalah tentang siapa 'OPERA' ini."

"Kemungkinan besar rekan kerja Ayah yang sama-sama suka bermain boneka tali," Paman Leon memberikan jawaban singkat sambil menutup sebelah mata, mencoba mengingat, "... entah. Tak ada satu pun yang aku tahu."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kak Lily? Apa sekarang kau ingat sesuatu?" Paman Rinto mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang ia lontarkan sebelumnya.

"... tidak...," sama seperti sebelumnya juga, Ibu menggeleng satu kali lagi. " **Aku benar-benar tidak tahu**... Jangankan mengajak, Ayah bahkan bercerita tentang teman-temannya di rumah."

"Kalau begitu...," dengan sigap dan seolah sedang mengeluarkan pose berpikir dengan tangan di bawah dagu, Paman Leon berkata dengan jelas, "Hal lain yang harus kita pikirkan adalah 'kode' yang diucapkan oleh 'Sang Pengendali' ini... ah, ada yang ingat?"

Kode—yang sebenarnya di telingaku lebih terdengar seperti sajak puisi modern yang tak mengikuti aturan rima tadi memiliki durasi yang lumayan panjang.

Bahkan aku sendiri tak bisa ingat semuanya. Yang mampu aku ingat paling hanya tiga bait terakhir. Sesuatu tentang petunjuk pertama, kedua, dan ketiga itu.

"—aku ingat."

"...!"

Mendengar suara seorang gadis yang berkata dengan nada yang penuh percaya diri, mau tak mau aku menolehkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Rin—masih terduduk di sofa dengan permen pemberianku di mulutnya, mengucapkan kalimat barusan sambil menghadap ke arah para orang dewasa yang sedang berdiskusi.

"... kau tidak ingat juga tidak apa-apa," Paman Rinto menepuk puncak kepala satu-satunya sepupu yang aku miliki tersebut, "Kita masih bisa memutar videonya satu kali lagi, kok."

"Tapi, Pa. Aku ingat. Aku benar-benar ingat semuanya."

Rin membuka tas gandeng kecil yang ada di tangannya sedari tadi. Ia mengambil sesuatu seperti buku catatan. Membuka tutup pena dengan mulut—entah agar terlihat keren atau apa—Rin mulai menulis dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

"..."

Apa jangan-jangan gadis ini lebih pintar dariku? Bukan seperti aku mempermasalahkannya atau apa, tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka gadis yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja sepertinya memiliki ingatan sekuat itu.

 **Aku yang punya IQ di atas 140 saja tidak mampu mengingatnya.**

"Ini."

"..."

Setelah menerima dan membacanya sejenak, Paman Rinto langsung mengelus dahinya yang mengerut.

"Maaf... Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Mungkin ini sesuatu yang cuma bisa dipahami oleh anggota keluarga yang sebenarnya."

Puisi yang tertulis di bagian tengah buku catatan kecil tersebut berpindah tangan.

Paman Leon menerimanya, dan mulai membacanya di dalam hati. Setelah berpikir sejenak, ia mulai menuangkan apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya ke dalam kata-kata.

"Satu, satu, dua, satu, satu, satu, dan dua lagi... jadi totalnya ada sembilan boneka... ehm, Kak Lily, apa di rumah ini ada ruangan yang cuma diisi dengan sembilan boneka?"

Ibu, setelah mencoba mengingat ruangan-ruangan berisi boneka di rumah ini sejenak, menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan, **"Selain kamar tidur, setiap ruangan di rumah ini paling tidak memiliki sepuluh boneka** atau lebih..."

"Tadinya aku pikir ini adalah semacam kunci menuju ruang rahasia atau semacamnya... apa bukan, ya?" Paman Leon, setelah menatap orang-orang di ruang ini sejenak, lalu memberikannya padaku.

"Eh?"

"Satu-satunya yang akrab dengan Ayah selain Kak Lily adalah kau, Len. Coba kau baca. Mungkin saja kau akan mengerti sesuatu—dan jika iya, tolong katakan pada kami."

Dengan sedikit ragu, aku mengambil buku kecil milik Rin itu. Mataku dengan segera langsung menyelidiki tiap kalimat yang tertulis, mencoba untuk menemukan 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud oleh Paman Leon.

... novel misteri adalah salah satu jenis cerita favoritku dan yang paling sering aku baca, sayangnya aku sendiri tak terlalu pintar dalam mencipta deduksi seperti para detektif di dalamnya. Aku lebih suka menikmatinya saja daripada ikut berpikir.

Aku mencoba untuk menyusun kata-kata di tiap awal kalimat, kata kedua dari awal kalimat, kata terujung di tiap kalimat—namun hasilnya nihil. Puisi ini bukanlah sesuatu yang memiliki pembacaan alternatif seperti itu.

Bila ada hal yang aku dapat—

"Aku rasa... ini bukan kunci menuju ruang rahasia seperti yang Paman katakan."

"... kenapa menurutmu begitu?"

"Aku mengerti kalau 'kehilangan tali' bisa jadi perintah untuk melepas tali boneka. Tapi 'berteriak kesakitan', 'mencoba kabur', 'mati dengan tenang', 'tergantung di langit', 'menjadi abu'... mekanisme pintu macam apa yang menggunakan cara sebanyak itu untuk membukanya?"

"Kau benar...," Paman Leon mengangguk, "Lalu...?"

"Lalu..."

—aku menyadari sesuatu. **Puisi ini menyebutkan tentang sembilan boneka.** _Daripada mencari ruangan yang berisi sembilan boneka, bukankah jumlah tersebut mengingatkanmu akan satu hal?_

" **Jumlah kita... sama dengan jumlah boneka yang disebutkan di dalam puisi ini."**

"..."

"T-tunggu dulu."

Paman Rinto yang sepertinya belum paham dengan maksud perkataanku, meminta kejelasan. Seolah mewakili kebingungan yang mulai tampak di wajah semua orang, ia bertanya,

"Apa maksudnya... itu? Di situ tertulis hal-hal mengerikan yang terjadi pada boneka, 'kan? Apa kau ingin bilang kalau orang-orang di vila ini akan mati dengan cara seperti itu?"

"E-eh...?"

Rasa khawatir dengan cepat lolos dari sela mulut pelayan—kekasihku yang terus berdiri di balik punggung. Aku dengan cepat tersenyum ke arahnya untuk memberinya sedikit ketenangan,

"Tenanglah. Ini mungkin cuma kebetulan. Kalau itu benar, berarti boneka pertama—"

Tidak... tunggu dulu. Mustahil.

Kalau **boneka yang dimaksud di puisi ini adalah sembilan orang yang saat ini berada di Vila Boneka... bukankah itu berarti bahwa boneka pertama—**

— **akan berteriak kesakitan sesaat lagi...?**

"G-GGAAAAKKHH!"

—Bibi Lenka.

 **Yang barusan berteriak kesakitan adalah Bibi Lenka. Kedua tangannya memegangi kedua lehernya sendiri, menepuk-nepuk leher serta dadanya seolah kesulitan bernapas.**

"Lenka! LENKA! Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Na-nafasku...! NAFASKU! _K-khh!"_

 **Lututnya menghantam tanah.**

 **Seperti bersujud pada sesuatu, ia terbatuk-batuk dengan begitu hebatnya. Keringat dingin terus mengucur, membasahi wajah, bersama dengan air liur yang seolah tak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut.**

 **Baik Paman Rinto maupun Rin dengan segera ikut berlutut, memegangi tubuh istri serta ibu mereka sembari terus menerus memanggil namanya.**

"Lenka!"

"Mama!"

 _ **Namun itu percuma.**_

" _Ohok, ohok! K-khh!"_

 **Seolah menjadikan rintihan tangis keluarganya sebagai hal yang tak berguna, dengan suara muntah yang tak terdengar, dengan suara mengerikan yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya seketika akan ikut merasa mual, Bibi Lenka—**

— **terjatuh.**

"LENKAAA! Sadarlah, Lenka! LENKA!"

 **Dengan posisi tertelungkup dan mata tertutup, putri bungsu dari Kagamine Kagahiko itu terjatuh di atas lantai.**

 **Air liur di pojokan bibir. Wajah yang pucat. Detak jantung dan denyut nadi yang tak mampu aku dengar. Teriakan mengenaskan para anggota keluarga.**

Satu-satunya yang ada di kepalaku hanyalah rasa takut. Satu-satunya yang ada di kepalaku adalah rasa tak ingin percaya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin percaya, namun, dengan hal ini, semuanya sudah jelas.

— **para boneka yang dimaksud di dalam puisi itu, tanpa diragukan lagi, adalah kami semua.**

* * *

 **— Bersambung —  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Halo.

Akhirnya permainannya dimulai, ya. Entah harus ngerasa senang atau sedih. Yah, selamat memutar kepala. Tapi ditunda dulu. Soalnya petunjuknya belum banyak, sih.

Btw, kamu milih siapa sebagai detektif? Len atau Rin?

Kayaknya seri ini pun saya bakal fokus dengan trik ruang tertutup lagi. Soalnya... _closed room_ itu keren demen banget dengan reaksi pembaca di SBB kemaren yang bilang, "Eh?! Jadi rahasianya segampang itu?!". Saya langsung ngerasa ganteng. /apaan

Dan tenang aja, jawabannya 'mungkin' beda dengan trik ruang tertutup di SBB. Apalagi di sini, bakal ada pembunuhan lain kayak Lenka ini, yang mati di depan umum. Dan kematian selanjutnya juga masih belum ruang tertutup.

Dan kali ini pun, saya bakal serius mencoba ngebuat kejahatan yang benar-benar terencana, bukan untung-untungan kayak SBB kemaren.

Ah, btw kalian sadar bagian di mana Len dan Rin saling menyatakan dalam bold kalau satu sama lain mengeluarkan senyum yang seolah ngomong 'ini menarik'? Ini bisa dibilang contoh penggunaan bold palsu. Rin ngomong Len senyum, tapi Len ngomong dia enggak senyum kayak Rin. Nah, loh. Bingung, ya. Saya aja bingung. /oi

Sesi SBM, vs. Pembaca kita mulai di episode depan, ya.

Untuk saat ini sampai jumpa dulu, deh.  
Ciao~


	4. Episode 3: Question of First Marionette

" _Aku sudah muak menjadi anggota keluarga Kagamine."_

 _Di tempat yang belum perlu kita ketahui, di waktu yang belum perlu kita ketahui, sepasang laki-laki dan perempuan sedang mengobrol. Salah satu dari mereka mengerutkan dahi, menunjukkan betapa kesal perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya sekarang._

 _Orang yang duduk di sampingnya sembari melipat tangan bertanya, "Kenapa?"_

" _Memang benar ini keluarga yang kaya. Memang benar juga apapun yang kita inginkan akan jadi kenyataan. Tapi... apa keluarga ini bisa disebut sebagai keluarga?"_

" _Apa yang kau tidak suka dari keluarga ini?"_

" _Kepala keluarga yang angkuh. Anggota keluarga yang serakah. Pembantu yang melayani dengan wajah terpaksa. Orangtua yang menatap anaknya sebagai penghasil uang—dan kau masih bertanya apa yang tak aku suka, ***?"_

" _..."_

 _Orang yang duduk di samping rekan bicara yang baru saja usai bicara, orang yang mendengar keluh kesah sang teman mengobrol yang menghirup tehnya secara terburu-buru itu hanya menatap wajah amarah orang di sebelahnya dalam diam._

" _Kau yang terlahir di keluarga ini seharusnya lebih mengerti dari siapapun, ***. Keluarga Kagamine ini kekurangan sesuatu. Keluarga busuk ini tidak memiliki hal utama yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh sebuah keluarga—"_

"— _cinta."_

* * *

 **— (iii) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Satu boneka telah terjatuh—Kagamine Lenka.  
Lonceng pertanda permainan dimulai telah berdentang.  
Nah, para detektif, para manusia yang sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan bonekaku dari bangku penonton,

Sejauh mana kalian akan mendekati kebenaran?

— **Saat Boneka Menari —**

 **EPISODE 03  
11 Desember 2012, 13:15 - 13.45  
— Question of the First Marionette —**

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

"Lenka!"

Manusia adalah makhluk yang lemah—tak peduli sekuat atau sekeji apa pun mereka di luar, pada nyatanya, semua makhluk hidup bernama manusia merupakan sosok yang rapuh. Aku tahu itu. Semua orang... tahu akan hal itu.

Itu adalah hal masuk akal yang diketahui oleh semua manusia di muka bumi.

Mama pun bukan pengecualian.

Tepat pada jam satu siang lewat lima belas menit, wanita dewasa yang telah melahirkan aku ke dunia tersebut terjatuh ke lantai, terbatuk-batuk dan berteriak kesakitan, berusaha mati-matian untuk menghirup oksigen yang seolah tak mau masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Walau ia adalah sosok menyebalkan yang sering aku bohongi dan bahkan—silakan panggil aku durhaka—terkadang aku anggap bodoh, tetap saja, pada akhirnya, ia adalah ibuku. Ia adalah wanita yang melahirkan dan membesarkanku hingga sekarang.

Anak macam apa yang tak akan berlari dan berteriak sekencang mungkin saat tahu bahwa wanita pertama yang mengajarimu cinta kasih akan segera—telah meninggalkan dunia ini?

"Mama! Mama!"

Aku menjerit seperti anak bayi.

Ya—dengan batang permen rasa jeruk yang terjepit di antara bibirku serta jerit tangis yang hanya meneriakkan panggilan manja kepada sosok wanita yang sekarang terbujur kaku di lantai, tak ada kata lain yang cocok untuk menggambarkan wujudku yang menyedihkan ini.

 _Mustahil._

 _... Ini tidak mungkin terjadi._

Kami datang ke tempat ini, ke Vila Boneka yang terkutuk ini setelah enam tahun terpisah hanya dengan tujuan untuk mendengar kata-kata peninggalan Kakek yang tak mampu kami datangi pemakamannya satu bulan yang lalu.

Memang, Mama adalah seorang wanita serakah yang sudah berencana untuk meminta bagian apabila Paman Leon—sebagai anak tertua Kakek setelah kematian Paman Ren—dinyatakan sebagai ahli waris, tapi tetap saja...

Apa menerima kematian dengan cara seperti ini adalah hal yang wajar? Jelas tidak, 'kan? Mau dipikir bagaimana pun juga—ini tidak masuk akal! Benar-benar tidak masuk akal!

Kenapa Mama harus mati?!

"Mamaa!"

Tak peduli berapa kali aku menggoyang tubuhnya, tak peduli berapa kali aku memanggil namanya, sosok tubuh yang terbujur kaku di atas permadani berbulu halus itu tak akan pernah bisa memberikan jawaban.

Mulut yang selalu memarahiku, mulut yang selalu menyuruhku untuk berhenti menghisap permen itu... tak akan pernah lagi... memperdengarkan suaranya.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan. Karena itu, aku yang selama ini tak pernah memberikan kasih sayang selayaknya seorang anak, merasa tak lebih dari orang bodoh biasa.

Walau aku tahu kelak Mama akan meninggalkan dunia ini, aku tak pernah sekali pun berniat menunjukkan afeksiku. Aku bahkan tak ingat kapan aku terakhir kali memberikannya hadiah, atau hanya sekadar mengucapkan bahwa sebenarnya aku berterima kasih karena ia telah melahirkanku ke dunia.

Semuanya... sudah terlambat.

Tak ada lagi kesempatan berikutnya. Waktu di mana aku hanya mampu menyesal akan apa yang tidak pernah aku lakukan telah datang, dan aku hanya bisa duduk diam menangis.

Karena—di dalam paru itu, tak ada lagi napas tersisa.  
Di dalam jantung itu, tak ada lagi detak tersisa.  
 _Di dalam tubuh itu, tak ada lagi nyawa yang tersisa._

"... maaf, Rinto, Rin. Bisa kalian mundur sebentar?"

Aku menoleh dengan sorot mata dipenuhi amarah dan rasa sedih. Orang macam apa yang berani-beraninya menyuruh anak yang menangisi kematian ibunya untuk menyingkir?!

Pemilik suara, yang walau terdengar tegas tetap saja dipenuhi nada getir tersebut adalah Paman Leon.

Aku membuang tatapan kesal ke tanah, tak mampu memandang mata beliau, berharap ia tak membaca apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan dari ekspresi wajahku.

"Pak Shirafuji, aku tahu memeriksa mayat bukanlah bidangmu... tapi, tolong... periksa mayat Lenka. Ia memang adik yang bodoh. Meski begitu ia tetap... adikku yang berharga."

"... Pak Leon..."

"Setidaknya, beri tahu aku... penyebab kematiannya."

Sang pria dewasa yang memakai jas dokter yang putih bersih itu menarik napas perlahan, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dengan berat, "... baik. Akan kulakukan."

Ia berlutut, menyelip di antara aku dan Papa yang menyingkir sedikit ke samping. **Aku terus menatap ke arahnya** yang mendekati tubuh Mama, **memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh** yang menganggu tidur terakhir beliau.

Dengan hati-hati, Pak Shirafuji menyentuh daerah sekitar leher dan pergelangan tangan Mama, memastikan apakah denyut nadi di sana masih terasa atau tidak.

Raut kekecewaan dengan jelas menambah berat ekspresi wajah Pak Shirafuji. Tak mampu membendung dorongan kedua yang membuat kekuatan di kakiku menghilang seketika, aku kembali menangis, bersama dengan lutut dari kaki yang lunglai menghantam lantai.

"Jadi... Mama... benar-benar sudah..."

Terdiam sejenak, Pak Shirafuji lalu menyentuh dagu Mama yang menghadap ke samping. Aku awalnya bingung akan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, namun di detik berikutnya, aku langsung paham makna dari perbuatannya.

"Maaf."

Dengan tangan kurusnya, Pak Shirafuji yang seolah meminta izin pada sang mayat, membuka mulut Mama yang terkatup secara perlahan, sembari mendekatkan hidungnya ke sana, mengendus aroma di dalam mulut beliau tanpa berkata.

"... **bau** _ **almond.**_ "

"..."

Aku tahu.

Dari dua kata yang menyatakan aroma macam apa yang tercium dari mulut Mama, aku langsung mengerti. Dalam detik itu juga, sel-sel di dalam otakku langsung bergerak demi memahami apa yang telah terjadi—

Hal ini sudah muncul berkali-kali di serial komik detektif yang selalu aku baca. Sebuah pengetahuan sederhana, pengetahuan trivia yang aku dapatkan dari hobi membaca buku di kala senggang.

Bau _almond_ yang keluar dari mulut korban. **Hal itu cuma bisa berarti satu hal** —

" **Racun mematikan yang mengacaukan fungsi sel dalam menerima oksigen, pembawa maut yang hanya memerlukan 200 miligram untuk membunuh seseorang dalam hitungan menit—"**

Tanpa perlu kalimat lebih lanjut keluar dari mulut Len yang berkata sembari mengelus dahinya yang berkeringat dingin, aku langsung mengucapkan nama dari sang dewa kematian yang ia deskripsikan dengan suara pelan,

" _Kalium... sianida."_

Bercampur bersama isak tangis tangis, nama dari racun maut yang telah mencabut nyawa wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupku tersebut terdengar dengan nada yang bergetar yang menyedihkan.

"... kalau begitu—" Papa langsung melihat ke arah sekumpulan cangkir teh berisi teh hitam yang tersusun dengan rapi di atas meja kaca, "Tehnya sudah diracuni?!"

Walau tak menyebut nama, arah dari sorot penuh kebencian yang keluar dari mata Papa sudah cukup untuk menyatakan segalanya. Mama mati karena racun, dan satu-satunya sumber dari racun tersebut jelas, _adalah dari teh yang baru saja ia minum._

 _Siapa lagi yang menyiapkan teh bila bukan Nyonya Rumah sendiri?_

"Kak Lily... apa kau yang melakukannya? Apa kau... yang telah... membunuh Lenka...?"

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

Aku tidak ingin percaya.

Namun tak peduli seberapa banyak aku memberontak dari kejadian yang terjadi di depan mataku, mau tak mau, aku harus mengakuinya—ini semua adalah benar. **Ini semua... adalah kenyataan.**

Walau aku tak begitu mengingat sosok Bibi Lenka karena sudah tak berjumpa selama lima tahun, tapi tetap saja... mati dengan cara seperti ini... bukanlah hal yang bisa aku terima begitu saja.

 **Ia telah mati. Ia dibunuh... menggunakan racun.**

Sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu diragukan. Boneka yang dimaksud oleh orang yang memanggil dirinya OPERA di puisi yang ia lantunkan di video itu menunjuk sembilan orang yang ada di dalam Vila Boneka ini sekarang.

Korban pertama—Kagamine Lenka.

 **Bibi Lenka... tewas seketika setelah diracuni dengan kalium sianida.**

Orang pertama yang dicurigai, sudah jelas, adalah wanita penyandang gelar nyonya rumah yang bertugas dalam mengurusi hal-hal rumah tangga di Vila Boneka ini—ibuku, Kagamine Lily.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Sejak kalian datang, **aku sama sekali belum masuk ke dalam dapur!** **Aku bahkan tidak ikut membuat teh!** Kalau kau tidak percaya, silakan tanya ke Len atau para pelayan!"

Ibu membantah tuduhan dengan segera. Wajah yang stres akibat keadaan yang sangat tegang—apalagi dengan kematian Bibi Lenka yang sangat membingungkan, menambah jumlah kerutan di dahinya. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Yuuma, pelayan berambut merah muda yang terus berdiri di belakang Ibu, langsung mendukung majikannya dengan cepat. Ia berkata dengan lantang,

"... Iya. Sejak tuan-tuan sekalian datang sampai di sini, Nyonya Lily belum satu kali pun masuk ke dapur. **Semua teh dan hidangan makan siang hari ini... semuanya dibuat oleh dua orang pelayan yang ada di sini—saya, dan Miku.** "

Yuuma mengatakan kalimat tersebut atas dasar kesetiaannya sebagai seorang pelayan. Jangankan keraguan, aku bahkan yakin ia tidak memikirkan bahwa hal itu justru akan membuat dirinya sendiri dicurigai.

" _Kalau begitu, cuma kalian berdua yang bisa meracuni Lenka, 'kan?! Tapi bisa saja kau berbohong, dan sebenarnya kalian bertiga bekerja sama untuk melakukan semua ini!"_

Teriakan Paman Rinto menggema di ruang tamu.

Wajah ketakutan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Miku, kala aku mengintip ke belakang demi melihat reaksinya.

Aku mencoba mengiriminya senyum lembut penuh cinta agar ia lebih tenang, walau hasilnya mendekati nol. Walau mungkin sebenarnya karena 'senyum lembut' yang aku berikan tidak benar-benar lembut.

 _Bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum seperti biasa di situasi seperti ini?_

 _... Dasar Yuuma sialan. Aku tidak masalah kalau kau mau membuat dirimu sendiri dituduh, tapi tolong jangan bawa-bawa Miku. Dia tidak sekuat dirimu, tahu._

Bola mataku melirik ke arah sekitar, mencoba untuk memastikan sekali lagi kondisi ruangan ini.

Ibu dan Paman Rinto sedang berdebat keras, dengan Ibu terus-menerus mengeluarkan sumpah atas nama kehormatan keluarga Kagamine atau semacamnya untuk menghindari tuduhan.

Aah, iya. Aku tahu, Ibu.

 **Kau bukan pelakunya.** Ini bukan karena kasih sayang orangtua anak, tapi karena pemikiran deduksi sederhana biasa— _pelakunya tidak mungkin sengaja membuat dirinya sendiri dicurigai._

 **Lagipula, Ibu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memasukkan racun. Karena seperti katanya tadi, ia bahkan tidak pernah masuk ke dapur sebelum teh itu dibuat.**

Paman Leon mencoba menenangkan Rin yang masih menangis, sedangkan Pak Shirafuji mengelus dahinya, terduduk di atas sofa dengan ekspresi tenggelam dalam depresi berat.

Ekspresi wajah Yuuma sama sekali tak berubah.

Dibandingkan ia, justru Miku yang terlihat jelas menunjukkan ketakutan. Tak peduli meski aku mengiriminya senyum penenang jiwa (gagal) untuk membuatnya tenang berkali-kali (semoga aku tidak dianggap gila), ia tetap memasang wajah takut dan cemas.

Sebagai tuan—bukan, sebagai kekasih yang baik, aku tak bisa membiarkannya.

Walau situasinya tak tepat dan tak pantas, tapi mungkin, ini adalah salah satu momen yang paling tepat untuk mencoba bersikap keren di hadapan kekasihku tercinta.

Sekali lagi, mataku bergerak.

Ke arah mayat Bibi Lenka yang terkapar di atas permadani mahal berbulu tebal. Ke arah cangkir yang terletak di depan sofa yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh beliau. Ke arah sendok perak mungil yang masih terendam di dalam teh hitam.

Aku mulai berpikir, dan mulai berkata—

"Sebelum Paman Rinto menuduh Ibu atau para pelayan yang melakukannya, biarkan aku mengatakan satu hal."

Berdiri dari posisi duduk di atas sofa, aku mendekat dan berdiri di depan cangkir teh hitam yang dihisap oleh Bibi Lenka sebelumnya. Mengangkat cangkirnya secara perlahan, aku memerhatikannya dari jarak yang lebih dekat.

 _Nah, Miku. Dengan ini seharusnya kau bisa lebih tenang, 'kan?_

"... Tunggu dulu, Tuan Muda. Jangan-jangan Anda—"

Setelah mengangkat sendok perak kecil yang ada di dalam cangkir dan menaruhnya di atas meja, tanpa keraguan— **aku langsung meminum, dan menelan semua teh di dalam cangkir Bibi Lenka dalam sekali teguk.**

"...!"

"Tuan Muda!"

"Len! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Mengabaikan raut takut dan khawatir yang tampak baik pada wajah Miku atau pun Ibu, aku menaruh cangkir tersebut kembali ke atas meja dengan sedikit hantaman, membuat cangkir dan alasnya mengeluarkan suara beling yang beradu, dan menatap tajam ke arah Paman Rinto yang terkejut akan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Sekarang Paman mengerti? **Tak ada racun di dalam teh ini."**

"... kalau barusan..."

Paman Leon berbicara dengan suara pelan. Aku melirik ke arahnya. Ia yang masih mengelus pundak Rin secara perlahan, berkata padaku dengan sorot mata khawatir.

"... Kalau di dalam teh yang barusan kau minum benar-benar mengandung racun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Paman Leon, aku memanggil pelayan yang ada di belakang Ibu, dan bertanya dengan suara yang keras dan lantang, "Yuuma, dari bahan apa semua sendok di vila ini terbuat?"

" **Semua sendok dan garpu yang ada di Vila Boneka ini, semuanya terbuat dari perak asli."**

"... ah."

Wajah Rin menunjukkan bahwa ia mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan. Walau masih dirundung kesedihan, gadis yang ternyata memiliki kecerdasan (mungkin) lebih tinggi dariku itu pasti langsung menyadarinya.

Para orang dewasa—dan Miku—masih menatap dengan bingung. Aku menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum sok pintar karena memang tak sepantasnya aku melakukannya di saat seperti ini, dan mulai menjelaskan.

" **Kalium sianida akan beroksidasi begitu bersentuhan dengan logam seperti perak, membuatnya menjadi berkarat. Namun di sendok yang ada di dalam cangkir teh Bibi Lenka, sama sekali tak ada setitik pun jejak karat."**

Dengan kata lain—aku langsung tahu bahwa tak ada racun di dalam teh ini saat melihat sendok perak kecil yang ada di dalamnya itu. Paman Leon menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi kagum, sedangkan Paman Rinto masih dirundung kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu, darimana racun yang membunuh Lenka datang?!"

... kalau itu... aku masih belum mengetahuinya. Menanggapi tuntutan jawaban Paman Rinto, satu-satunya yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah mengangkat bahu lemah.

"... aku tidak tahu. Kecuali kita memeriksa reaksi setiap benda yang pernah Bibi Lenka sentuh, kita tidak akan tahu. Dan jelas... tanpa bantuan polisi, kita juga tidak bisa melakukannya."

Pada akhirnya, aku hanyalah seorang 'mantan' pelajar, bukan detektif. Aku mungkin memiliki pengetahuan luas masalah kimia atau fisika, dan pandai dalam merangkai kata, tapi deduksi dan analisa di tingkat yang lebih lanjut dari ini sama sekali bukan keahilanku.

"Le—Tuan Muda."

Miku, setelah para orang dewasa mulai menjauh, mendekat ke arahku dan berbicara dengan suara kecil. Wajah takut dan cemasnya sudah menghilang, tapi sepertinya dia belum benar-benar lega.

"Ada apa, sayang?"

" _Say—_ bagaimana kalau yang lain dengar?! Ehm, yang ingin saya katakan, kenapa Tuan Muda sampai harus melakukan hal seperti itu?! Kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana?!"

Aku mencoba bersikap lucu dengan memanggilnya mesra, tapi sepertinya situasi ini benar-benar berat sehingga lawakan seperti itu justru malah merusak suasana.

Wajahnya bahkan tidak memerah.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"... aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau tidak yakin, Miku."

"Tetap saja—"

"—apa kau meragukan kekasihmu sendiri?"

" _Ngg..._ t-tidak, bukannya aku meragukan Tuan Muda atau apa, tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu yang di luar dugaan, saya... tidak tahu harus melakukan apa..."

 _Ah, Miku memang manis._

Aku mengangguk pelan, meminta maaf sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan, "Sudah, sudah. Yang penting aku tidak apa-apa, 'kan? Kembalilah ke mode pelayan yang baik dan berdiri di belakangku seperti biasa."

"... baik."

Mendudukkan diri kembali ke atas sofa dua orang yang aku duduki sendiri, aku menutup mata dan menarik serta satu kali lagi, menghela napas panjang dengan lirih, berharap segala beban segera terlepas bersama napas itu.

... sayang sekali, realita tidak sebaik itu.

 _Di puncak gunung seperti ini, sinyal ponsel juga tak akan sampai, ya..._

Aku berpikir, mengerutkan dahi. Ini benar-benar keadaan yang berbahaya. Kalau dugaanku tepat dan vila ini benar-benar menjadi arena 'permainan' si OPERA ini, maka—

"Yuuma, hubungi ambulans—tidak... bisa kau coba hubungi polisi dengan telepon rumah?"

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Pelayan berambut merah muda tersebut menunduk hormat sebelum berbalik dan berjalan menuju telepon rumah yang berada di pojok—sebenarnya setiap—ruangan.

"Untuk sementara kita pindahkan Lenka ke kamarnya dulu. Aku tidak rela membiarkannya dalam kondisi seperti ini hingga polisi datang."

 _Jangan, itu akan merusak lokasi kejadian perkara—_ adalah apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan untuk menanggapi saran Paman Rinto, namun dengan segera langsung aku menelan kembali kalimat yang tersangkut di tenggorokan.

Di sini, daripada menyelesaikan kasus, memberikan rasa hormat kepada orang yang mati jauh lebih penting.

"Benar... Miku, tolong antar mereka ke kamar yang sudah dipersiapkan sebelumnya."

aku memberi perintah dengan suara pelan pada pelayan yang berdiri di belakangku. Tanpa menunggu jeda, sang gadis berambut toska langsung memberikan jawaban cepat.

"B-baik."

Mengangguk ringan, Miku, dengan langkah kaki yang seolah terikat erat dengan rantai kecemasan, berjalan perlahan, mengantar Paman Rinto dan Pak Shirafuji yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu menggotong tubuh Bibi Lenka.

Ini adalah dunia nyata.

Walau orang yang memanggil dirinya OPERA itu menganggap bahwa semua ini adalah permainan kecil untuk menentukan pewaris berikutnya, apa yang terjadi saat ini, di vila ini, adalah kenyataan.

Orang yang mati tak akan bisa hidup lagi. Orang-orang yang ada di sini adalah orang-orang yang berharga bagiku, bukan karakter fiktif yang baru aku kenal di saat cerita dimulai.

Apa yang terjadi di sini... jelas berbeda dengan cerita novel serta buku-buku misteri yang sering aku baca.

Aku hanya seorang anak SMA yang baru mengecap aroma ijazah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Wawasanku mengenai kejahatan tak lebih dari apa yang ditampilkan di novel dan cerita misteri pada umumnya.

Karena itu, tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya membiarkan paman dan dokter pribadi kakek itu untuk mengangkut mayat Bibi Lenka ke kamar yang seharusnya ia tiduri malam ini.

Rin...

Aku menatap sosok sepupu perempuanku yang masih menangis sesunggukan, memeluk lututnya sendiri di atas sofa, mencoba ditenangkan oleh sang paman yang tak memberikan hasil apa-apa.

Ini pasti berat untuknya.

"Nyonya, Tuan Muda."

Sosok pelayan kebanggaan kami yang berlari kecil ke arah aku dan Ibu, menghadap kembali setelah mencoba melakukan sambungan telepon ke luar.

Jawaban sudah bisa diduga dari wajahnya.

"Untuk jaga-jaga, saya juga sudah memeriksa ke ruangan yang lain, tapi... semua telepon di rumah ini sudah dirusak."

Seolah bertambah satu kerutan, Ibu berkata dengan nada menggerutu yang ditelan kekalutan, "... apa kau bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Maaf atas ketidakmampuan saya," Yuuma berucap dengan nada penuh sesal, "Jika kabel yang putus, saya masih bisa menyambungkannya lagi. Tapi yang dirusak adalah bagian dalam telepon. Saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

 _Sial... kalau begini, bisa-bisa semuanya akan benar-benar mati terbunuh._

"Ada apa?"

Paman Leon, yang sedari tadi terus termenung sembari mencoba menenangkan Rin yang tak henti-hentinya menangis, secara tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dan memberikan pertanyaan. Aku menjelaskan situasi saat ini dengan sesimpel mungkin,

"Semua telepon di rumah ini telah dirusak—dan karena kita berada di puncak gunung, sinyal ponsel tidak akan sampai di sini... kita tidak bisa menghubungi polisi."

Memberikan anggukan kecil, Paman Leon memasang wajah ikut berpikir.

"... kalau begitu, satu-satunya cara cuma turun gunung, ya..."

"—biar aku saja."

Sontak, baik aku atau pun Paman Leon langsung menoleh.

Orang yang tanpa ragu mengatakan hal itu untuk menanggapi gumaman tak berarti Paman Leon adalah Paman Rinto. Sebelum aku memberikan protes, ia langsung menangkap puncak kepalaku.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal seberani tadi hanya untuk membuktikan kalau penghuni vila ini tidak bersalah... dan aku juga merasa bodoh sudah menuduh Ibumu. Anggap saja ini sebagai tebusan."

Meski ia baru saja kehilangan istri yang sangat ia cintai—Paman Rinto tersenyum. Tangannya terus mengelus kepalaku pelan. Dengan cengir lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersih, ia berkata sekali lagi,

"Kau hebat, Len. Seandainya kau dan Rin bukan sepupu, aku pasti akan menjodohkan kalian sekarang juga."

— _maaf mengecewakanmu, Paman. Tapi saat ini aku sudah punya pacar. Dan pacarku itu adalah pelayan yang baru saja mengantarmu ke kamar barusan._

"Paman serius mau turun gunung?" aku berkata dengan sedikit nada ragu, "Entah, aku tidak yakin... untuk turun gunung saja bisa makan dua jam... bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu?"

"—tenang. Percayalah pada pamanmu ini."

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

Di mana... racunnya?

Tak peduli sebanyak dan sekeras apa pun aku berpikir, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan keberadaan racun—kalium sianida yang telah membunuh Ibu.

Berkat apa yang Len lakukan barusan, aku jadi teringat kembali akan kemampuan kalium sianida untuk beroksidasi dengan logam. Memang, tanpa alat atau bantuan dari kepolisian, aku tidak bisa memeriksanya secara pasti, tapi...

Meski begitu, aku tetap tak bisa diam saja.

Aku sudah menyentuhkan sendok perak di seluruh permukaan cangkir mau pun jari Mama—bahkan saat aku tak menemukan apapun, aku diam-diam mengoleskan jariku sendiri di tempat yang aku curigai, dan menjilatnya sendiri.

 _Aku agak frustasi, jadi jangan dipermasalahkan._

Berkat itu, aku tahu. **Tak ada racun baik di dalam teh atau pun permukaan cangkir Mama.**

Ini tidak masuk akal. Aku tahu bahwa **kalium sianida dapat membunuh orang dewasa dengan berat badan normal dalam hitungan menit hanya dengan 200 miligram saja.**

Tapi, masalahnya...

 **Dengan dosis begitu, korban tidak akan langsung tewas seperti Mama.**

Memang benar, bahwa bila seseorang telah diracuni dengan kalium sianida, orang tersebut akan segera kesulitan bernapas. Tetapi, aku juga tahu— **korban tidak akan langsung tewas, melainkan pingsan terlebih dahulu.**

 **Kematian yang diakibatkan oleh kalium sianida dengan dosis minimum untuk membunuh—dengan kata lain, 200 miligram—baru akan terjadi melalui gagal jantung atau organ lain sekitar 40 menit setelah kehilangan kesadaran.**

Tapi, _Mama tewas seketika._

Mama hanya berteriak dan terlihat kesulitan bernapas dalam waktu tak lebih dari tiga menit, dan di saat yang sama kala ia kehilangan kesadarannya—ia langsung meninggal di tempat.

Jawaban dari misteri ini hanya satu: _dosis kalium sianida yang masuk ke tubuh Mama melebihi 200 gram. Bisa saja dua sampai tiga kali lipat dari itu._ Namun, hal itu justru menimbulkan misteri baru:

 _Dengan jumlah racun sebanyak itu, bagaimana bisa semuanya masuk ke dalam mulut Mama, tanpa ia sadari, dan tidak meninggalkan sisa?_

 _Mama menelan racunnya sendiri? Mana mungkin. Mama tidak mungkin bunuh diri. Itu adalah jawaban terkonyol yang pernah ada_ **, dan seperti kataku tadi, tak ada bekas racun di tangan Mama.**

Lalu... bagaimana?

 _Bagaimana caranya si pelaku—OPERA membuat Mama menelan dosis besar kalium sianida, tanpa ia sadari, dan tanpa meninggalkan bekas?!_ Lagipula, _apa hal itu mungkin dilakukan?!_

 **Pelaku tidak mungkin mencekokinya!** Maksudku, saat itu terjadi, semua orang ada di ruang tamu ini, dan semuanya terlihat dengan jelas! Ini bukan seperti kejahatan terjadi di saat mati lampu atau sejenisnya!

Tak ada mungkin pelaku bisa melakukannya diam-diam!

Lalu apa?! Memangnya _pelaku menembakkan kapsul berisi bubuk kalium sianida menggunakan ketapel langsung ke mulut Mama?!_

Bagaimana... bagaimana...?!

Sial...!

Mama...

 **Aku... tidak tahu.**

... Apanya yang detektif?

Pada akhirnya, aku cuma gadis biasa yang senang membaca komik misteri. Walau terkadang aku bisa memecahkan kasus di dalam dunia fiksi itu dengan otakku sendiri, begitu dihadapkan dengan kasus nyata yang membunuh keluargaku... kenapa... aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

Mungkin ini sebabnya mereka bilang detektif sebisa mungkin tidak boleh mengurus kasus yang melibatkan anggota keluarganya sendiri?

Ini... konyol.

Kepalaku sakit.

Permen di dalam mulutku pun kini hanya menyisakan batang plastiknya saja yang aku gigiti seperti orang kelaparan, menyebabkannya bengkok tak berbentuk.

Ah. Aku ingin lagi. Apa kira-kira Len masih punya, ya...?

"— _kalau begitu, aku akan turun gunung dan memanggil polisi kemari. Tolong jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku kembali. Dan, ah... tolong jaga Rin baik-baik."_

"... eh?"

" _... iya. Kau juga berhati-hatilah di jalan, Rinto."_

Len dan ibunya... dari celah pintu yang memisahkan aula utama dan ruang tamu, aku bisa melihat mereka, berdiri di depan pintu besar vila ini, sedang berbicara pada seseorang.

Walau tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, telingaku mendengarnya dengan pasti... mereka baru saja menyebut nama Papa. Dan lagi, aku yakin kalau aku mendengar suara Papa barusan.

 _Tunggu... jangan bilang..._

Aku segera memutar kepala, melihat kembali orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruang tamu ini.

Pak Shirafuji, Paman Leon, dua orang pelayan itu, serta Bibi Lily dan Len yang berdiri di depan pintu utama—dari proses eliminasi sederhana, aku langsung menyadari kejanggalan dari situasi ini.

Papa... tidak ada.

 _Walau aku tahu, aku tetap bertanya,_

"Paman Leon! Papa—ayahku... ke mana ayahku pergi?!"

"Eh? Rinto? _He didn't say anything to you?_ Dasar adik ipar yang merepotkan. Bisa-bisanya membuat putrinya sendiri khawatir."

Pria dewasa bertubuh tinggi itu berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

 _Aku sedang tak berniat mendengar bahasa Inggris kacau yang coba kau gunakan untuk menenangkanku itu, sialan!_

" _Calm down, my beautiful niece_ ," lawakanmu malah menaikkan emosiku, tahu! "Ayahmu sedang turun gunung untuk memanggil polisi."

"... apa... tidak... sial... apa kau bodoh?! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya?!"

— _gawat... mulutku._

"Eh...? Rin?"

Tanpa meminta maaf pada Paman Leon yang berdiri tercengang akibat hujatan yang lolos dari mulutku tanpa sadar, aku segera memutar arah kaki dan bergerak, berlari secepat mungkin.

"Nona Rin, mau ke mana—ah!"

"MINGGIR!"

Menubruk sedikit bahu dari gadis pelayan yang sepertinya baru kembali dan hendak masuk ke ruang tamu, aku mempercepat langkah kaki, melewati koridor utama, menuju pintu besar di depan—

"Rin? Ada apa?"

 _Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya dengan nada ringan seperti itu... apa kau tidak tahu seberapa besar kebodohan yang sudah kau lakukan?!_

"Papa?! P-papaku di mana?!"

"Paman Rinto? Dia sudah jalan ke tempat parkiran di samping vila untuk mengambil mobil," Len menunjuk ke arah yang ia maksud, "Paman Rinto akan turun gunung untuk menghubungi polisi."

"Len... kau... kenapa... kenapa kau membiarkan Papa pergi?!"

"Eh? Soalnya Paman Rinto sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk melakukannya... aku tidak bisa menghentikan orang yang ingin menangkap pembunuh istrinya, 'kan?"

"Bukan itu, bodoh! Coba ingat lagi!"

"Ingat... apa?"

"Puisi itu! Puisi ramalan yang dikatakan oleh si OPERA itu! Apa kau tidak ingat?! Kau seorang jenius yang punya IQ lebih dari 140, 'kan?! KENAPA KAU TIDAK INGAT HAL SEKECIL ITU?!"

"Rin! Jaga sikapmu! Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?!" persetan dengan ocehan Bibi Lily, aku mencengkram kerah kemeja Len. Ekspresi yang seolah baru tersadar itu tampak di wajah bodoh Len.

"Tidak... tunggu dulu... jangan-jangan... apa yang sudah aku—"

"—kalau kau tidak ingat, akan aku katakan padamu: **boneka yang mencoba kabur akan menerima akibatnya**. Kau mengerti sekarang? KAU MENGERTI?!"

Tanpa berkata, pemuda pirang itu langsung menangkap tangan kananku, dan menarikku untuk berlari. Bibi Lily yang tercengang di belakang kami langsung berteriak,

"Ke mana kalian mau pergi?!"

Baik aku dan Len tidak memberikan jawaban.

Kami hanya berlari. Memaksa kaki untuk bergerak, terus melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti orang bodoh, terus berlari, di bawah langit kusam yang seolah siap untuk menangis kapan saja.

Tanganku sakit.

Genggaman Len terasa sangat keras. Walau terkadang aku refleks mengeluarkan suara kesakitan, Len tetap tak peduli dan terus berlari, menuju pagar vila, di mana mobil Papa diparkir—

"Pap—"

 **Aku bahkan tak sempat berkata.**

 **Yang mampu aku lakukan hanyalah melihat sosok punggungnya yang berdiri di depan pintu mobil. Jangankan menyalakan mesin, ia bahkan belum memasukkan kunci.**

 **Entah apakah ia mendengarku atau tidak, tapi tak peduli sebesar apa pun aku berteriak, ia tetap tak menoleh. Ia berdiri, merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengambil kunci mobil.**

 **Detik di mana pria yang membesarkanku itu memutar kunci untuk membuka pintu mobil kodok kesayangannya—**

 _ **DUAAARR—!**_

— **sebuah ledakan terjadi.**

 **Mobil yang membawa kami ke sini—telah menjadi bom raksasa, menjadi ledakan maut penghasil api yang menelan tubuh Papa.**

 **Di depan mataku, di saat jarak di antara kami bahkan tak sampai sepuluh meter lagi, sosok mayat yang terbakar itu bagai menari karena kesakitan, menjadikan jeritan sebagai pengiring kematian.**

"AAAAH—! AAAAAAA—! PANAAAS—! Hentikan...! HENTIKAAAN—! PANAS PANAS PANAS PANAS—!"

"PAPAA—!"

"Hentikan, Rin! Apa kau mau mati?!"

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Kalau begini, Papa yang akan mati! Sudah cukup aku harus menyaksikan kematian Mama... kenapa... kenapa Papa juga harus begitu?!"

"RIN! Tenanglah!"

Api terus berkobar, bersama dengan Papa yang berguling ke lantai, secara perlahan dimakan oleh bara, membakar habis rambut dan pakaiannya, merubah warna kulitnya menjadi hitam, menjadi abu, menjadi arang, menjadi perwujudan dari mimpi buruk.

"Air... benar... air...! Aku harus segera mengambilnya! Len, ayo cepat, kita ambil air untuk—"

"... percuma, Rin. Ayahmu... Paman Rinto... sudah tidak mungkin diselamatkan."

"Jangan... bercanda... Papaku... Papaku... kau mau menyerah sebelum mencoba?!"

Sebuah tetesan menghantam kepalaku.

... hujan?

Usai melirik langit sejenak, aku segera menolehkan kepalaku, melihat ke arah Papa satu kali lagi, mencoba untuk menatap sosok yang tak ingin aku percaya aku lihat.

Bagai dipanggil oleh asap dari api yang membakar hangus Papa—

—hujan deras langsung mendera.

Aku sudah tak perlu lagi mengambil air untuk menghilangkan api. Tuhan, yang entah kini harus aku anggap baik atau jahat atas mimpi buruk ini, memberikan bantuannya melalui langit.

Sosok yang menari sambil terbakar itu telah menghilang, digantikan oleh tubuh hangus yang terjatuh tak berdaya.

Len mengalihkan pandangannya.

Bersama dengan deru hujan yang menghantam tanah, bersama dengan langkah kaki di belakang kami yang berlari ke sini setelah mendengar bunyi ledakan, aku, secara perlahan, berjalan mendekati sosok Papa yang terbaring di tanah.

"Rin..."

"Papa... Papa...!"

Ini... sudah keterlaluan.

Aku bahkan tak bisa mengenali mayatnya lagi. Walau hujan deras sudah memadamkan api yang menghanguskan Papa, seluruh bagian tubuh Papa yang bisa terbakar sudah habis terbakar.

Kalau begini... aku bahkan tak perlu menunggu Pak Shirafuji mengeluarkan pernyataan setelah pemeriksaan lagi. Hanya dengan melihat ini saja, aku sudah tahu.

... **Papa... sudah mati.**

Sialan... sialan... sialan!

Aku... mengutuk langit.

Kenapa Kau tidak menurunkan hujan sedikit lebih cepat? Kenapa Kau tidak memberikan perlindunganmu kepada kedua orangtua yang membesarkanku? Kenapa Kau harus merebut mereka dalam waktu secepat ini...?

... tidak.

Percuma. Tidak ada gunanya mengutuk Tuhan. Ini semua bukan salah-Nya. Bila ada yang harus disalahkan, itu adalah orang yang ada di balik semua ini. Bila ada yang harus dibunuh, itu adalah orang yang merencanakan semua ini.

Aku akan menangkapmu.

Tak perlu menunggu polisi atau pun keputusan pengadilan. Selama kau masih ada di sini... sebelum boneka menari untuk kedua kalinya... sebelum kau berhasil menyelesaikan permainan gila ini...

... dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, aku akan membunuhmu—

" **OPEEERAAAAAAAA—!"**

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Berkat Umineko, saya jadi paling demen sama _scene_ teriak nama.

Untung banget saya pilih nama beneran, gak kayak SBB, karena teriak SERIGALAAAA entah kenapa gak enak banget dengarnya. Yah, walau masih gak seepik BEEAAATORIIICEEEE-nya Umineko yang kayaknya masih bakal nempel di kepala saya untuk beberapa tahun ke depan.

Masalah kenapa saya pake kalium sianida sebagai alat pembunuhan... anggap aja supaya saya bisa ngebuat Rin punya _trait_ 'demen baca komik Conan'.

—dan akhirnya, setelah dua kematian beruntun untuk orangtua Rin, permainan sebenarnya baru bisa dimulai. Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan mati selanjutnya?

 _... eh? Kenapa Len tiba-tiba bisa lupa? Kenapa Rin mengenaskan banget?_

Apakah ini semua sebuah pertanda bahwa Len adalah OPERA, dan Rin adalah detektif yang sebenarnya? Atau justru sebuah persiapan untuk _twist_ luar biasa? _Atau justru cuma ketidak kompetenan Elpiji sebagai penulis?_

Nantikan di episode selanjutnya!

Dan, akhirnya, di episode ketiga ini, mari kita buka sesi permainan analisa SBM, OPERA vs. Pembaca! _... yang baru saya sadari sekarang, mungkin harusnya kemarin saya ngemasukin misteri sederhana selain pembunuhan, jadi bisa main dari awal..._

Ah, btw, di SBM ini, yang ngebawa sesi ini adalah si OPERA. Nah, kepada _villain_ -ku tercinta, silahkan!

* * *

— **SBM, OPERA vs. Pembaca #01 dan #02 —**

* * *

 _To all of my precious audience,  
Good afternoon._

Aku tak peduli kau membaca ini di pagi, siang, atau malam hari. _I just want to say 'afternoon',_ karena kata itu jauh lebih keren daripada _morning_ atau _evening._

Kalau begitu, tanpa perkenalan yang sia-sia, inilah pertanyaan yang akan aku berikan pada kalian, para penonton yang bersedia untuk ikut bermain.

Pertanyaan pertama, **  
** _ **"Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana kasus Kagamine Lenka dapat terjadi?"**_

Pertanyaan kedua,  
 _ **"Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana kasus Kagamine Rinto dapat terjadi?"**_

 _It would be annoying_ bila ada dari kalian yang merengek karena kekurangan petunjuk, jadi akan aku berikan beberapa _additional hints,_ spesial untuk kalian:

 **Tak ada racun di cangkir, sendok, atau pun jari Lenka!  
** Karena pasti ada di antara kalian yang menganggap Lenka berpura-pura mati, akan aku katakan ini:

 **Tak peduli Kagamine Lenka hidup atau mati, ia benar-benar diracuni.**

Sedangkan untuk kasus kedua,  
 **Tak peduli Kagamine Rinto hidup atau mati, ia benar-benar terbakar.**

Dan tentu saja,  
 **Semua yang tertulis di dalam bold, setidaknya di sesi ini, adalah kebenaran.**

Ah, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apa maksudku mengucapkan kata 'tak peduli hidup atau mati', bukan? Itu—bagi kalian yang percaya mereka mati, maka percayalah. Bagi kalian yang percaya mereka hidup, maka percayalah.

 _Why?_

— _because in my world, the truth isn't only one._

* * *

 _ **Welcome to OPERA's biggest opera.**_


	5. Episode 4: Death of Second Marionette

_Untuk apa aku hidup? Untuk siapa aku dilahirkan? Atas alasan apa aku ada di dunia?_

 _Hanya demi memenuhi keinginan konyol orang itu? Hanya untuk sekadar menunggu waktu hingga aku bisa menghancurkan keluarga terkutuk yang ia elu-elukan, seperti yang ia tanamkan padaku tiap malam?_

 _Aku terus bertanya. Seperti orang bodoh, aku terus bertanya._

 _Pada langit. Pada dinding. Pada rumput yang bergoyang. Pada diriku yang menatap balik dari balik permukaan cermin, menanya tanpa mengharap jawaban._

" _Ah, irinya."_

 _Tiap kali aku melangkahkan kaki demi pergi ke sekolah, tiap kali aku melihat 'teman' sekelasku yang tertawa riang bersama, dua kata itu selalu lolos dari celah mulutku tanpa sadar._

 _Aku merasa iri, aku merasa dengki. Aku ingin seperti mereka._

 _Aku ingin tertawa riang, tersenyum konyol saat dimarahi guru karena lupa membuat PR. Bukannya dipukuli dengan rotan di bokongku hingga aku menangis kesakitan._

 _Aku ingin pergi ke mall, bersenda gurau ala remaja pada umumnya. Bukannya ikut les berbagai alat musik, berbagai bahasa asing, atau bermacam-macam metode otak kanan yang entah apa fungsinya di masa depan._

 _Aku sama sekali tak berniat menjadi pemusik. Meski begitu, jariku_ _ **harus**_ _mengingat sensasi menekan tuts piano. Meski begitu, jariku_ _ **harus**_ _mengingat benang biola._

 _Aku sama sekali tak berniat menjadi duta negara atau pun bekerja di luar negeri. Meski begitu, aku_ _ **harus**_ _menguasai Bahasa Inggris, selaku bahasa internasional nomor satu dunia._

 _Bila aku tanya untuk apa semua itu, orang itu akan menjawab dengan ringan,_

" _ **Agar kau bisa menghancurkan dan menyusun ulang keluarga busuk itu dari awal. Untuk itu, kau harus menjadi sempurna. Untuk itu, kau harus menjadi lebih cerdas, lebih cermat, lebih pintar dari siapapun."**_

 _Sampai sekarang aku masih bertanya._

 _Kenapa, tiap kali orang itu berkata begitu, aku hanya mengangguk begitu saja? Apa karena aku takut? Atau karena sebagai kewajibanku sebagai anak mereka?_

 _Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang hadir di benakku, namun tak satu pun juga yang terjawab. Aku hanya duduk diam melamun, terus bertanya._

 _Pada langit. Pada dinding. Pada rumput yang bergoyang. Pada diriku yang berada di balik permukaan cermin, menanya tanpa mengharapkan jawaban—_

" _ **Untuk apa aku dilahirkan?"**_

* * *

— **(iv) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Boneka kedua yang mencoba melarikan diri telah menerima akibatnya.

Kini sudah tak ada lagi yang berani mencoba untuk melarikan diri.  
Vila Boneka telah menjadi lingkaran tertutup sempurna, di mana tak akan ada yang masuk ke dalam, dan tak akan ada yang pergi ke luar.

Mari kita lanjutkan permainan ini ke tingkat selanjutnya.

— **Saat Boneka Menari —**

 **EPISODE 04  
11 Desember 2012, 13.30 – 24.00  
— Death of the Second Marionette —**

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

"Sudah cukup... aku... tidak mau lagi..."

Rin meringkuk ketakutan.

Ia duduk sendiri, di atas sofa yang bahkan kurang dari satu jam yang lalu, masih ia duduki bersama ayah dan ibunya. Gadis pirang itu menangis, mengeluarkan raung penyayat hati sembari memeluk lutut, mengutuk nasib keji yang tak henti mendatangi.

"..."

Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari enam puluh menit, hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 3600 detik, Kagamine Rin telah kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dalam dua kejadian yang berbeda—melalui cara kejam yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya.

Memangnya ada manusia yang sudah pernah membayangkan orangtuanya akan mati keracunan atau terkena ledakan dalam permainan gila untuk menentukan warisan?

Tak ada yang bisa membayangkan betapa sakit hati gadis remaja tersebut. Tak ada lagi sosok orangtua yang bisa memberikan bahu padanya, mengizinkannya menangis di sana.

Mengingat fakta bahwa ini semua merupakan sebuah pembunuhan terencana yang hanya dianggap sebagai 'permainan' oleh sang pelaku benar-benar membuat muak.

Baik Rin maupun aku mengetahui hal itu, dan kami pun tahu siapa yang berada di balik semua ini. Orang yang mengaku sebagai maestro boneka dunia, psikopat gila yang mengaku sebagai teman baik Kakek—OPERA.

"... tahu apanya... aku sama sekali... tidak tahu apa-apa..."

"Tuan Muda, tolong tenangkan diri Anda. Anda sama sekali tidak salah. Anda juga cuma manusia biasa. Bukan hal yang aneh bila Anda bisa melupakan sesuatu—"

"—hentikan, Miku."

Ayah Rin, Paman Rinto... terbunuh karena kesalahan bodohku.

Itu adalah fakta yang tak terbantahkan.

Hanya karena _human error_ terkonyol yang selama ini aku pikir tak mungkin bisa terjadi pada seorang jenius sepertiku—di saat yang paling tidak tepat pula—nyawa seseorang telah melayang.

Hanya karena aku yang lupa akan satu kalimat, nyawa seseorang yang berharga bagi satu-satunya sepupu yang aku miliki itu telah menghilang. Semua ini—adalah kesalahanku.

Apakah itu hal yang bisa dimaafkan?

Bahkan bila Rin memaafkan sepupu bodohnya ini—aku ragu apakah aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.

"Yang butuh hiburan... bukan aku," memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong celana, aku mengambil tiga batang permen Poppelin rasa jeruk di sana, "Berikan ini pada Rin. Kau pergi dan temani dia saja."

"... baik."

Dengan wajah yang berat, sang pelayan dengan rambut toska yang diikat kuncir ganda itu berbalik dan melangkah, meninggalkan kekasih bodohnya yang masih terus mengutuk dirinya sendiri akan kebodohan yang ia lakukan.

 _Ah... aku ingin kopi._

Menyesap segelas penuh kafein yang kaya akan rasa pahit mungkin bisa menghilangkan sakit kepala menyebalkan yang datang bersama penyesalan mendalam ini.

Sayangnya, aku terlalu malas untuk berdiri, apa lagi berjalan ke dapur hanya untuk menuangkan satu sendok penuh bubuk hitam dan air mendidih ke dalam gelas (siapa yang butuh susu atau gula di saat seperti ini?).

Sial... seharusnya tadi aku menyuruh Miku untuk membuatkanku satu cangkir sebelum memberikannya perintah untuk pergi.

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"... Ibu..."

Sosok wanita dewasa dengan rambut pirang itu memasuki wilayah pandangku. Masih dengan pakaian kerjanya yang selalu terlihat rapi, ia secara perlahan duduk di sofa, tepat di samping anak bodoh yang ia lahirkan ini.

Baik wajah mau pun tubuhnya terlihat sangat tegang dan penuh akan keringat—Ibu juga sama. Tidak... semua orang di vila ini sama. Mereka cemas, bingung, dan takut akan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi sekarang.

Tanpa perlu kata mau pun kontak mata, wanita nyaris kepala lima yang telah melahirkan aku ke dunia tersebut langsung menarikku masuk ke dalam pelukannya, memaksa aku untuk menenggelamkan wajah di dalam pelukan eratnya.

"... wajahmu jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau kau ingin menangis, tahu. Menangislah, Len. Kau tidak perlu malu di hadapan ibumu sendiri. Tidak akan ada orang yang melihatmu di sini. Tidak ada yang akan menghina atau pun menertawakanmu. Kau bebas menangis sepuasnya."

"..."

Aaah... mau bagaimana pun juga, tak peduli segila apa pun beliau terhadap kehormatan keluarga, tak peduli secinta apa beliau dengan kerapihan dan kebersihan, pada akhirnya, pada dasarnya... ia tetaplah seorang ibu.

" _Aku... sudah membunuh ayah Rin."_

Getir. Hanya itu nada yang pantas menggambarkan kalimat yang meluncur dari mulutku. Suara serak bergetar yang sangat menyedihkan. Entah apa ada kata lain yang pantas mewakilinya selain kata tersebut.

"Itu bukan salahmu, Len."

"Itu salahku!" aku berteriak pelan, mengeluarkan suara serak menyedihkan di dalam dadanya, "Jika saja aku tidak lupa, jika saja aku tidak membiarkan Paman Rinto pergi, ia tidak akan jadi begini! Ia tidak perlu..."

... _mati terbakar seperti itu._

Saat ini, aku menangis.

Di dalam pelukan ibuku sendiri, aku menangis dalam diam, membiarkan air yang entah kenapa terasa hangat mengalir begitu saja dari sudut pelupuk mata, membasahi pipi, jatuh ke blazer kuning tua yang Ibu kenakan, meninggalkan titik yang membuat warnanya menjadi sedikit mengusam.

Aku tidak peduli orang akan berkata apa. Aku tidak peduli dengan Paman Leon atau Pak Shirafuji yang duduk di sofa seberang. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan Yuuma yang berdiri dalam diam di belakang sofa kami, menatap aku dan Ibu dengan mata sendu.

Ada yang bilang, pria yang sesungguhnya _tidak pernah_ menangis. Atau _tidak boleh?_ Entah, terserah. Bukan seperti aku peduli. Pokoknya sesuatu semacam itu.

Sebagai seorang pemuda yang seharusnya sudah menginjak tangga kedewasaan, aku pun memegang prinsip yang sama. Hal wajar menganggap bahwa airmata adalah wujud kelemahan yang tak seharusnya ditunjukkan.

Namun...

"—kau tidak pernah terlalu tua untuk menangis di pelukan ibumu sendiri."

Hanya dengan satu kata itu saja, tangisku bertambah kencang. Raung tanpa suara yang keluar dari tenggorokanku makin terkesan menyedihkan. Airmata bodoh nan memalukan yang keluar dari pelupuk mengalir kian deras.

" _Aku... aku..."_

"Tidak apa-apa, Len. Tidak apa-apa. Teruslah menangis sampai kau puas."

Ini semua murni kesalahanku. Ini terjadi karena kebodohan konyol yang kulakukan. Karena aku terlalu congkak. Karena aku merasa bahwa apa yang aku lakukan selalu benar.

Ini semua... adalah kesalahanku seorang.

Jemari halus Ibu merapikan rambut pirang putranya yang menjadi tak teratur setelah dikeringkan seadanya menggunakan handuk. Bahkan di saat begini, beliau masih saja tak bisa membiarkan hal yang tak rapi terlihat di matanya.

Kapan pun, di mana pun, dan bagaimana pun juga, pelukan dan elusan lembut dari tangan seorang ibu adalah tempat paling nyaman bagi seorang anak untuk berada.

Walau tak mengenal sosok ayah dalam kehidupan, aku masih memiliki Ibu. Walau aku merasa tak enak hati pada Rin yang baru saja kehilangan kedua orangtuanya siang ini—aku tetap menangis.

...

Ternyata aku juga... masih anak-anak, ya...

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

"Nona Rin. ini, permen untuk Anda. Tuan Muda menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini."

Miku—gadis pelayan dengan rambut toska itu memberikan tiga batang permen, merek yang sama, rasa yang sama, persis seperti yang Len berikan sebelumnya.

Walau sejujurnya aku sangat menginginkan permen rasa jeruk itu untuk segera masuk ke dalam mulut demi meringankan sedikit beban, mengingat bahwa ini berasal dari Len saja sudah cukup untuk membuatku merasa mual.

"... tidak, terima kasih."

Aku menolak sambil menggeleng pelan. Tadinya aku ingin menambahkan 'tidak butuh' di sana, tapi kata itu rasanya lebih tepat ditujukan apabila Len sendiri yang memberikan, bukan kepada Miku yang hanya menuruti perintah.

"Eh...? Baiklah kalau begitu," dengan tenang, gadis itu menyimpan permen di tangannya ke dalam kantong seragam pelayan yang ia kenakan, "Silakan bilang saja kalau Anda ingin."

"..."

Sunyi.

Seolah lupa akan statusnya yang hanya pelayan, gadis cantik dengan mata yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya itu duduk sampingku, melipat tangan di atas pangkuan pahanya.

Wajahnya terlihat tenang. Entah karena ia berhasil menenangkan jiwanya sendiri di situasi mengerikan ini, atau sedang berpura-pura demi membuatku sedikit merasa lebih baik.

Mungkin, ia melakukan ini—duduk di sebelahku—demi menghibur aku yang hanya bisa duduk termenung sembari memeluk lutut di atas sofa tanpa peduli dengan etika seorang yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang konglomerat.

... bukannya aku berharap lebih, tapi tadinya aku pikir gadis ini akan mencoba untuk sedikit saja mengeluarkan kata-kata manis guna menghiburku. Walau sebenarnya aku tak butuh, karena entah kenapa aku merasa itu malah akan membuatku terlihat lebih menyedihkan.

"... kenapa... kau... tidak mengatakan apapun?"

"Ah... Anda ingin saya bicara? Karena tadi cara begitu malah membuat Tuan Muda makin... sedih, saya jadi merasa kalau kurang baik kalau saya bicara seenaknya padahal tidak tahu apa-apa..."

Aku bergumam pelan, memberi isyarat sederhana bahwa aku mengerti. Yah, anak kaya—lihat siapa yang bicara—itu pantas menerimanya. Aku akan membunuhnya di tempat bila ia bisa tertawa dengan tenang setelah apa yang terjadi.

(sebenarnya sekarang aku sedang bersusah payah mengalihkan pandangan dari Len yang menangis dalam pelukan ibunya di sofa sebelah)

"Anda ingin saya bicara tentang apa?"

"... apa saja. Terserah. Asal bukan kata-kata sok tahu semacam 'aku mengerti perasaanmu'," karena mana mungkin kau mengerti. "Kalau kau diam saja, entah kenapa aku malah merasa tambah suram."

"Kalau begitu... bagaimana tentang...," mata gadis pelayan itu bergerak, mengintip sosok tuannya yang berada di sebelah, "Tentang... saya dan Tuan Muda—Tuan Len yang sebenarnya memiliki hubungan khusus?"

...

"Apa?"

Terkejut akan pernyataan barusan, kepalaku yang tengggelam di dalam lutut langsung bangkit ke permukaan. Hubungan khusus... itu berarti, Len dan gadis ini... berpacaran? Pemuda 'nyaris' sempurna seperti Len, berpacaran dengan seorang pelayan?

"Kenapa bisa?"

Aku bertanya atas dasar keingintahuan.

Maksudku, ini bukan sinetron atau drama romansa. Hubungan antara majikan dan pelayan—kalau hubungan gelap atas dasar pemuasan nafsu belaka aku masih bisa mengerti, tapi hubungan serius adalah lain hal.

"Kalau ditanya kenapa, saya juga bingung..."

gadis itu membuang wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Karena saya tidak melanjutkan ke SMA, saya menghabiskan setiap hari di vila ini. Ya, otomatis, satu-satunya laki-laki seumuran yang saya kenal cuma Tuan Len seorang. Bukan hal aneh kalau saya jatuh cinta padanya, 'kan?"

"... kalau begitu, kenapa Len...?"

"—kalau yang itu silakan Anda tanyakan ke orangnya sendiri," Miku tersenyum lembut, "Karena saat saya menanyakan hal yang sama pun, Tuan Muda malah balik bertanya, 'Apa aku butuh alasan untuk mencintaimu?'."

... itu lucu.

Jika saja kondisiku bukan dalam keadaan terpuruk, mungkin aku akan tertawa ketika Miku mencoba meniru nada bicara Len yang terdengar jelas mencoba terlihat keren.

"Bagaimana dengan Bibi Lily?"

"... Tentu saja kami merahasiakannya dari Nyonya Lily," sang gadis pelayan mengeluarkan tawa kecil di wajah manisnya, "Nyonya Lily sangat tegas terhadap Tuan Len. Entah apa yang akan beliau lakukan kalau kami ketahuan."

 _Bukan hanya dipecat, saya juga bisa diusir._

— _dalam situasi terburuk, mungkin saja Len akan dibuang dari keluarga Kagamine,_ aku melanjutkan dalam pikiran.

Apa Len pikir melarikan diri dari keluarga demi cintanya kepada seorang pelayan akan semudah drama picisan di televisi?

Aku terdiam.

Jangankan kalimat, aku bahkan tak mampu memikirkan kata yang pantas untuk aku ucapkan di situasi seperti ini. Meski begitu, aku tetap berpikir. Tak sopan rasanya bila aku hanya diam saja.

Menarik nafas pelan, aku akhirnya berucap, "Terima kasih."

Miku menjawab dengan senyum manisnya.

 _Ah, dengan wajah secantik itu, aku sama sekali tak heran Len bisa menyukaimu tanpa memandang statusmu yang cuma pelayan._

"Bisa aku minta... permen yang tadi?"

"Baik."

—membuka bungkus dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, satu kali lagi, rasa manis dari permen Poppelin rasa jeruk menyebar di dalam mulutku. Dengan senyum kecil, aku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sama-sama, Nona."

Seperti sebuah tombol yang tertekan, otakku langsung mulai bergerak.

Ah, sudah aku duga, permen Poppelin memang yang terbaik.

Rasa manis campur asamnya jeruk menyebar dan merangsang indera pengecapku dengan cepat. Aku memang tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik bila batang plastik permen ini tak ada di sela bibirku.

"Rin! Sudah baikan?"

Dari balik punggung, sekali lagi, sebuah suara yang memanggil terdengar. Paman Leon. Aku merasa _de javu,_ walau sepertinya agak melenceng dari definisi _de javu_ yang sebenarnya.

Entah, apa Paman Leon memang punya hobi datang dari belakang?

Pria dewasa dengan kacamata _frameless_ itu sepertinya baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, bersama dengan Pak Shirafuji yang menyusul di belakangnya. Aku mengernyit. Apa mereka pergi ke WC bersama?

"Aku turut berduka atas apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuamu, Rin," Pak Shirafuji, bertingkah sok akrab (setidaknya menurut standarku), menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku sambil tersenyum miris.

... Aku baru memikirkannya sekarang, tapi apa yang harus aku katakan saat ada seseorang mengucapkan turut berduka? Terima kasih? Atau malah meminta maaf?

"Iya."

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan anggukan ringan saja. Mataku bergerak menuju gadis pelayan yang berdiri dari tempatnya, mungkin merasa tak sopan duduk di sofa saat berhadapan dengan Paman Leon.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu."

"Ah, sekalian," Paman Leon segera memanggil kembali Miku yang baru saja hendak membalikkan langkah kakinya, "Bisa kau buatkan kopi? Tolong jangan dimasuki racun, ya."

... aku tahu Paman Leon sedang bercanda untuk meringankan suasana, tapi aku yang anak SMA saja tahu bahwa lelucon barusan sama sekali tidak pantas. Pak Shirafuji juga mengernyitkan dahi. Sayangnya Paman Leon sama sekali belum sadar akan lelucon bodohnya.

Miku tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu melalui pintu penghubung dengan koridor utama vila, mengikuti perintah untuk membuatkan kopi.

"... apa barusan aku salah bicara?"

"Jelas," Pak Shirafuji mengelus dahinya melihat kelakuan Paman Leon yang masih kekanak-kanakan walau sudah setengah jalan menuju kepala lima, "Aku jadi mengerti kenapa kau tidak pernah bisa punya istri."

"Eh? Memang apa? Karena aku terlalu tampan, dan gadis-gadis jadi ragu untuk mendekatiku, 'kan? _There are no other reason, right?_ "

Bisa-bisanya Paman Leon mengucapkan hal itu sembari menunjuk wajahnya sendiri dengan penuh percaya diri. Aku juga mau tak mau hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya.

Entah apakah Paman sengaja melakukannya demi meringankan suasana, atau memang begitulah isi kepala dari seorang Kagamine Leon.

Aku melirik ke luar jendela.

Hujan... rintik air deras yang sedari tadi terus turun, hujan deras yang telah menghentikan api yang mencabut nyawa Papa, masih terus mengalir, mendera bumi dengan begitu kencangnya.

Papa...

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawa tubuh ayahmu ke dalam, Rin? Walau sudah kita tutup dengan terpal, tapi tetap saja kau tidak tega melihatnya kehujanan seperti ini, 'kan?"

Aku bergumam kecil, menanggapi perkataan Pak Shirafuji yang sebenarnya masuk akal.

"... tidak... biarkan saja Papa di situ."

Aku berbicara dengan suara yang kecil serta nada yang entah kenapa, membuat diriku sendiri merasa dingin. Aku juga yakin Paman mau pun Pak Shirafuji menatapku dengan sedikit pandangan heran.

"Jangan kacaukan lokasi kejadian. Biar polisi yang menanganinya nanti."

 _Ini bukan permainan, Rin._

—adalah apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku dengar. Namun baik Paman Leon atau pun dokter pribadi Kakek itu tak ada yang berujar satu kata pun. Mereka berdua hanya menunduk, seolah mengerti maksud dari perkataanku.

Entah aku harus bersyukur atau tidak.

Silakan panggil aku durhaka sesuka hati. Namun daripada membiarkan Papa mati dengan tenang, aku justru lebih memilih menangkap pelakunya lebih dahulu.

Permen di dalam mulutku sudah mulai mengecil, seiring dengan rasa manis yang terus menyebar di permukaan dalam mulut. Sial. Kenapa sesuatu yang menyenangkan selalu berakhir dengan cepat?

Sebelum rasa manis ini menghilang, aku rasa aku harus segera melakukannya, mengingat hanya pada saat ini saja otak jenius (setidaknya menurut angka) di dalam kepalaku bisa berada dalam situasi optimal.

Oleh karena itu, aku—

—mulai menganalisa.

"Paman Leon, aku akan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh, tapi tolong dijawab. **Tadi pagi, Paman mengatakan bahwa isi dari tas yang Paman bawa adalah bom...** apa itu... benar-benar?"

"Bukan, bukan!" pria pirang yang mengenakan tuksedo lengkap itu menggeleng dengan mantap, **"Isinya benar-benar peralatan masak. Aku cuma bercanda waktu itu. Lagipula, tas itu langsung aku bawa keluar dari mobil saat kita sampai di sini."**

Ya, sudah aku duga. Mustahil Paman yang melakukannya. Ia duduk di sampingku saat perjalanan kemari, dan saat turun pun, kami keluar bersama-sama. **Ia tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan dan menaruh—misalnya—bom di mobil.**

"... coba Paman pikir. Kapan... 'OPERA' mengatur mobil itu agar bisa meledak?"

"Sudah jelas saat kita semua berada di dalam rumah, 'kan?"

Pak Shirafuji yang duduk di sofa seberang menjawab pertanyaan yang aku berikan pada Paman Leon. Raut yang seolah baru saja menyadari sesuatu tampak di wajah beliau.

"Ah... begitu. Itu maksudmu."

"Apa?"

Sepertinya hanya Paman Leon yang belum mengerti. Aku berbaik hati dan menjelaskan, "Setelah kita turun dari mobil dan masuk ke vila, **kita bersembilan, semuanya tanpa terkecuali berada di dalam bangunan rumah.** "

—tak ada satu pun dari 'sembilan boneka' yang bisa mengatur bom tersebut. **Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang aneh saat berada di dalam mobil.**

 **Saat Papa hendak masuk ke mobil sebelum meledak pun, aku tak melihat oli yang bocor atau semacamnya di dekat mobil. Apalagi Papa menggunakan pakaian jas dan kemeja yang jelas, bukan terbuat dari wol,** _jadi kurasa bukan karena listrik statis._

Kalau begitu... _mobil kami meledak karena bom asli?_

Bom waktu? Tidak mungkin. Mana bisa pelaku memperkirakan waktu Papa akan mendatangi mobil dengan waktu yang tepat. Lalu, misalnya, dengan tali yang terhubung dengan mekanisme tertentu yang mampu membuat bom meledak di saat ditarik?

... kalau itu benar, maka seharusnya ledakan terjadi saat Papa membuka pintu mobil, bukannya memutar kunci.

Itu berarti, kemungkinan yang tersisa hanya satu: _bom yang dikendalikan dari jarak jauh._

 _Bukan mustahil pelaku menaruh bom yang bisa dipicu menggunakan telepon—walau aku tak begitu mengerti sistemnya—dan memerhatikan Papa dari jauh, dan meledakkan bom tersebut di saat yang tepat._

Jadi rasanya sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi, _OPERA memasang bom tersebut setelah kami turun dari mobil._

"Jadi kau ingin bilang bahwa _OPERA—si pelaku, saat ini, juga berada di vila boneka. Ia memasang bom jarak jauh di mobil Rinto dan kemudian langsung menyembunyikan diri di tempat di mana ia bisa mengawasi mobil Rinto, dan meledakkannya tepat saat Rinto membuka pintu..._ seperti itu? _"_

Pernyataan Pak Shirafuji barusan aku bantah dengan segera.

"Tidak, coba pikir lagi, Pak Shirafuji. Kenapa si OPERA ini memasang bom di mobil kami? Itu seolah-olah dia sudah tahu kalau Papa pasti akan kembali ke mobil."

"Tunggu, Rin," Paman Leon mengungkapkan pikirannya, "Bukan begitu. Kemungkinan besar... _OPERA juga memasang bom di mobil lain, dan memastikan tidak ada yang mencoba melarikan diri."_

'Satu-satunya mobil lain yang ada di sini selain milik Pak Rinto cuma mobilku," Pak Shirafuji mengelus dahinya yang berkeringat dingin, "Ini berarti... kita tidak bisa turun gunung, ya."

 **OPERA ingin mengurung kami di vila ini.**

Hal itu sudah jelas. Ia seolah berucap tanpa kata, memberi titah agar para 'boneka' tidak melarikan diri dari panggung permainan yang sudah ia sediakan.

Ah, tenang saja, OPERA.

Tidak peduli siapa pun dirimu, dan di mana pun kau bersembunyi, aku tidak akan melarikan diri.

Atas nama keluarga Kagamine yang kau ganggu, dan demi kedua orangtuaku yang sudah kau bunuh, akan aku ikuti dan hancurkan kau bersama permainan tololmu ini.

Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan harta warisan—yang aku inginkan sekarang hanyalah membuatmu merasakan balasan atas apa yang telah kau lakukan.

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulutku yang mengecup permen yang kian menipis tiap detiknya. Sudah saatnya untuk mengambil kesimpulan.

"... _OPERA adalah orang kesepuluh. Ia mengurung kita di vila ini, dan bersembunyi, menunggu kesempatan untuk membunuh kita satu persatu sesuai dengan puisi yang dia buat."_

"Ini... mengerikan," Paman Leon mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Jadi sekarang ada pembunuh berantai yang bersembunyi di sini...? Lucu, lucu sekali. Terlalu lucu hingga aku tak bisa tertawa."

Siapa juga yang bisa tertawa di saat seperti ini?

Bersama dengan iringan hujan yang terus menghantam tanah, waktu terus berjalan, dan tanpa terasa—kegelapan malam telah datang menyelimuti, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa...

... _ini semua hanya permulaan._

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

Jam di dinding kamarku sudah menunjukkan setengah jalan menuju jam sepuluh malam.

Jamuan sunyi di ruang makan berakhir sekitar tiga setengah jam yang lalu. Yuuma tak lagi memainkan piano seperti tadi siang. Ia menawarkan untuk memainkan lagu pemakaman sebagai penghormatan, tapi Ibu menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Simpan tenagamu hingga kita bisa memakamkan mereka dengan layak," Ibu mengatakan sesuatu semacam itu.

Ya. Sepertinya Ibu sedang dalam kondisi yang cukup baik. Padahal biasanya, menurut pengalamanku, Ibu mungkin akan mengatakan sindiran semacam, "Kau ingin kami makan malam sambil mendengar lagu pemakaman?"

Pada akhirnya kami hanya menikmati makan malam sederhana—ah, ngomong-ngomong, Paman Leon juga bantu memasak, walau tak memasak makanan mewah seperti harapan—dan kembali berkumpul di ruang tamu sembari menunggu kantuk datang.

Jelas, Paman Leon, Pak Shirafuji, dan Ibu, sebagai orang dewasa dan majikan rumah, memberikan instruksi untuk mengunci pintu dari dalam, dan memastikan bahwa kunci geser dan rantai terkunci rapat.

Bahkan bila si OPERA ini—yang menurut Paman Leon, adalah seorang pembunuh yang sedang bersembunyi (aku sendiri juga bertanya-tanya kenapa Kakek bisa berteman dengan pembunuh)—bisa menjebol lubang kunci dengan cara tertentu, ia tidak akan bisa menembus kunci rantai.

(Kecuali ia cukup gila dan membawa gergaji besi atau semacamnya).

Karena itu, setiap kamar di vila ini adalah ruangan yang seratus persen aman. Sebuah ruangan yang tak bisa ditembus dari luar.

Karena itu pula, tak akan ada yang tahu bila aku menyelundupkan pelayan sekaligus kekasih tercintaku ke dalam kamar untuk malam ini.

"Len, aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu bicara. Kau juga tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku juga sama sekali belum berniat melakukan apapun padamu, Miku... setidaknya untuk tiga tahun ke depan."

"T-tapi, tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan majikanku sendiri, sebagai seorang pelayan aku—"

"— _sst._ Malam ini, kau bukan Miku si pelayan. Malam ini kau adalah kekasihku, Hatsune Miku. Calon istri dari Kagamine Len, dan calon ibu dari penerus keluarga Kagamine selanjutnya."

Ah, sungguh bicara besar.

Padahal sudah jelas masa depan seperti itu mungkin akan sangat sulit diperjuangkan. Dunia tak seindah cerita drama tengah malam. Aku sendiri bahkan sudah bisa melihat masa depan suram di mana aku harus keluar dari rumah Kagamine.

Meski begitu, aku tetap mengumbarnya dengan seenak jidat, mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang diragukan keabsahannya. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa ada orang yang bilang cinta bisa membuatmu menjadi pembohong besar.

Miku, dengan seragam pelayannya yang sudah diganti dengan gaun tidur tipis—bukan transparan, sayang sekali—yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tak terlalu berlekuk, saat ini sedang berbaring di sampingku.

Sebagai pria berusia 18 tahun yang berada di puncak hormon, aku ingin segera melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih di dalam kamar kala berdua.

Namun sebagai seorang Kagamine Len dan sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik, aku ingin pacarku ini tetap melihatku sebagai seorang pria lembut yang penuh dengan kasih sayang.

Ah, menjadi seorang _gentleman_ memang sulit.

Mungkin seharusnya sekarang aku buka topeng dan mengganti imej Len = tuan muda yang lembut di kepala Miku dengan imej seorang pemuda mesum yang memanfaatkan segala kesempatan.

"Aku... takut."

... Lagipula, mana mungkin aku melakukan perbuatan semacam itu bila Miku menatapku dengan mata ingin menangis. Bagaimana bisa aku memikirkan hal mesum saat ia sedang merasa takut dan khawatir akan apa yang sedang terjadi hari ini?

Dua orang 'majikan'nya telah tewas dengan cara yang mengerikan di hari yang sama, dan menurut puisi yang diucapkan oleh OPERA di dalam video itu, jumlah tersebut akan terus bertambah. Sudah sewajarnya Miku ketakutan.

Yang tak wajar adalah aku, pria kurang ajar yang malah memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk memeluk gadis berambut toska itu erat di dalam kehangatan selimut.

"Tenang saja. Aku bersamamu, Miku," aku berkata, mengecup dahinya lembut, "Jika orang yang menyebut dirinya OPERA itu muncul, aku yang akan membunuhnya duluan."

"Len..."

Wajahnya terangkat sedikit, mencoba untuk menatap mataku yang berada di posisi sedikit lebih tinggi. Menyadari bahwa ini mungkin kesempatan pertama dan terakhir, aku langsung mencium bibir mungilnya.

... lembut.

Hanya sekejap. Mungkin tak sampai lima detik. Hati nuraniku meminta lebih, tapi aku segera berhenti. Rasanya lima detik saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Wajah Miku yang terlihat khawatir pun mulai mereda secara perlahan, digantikan oleh senyum manisnya yang biasa.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

"Hm..."

 _Apa itu yang pertama buatmu?_ —adalah yang sebenarnya ingin aku tanyakan, namun lagi-lagi, aku cuma bisa menelan ludah. Situasinya benar-benar tak mendukung.

Memasukkannya makin erat ke dalam pelukanku, kami bersembunyi di dalam kehangatan selimut, seolah ingin melarikan diri dari segala mimpi buruk yang ada di dunia.

Begini saja... sudah cukup untukku.

Tak ada kata yang tertukar.

Miku bukan gadis yang bisa mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' dengan mudah. Heh, bahkan memanggil nama depanku saja sudah sangat memalukan baginya. Namun aku sama sekali tak mempermasalahkannya.

Seperti yang sudah aku bilang, Miku adalah Miku.

Tak peduli bagaimana pun ia, aku menerimanya. Segala kekurangannya, segala kelebihannya. Karena itu, aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa. Karena itu pula, aku tak berkata apa-apa.

Aku hanya memeluknya dalam diam, dan gadis itu pun hanya membalas pelukanku tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kami saling bertukar perasaan, menyatakan cinta dan sayang tanpa kata, hanya dari tubuh yang saling menghangatkan.

Mungkin... ini akan jadi malam terakhir untuk kami.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa begitu.

Walau aku tahu mungkin saja salah satu dari kami, atau bahkan kami berdua, tak akan bisa melihat mentari esok pagi, satu-satunya yang aku lakukan tetaplah hanya memeluk gadis itu dalam diam.

Pikiran kotor yang sempat terbesit tadi pun segera lenyap seketika kala melihat wajah tenang Miku yang sudah jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya. Aku mengangguk pelan, dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

 _Ini... sudah cukup._

Aku juga ikut memejamkan mata, sembari berdoa di dalam hati.

Semoga sosok Miku yang berada dalam seragam pelayannya akan berdiri di sampingku esok pagi, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku pelan sambil mengucapkan kata itu lagi.

' _Selamat pagi, Tuan Muda.'_

* * *

— **(opera) —**

* * *

 _Tiing toong. Tiing toong._

Bunyi dari jam besar yang terletak di koridor utama Vila Boneka terdengar dengan merdu di telinga, bagai alunan lonceng di kota tua yang menggelitik telinga mereka yang mendengarnya.

Bersama dengan itu, bagian depan dari jam yang aku agungkan, seperti gerbang sekaligus jembatan sebuah kastil megah di film-film tentang kerajaan barat di jaman dahulu, bagian depan dari jam tersebut terbuka.

Aku berjongkok, memerhatikan mekanisme dari jam kebanggaan Kagamine Kagehiko dari dekat, yang aku tahu dengan pasti, sama sekali bukanlah benda yang murah. Ia pernah berkata bahwa ini pesanan khusus, kalau tak salah.

Saat 'jembatan' itu turun, aku bisa melihat bagian dalam jam yang berdiri kokoh tersebut, menampilkan mekanisme penggerak jarum jam beserta pemutar suara sederhana, sumber dari bunyi lonceng yang mengalun, dan mulai menimbulkan nada-nada indah.

Ah, lagu ini.

Fur Elise, bila aku tak salah ingat. Salah satu lagu klasik paling populer yang langsung dikenali oleh siapa pun yang mendengarnya.

Namun hal paling menakjubkan dari jam berdiri ini bukanlah gerbang jembatan mainan itu atau pun pemutar suara di dalamnya, melainkan apa yang ada di atas jembatan tersebut.

Di 'pintu' yang turun itu, terdapat dua jalur memutar yang saling beriringan. Dua jalur yang keluar dari sisi kiri 'gerbang', dan masuk kembali di sisi kanan.

Berjalan dengan pelan, mengikuti jalur yang sudah tersedia, adalah dua buah boneka yang berputar-putar, seolah menari dengan indah. Satu boneka laki-laki, satu boneka perempuan.

Rambut pirang dan bola mata biru yang sudah menjadi simbol keluarga Kagamine.

Boneka plastik yang ukurannya bahkan tak sampai sepuluh senti, berputar secara perlahan dengan pose yang sama, sebelum akhirnya berhenti saat sampai di 'puncak' jalan memutar.

Mereka berputar-putar di tempat, sebelum akhirnya meneruskan perjalanan dengan kembali mengikuti jalur mereka, masuk kembali ke dalam jam, bersama dengan menutupnya gerbang jembatan itu diiringi berakhirnya alunan musik.

Aku bertepuk tangan tanpa suara.

Mengagumkan, mengagumkan.

Tak peduli berapa kali pun aku melihat mereka menari, ada satu bagian dari diriku yang seolah tersentuh. Aku tersenyum kecil, sebelum berdiri dari jongkok.

" _ **Nah, sekarang boneka telah menari satu kali."**_

Aku berbicara tanpa kata, aku berkata tanpa suara.

" _ **Sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri prolog panjang ini dan masuk ke babak yang sebenarnya."**_

"— _ **ayo kita mulai permainan yang sesungguhnya, 'detektif'."**_

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

... oke.

Di episode ini gak ada yang mati. Ketika Rin kehilangan orangtuanya, Len malah mesra-mesraan dengan Miku di atas ranjang. Dasar sepupu gak tahu diri. Saya gak akan heran kalo Len ternyata OPERA. /oi

Dan... _syit._ Lagi-lagi belum bisa nunjukkin 'petunjuk utama'nya. Padahal itu seharusnya jadi _riddle_ jalan pintas untuk mengetahui siapa OPERA. Di episode depan juga belum, kayaknya.

Terus, buat yang gak tahan dengan Len/Miku... tenang aja, mulai episode depan mereka udah gak bisa mesra-mesraan lagi, kok. Kenapa? Ya, kalian bisa tebak sendiri, deh.

Eh? Kalian mau ngajuin teori si OPERA adalah Rin karena urutan narasinya? Boleh aja. Mau ngajuin karena Len lagi _ena-ena_ sama Miku di dalam kamar juga boleh aja. Saya nerima segala teori, kok.

Dan... lagi-lagi episode ini gak ada sesi pertanyaan. Maaf banget. Tapi tenang aja, episode depan pertanyaannya bakal numpuk, kok. Soalnya si OPERA kayaknya sudah mau serius.

Akhir kata,  
Sampai jumpa~


	6. Episode 5: Rooms of the Marionettes

_Sekali lagi, di tempat dan waktu yang belum perlu kau ketahui, sepasang lelaki dan perempuan tengah berbincang ria, mengobrol kecil tanpa didengar siapa pun._

" _Aku sudah lelah dengan keluarga ini."_

 _Salah satu di antara mereka yang mendengar keluhan segera mengangkat alis, "Ini bukan kali pertama aku mendengarnya, tapi aku akan tetap bertanya. Kenapa tiba-tiba?"_

" _Kau tahu? Kakek tua bangka itu memarahiku hanya karena ada setitik debu yang tertinggal di lemari ruang kerjanya! Padahal sudah aku bilang bukan aku yang bersih-bersih! Kalau mau marah, salahkan pelayannya! Ah, sungguh..."_

" _... kalau begitu, kau mau pergi?"_

 _Kali ini, giliran si penggerutu yang mengangkat alis, "Apa?"_

" _Aku bertanya. Apa kau mau pergi? Apa kau mau meninggalkan keluarga ini?" sang anak manusia bertanya, berbicara dengan wajah serius. "Ini bukan pengandaian."_

" _..."_

" _Dengar. Kau dan aku sama-sama bukan anak kecil lagi. Bahkan tanpa bantuan kakek tua itu pun, kita bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri," ia menjeda sesaat, "Yah, kalau kau memang tidak sanggup, aku tidak memaksa."_

"— _ayo pergi."_

 _Sosok yang sempat terdiam tersebut menjawab tanpa ragu._

" _Tapi, ada satu syarat yang ingin aku ajukan."_

" _Apa itu?"_

" _Kita memang akan pergi dari rumah ini, meski begitu, tujuan kita bukanlah melarikan diri. Kita pergi untuk melakukan persiapan."_

" _Persiapan...?"_

"— _persiapan besar untuk menghancurkan dan menyusun kembali keluarga ini dari awal."_

* * *

— **(v) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Waktu dari permainan yang sesungguhnya telah tiba.  
Inilah awal. Inilah akhir. Inilah, hari di mana semuanya akan ditentukan.  
—12 Desember 2012.

Bersiaplah untuk permainan terbesar dari sang maestro boneka dunia.  
Pertunjukkanku, mahakaryaku. Opera boneka terbesar dari OPERA.

— **Saat Boneka Menari —**

 **EPISODE 05  
12 Desember 2012, 06.30 – 10.00  
— Rooms of the Marionettes —**

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

Lantai pertama Vila Boneka hanya terdiri dari empat bagian: koridor sekaligus aula utama, ruang makan, ruang tamu sekaligus ruang keluarga, dan dapur yang berada di bawah tangga.

Di koridor utama, hal pertama yang menyambutmu kala memasuki vila adalah sederet boneka tali berukuran setengah manusia yang dipajang di dalam etalase kaca. Boneka tali realis yang membuatmu merinding kala tak sengaja menatap bola mata mengkilatnya.

Sedangkan lantai dua berisi kamar anak-anak Kakek—mendiang Paman Ren, Paman Leon, dan Mama, juga tiga kamar tambahan untuk tamu, meski nyaris tak pernah digunakan (setidaknya menurut Mama).

Sedangkan lantai tiga—adalah tempat di mana aku berada sekarang.

Aku menekan tombol tengah dari ponsel lipat yang kini berfungsi sebagai senter dalam gelapnya koridor. Di samping simbol sinyal terlihat tanda silang, pertanda tak ada sinyal yang sampai, seperti yang diduga. Angka digital di sana menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah lima belas menit lewat dari pukul sebelas malam.

Saat ini, seluruh anggota keluarga pasti sudah tertidur lelap.

Aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena ada kemungkinan mereka tak akan mengizinkanku untuk memeriksa lantai tiga sendirian—dan jika ada satu saja di antara mereka yang ikut menemani, aku juga tak bisa mengabaikan kemungkinan mereka adalah rekan si OPERA sialan itu.

"..."

Harusnya kalian sudah bisa menduga tujuan aku melakukan 'wisata malam' ini, bukan? Aku juga tahu bahwa kalian akan segera mengataiku bodoh atau semacamnya, tapi—benar. Aku datang ke sini, demi mencari pembunuh keparat itu.

Seorang gadis. Sendirian. Di tengah malam. Mencari seorang pembunuh.

 _Good._ Padahal aku adalah tipe gadis sarkastik yang menghina karakter di film horor yang melakukan hal serupa sebagai karakter tolol, tapi sekarang aku sendiri juga tidak ada bedanya.

Ah, tunggu. Ada satu perbedaan besar di sana. Aku membawa senjata. Walau cuma sebuah pisau dapur yang aku pegang dengan agak gemetar di tangan kanan, aku cukup yakin bisa menggunakan ujung tajamnya untuk menembus jantung pelaku.

Jelas, sebagai gadis yang pintar dan penuh perhitungan, apalagi karena permen Poppelin sedang berada di mulutku, aku juga sudah menyiapkan tujuan sekunder apabila tujuan primer tidak tercapai.

Masih ingat dengan 'tiga petunjuk' yang diberikan oleh si brengsek itu melalui—err... puisi? Prosa? Terserah—tadi siang? Ini cuma dugaan acak, tapi entah kenapa, aku yakin bisa menemukan petunjuk itu di sini.

 **Catur yang tak selesai.  
Kartu yang tak terpisah.  
Buku yang tak bisa dibaca**.

Aku sudah bertanya pada Yuuma dan Miku, dan keduanya bilang, Tuan Besar mereka—dengan kata lain, Kakek—mempunyai catur di ruang kerjanya, yang ditinggalkan begitu saja. Apalagi, mereka juga berkata kalau ruang kerja Kakek itu seperti perpustakaan mini, jadi aku cukup yakin petunjuk ketiga ada di sana.

Yah, mari berdoa jika OPERA cukup baik—dan cukup bodoh—untuk meninggalkan petunjuk yang tersisa, yakni 'kartu yang tak terpisah', di ruang kerja sekaligus kamar tidur Kakek itu juga.

"..."

Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di koridor lantai tiga hanyalah langkah kakiku seorang.

Aku cukup yakin dengan ketajaman telingaku, jadi aku rasa aku bisa dengan mudah mendengar suara napas atau langkah orang selain diriku di radius sekitar sepuluh meter.

Mungkin karena keyakinan tak beralasan itu, aku bisa melangkah dengan cukup santai, dan bisa menahan agar jantungku tak berdetak terlalu cepat dan mengganggu pendengaran dan daya konsentrasi.

Aku membuka pintu setiap ruangan di lantai tiga satu persatu.

"...!"

Aku terlonjak kaget kala cahaya senter dari kepala ponselku mengenai sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti manusia.

"... Boneka lagi. Jadi yang ini ruangan boneka yang gagal, ya?"

Boneka setengah jadi, boneka yang menunggu untuk dijual, bahan boneka, boneka untuk koleksi pribadi, dan yang terakhir, boneka yang berhenti dikerjakan di tengah jalan. Semua boneka itu dipisahkan berdasarkan ruangannya masing-masing.

Kau tidak tahu betapa menakutkannya tidak sengaja mengarahkan senter ke arah tumpukan boneka yang kepala dan tangannya terpisah-pisah sampai berdebu itu kalau tidak mengalaminya sendiri.

"Karena **di lantai dua ada enam ruangan** , kurasa aman mengambil kesimpulan kalau **di lantai tiga juga cuma ada enam ruangan**... berarti, ruangan yang selanjutnya adalah ruang kerja Kakek."

Langkahku terhenti di ruangan yang berada di ujung koridor. Ornamen pada ruangan ini agak berbeda dengan ruangan berisi boneka lainnya. Di pintu pintu kayu tersebut, terukir sesuatu yang mirip seperti gambar pohon yang bercabang-cabang.

Di bagian paling bawah, di dalam—sesuatu seperti—bola besar yang ditangkap oleh rentetan akar, tertulis nama kepala keluarga yang berhasil membangun kekayaan keluarga ini dalam satu generasi, Kagahiko.

Di sampingnya juga tertulis nama Nenek... Masami? Nama yang standar, ya.

Akar itu lalu berkembang menjadi batang yang bercabang tiga. Masing-masing cabang tersebut menembus lingkaran berisi nama Ren, Leon, Lenka.

Cabang nama Paman Leon terhenti di situ (mungkin karena dia tidak menikah), sedangkan cabang Paman Ren bercabang tiga, dua ke samping dan satu ke atas. Cabang dari Mama... ada dua, satu ke samping, dan satu ke atas.

Cabang yang samping menuju pada nama Rinto, sedangkan yang atas adalah namaku.

Nama yang tertulis di bola yang ditembus oleh cabang samping dari mendiang Paman Ren adalah Lin, istri pertamanya, juga Lily, istri keduanya. Sedangkan cabang atas menuju pada lingkaran bertuliskan nama Len.

"Eh, tunggu... lalu... yang ini...?"

Sedikit di bawah antara namaku dan nama Len, ada satu lingkaran lagi. Lingkaran yang tak ditembus oleh cabang, namun melayang sendiri. Di lingkaran itu tertulis nama... sial, tidak terbaca.

"Apa mungkin Yuuma, ya...?"

Aku dengar dia sudah bekerja di sini sejak delapan tahun yang lalu, jadi aku rasa tak aneh bila Kakek menganggapnya anak sendiri. Dan mungkin juga, Yuuma diam-diam menghapusnya karena merasa tak pantas.

Daripada itu—

—tak peduli berapa kali tanganku mencoba memutar kenop di pintu ini, beda dengan pintu-pintu yang aku buka dengan mudah lainnya, pintu ini tak mau terbuka.

"Dikunci..."

Jangan-jangan... ada orang yang bersembunyi di dalam?

Kalau dipikir lagi, itu sama sekali tidak aneh. Ruang kerja Kakek ini juga merupakan kamar yang memiliki perlengkapan tidur yang bisa digunakan. Lagipula, kenapa di lantai yang semua pintunya tidak ada yang terkunci, hanya satu ini saja yang terkunci rapat?!

OPERA—pembunuh brengsek itu bersembunyi di dalam sini!

"..."

Aku mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali, lalu menempelkan telingaku.

Satu detik. Lima detik. Setengah menit. Lima menit... masih tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Aku mengetuknya lagi, dan sekali lagi menempelkan telinga yang dilanjutkan dengan menunggu.

Tak mendengar suara, aku mengetuk dengan lebih keras.

... saat jam di ponselku sudah menunjukkan sudah satu jam aku melakukan hal tak berguna ini, aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan pintu ruang kerja Kakek dan turun ke bawah.

Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa tidak menimbulkan suara selama satu jam penuh. Paling pintu itu dikunci sebagai penghormatan terakhir, agar ruangan itu tidak bisa terganggu.

Aku menarik napas panjang, dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengembalikan pisau yang aku pegang sedari tadi. Sempat terpikir kenapa aku tidak mencoba mencungkil kunci ruang itu, tapi, yah... entah apa yang akan Bibi Lily katakan kalau tahu aku yang melakukannya.

Aku menaruh pisau dapur tersebut kembali ke _knife set,_ membuatnya menjadi berisi tujuh pisau tajam yang terpampang dengan rapi.

...

Kira-kira, siapa yang memegang kunci ke ruang kerja Kakek?

Kalau Yuuma atau Miku, aku rasa aku masih bisa meminjamnya entah bagaimana. Tapi kalau kunci tersebut berada di tangan Bibi Lily... mungkin aku harus bicara dengan Len.

Len...

Karena kejadian kemarin, hubungan kami retak dalam seketika.

Walau kami sudah berjanji untuk 'melanjutkan obrolan' setelah ia memberiku permen, satu-satunya obrolan yang kami lakukan setelah itu hanyalah aku yang memanggilnya bodoh.

... Aku harus meminta maaf padanya besok.

Setelah itu aku kembali ke kamar tamu, tepat di samping kamar Mama (baik dulu atau pun sekarang), dan pergi tidur setelah memastikan baik anak kunci mau pun rantai sudah terpasang dengan baik.

... baik, itu bohong.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Pikiran bahwa kedua orangtuaku sudah dibunuh oleh orang gila yang masih bersembunyi di vila ini terus menghantuiku, dan sama sekali tak mengizinkan aku untuk terlelap.

Di tanganku, **kunci yang bisa membuka pintu kamar Mama, tergenggam dengan erat. Aku meminta kunci ini pada Yuuma tadi sore, agar aku bisa masuk ke kamar beliau kapan pun aku mau.**

Yah, walau pada akhirnya, **aku bahkan belum sekali pun membuka pintu ruangan itu karena takut**. Aku merasa... air mataku akan tumpah satu kali lagi bila melihat sosok beliau, membuatnya yang sudah berada di dunia sana menjadi tidak khawatir. Mungkin karena itu, aku menahan diri.

Walau jujur saja, aku juga sedang menangis saat ini.

Kau tidak akan percaya berapa banyak air mata yang bisa diteteskan oleh seorang manusia bila tidak melihat sendiri betapa basahnya bantal yang aku gunakan untuk bersembunyi dari dunia.

"Papa... Mama..."

Setelah ini... apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana aku akan hidup? Apa aku bisa hidup tanpa mereka?—pikiran semacam itu terus berkelebat, beriringan, silih berganti di dalam kepala, tanpa memberi belas kasih.

Setelah empat jam terus menangis seperti bayi, aku akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan.

...

Aku terbangun secara otomatis. Sebagai siswi yang rajin dan sehat, sudah sewajarnya tubuhku terbiasa bangun pada jam tertentu, walau waktu tidurku semalam sebenarnya tidak normal.

Eengh... jam berapa ini?

Mengambil ponsel tanpa sinyal yang aku taruh di bawah bantal, aku menekan tombol aktif untuk melihat waktu yang biasanya terpampang pada layar kunci.

Enam lewat lima belas.

... entah.

Walau aku cuma tidur kurang dari setengah waktu tidur normal, tadinya aku pikir tidur di kasur empuk setidaknya bisa menaikkan sedikit semangat.

Tapi, yah... siapa juga yang bisa semangat setelah mengalami kejadian seperti kemarin.

Aku jadi teringat lagi.

Benar... Papa dan Mama... sudah tidak ada.

Sekarang, aku hanya sebatang kara. Sendirian di vila mengerikan di mana seorang pembunuh berantai bersembunyi, bersama para keluarga yang sudah enam tahun tak aku temui.

Aku... sendiri.

Mengambil serangkaian pakaian serta handuk dari dalam tas berisi pakaian keluarga yang kini hanya aku gunakan sendiri, aku masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mulai membersihkan diri, memikirkan apa yang harus aku lakukan setelah ini.

Menarik napas panjang, aku menatap pantulan diri sendiri yang menggosok gigi dengan tidak anggunnya, memerhatikan gigiku yang untungnya masih aman walau sering merasakan permen perusak gigi.

"..."

Baik.

Aku sudah siap.

Mungkin sekarang... aku bisa melihat sosok Mama sekali lagi tanpa meneteskan air mata.

Dengan pikiran begitu, aku melangkah keluar dari kamar ini, menuju ke kamar sebelah.

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

Apa arti dari mimpi buruk?

Bunga tidur menakutkan yang kau lihat saat tak sadar? Bagian dari memori serta khayalan mengerikan yang ditampilkan secara acak oleh otakmu? Gambaran tak mengenakkan yang membuat seseorang terbangun secara paksa?

Bukan.

Setidaknya untukku—setidaknya saat ini—mimpi buruk adalah definisi dari hal yang ingin digunakan oleh seorang Kagamine Len sebagai alasan untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan mengerikan yang ada di depan mata.

"... Miku?"

Pagi ini, aku terbangun tanpa mendengar suaranya.

Aneh.

Padahal biasanya gadis dengan warna rambut aneh itu akan berdiri di samping ranjangku dengan seragam pelayan putih hitamnya, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhku pelan sambil berbisik lembut.

Bagai kebiasaan rutin yang menghilang, bagai bagian penting dari suatu sistem semesta yang terlewat. Ada perasaan aneh, sensasi tak wajar dan tak menenangkan yang langsung mendatangi hati segera setelah membuka mata.

Mungkin sebenarnya aku memiliki potensi mengidap OCD.

Daripada itu—Miku... tidak ada di sampingku.

Tak berdiri di sampingku seperti rutinitas biasa, atau pun berbaring di ranjang dengan ekspresi tidur super manis minta dicium mesra seperti yang aku harapkan.

Saat ini, tak peduli kemana pun bola mataku bergerak untuk memandang, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan dari sang gadis pelayan yang seharusnya berdiri di sini dengan handuk putih yang terlipat di tangannya.

Aku berdiri dari ranjang, segera berlari menuju pintu dengan perasaan tak enak.

 **Kunci rantai masih terpasang pada tempatnya.**

Dengan sedikit logika sederhana saja, aku bisa langsung tahu kalau _mustahil kunci bisa berada dalam kondisi ini kalau Miku telah keluar dari kamar._ Kunci rantai ini hanya bisa dibuka dan ditutup dari dalam, dan **aku tidak sekali pun membuka pintu ini setelah menutupnya semalam.**

 **Walau Miku bisa mengunci pintu ini dari luar dengan _kunci induk_** __ **yang dia punya, tidak mungkin dia bisa mengembalikan posisi kunci rantai dari luar.**

Dengan kata lain; _Miku seharusnya masih ada di ruangan ini._

Aku memutar mata, dan sekali lagi, memendarkan pandangan demi menatap seisi kamar yang luas.

... dia tidak sedang berbuat jahil dengan bersembunyi di bawah ranjang atau lemari, 'kan? Itu bukan karakternya sekali. Namun, entah kenapa, aku justru malah berharap kalau _ia melakukan itu._

"..."

Apa mungkin Miku sedang berada di dalam kamar mandi?

Langkah kakiku membawaku ke depan pintu kamar mandi, mengetuk pintunya pelan sembari meneriakkan nama gadis yang mungkin saja berada di dalam.

"Miku! Kau ada di dalam?"

... tak ada jawaban.

Namun dari balik pintu, aku bisa mendengar suara pancuran air yang mengalir dengan deras, menghantam permukaan _bathub._

—daripada senyum jahil dan mesum, yang tampak di wajahku saat ini justru ekspresi takut dan khawatir. Gambar-gambar aneh dan mengerikan mulai terkhayal di dalam kepalaku, membuat bulu kudukku sendiri merinding.

 _Bagaimana kalau—_ hentikan. Aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh di saat seperti ini.

Memutar kenop secara pelahan dengan tangan kanan, pintu plastik berwarna krem itu terbuka tanpa suara.

"Miku—"

Suara yang hendak keluar dari mulutku terputus seketika.

Bukan akibat kesenangan karena berhasil secara tak sengaja melihat tubuh telanjang gadis yang aku cintai, bukan pula karena kegembiraan mengalami kejadian komikal itu, namun—karena keberadaan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada di sana.

Di cermin...

Ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku untuk melihat wajah yang seharusnya terpantul di sana.

Di benda yang seharusnya menunjukkan wujud orang yang berdiri di depannya secara sempurna itu, di benda berbentuk oval yang tergantung di atas wastafel tersebut, seolah dibuat menggunakan cairan yang kental... sebuah tulisan berwarna merah.

Ujung tiap hurufnya begitu tajam, dan dari tingkat ketipisan setiap garisnya, seolah-olah dibuat menggunakan kuku yang begitu tajam hingga menggores cermin.

 **Kekasihmu menunggu di neraka.**

 **OPERA**

"Ini...?"

Seolah datang bersama tulisan merah mengerikan itu—terduduk di atas wastafel, sosok boneka yang menyerupai gadis yang aku cintai. Dengan ukuran yang mungkin sekitar tiga puluh senti, tergeletak, bersandar pada dinding wastafel.

Seragam pelayannya, rambut toska yang terurai hingga pinggang, bola mata hijau yang begitu indah—seperti boneka tali kayu berbentuk realis seperti yang dibuat oleh Kakek.

— _dan untuk alasan yang tak ingin aku ketahui, ada cairan merah yang membasahi daerah sekitar dada dan kepala boneka itu._

Apa-apaan... ini...?

 _Duk duk duk!_

" _Len! Kau ada di dalam?! Len!"_

Dari arah depan, bersama dengan ketukan keras yang terburu-buru, aku bisa mendengar suara berat milik seorang pria dari luar kamar.

 _Paman Leon? Kenapa dia terburu-buru seperti itu? Sial! Jangan-jangan Miku benar-benar—_

Menggelengkan kepala sembari memukul pipi sendiri untuk memotong pikiran konyol yang lagi-lagi datang tanpa diundang, aku dengan agak terburu-buru menuju ke sana dan membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa?"

Setelah menarik napas pelan, aku mulai berbicara. Nyaris saja aku berteriak mempertanyakan keberadaan Miku. Meski dirundung kekhawatiran, aku tetap tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa gadis pelayan itu seharusnya berada di kamarku semalam.

"Itu... di ruang makan..."

"Apa?! Apa yang ada di ruang makan?!"

"—"

Sederet kalimat yang Paman Leon ucapkan dengan suara kecil langsung membuat bola mataku ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

 _Tidak mungkin... ini tidak mungkin._

Aku melangkah dengan cepat. Dimakan oleh segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam dada, aku melangkah, berlari kecil, sebelum akhirnya bergegas secepat mungkin.

 _Mustahil Miku—_

— **(vi) —**

"Bagaimana?!"

"Tidak bisa. Pintu ini sepertinya terkunci. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku mendobraknya sendiri, aku tidak bisa membukanya."

—koridor utama Vila Boneka, di depan pintu yang menuju ruang makan. Pak Shirafuji, sembari menjawab pertanyaan Paman Leon, sedang mencoba mendobrak pintu ruang makan seorang diri.

Di pintu kayu yang diukiri oleh hiasan dekoratif yang indah dan menawan, bagai menghancurkan keindahan dari hasil jerih para pengukirnya, sebuah tulisan merah yang pernah aku lihat sebelumnya tertulis dengan sama berantakannya.

 **Dua boneka selanjutnya tertidur di dalam kegelapan.  
Boneka ketiga—Rokumiya Yuuma.  
Boneka keempat—Hatsune Miku.**

 **OPERA**

"... aah... aah... tidak... tidak mungkin... Miku..."

— _bruak!_

 **Setelah mendobrak pintu berat yang terkunci itu berkali-kali dengan pundak mereka** , akhirnya, **pintu berat yang memang selalu dikunci bila tidak digunakan** itu terbuka dengan keras.

Di balik pintu itu, meja makan besar tempat dihidangkannya makan malam kami semalam terlihat, seperti sengaja ditaruh di sana untuk mengganjal pintu ini agar tidak bisa dibuka.

"A—"

Gelap. Bau anyir. Sensasi yang membuat mual.

Semuanya datang nyaris bersamaan, membuat kepala terasa berputar dalam sekejap.

"Bau ini..."

Aku menelan ludah mendengar kalimat Pak Shirafuji yang terputus. Walau aku sudah tahu jawabannya, mengabaikan ajaran di sekolah, untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin agar jawabanku salah.

Tanganku meraba-raba dinding di dekat pintu secara terburu-buru, mencoba untuk menghidupkan lampu, mengabaikan Paman Leon dan Pak Shirafuji yang membuka gorden.

Bersama dengan cahaya lampu dan matahari yang mulai menyinari ruang dan mengikis kegelapan, bagai mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan, aku melihatnya—

 **Sosok tubuh penuh darah Yuuma yang disalib di kedua sikunya menggunakan pisau, terpajang dengan begitu mengerikan di dinding ruang makan, dengan satu pisau lagi yang menancap tepat di dahinya, juga...**

 **... sosok Miku yang juga seolah disalib di atas lantai, tepat mana meja makan seharusnya berada, dengan kepala penuh darah, dan pisau yang menusuk dadanya setengah jalan. Di sekitarnya terlukis bentuk serta simbol lingkaran aneh yang hanya bisa aku gambarkan seperti lingkaran ritual pemanggil setan.**

 **Seolah tak puas menghina kami, berada satu garis di atas tubuh Miku, terhubung dengan lampu** _ **chandelier**_ **sederhana melalui benang tipis—**

— **dua cincin besar yang menghubungkan berbagai macam kunci (dengan kata lain, kunci induk** **yang bisa membuka seluruh ruangan di vila ini) tergantung begitu saja.**

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

Mama... seharusnya ada di sini.

Namun ia tak ada. Tak peduli sebanyak apa pun aku menoleh, mencari di tempat yang konyol seperti di dalam lemari atau pun di bawah ranjang, aku tak mampu menemukan sosoknya.

 **Saat aku membuka kunci pintu, Mama tidak ada di dalam.**

Sebagai gantinya, di ranjang agak kusut yang menandakan bahwa sudah pernah digunakan, terkapar sebuah boneka kayu realis yang menurutku hanya bisa dibuat oleh Kakek—

— **boneka... Mama.**

Rambut pirang panjang dan mata biru itu, dan bahkan hingga bentuk wajahnya, benar-benar mendekati sosok Mama yang aku tahu. Boneka tersebut tergeletak di atas kasur, seolah menggantikan tubuh Mama yang menghilang.

Mulut boneka itu berlubang, seolah menandakan penyebab kematian Mama yang berasal dari racun yang masuk melalui mulut.

Bersama dengan boneka itu, tulisan yang mengerikan terlihat di permukaan cermin rias, tertulis dengan cairan merah (sepertinya cat) mirip darah dan bentuk huruf yang aneh—

 **Kedua orangtuamu menunggu di neraka.**

 **OPERA.  
**

"Apa-apaan... ini...?"

'Orangtua **mu** '—pesan ini... ditujukan padaku?

" _A-AAAAAAH—!"_

Teriakan yang mengerikan terdengar dari jauh, menghentikan aku yang hendak berteriak sendiri. Rintihan dengan suara yang serak itu, tidak salah lagi, adalah suara Len. Aku segera berlari keluar dari kamar, masih kebingungan dengan situasi yang terjadi.

Sial... apa-apaan ini?!

Kenapa Mayat Mama tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya berada?! Dan lagi, **pintu itu terkunci!** _Apa Yuuma diam-diam memindahkan mayatnya tanpa aku ketahui?!_ Tidak, jika begitu, seharusnya dia bukan memberiku kunci ruangan ini, 'kan?!

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!

—sambil terus memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Mama, aku mulai menuruni tangga, mengangkat sedikit ujung gaun pendek bernuansa gelap yang aku kenakan. Sial, kenapa aku harus mengenakan pakaian serepot ini?!

Di bagian sisi tangga yang aku turuni—di depan pintu ruang makan yang terbuka lebar, suara teriakan yang kini lebih mirip rintihan menyedihkan terdengar dengan jelas.

 _Di dalam sana..._

Dengan langkah pelan, aku mulai berjalan ke sana, menyiapkan mental akan apa yang mungkin muncul di hadapan mataku.

Begitu aku masuk—yang mampu aku lihat hanyalah **Len yang menangisi tubuh Miku yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai, dengan posisi yang... tak enak dipandang.**

 **Kedua tangan Miku, tepat di bagian sikunya, tertarik ke atas. Kedua sikunya terlihat seolah menjepit dua pisau dapur yang sepertinya dipaku hingga menembus lantai. Mengelilingi tubuhnya adalah sesuatu seperti lingkaran sihir untuk ritual aneh.**

 **Juga... ebuah pisau terlihat menancap setengah jalan di dadanya.**

Tak jauh dari situ, di bagian dinding ruang makan ini, aku bisa melihat **sosok Yuuma yang disalib dengan cara yang sama dengan Miku. Perbedaannya, bukan di dada, namun justru kepala Yuuma yang tertancap pisau.**

Jadi ini... _**dua boneka selanjutnya yang mati di dalam kegelapan.**_

"A-aah! Miku! MIKU! Bangun...! Aku mohon, bangun...! Ini bohong, 'kan?! Kau cuma main-main, 'kan?! Hei, Miku! Ini tidak lucu, tahu! Bangunlah...! Aku mohon... bangun...lah..."

Di sisi lain, Bibi Lily—menatap sosok Yuuma dalam diam.

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, menahan air mata yang sebenarnya sudah lolos dari sudut pelupuk matanya. Paman Leon berdiri di belakangnya, memegangi pundak Bibi yang bergetar hebat.

"Kau tidak usah melihatnya lagi, Lily."

"Ini... terlalu kejam. Padahal Yuuma sudah mengabdi pada keluarga ini selama bertahun-tahun... kenapa... ia harus mati seperti ini?"

"..."

Paman Leon hanya bisa menatap sosok Bibi Lily yang baru kali ini terlihat sangat rapuh dengan sorot mata yang sama menyedihkannya.

Ia yang bahkan mampu bersikap tenang saat mengetahui kedua orangtuaku terbunuh, justru meneteskan air mata saat melihat kematian pelayannya.

... aku tahu keluargaku sudah tak berjumpa dengan Bibi Lily selama nyaris enam tahun lamanya, tapi apa hal ini wajar? Itu seolah berkata bahwa pelayan itu lebih penting daripada orangtuaku.

Aku menelan amarah egois yang naik ke permukaan.

"Rin! Darimana saja kau?!"

Paman Leon langsung berlari kecil, menghampiri aku yang berdiri kaku di depan pintu. Menyingkirkan rasa terkejut yang membuatku terbeku sedari tadi, aku menjawab pelan, dengan suara yang masih bergetar,

"T-tadi aku pergi ke kamar Mama, lalu..."

Paman Leon menunggu aku menyelesaikan kata-kata. Menelan ludah, aku melanjutkan jawaban yang aku tunda sebelumnya,

"... Mama— **tubuh Mama tidak ada di dalam kamar itu. Mayatnya... menghilang.** "

Wajah terkejut segera mendatangi Paman Leon. Ia merengut kesal, menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

" _... sialan."_

* * *

 **— (v) —**

* * *

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Bukan hanya mayat Mama, bahkan mayat Papa yang terbakar sampai hangus, yang aku tutup dengan terpal untuk melindunginya dari hujan, juga menghilang tanpa jejak.

Rongsokan mobil kodok yang ia pakai ke sini masih ada, namun sang pengemudinya telah menghilang dari tempatnya merenggang nyawa. Papa, sama seperti Mama, menghilang begitu saja.

Sebagai gantinya, sebuah boneka kayu berukuran sekitar 30 sentimeter, yang seperti yang kau duga, memiliki bentuk mirip seperti Papa, terkapar dengan tubuh dipenuhi abu dan debu hitam, didera oleh hujan yang masih belum berhenti sejak kemarin malam.

Apalagi—

"Apa-apaan... ini..."

Paman Leon menggerutu, meremas rambut emasnya sendiri. Ia duduk di bangku sofa, dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam dan wajah yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

Len, yang duduk di sofa sebelah Paman Leon, juga nyaris tak jauh beda.

" **Pintu dan jendela ruang makan terkunci rapat, dan bahkan pintunya juga dihalangi dengan meja makan..."**

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan, Kak Lily," Paman Leon menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum bertanya, "Berapa jumlah kunci yang bisa membuka pintu ruang makan?"

" **... hanya... dua."**

Bibi Lily menjawab dengan lirih. Len tertawa satir, "... dan dua kunci itu tergantung di lampu ruang makan, seolah berkata si OPERA ini menggunakan sihir sehingga tidak perlu kunci untuk keluar masuk."

Sosok Len terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Ia hanya melamun, dan terkadang mengeluarkan kata-kata ironis yang entah ditujukan pada siapa. Kadang ia juga menarik napas panjang, dan di saat yang lain, ia akan mengucapkan sesuatu seperti 'sial' dengan suara kecil.

"Bukan hanya itu... mayat Papa dan Mama... menghilang dari tempatnya berada," aku berkata denganr pelan. "Kunci yang bisa membuka pintu kamar Mama, menurut... Yuuma, **hanya ada dua. Satu ia berikan padaku, dan satunya lagi berada di _master key_ -** **nya Miku."**

"Lalu, _**master key**_ **Miku itu sendiri berada di dalam ruang makan yang terkunci dari dalam,"** lanjut Pak Shirafuji. "Apa-apaan itu? C _hained closed room?_ Apa hal semacam ini benar-benar ada di dunia nyata?!"

Pak Shirafuji terlihat sangat emosi.

Tidak... bukan hanya dia. Seluruh orang di ruang tamu ini memasang ekspresi yang sama. Cemas, takut, bingung khawatir, marah, sedih—segala macam emosi terburuk manusia yang dapat kau pikirkan pada situasi ini.

"Satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa aku pikirkan hanyalah _pelaku menggunakan kunci induk Miku untuk membuka kamar Bibi Lenka, memindahkan mayatnya dan Paman Rinto entah ke mana, lalu membunuh Miku dan Yuuma di ruang makan, menciptakan ruangan tertutup, kemudian keluar dari ruang makan."_

"Bagaimana kalau si pelaku punya kunci duplikat? "

Pernyataan Pak Shirafuji membangkitkan amarah Bibi Lily,

"Kalau si OPERA itu punya kunci duplikat, itu berarti ada pelayan yang pernah meminjamkannya kunci, 'kan?! Kau mau bilang pelayan kami ada yang mau melakukan hal bodoh semacam meminjamkannya pada orang asing?!"

Bagai pesawat jet yang terbang di siang bolong, sebuah pemikiran seolah melintas di kepalaku.

"... bagaimana kalau... _yang meminjam kunci itu bukan orang asing?_ "

Dahi Len berkedut. Sepertinya otak cerdasnya sudah menangkap apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Rin?"

Menjawab pertanyaan Paman Leon, aku berkata dengan nada yang ringan, "Kalau yang meminjam _master key_ adalah majikannya sendiri... itu sama sekali tidak aneh, 'kan?"

"J-jangan bercanda! Sudah cukup menuduh pelayan kami, sekarang kau juga mau menuduhku dan putraku?! Apa meninggalkan rumah Kagamine terlalu lama membuatmu kehilangan hati kehormatan keluarga Kagamine, Rin?!"

Aku tersenyum kecil.

Bagus.

Ini benar-benar bagus, Bibi Lily. Aku sendiri juga sebenarnya tak suka dengan sikapmu yang menangisi pelayan jauh lebih kencang daripada kedua orangtuaku. Kebetulan sekali.

Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu menahan diri.

Tanpa peduli lagi, aku mengeluarkan semua teori acak yang baru aku pikirkan dalam beberapa detik ini.

"Aku pernah tidak bilang pelakunya antara Len atau Bibi Lily," aku mengeluarkan tawa kecil yang sebenarnya jauh lebih cocok dimiliki oleh seorang penjahat, "Bisa saja OPERA itu sebenarnya adalah majikan yang lain... Kakek kita, Kagamine Kagahiko, misalnya."

"Rin, cukup."

"Benar. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat makam Kakek. _Bisa saja 'teman baik' yang dimaksud oleh Kakek itu tidak ada, dan Kakek sendiri yang sebenarnya memainkan peran OPERA. Bisa saja Kakek berpura-pura mati, dan sebenarnya bersembunyi di vila ini untuk membunuh semua keturunannya._ "

Gigi Bibi Lily beradu dengan hebat. Seolah tak puas, aku terus melanjutkan.

"Tidak ada yang salah dari apa yang aku katakan, 'kan...? Di situasi seperti ini, mana bisa aku percaya pada hal yang tidak aku lihat dengan mataku sendiri? _Kakek sebenarnya masih hidup—"_

"—aku tidak tahu bagaimana ia meracuni Mama, _tapi aku yakin, dia adalah orang yang memasang bom di mobil saat semua orang berada di dalam vila. Dia juga memiliki_ master key _duplikat. Dia juga yang memindahkan Papa dan Mama. Dia juga yang membunuh kedua pelayannya sendiri, dan menciptakan ruangan tertutup itu._ "

Semuanya terdiam.

"Semua yang aku katakan itu benar, 'kan?! Semua yang aku katakan itu, tak ada yang bertentangan dengan bukti dan fakta yang ada! Karena itu, pelaku dari semua ini, orang yang memanggil dirinya OPERA itu, adalah Kakek, Kagamine Kaga—"

 _Plak._

Sebuah tamparan keras menghampiri wajahku. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga pipi putih dan mulusku mulai terasa panas. Di hadapanku, sosok wanita dewasa yang baru saja melayangkan tangannya, menatap tajam dengan penuh air mata.

"Cukup. Hentikan omong kosong gilamu, Rin. **Tuan Besar, Kagamine Kagahiko, sudah meninggalkan dunia ini satu bulan yang lalu.** Lebih dari ini, aku tidak akan segan mengurungmu di kamar hingga kau bisa menginstropeksi diri."

"..."

Aku membuang muka, menjauhi tatapan tajam dari mata beliau.

Sosok Bibi Lily melangkah secara perlahan, menarik tangan Len.

"Tunggu," Paman Leon segera bersuara, "Kemana kalian mau pergi?!"

"Setelah mendengar omong kosong dari keponakanku tadi, aku jadi tersadar," wanita dalam pakaian kerja itu berkata dengan tegas, "Tak ada dari kalian yang bisa aku percaya."

"Apa yang kau Anda bica—"

"—setelah dipikir lagi, bukankah Anda yang paling mencurigakan, Pak Shirafuji?" Bibi Lily berkata dengan sorot mata menuduh, "Orang yang paling dekat dengan Tuan Besar di masa-masa terakhir beliau... siapa lagi kalau bukan dokter pribadinya sendiri?"

"..."

Pak Shirafuji terlihat menelan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Sepertinya ia mengerti bahwa membantah atau mencari alasan hanya akan membuat masalah di sini makin runyam.

"Ayo, Len."

"Tapi—"

"—antara paman dan sepupu yang sudah lama tak kau temui, dokter yang tak kau kenal baik, dan ibumu sendiri, siapa yang kau pilih?"

Len... menunduk pasrah. Jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut sudah jelas. Jika aku jadi Len pun, aku akan mengangguk paham, dan menuruti keinginan dari ibuku sendiri.

Karena itu, Len hanya bisa diam saja, mengikuti tarikan paksa tangan ibunya, meninggalkan aku bersama dua orang pria dewasa yang terduduk lesu di atas sofa.

"Kami akan kembali lagi ke sini saat jam makan siang."

—meski begitu, sebelum Len menutup kembali pintu yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan koridor utama lantai satu, ia menyempatkan diri berkata kecil walau harus ditarik oleh ibunya dari belakang.

Aku mengangguk pelan, beda dengan Paman Leon yang berteriak kecil, "Iya!"

"..."

"..."

Kesunyian menyelimuti dalam seketika. Berkat perkataan Bibi Lily lagi, aku sama sekali tidak heran. Sudah empat orang terbunuh, dan kami berlima, juga akan terus dibunuh satu persatu.

Apalagi sekarang, lima orang yang tersisa itu telah terbagi dua.

 _Apa situasi ini masih bisa bertambah buruk?_

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji di sini.

Catatan singkat: **master key/kunci induk** , aslinya adalah satu anak kunci yang bisa membuka berbagai macam pintu. Tapi di sini, demi kepentingan cerita (mungkin), kunci induk adalah sekumpulan anak kunci dari ruangan-ruangan di vila.

Yah, jadi... mau gak mau, saya harus memisahkan mereka yang masih tersisa. Bukan karena mereka bodoh, tapi karena tuntutan plot. Kalo mereka tetap berkumpul bersama, OPERA jadi gak bisa gerak, dong.

Dan lagi-lagi saya masih belom nunjukkin tiga petunjuk utamanya, duh. Padahal masih harus ngebunuh tiga karater lagi. Semoga episode depan udah bisa munculin. Tapi seenggaknya, di chapter ini, akhirnya saya bisa nunjukkin 'fungsi' dari punya dua detektif.

Oke, jadi, OPERA mulai serius. Permainannya juga jadi mulai sedikit gila-gilaan dan kompleks dibanding dua kasus sebelumnya yang cuma kasus pembunuhan satu karakter.

Karena kali ini adalah _chain locked room._ Untuk lebih lanjut, mari kita dengarkan sesi OPERA vs. Pembaca yang akan dibawakan oleh penjahat kita yang terlaknat, OPERA~

* * *

— **OPERA vs. Pembaca —**

* * *

 _To all of my beloved audience,  
Good afternoon._

Bagaimana? Apa kalian suka dengan permainanku? Aah, tentu kalian suka! Aku sendiri sangat menyukainya! Aku sendiri tak tidur untuk menciptakan misteri ini, tahu.

 _I will cry if you can solve it so easily, after all._

Jadi, mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan.

Pertanyaan ketiga,  
 _ **Bagaimana Hatsune Miku menghilang dari dalam kamar Kagamine Len?**_

Pertanyaan keempat,  
 _ **Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana Kasus Miku dan Yuuma bisa terjadi?**_

Pertanyaan kelima,  
 _ **Apa, siapa, dan bagaimana Kasus Lenka #2 dan Kasus Rinto #2 bisa terjadi?**_

Petunjuk tambahan untuk kedua kasus ini adalah sebagai berikut,

 **Pintu ruang makan hanya bisa dibuka dan dikunci oleh kunci induk** **Miku dan Yuuma.  
Pintu ruang makan benar-benar terkunci.**

 **Setiap pintu di rumah ini mempunyai dua kunci yang masing-masing berada pada kedua** _ **master key.**_ **Kecuali kamar Len dan Lily, di mana mereka sama-sama punya satu kunci duplikat.**

 **Selain itu, tak ada kunci duplikat lain.**

 **Pintu kamar Lenka hanya bisa dibuka oleh kunci yang Rin pegang, atau kunci yang ada di kunci induk Miku.**

 **Len berkata, "Aku tidak membantu pelaku mengunci pintu dari dalam setelah Miku keluar."  
Rin berkata, "Aku tidak pernah menggunakan kunciku untuk membuka pintu kamar Lenka. Aku juga tidak pernah meminjamkannya pada siapapun sejak sore."**

Tergantung siapa detektif (serta kebenaran) yang kau pilih, kau bisa memecahkan yang satu dengan mudah, dan harus memutar otak lebih jauh untuk memecahkan yang satunya.

Selamat berpikir, dan selamat datang di permainanku,  
Di mana kebenaran tidak hanya satu.


	7. Episode 6: Riddle of The Marionettist

_Hari ini, adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dengan pria itu._

 _Di restoran tengah kota, di bawah cahaya lampu sedikit redam sebagai penghangat suasana._

 _Kepala keluarga Kagamine, pria ajaib yang membeli vila di puncak gunung dalam satu generasi hanya dari merancang boneka semata―Kagamine Kagahiko._

" _Jadi anak ini?"_

" _Benar, Ayah. Anak ini adalah anak kebanggaan yang aku katakan padamu―anak sempurna yang sudah aku didik sejak belum mampu bicara, anak sempurna yang aku 'ciptakan' untuk membangun ulang keluarga kita."_

 _Orang itu―orang dewasa yang membesarkanku sejak kecil, berbicara dengan begitu lantang dan penuh kebanggaan pada pria tua berambut putih klimis yang ia panggil sebagai ayah._

 _... apa itu berarti aku harus memanggilnya Kakek?_

" _Ah, benar. Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."_

 _Mengambil dan membuka koper yang berada di samping meja, manusia yang harus aku anggap sebagai orangtuaku itu menunjukkan isinya pada kakek tua di seberang meja._

" _Hooh."_

 _Decakan kagum._

" _Permukaan yang halus, pewarnaan yang realis, dan bahkan pemilihan pakaian yang sangat sesuai bagai dijahit sendiri. Hmm. Sungguh boneka yang indah. Aku bisa merasakan perasaan penciptanya di sini."_

― _omong kosong. Aku sama sekali tak memikirkan apa-apa saat membuat itu. Aku hanya membuatnya karena disuruh, bukan karena ingin._

" _Bagaimana, Ayah?"_

" _Akan aku pertimbangkan... namun aku punya satu syarat."_

" _Apa... itu?"_

" _Aku ingin dia...," 'Kakek' menoleh ke arahku, "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke Vila Boneka. Kau mau, 'kan, ***?"_

― _ini adalah awal dari hari-hari 'menyenangkan' yang aku habiskan bersama pria tua itu. Hari-hari 'menyenangkan', yang tak akan pernah aku lupakan._

 _Benar... mungkin bagiku..._

 _Daripada orangtua yang membesarkanku sejak kecil, aku jauh lebih 'menyayangi' Kagamine Kagahiko._

* * *

 **— (vi) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Crypton, Yamaha.**

Bagaimana?

Apa kalian suka dengan menu utama yang aku sediakan?

Dua boneka yang kehilangan tali dalam kegelapan—Rokumiya Yuuma, Hatsune Miku.  
Dua boneka yang menghilang dari panggung permainan—Kagamine Rinto, Kagamine Lenka.

 _Welcome to OPERA's biggest opera,  
—where the truth isn't only one._

 **EPISODE 06  
12 Desember 2012, 10.00 – 12.20  
Riddle of the Marionettist**

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

 _Cklik._

Suara anak kunci diputar yang diikuti oleh kunci rantai yang terpasang pada tempatnya terdengar. Ibu terlihat termenung untuk beberapa saat di hadapan daun pintu yang tak tertembus, sebelum berbalik dan menghadap ke arahku.

... saat ini, kami berada di dalam kamar Ibu yang ada di lantai dua.

Berkat Rin yang... anggap saja, tidak bisa menahan mulutnya, Ibu yang termakan emosi memutuskan bahwa tiga orang yang sedang berkumpul di bawah sana semuanya mencurigakan, dan membawa aku untuk mengurung diri di tempat ini.

Aku mengambil ponsel lipat yang masih berada di kantong celana bahan yang sama dengan yang kemarin, menekan tombol tengah untuk melihat jam digital yang terpampang di sana.

... jam sepuluh pagi lewat sekian menit.

' _Sinyal... seperti biasa, tidak ada.'_

Aku menghela napas, sebelum memasukkannya kembali ke kantong, dan secara perlahan, berbaring di ranjang besar yang biasa Ibu gunakan seorang diri. Tentu saja, aku berhati-hati untuk menimbulkan kusut sesedikit mungkin.

Keringat terlihat jelas menempel pada dahi Ibu. Ia berjalan sedikit terburu-buru, melangkah menuju telepon rumah di sudut ruangan. Menekan tombolnya berkali-kali sembari menempelkan gagangnya pada telinga.

"... tidak bisa... jadi teleponnya sudah benar-benar dirusak..."

Ketiadaan bunyi _tuut tuut_ dari seberang telepon yang diikuti oleh gumaman Ibu barusan sudah cukup untuk mewakili jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku.

Jadi bahkan telepon yang ada di dalam kamar juga dirusak, ya?

"Len, bagaimana dengan ponselmu?"

"Sama saja. Tidak ada sinyal di puncak gunung seperti ini. Bahkan nomor darurat juga tidak bisa dihubungi."

Ibu, menarik napas panjang, mendekat ke arahku dan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah lelah. Wanita bersurai pirang yang mulai memutih itu melepas blazer kuning tua yang sepertinya membuatnya kepanasan, sebelum mengelus dahinya dalam kekalutan.

Walau rasanya tak perlu, biar aku ingatkan satu hal padamu―walau aku sedang berdua bersama seorang wanita di dalam kamar, tidak ada sedikit pun pemikiran aneh yang terlintas di pikiranku saat ini.

Seorang anak punya insting aneh yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernafsu pada ibunya sendiri tak peduli secantik atau sebagus apa pun tubuh ibunya. Setidaknya menurutku begitu.

Lagipula, aku sudah biasa mandi bersama Ibu saat kecil, jadi mana mungkin aku bernafsu pada beliau.

Lagipula (lagi), ini benar-benar topik menyedihkan yang tak pantas dipikirkan di sini. Apa situasi gila ini secara perlahan mulai membuat kepalaku membusuk?

... tunggu dulu.

Teleponnya... dirusak?

 _Kapan... OPERA merusak seluruh telepon di rumah ini?_

 _Seandainya telepon sudah dirusak sejak pertemuan keluarga ini dimulai, berarti kemungkinan besar si OPERA ini melakukannya malam—atau mungkin subuh—hari sebelumnya._

 _Jadi... OPERA... sudah berada di vila ini sejak saat itu?_

Tunggu dulu, itu malah menimbulkan pertanyaan yang lain lagi.

Kalau OPERA memang berada di tempat ini, lalu bagaimana ia datang kemari?! **Selain Pak Shirafuji dan Paman Rinto, tidak ada kendaraan lain yang pernah datang ke puncak gunung ini selama tiga hari belakangan!**

 **Tiga hari yang lalu pun, hanya Yuuma yang turun gunung dengan motor untuk membeli persediaan makanan. Yuuma tidak mungkin diam-diam membawa OPERA dan menurunkannya di suatu tempat yang tak kami ketahui, 'kan?!**

 **Yuuma... tidak akan melakukan sesuatu semacam itu.**

Kalau begitu... dengan mendaki...?

Aku pernah dengar Paman Leon pada satu waktu di masa mudanya, pernah pulang berjalan kaki dari kaki gunung karena coba-coba, dan itu memakan waktu dari pagi hingga malam.

"Berarti... bukan tidak mungkin, ya."

"Eh? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Len?"

Ibu menanggapi dengan segera kalimat yang lolos dari celah mulutku. Aku menggeleng cepat, tak mau menambah panjang daftar kekhawatiran beliau dengan analisa satu orang yang aku lakukan dalam kepala.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Raut khawatir masih belum lepas dari wajah Ibu. Aku segera melanjutkan,

"Ibu tidur saja kalau merasa mengantuk. Aku akan mengawasi Ibu," aku berkata dengan sedikit nada yang mencoba menunjukkan keberanian, walau sebenarnya aku sendiri juga ketakutan.

Tadinya aku ingin mencoba tersenyum sedikit, tapi entah kenapa ujung bibirku terasa berat.

Dalam diam, wajah Ibu menandakan bahwa beliau sedang berpikir. Ia memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, sebelum menaruh jas kuning tua yang ia pegang di gantungan balik pintu dan kembali ke atas ranjang.

Secara perlahan, wanita dewasa itu mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi lain ranjang, tepat di sebelah putranya sendiri.

"... kapan ya, terakhir kali kau tidur dengan Ibu seperti ini...?"

Ibu berbicara dengan suara halus yang begitu pelan. Tubuh tuanya yang masih terawat miring menghadap ke arah putra bodohnya. Aku melirik ke arah beliau untuk sesaat, sebelum bergumam kecil dan mengangkat bahu pelan.

"Entah. Mungkin... saat SMP?"

Memang agak memalukan, tapi di masa sekolah menengah pertama, bisa dibilang adalah puncak dari kepercayaanku akan hal-hal gaib. Apalagi dengan boneka-boneka yang hampir ada di setiap ruangan kecuali kamar.

Bukan satu dua kali, aku kabur ke kamar ibuku karena tak sengaja bertatap mata dengan boneka kayu yang bertugas sebagai hiasan di koridor. Untungnya ketakutan itu mulai menghilang sejak masuk SMA (... itu karena aku masuk sekolah asrama, sebetulnya).

Jemari lembut Ibu secara perlahan menyentuh pipi putihku yang mulus dan bebas cacat.

"... Ibu?"

"Sekarang kau sudah sebesar ini, ya."

"..."

"Ayahmu... bukan hanya Ren, Ayah juga, pasti bangga padamu dari dunia sana."

"... hm."

Aku mengangguk pelan.

Kelopak mata Ibu mulai tertutup secara perlahan, melepas segala lelah yang langsung menyerang tanpa henti di pagi hari yang suram ini. Tak peduli bahwa ini baru saja jam 10 pagi, beliau jatuh terlelap dengan cepat.

Aku menarik napas panjang, tersenyum kecil sembari melihat wajah Ibu yang tertidur diiringi suara rintik hujan di luar jendela. Tanpa terasa, rasa kantuk juga mulai ikut mendatangiku yang bahkan baru terbangun empat jam yang lalu.

"..."

Aku juga mulai ikut memejamkan mata, tergoda oleh dewi kantuk yang menggoda untuk jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi demi melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang kejam.

"Mi... ku..."

Di saat kegelapan menyelimuti, aku mulai berpikir.

Dalam semesta hampa tanpa warna tersendiri yang tercipta kala kelopak memejam, aku mulai menggerakkan roda gigi di kepala untuk memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada gadis yang aku cintai itu.

Semalam, tanpa diragukan lagi, **Miku benar-benar ada di kamarku. Pada saat aku tidur, ia masih berada di atas ranjang.**

 **Saat itu juga, aku sangat yakin telah mengunci pintu kamar dan bahkan memasang kunci rantai pada tempatnya. Meski begitu, Miku menghilang. Dengan kunci rantai yang masih terpasang.**

Bagaimana... itu bisa terjadi?

Bukan hanya mayat Bibi Lenka, bahkan Miku.

OPERA sialan itu tak hanya menghubungkan dua, tapi tiga ruang tertutup sekaligus. Ini akan jadi ide yang sangat keren di novel misteri, tapi sama saja dengan mimpi buruk di dunia nyata.

Satu-satunya jawaban yang bisa aku tarik adalah—

 _Saat aku tidur, OPERA mengetuk pintu kamarku. Miku, tanpa membangunkanku, mengira itu adalah salah satu anggota keluarga, membukakan pintu tersebut._

 _OPERA dengan cepat langsung membunuh—atau membuat pingsan—Miku, dan menggunakan kunci induk_ _Miku untuk memindahkan mayat Bibi Lenka dan Paman Rinto ke suatu tempat, entah atas alasan apa._

 _Ia lalu membunuh Miku dan Yuuma di ruang makan, sebelum menggantung kunci induknya di dalam ruang makan dan kabur dari ruang tertutup yang ia ciptakan._

Hanya ini jawaban yang mampu aku pikirkan.

Tapi...

 _Bagaimana dia mengunci kembali kunci rantai di kamarku?_

 _Bagaimana dia keluar setelah mengunci pintu ruang makan, dan bahkan mendorong meja makan untuk menghalangi pintu?_

Sial... aku tidak tahu.

Tidak ada jawaban yang datang.

"..."

Ibu sama sekali tidak menanyakan satu hal pun mengenai aku menangis sangat kencang di hadapan mayat kekasih yang aku ikat dengan tali cinta diam-diam.

Ibu mengetahuinya pun sekarang tidak akan menimbulkan perbedaan apa-apa. **Karena Miku... sudah mati.** Meski begitu, setidaknya sekali ini saja... biarkan aku untuk menangis lagi sebentar.

"Sial... OPERA..."

Seiring dengan setetes airmata menyedihkan yang turun dari pelupuk satu kali lagi, bersama dengan mata terpejam yang aku tutupi dengan lengan kanan demi menutupi cahaya lampu yang mendatangi, aku mencoba untuk terlelap.

Secara perlahan namun pasti, kesadaranku mulai menghilang, ditelan oleh kantuk yang datang.

" _Kau pasti... akan kubunuh."_

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

Setelah Len dan ibunya pergi dan menutup ruang tamu, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil tindakan tersendiri dengan mengambil kunci indukyang tergantung di dalam ruang makan.

 **Jelas, aku juga sekalian melakukan pemeriksaan lebih jelas saat berada di sana.**

Pertama, **jendela benar-benar terkunci dari dalam.**

Kedua, **di kunci induk Miku terdapat semua kunci ruangan vila. Sedangkan milik Yuuma kekurangan satu, yaitu kunci kamar Mama yang ia berikan padaku.**

Ketiga, **jumlah pisau yang digunakan pada masing-masing mayat adalah tiga. Dua di sekitar siku untuk menyalib, dan satu di dada Miku serta kepala Yuuma.**

"Semoga mereka beristirahat dengan tenang...," Pak Shirafuji yang berdiri di sampingku berkomentar, "Tapi, si OPERA ini sungguh keji. Apa dia tidak mengerti betapa berharganya nyawa manusia?"

"..."

Aku tetap diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Nyawa manusia adalah sesuatu yang rapuh. Karenanya, itu berharga. Atau malah bisa dibilang, _tak bisa diberi harga._ Orang yang bisa membunuh manusia lain dengan begitu mudahnya, tak pantas lagi disebut manusia.

OPERA bukan manusia. Dengan kalimat itu, aku meyakinkan diri.

Dengan kalimat itu pula, aku berkata pada diri sendiri, bahwa membunuhnya demi membalaskan dendam kedua orangtuaku sama sekali bukan merupakan dosa.

"... Rin, cepatlah."

Paman Leon, yang menemani walau tak berani masuk ke dalam seperti Pak Shirafuji, bersuara dengan cukup keras dari depan pintu yang memisahkan ruang makan.

"Iya."

Mengambil kunci induk Yuuma, dan meninggalkan milik Miku di dalam, aku dan Pak Shirafuji melangkah keluar dari ruang makan sebelum mengunci lokasi terkutuk itu dari luar.

Dengan ini, seharusnya aku bisa masuk ke ruang kerja Kakek.

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Kita perlu senjata," Paman Leon menjawab pertanyaan Pak Shirafuji dengan mantap, "Pisau... ah, benar. Aku punya beberapa pisau di tasku. Apa perlu aku ambil?"

Aku menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak usah. Pisau yang ada di dapur saja sudah cukup, aku rasa."

Kembali berjalan, aku dan dua pria dewasa itu melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam dapur. Sekali lagi, ekspresi terkejut (yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu membuatku terkejut) tampak di wajah kami.

 _Knife set_ yang menempel pada dinding dapur dekat wastafel itu sudah kehilangan lebih dari setengahnya. Jumlah pisau yang ada di sana— **hanya ada dua.**

Tunggu.

Ada yang aneh di sini...

Tapi... apa?

Otakku tahu bahwa ada hal yang aneh dengan tatanan pisau ini, tapi tak mengerti bagian mana dari apa yang aku lihat ini yang dideteksi sebagai keanehan oleh kepalaku. Apa ada sesuatu yang beda dari yang aku lihat semalam?

Sial... apa ini gara-gara aku tidak sedang memakan permen, sehingga otakku menjadi kurang optimal?

"Berarti, pisau yang digunakan oleh OPERA adalah pisau dapur ini, ya," gumam Pak Shirafuji, "Pelayan yang dibunuh dengan pisau yang biasa mereka gunakan... memikirkannya saja aku sudah muak."

"Aku dan Pak Shirafuji masing-masing akan memegang satu. _You didn't need to bring one. A girl with a knife is not a good combination._ "

Aku bisa melihat dahi Pak Shirafuji yang sedikit berkedut saat logat bahasa Inggris Paman Leon yang kurang enak didengar itu sampai dit elinganya, tapi itu lain cerita. Yang penting sekarang adalah―

 _Cklik._

Lantai tiga, ujung koridor, ruang kerja Kakek.

Setelah mencoba memasukkan anak kunci yang ada di kunci induk satu persatu untuk menemukan anak kunci yang bisa membuka ruang kerja sekaligus kamar Kakek ini, akhirnya, aku, Paman Leon, dan Pak Shirafuji yang mengikuti di belakang bisa masuk ke dalam.

"..."

Hal pertama yang menerpa hidung kala pintu dibuka adalah aroma buku dan kertas yang mulai menguning akibat ditelan waktu, datang menyerbu dari lemari buku yang lebih pantas disebut perpustakaan mini, bercampur dengan aroma kayu yang begitu khas.

Mahoni? Jati? Entah, aku sama sekali tidak tahu masalah kayu. Kalau permen, terutama Poppelin, beda cerita. Sebagai gadis manis yang sudah mencicipi 12 warna dan rasa dari Poppelin, aku siap menerima segala pertanyaan.

Aku memutar mata, menanggapi pemikiran bodoh yang terlintas di kepala barusan. Cukup dengan usaha bodoh untuk menghibur diri sendiri ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukan.

"Ah, sudah lama sekali sejak aku masuk ke ruang kerja Ayah."

Mata Paman Leon menjelajahi tiap sudut dan sisi ruangan bagai menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

"Dia dulu selalu melarangku masuk karena cuma mengganggu. Entah apa yang akan dia katakan kalau melihat kita sekarang."

Tanpa mempedulikan kegiatan nostalgia Paman Leon, mataku langsung tertuju pada satu benda aneh yang sangat menarik perhatian.

Di samping meja kerja Kakek, terdapat sebuah kotak kaca kosong berukuran sekitar empat hingga lima puluh senti meter. Ini hanyalah kotak kaca biasa—

—jika saja di permukaan kacanya, tidak tertempel kertas bertuliskan OPERA.

"Ini... kotak kaca yang biasa Ayah gunakan untuk menyimpan boneka," Paman Leon berbicara dengan suara kecil sebelum dilanjutkan dengan teriakan kaget, "Tunggu dulu... kenapa... ada nama OPERA di sana?!"

"Apa mungkin OPERA adalah nama boneka yang dibuat oleh Kakek...?"

Aku bergumam, meminta pendapat dari pria dewasa berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping. Paman mengangkat bahu, menandakan bahwa ia seharusnya sudah bilang dari awal kalau tahu sesuatu mengenai hal ini.

Memicingkan mata, aku mencoba membaca deskripsi tipis yang ada di bawah nama OPERA di kertas yang menempel pada kaca.

" **OPERA, penyihir jahat yang suka membunuh. Ia mengundang orang-orang ke rumahnya, dan membunuh mereka satu persatu. Sangat suka menggunakan sihirnya untuk memindahkan mayat ke dalam ruangan yang terkunci, dan menertawakan reaksi para manusia yang kebingungan melihat hal itu."**

" _Keh..._ jadi begitu? Memindahkan mayat ke dalam ruangan terkunci dengan sihir?! Jadi demi mengikuti _setting_ yang dibuat oleh Ayah, si OPERA keparat itu melakukan pembunuhan ruangan tertutup?!"

"..."

Saat ini, sebuah pemikiran aneh melintasi kepalaku.

Maksudku...

OPERA adalah nama boneka.  
OPERA adalah teman baik Kakek.  
Kakek adalah seorang ahli pembuat boneka.

Seandainya kita menarik suatu garis antara tiga fakta itu―

― _OPERA adalah boneka ciptaan Kakek yang menjadi teman baiknya._

Apalagi sekarang, **boneka OPERA menghilang.**

Bulu kudukku merinding seketika.

Bagaimana kalau... OPERA adalah... _sebuah boneka hidup yang marah pada keturunan penciptanya, yang serakah dan saling ingin merebut harta warisan?_

' _Tidak, tidak. Mana mungkin.'_

Aku menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, mencoba menyingkirkan pemikiran menyeramkan barusan. Ini bukan cerita horor. Mana ada yang namanya hantu di dunia ini.

"Rin?"

"A-ah, tidak. Mungkin Paman benar... iya."

Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengangguk pelan, memberikan pendapat bahwa opini Paman Leon barusan mungkin memang benar adanya, dan memastikan pada diri sendiri bahwa khayalan kosongku barusan memang hanyalah khayalan kosong.

Mengalihkan bola mata menuju arah yang berbeda, satu kali lagi, sesuatu yang langsung menarik perhatian langsung masuk ke dalam wilayah pandangan.

Di atas (sepertinya) meja kerja Kakek―

―catur.

Di atas papan berukuran 8x8 petak berwarna selang-seling hitam dan putih tersebut, hanya terdapat empat bidak beda warna yang bersih tanpa debu, seolah baru diletakkan di sana.

 **Raja hitam di atas petak 8-F.  
Kuda putih di atas petak 5-E.  
Kuda hitam di atas petak 3-D.  
Raja putih di atas petak 4-C.**

Ini... catur yang tidak bisa diselesaikan.

Walau secara teori kemenangan masih bisa dicapai meski hanya memiliki raja dan kuda, itu akan memakan waktu yang sangat banyak untuk mencoba setiap kemungkinan gerakan.

Karena itu, permainan ini tidak bisa diselesaikan—tiada yang menang, tiada yang kalah. Seri. Remis. _Perpetual check._ Sebuah permainan tak berarti yang menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tenaga.

Kemudian, sebagai pelengkap, tersandar di samping papan catur, adalah secarik kertas seukuran amplop medium yang ditulisi beberapa baris prosa seperti puisi.

 **Kegelapan mengikis cahaya.**

 **Angka tetaplah angka.  
Huruf tetaplah huruf.**

 **Walau huruf berubah menjadi angka,  
Sekali lagi, huruf tetaplah huruf.**

 **Petunjuk pertama dan kedua adalah pintu.  
Petunjuk ketiga adalah kunci untuk membukanya.**

 **Jangan harap kau bisa masuk dan membongkar kebenaran, jika kau bahkan tak bisa menemukan pintu dari kotak bernama 'kenyataan' ini.**

 **OPERA**

"Ini..."

Paman Leon yang berdiri di belakangku, sama-sama melihat keberadaan catur dan secarik kertas yang terletak di atas meja kerja Kakek bergumam dengan pelan. Aku mengangguk, membenarkan dugaannya.

"Inilah 'petunjuk pertama' yang dikatakan OPERA di video itu. 'Catur yang tak terselesaikan'."

"Apa kau... bisa menjawabnya?"

Paman Leon melihat langsung ke mataku dengan tatapan penuh harap. Aku hanya bisa membuang mata, tak sanggup memenuhi harapan konyolnya.

"Tidak," aku menggelengkan kepala. "Aku belum tahu."

'Belum'.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Aku pasti memecahkan teka-teki ini, menemukan nama asli dari manusia brengsek yang membantai keluargaku, dan membuatnya merasakan betapa beratnya palu keadilan.

Paman Leon menggerakkan jarinya, menyentuh ujung kepala dari bidak catur yang ada di atas papan. Ia mencoba untuk mengangkat salah satunya, tapi malah terangkat bersama papan di bawahnya, seolah ditempel dengan lem super kuat.

"Keras sekali. Jangan-jangan ini dilem? Apa ia ingin berkata untuk jangan dipindahkan?"

Tatkala papan berpetak belang hitam putih tersebut sedikit terangkat, benda lain yang berada di bawahnya langsung terlihat dengan jelas. Di bawah papan berbentuk persegi itu—tumpukan kartu remi.

Paman Leon menaruh papannya kembali ke tempat, namun aku segera memindahkannya. Ia memasang wajah bingung sesaat, walau di detik berikutnya langsung mengerti.

"Ini petunjuk kedua, 'kan?"

"Iya."

Tumpukan kartu yang sepertinya masih baru.

Petunjuk kedua— **kartu yang tidak terpisahkan.**

Aku mengangkat tumpukan kartu itu, lalu mulai menyortirnya dari paling atas, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan yang mungkin saja bisa menjadi petunjuk tambahan.

"Ah."

Tak lama sejak aku mulai menyortir sembari mengurutkan kartu-kartu tersebut di dalam kepala, sebuah kartu aneh yang tak seharusnya berada di sana terlihat.

Terletak tepat setelah kartu 10 keriting, adalah kartu putih bergambar tengah tanda tanya, dengan huruf yang berada di pojok atas dan bawahnya— **bukan J, K, Q, atau A, melainkan N.**

"Apa... ini?"

Kartu N tersebut bersatu dengan empat kartu yang berada di bawahnya, dijepit menggunakan penjepit kertas di bagian atas.

Aku segera membuka jepitan tersebut untuk melihat 'kartu yang tak terpisahkan'. **J keriting, Q keriting, K keriting, dan As hati.** Lalu, seolah lagi-lagi memberi petunjuk tambahan, di balik kartu As yang berada paling bawah, tertulis prosa pendek,

 **Jangan pernah ubah apa yang tak seharusnya ada di sana.  
Di sini, huruf tak selamanya jadi huruf.**

 **Apakah ini terlalu mudah untukmu?**

 **OPERA**

"Apa yang tak seharusnya ada di sana... tak pernah berubah... oh, aku mengerti."

Paman Leon yang memeriksa petunjuk bersamaku bersuara. Jemarinya menunjuk ke arah kartu N yang berada di paling atas tumpukan kartu yang tak terpisahkan.

"Yang dimaksudnya pasti pasti adalah kartu N yang tidak wajar ini. Jangan ubah huruf N, sedangkan empat kartu huruf tadi mungkin, harus diubah menjadi angka."

"N... 11, 12, 13, dan 1."

Kata-kata tipis yang menyebut huruf dan angka tersebut keluar dari mulutku. Aku segera melanjutkan,

" _Kalau misalnya angka-angka itu diubah menjadi urutan huruf lagi... K, L, M, dan A. Ditambah dengan N, kita dapat lima huruf. Apa huruf-huruf itu bisa jadi kata-kata?_ "

Paman Leon memasang wajah berpikir keras.

"Kalmn, Makln, Nkalm, Klamn, Mlank... entah. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang terpikirkan. Aku rasa ini masih butuh satu huruf vokal lagi agar bisa jadi kata tertentu."

"..."

Aku sendiri juga sudah ikut berpikir, tapi jawaban tetap tak ada yang datang ke kepalaku. Paman Leon berkata dengan sedikit terburu-buru, "Mungkin petunjuk ini dan petunjuk pertama saling berhubungan, sehingga kita harus menyelesaikan petunjuk pertama dulu?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Paman Leon, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Sesuatu—sebuah suara dentum yang terdengar begitu besar, suara hantaman yang terdengar dari belakang.

Pintu ruang kerja Kakek ini... tertutup.

"Pak Shirafuji?!"

Suara hantaman pintu yang diikuti oleh pintu yang terkunci dan derap langkah lari.

Paman Leon segera berlari menuju pintu, menggedor-gedor daun pintu sekuat yang ia bisa sambil terus berteriak, "Pak Shirafuji! Pak Shirafuji! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat buka! Hei! Kau ada di sana?! PAK SHIRAFUJI!"

Percuma.

Dari suara langkah kaki yang tak lagi terdengar, Pak Shirafuji pasti sudah jauh dari sini, bukannya berada di sisi pintu sebelah seperti yang Paman Leon harapkan.

"Sial! Sial! Apa yang dia lakukan di saat seperti ini?!"

 _Brak brak brak!_

Memukul dan menendang berkali-kali, tak ada satu pun usaha Paman Leon yang membuahkan hasil. Pintu tersebut tetap bergeming, seolah tak mau bergerak walau hanya semili.

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang sebenarnya Pak Shirafuji lakukan? Aku tahu aku sedikit salah karena tidak menyadari Pak Shirafuji yang entah kenapa sama sekali tak bersuara sejak kami masuk ke dalam ruangan, tapi apa arti dari tindakannya ini?

"..."

Di saat aku mulai kebingungan dan mulai berpikir dan menciptakan berbagai pemikiran sendiri, aku menemukannya.

Terkapar begitu saja di dekat lemari buku—

—sebuah gumpalan kertas.

Ini bukan sampah. Aku tahu itu. **Mana mungkin orang seperfeksionis Bibi Lily bisa membiarkan sampah kertas semacam itu tergeletak begitu saja di ruang kerja Kakek.**

"Paman. Lihat ini."

Setelah berhasil mendapatkan kembali perhatian Paman Leon dari usaha sia-sianya untuk menjebol pintu, ia berjalan ke arahku, ikut membaca isi dari gumpalan kertas yang aku temukan.

 **Kepada orang pertama yang membaca ini.  
Kalau kau ingin selamat, datanglah sendirian ke ruang boneka setengah jadi di lantai tiga.**

 **Itu jika kau cukup berani membuang rasa kemanusiaan demi nyawamu sendiri.**

Membacanya dengan cepat, Paman Leon langsung merebut dan kembali merubah kertas tersebut menjadi gumpalan, melemparkannya ke sembarang arah sambil berteriak frustasi.

"Sial! Apa-apaan ini?!"

OPERA... mencari rekan.

Dari kata-kata yang tertulis di sana, hanya itu yang dapat aku pikirkan.

"—dan lalu Pak Shirafuji dengan mudahnya mengkhianati kita dan menuruti perintah OPERA keparat itu?!"

"..."

Aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban.

Menarik napas sedalam mungkin sembari menggenggam lututnya sendiri, Paman Leon segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru menuju ke arah pintu.

Sekali lagi, ia memukul dan menendang pintu itu.

Paman bahkan mengambil kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Kakek, dan melemparkannya sekuat tenaga ke arah pintu—namun sekali lagi, pintu itu masih tak bergerak.

"Sialan!"

Baik wajahku atau pun Paman Leon, keduanya sudah dipenuhi oleh peluh serta keringat dingin akibat ketegangan dan ketakutan yang tak hentinya mendatangi sejak pagi.

 _Sial sial sial._

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?!

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

Aku tidak mau percaya.

Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak mau mempercayai semua ini.

Sekali lagi, aku terbangun.

Tepat pada tengah hari, beberapa menit sebelum waktu spesial yang hanya muncul satu abad sekali (12-12-2012, pukul 12:12) tiba.

Memang sangat disayangkan karena di sini aku tidak punya sinyal sehingga tak mampu membicarakan hal ini di akun sosial mediaku yang sebenarnya jarang aku pakai, tapi masalah sebenarnya bukan itu.

 **Ibu... menghilang.**

"..."

Sama seperti Miku yang lenyap begitu saja dari kamarku, kali ini pun, di kamar Ibu ini, di sampingku, di atas ranjang di mana seharusnya beliau berbaring dengan wajah lelah, tak ada setitik pun sosok wanita dewasa yang terlihat.

 **Ibu benar-benar menghilang.**

"Ibu! Ibu di mana?!"

Aku berteriak dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Ketakutan bahwa Ibu juga akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan Miku dengan segera melahap hati, memaksa aku untuk segera bangun dan memeriksa pintu.

" **Terkunci lagi?!"**

Sama seperti kamarku— **kunci rantai masih terpasang pada tempatnya, dan bahkan anak kunci milik Ibu masih berada di atas meja kecil di samping ranjang.**

Apa-apaan... ini?

—sama seperti sebelumnya, bagai adegan yang telah diatur dalam skrip drama tertentu, aku dengan segera langsung berlari dan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan keras.

Sama... semuanya benar-benar sama.

 **Baik suara air pancuran yang mengalir—atau pun tulisan merah yang tertulis dengan bentuk mengerikan di atas kaca, bersama dengan boneka serupa ibuku yang tersandar.**

 **... dengan tali yang mengikat leher.**

 **Ibumu menunggu di neraka.**

 **OPERA**

Membaca tulisan tipis berwarna merah yang terpampang jelas mengotori cermin, mau tak mau, kedua lutut yang telah bergetar hebat dalam sekejap kehilangan energi, menghantam keramik dengan keras.

Sembari bersujud entah pada siapa, sembari menjambaki rambut sendiri akibat hati yang dimakan frustasi, aku meraung.

"A-ah.. sialan... sialan! Apa-apaan ini?! APA-APAAN INI?! Dua kali?! Dua kali orang yang berada di ruangan yang sama denganku, lenyap dengan cara yang tidak aku ketahui dan tanpa aku sadari?! Jangan bercanda... ini mustahil... ini mustahil!"

 _Ibu... tidak mungkin mati._

"Sialan sialan sialan...! OPERAAAA!"

Berdiri kembali setelah meraung beberapa menit, aku dengan segera memaksa kakiku untuk berlari ke depan pintu. Membuka kunci rantai dengan terburu-buru dari tempatnya, aku mencoba memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubangnya.

Tanganku yang bergetar berkali-kali membuatnya meleset, namun saat ujung anak kunci berhasil masuk, aku segera memutar dan menarik pintu, membukanya dengan cepat dan keras.

Aku harus menemukan Ibu.

Jika sama seperti Miku, maka seharusnya di depan ruangan di mana Ibu berada akan tertulis semacam pengumuman—aku berlari dengan cepat, menyusuri setiap ruangan di lantai dua.

Aku berlari. Terus berlari, seperti orang bodoh.

Melihat setiap pintu ruangan di lantai dua satu persatu, memastikan apa di sana kini telah ditulisi oleh tulisan merah tipis seperti sebelumnya atau tidak. Memukul permukaan pintu, dan lalu menyerah kala menemukan bahwa semua pintu berada dalam posisi terkunci.

Aku baru saja akan melangkah ke lantai tiga untuk meneruskan penulusan keputusasaan ini, ketika aku mendengar suara gedoran keras dari ruangan yang berada di pelosok lantai tiga.

" _Pak Shirafuji! Pak Shirafuji!—Lily! Len! Siapa saja! Siapa saja yang ada di luar sana, kalau kau mendengarku, tolong cepat bukakan pintu ini! HEI! SIAPA SAJA!"_

... ruang kerja Kakek?

Aku mulai melangkah ke arah sumber suara—jika saja langkahku tak terhenti kala melihat pintu yang selama ini aku cari.

Tidak hanya satu—dua. **Ada dua pintu di lantai tiga ini yang sama-sama ditulisi dengan huruf merah pemberitahuan keberadaan mayat dari OPERA.**

Pertama, di ruangan pertama yang tepat berada di atas pintu, ruangan yang aku kenali sebagai pintu menuju ruangan berisi boneka yang Kakek berhenti kerjakan di tengah jalan.

 **Di sini tertidur boneka yang berubah menjadi abu.  
Boneka kelima—Shirafuji Tonio.**

Lalu, di ruangan yang persis di sebelahnya, adalah ruang berisi kayu dan peralatan pembuatan boneka yang ditulisi dengan sederet kalimat yang dengan segera membuat kesadaranku menggila—

 **Di sini tertidur boneka yang tergantung di langit.  
Boneka keenam—Kagamine Lily.**

"Ibu! Ibu!"

Entah kenapa di saat seperti ini, aku jadi berpikir.

Manusia itu makhluk yang aneh.

Jika di depan mata mereka ada dua mayat, secara logika, kita tahu bahwa dua-duanya sama-sama mengenaskan dan sama-sama pantas menerima perlakukan yang sama.

Meski begitu, bila ada satu saja yang memiliki hubungan denganmu—

—kau akan mengabaikan yang lain dan lebih mempedulikan yang satunya.

Mungkin oleh sebab itu, tanpa mempedulikan Pak Shirafuji yang kondisi mayatnya lebih mengenaskan, atau pun Paman Leon yang memanggil dari kejauhan, aku langsung mendobrak pintu yang ditulisi nama Ibu sekuat tenaga.

Memukul, menendang, dan kemudian kembali mendobrak. Berkali-kali, tanpa henti. Meski tulang bahuku terasa sakit, aku tetap tak berhenti.

Lagi dan lagi. aku terus mendobrak pintu di hadapanku. Lima menit. Dua puluh menit. Waktu yang hanya muncul sekali dalam seabad telah lewat, dan aku terus mendobrak.

"IBU!"

Tenggorokanku sakit. Bahuku sakit. Kepalaku sakit. Namun aku tak peduli. Aku harus membuka pintu ini, _walau Ibu sudah—_ aku harus tetap membuka pintu ini!

Saat pintu tersebut akhirnya berhasil terbuka secara paksa, aku sudah lupa telah berapa banyak detik berlalu sejak aku memulai. Senyum sedikit merekah di wajahku—

—jika saja aku tidak melihat **kunci rantai yang terpasang dari dalam.**

"A-apa-apaan... ini...?"

Mengalihkan pandangan dari sana, hal pertama yang sekarang harus aku lakukan adalah menghancurkan rantai yang mengikat pintu dan dinding di dekatnya ini.

Tanganku mencoba mencapai ujung kunci rantai yang berada di bagian dalam, namun **sela yang dilalui tanganku justru membuat kunci tersebut tak mampu lepas dari segelnya.**

Pasrah mencoba membuka kunci itu, sekali lagi, aku kembali mencoba mendobrak pintu yang menghalangi aku dan tubuh ibuku yang sudah tak lagi bersuara di balik sana. Tak ada hal yang bisa aku lihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, makanya aku terus mendobrak.

Hingga tulang di pundakku menjerit kesakitan, hingga kunci rantai yang menghalangi tersebut terlepas dari bautnya, membuat pintu yang menerima dorongan kuat menghantam dinding di belakangnya.

"Ib—"

Sekali lagi, aku terdiam.

Saat mendengar kata 'tergantung di langit', aku sudah bisa menduga bahwa dalam hitungan menit, mataku akan segera menangkap sosok wanita dewasa yang sudah melahirkan aku ke dunia tersebut dalam keadaan tergantung.

Memang benar, **Ibu tergantung di tengah ruangan, dengan tali yang sepertinya dibuat dari selendang mengikat lehernya dan lampu berbentuk sekumpulan lilin kecil di atas.**

 **Memang benar juga, sosok Ibu melayang di atas tanah, di mana kaki dan permukaan keramik lantai terpisah nyaris tiga meter, dengan kunci induk yang berada tepat di bawah kakinya.** Masalahnya adalah—

— **tidak ada satu pun benda yang bisa dijadikan pijakan di sini.**

"Apa ini... mungkin...?"

 **Di dalam ruangan yang kosong melompong, hanya ada sosok Ibu yang tergantung. Seluruh boneka yang seharusnya ada di sekitar sini menghilang tanpa jejak, hanya menyisakan ruang hampa tanpa benda.**

 **Apalagi, hingga sesaat yang lalu, pintu ini berada dalam posisi terkunci total. Dari dalam.**

Sial...

Apa-apaan ini?

Kepala yang terus berdenyut dan bola mata yang memanas makin membuat kondisiku makin tak menyenangkan. Air mata yang mulai menggenang, serta lutut yang lemas kehilangan tenaga, sekali lagi, membuat aku berlutut tak berdaya, entah di hadapan siapa.

Ah, bukan.

Bukan 'entah siapa'.

Saat ini aku... bertekuk lutut di hadapan OPERA.

Di hadapan permainan mengerikan, di hadapan misteri pembunuhan ruang tertutup super kompleks yang berhasil ia bawa keluar dari dunia fiksi, ke Vila Boneka ini, ke dimensi ketiga bernama realita ini.

Pukul dua belas siang lewat dua puluh menit.

Aku... kehilangan semua orang yang aku sayangi.

* * *

 **Bersambung  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

PACENYA KEBUT AMAT.

Tadinya pengen ngincer 1-episode-1-mati, jadi bisa manjang-manjangin sampe episode belasan, tapi... yah, setelah dipikir-pikir, bisa-bisa saya dibilang labil kalo ngebuat para karakternya pisah sampe berkali-kali biar bisa dibunuh.

Kalo kayak gini kan lebih realistis. Kayaknya.

Jadi, yah. Inilah misteri selanjutnya.

Bagaimana? Kamu suka dengan ruang tertutup saya yang baru? Kali ini bukan hanya 'gimana pelaku bisa keluar dari ruang terkunci setelah membunuh', tapi ditambah 'gimana pelaku bisa membuat KORBAN keluar dari ruang terkunci'.

Ribet, 'kan? Susah, 'kan? MUAHAHAHAHAHA. /woi

Ah, ngomong-ngomong, sedikit _retcon._ Urutan 'ramalan' 3 kematian terakhir mengalami sedikit perubahan. Lily mati tergantung, Tonio mati terbakar, dan Leon lihat aja minggu depan.

Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan _riddle_ yang saya buat?

Saya nahan sampe sekarang karena takutnya bakal ada yang bisa mecahin dari awal. Itu... gak seru banget. Dan bakal anti-klimaks sekali.

Itu sebenarnya kurang sempurna, sih, karena kayak yang si OPERA bilang, dua petunjuk pertama adalah 'pintu', sedangkan petunjuk ketiga adalah 'kunci' dari kotak kucing kebenaran—nama asli OPERA.

Kenapa dibikin gini? Soalnya saya udah nyiapin unsur kejutan di petunjuk ketiga, yang saya harap bisa ngebuat kalian teriak 'Gitu doang?!' di kotak review.

Yah, selamat berpikir.

Btw, kalo apdet selanjutnya agak lama, itu kemungkinan karena kesehatan saya enggak memungkinkan buat mengetik. Asap kabut keparat di kota saya benar-benar ngebuat males ngapa-ngapain. orz

* * *

— **OPERA vs. Pembaca —**

* * *

 _Hell-o. Good afternoon, my beloved audience._

Kita bertemu lagi.

Bagaimana? Apa kau suka dengan misteri yang aku sajikan kali ini?

 _Of course you like it, right?  
Little brain game like this always fun to play, after all._

Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai dengan pertanyaan ini,  
 _ **Bisakah kamu memecahkan teka-teki petunjuk utama dan langsung menemukan namaku?**_

Untuk petunjuk, **aku sarankan kalian untuk mengambil papan catur dan menyusun ulang posisi bidak sesuai dengan petunjuk pertama.**

Walau mungkin saja tak berguna, setidaknya kau sudah mencoba.

Masalah kartu— **aku sudah memberikan semua petunjuk padamu.  
** _ **If I give you more, it will not be fun anymore.**_

 **Setelah kamu berhasil mendapatkan 'pintu', tunggulah dengan sabar hingga detektif kita tercinta menemukan di mana kunci berada.**

Lanjut ke pertanyaan selanjutnya,  
 _ **Bagaimana Lily bisa keluar dari kamar yang terkunci?**_  
 _ **Siapa dan bagaimana Kasus Lily bisa terjadi?**_

Dan kemudian―  
 _ **Siapa dan bagaimana Kasus Tonio bisa terjadi?**_

Sebagai petunjuk, dengan berbaik hati akan aku katakan padamu.

 **Tak peduli Kagamine Lily hidup atau mati, ia benar-benar tergantung. Ukhukhukhu.**  
 **Dan tentu saja, pintu itu benar-benar terkunci hingga Kagamine Len membukanya.**

 **Tak peduli Shirafuji Tonio hidup atau mati, benar-benar ada mayat yang terbakar di dalam ruangan itu.  
Dan tentu saja, kunci ruangan itu juga benar-benar terkunci.**

 **Jangan lupa, kunci induk berada di ruangan Lily.**

Nah, para penontonku tercinta―

―mari perdengarkan padaku, kebenaran yang kalian yakini.


	8. Episode 7: End of The Seventh Marionette

_Sejujurnya kukatakan, ini aneh._

 _Belum sampai enam puluh hari aku mengenal beliau, namun aku sudah menyayanginya jauh di atas orangtuaku yang telah merawat sejak belum bisa apa-apa._

 _Kagamine Kagahiko._

' _Kakek'._

' _Ayah'._

' _Tuan Besar'._

 _Daripada tiga istilah yang digunakan oleh anggota keluarga serta para pelayan untuk memanggilnya, beliau membiarkan—atau lebih tepatnya, menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya langsung dengan nama._

' _Kagahiko'._

" _Karyamu kali ini juga luar biasa, ***."_

 _Karenanya kukatakan, ini aneh. Entah berada di belahan dunia mana, ada cucu yang memanggil kakeknya langsung dengan nama sepertiku._

' _Terima kasih, Kagahiko. Ini semua berkatmu. Kalau Kagahiko tidak mengajariku, entah apa aku bisa menciptakan boneka sebagus ini..."_

" _Tidak, tidak. Sejak awal, kau sudah memiliki bakat yang berkilau. Aku hanya memoles berlian mentah yang berharga—ini semua berkat dirimu sendiri yang lahir di bawah bintang keberuntungan."_

 _Ia sangat suka memuji._

 _Walau kata-kata yang beliau gunakan tidaklah setinggi itu, namun bagaimana ia menyusun kalimat terkadang tetap saja membuat kepala harus berpikir sekian kali sebelum mengerti._

" _Siapa nama boneka ini?"_

 _Sambil memerhatikan boneka yang aku buat di bawah pengawasannya dengan saksama, beliau—Kagahiko bertanya._

 _Ini baru pertama kalinya aku membuat boneka tanpa paksaan. Ini baru pertama kalinya aku menciptakan sesuatu dengan kesenangan. Aku tak pernah memberi nama pada boneka yang aku ciptakan sebelumnya._

 _Karena itu, saat Kagahiko memintaku untuk memberi nama, sejujurnya aku sempat bingung. Walau sudah membolak-balik kamus besar demi mencari inspirasi pun, masih butuh beberapa menit hingga ide hinggap di kepala._

" _OPERA."_

 _Pada akhirnya, itulah nama yang aku pilih._

" _Aku beri nama boneka ini... OPERA."_

* * *

— **(vii) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Kebenaran dan kebohongan.  
Kepalsuan yang menjadi kebenaran tanpa peduli akan kenyataan.  
Selamat datang di babak sebelum puncak penentuan.

Boneka yang tergantung di langit—Kagamine Lily.  
Boneka yang menjadi abu—Shirafuji Tonio.

Mari kita lanjutkan permainan ini.

— **Saat Boneka Menari —**

 **EPISODE 06  
12 Desember 2012, 12.00 – 18.00  
End of the Seventh Marionette**

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

"A-a—"

Aku segera membungkam teriakan yang hendak keluar dengan tangan sendiri. Mata yang membelalak lebar akibat mayat yang tergantung tak berdaya, mulai meneteskan cairan beningnya satu kali lagi.

Bagai boneka yang kehilangan talinya, bagai tenaga yang lenyap ditarik begitu saja, kedua lututku terlekuk tanpa diperintah, menghantam keramik lantai dengan keras.

Lantai tiga.

Di ruangan ini, di **ruangan baru saja aku buka ini... aku bisa melihat wujud Ibu tergantung tak berdaya, dengan seutas selendang yang mencekik serta menghubungkan leher Ibu dengan lampu di tengah langit-langit ruangan.**

 **Pintu yang terkunci dari dalam.**

 **Ibu yang tergantung nyaris tiga meter dari atas tanah.**

 **Ketiadaan satu pun barang yang bisa dijadikan pijakan.**

Apa-apaan... ini?

Apa hal seperti ini mungkin dilakukan?

Jemariku bagai tak mau berhenti gemetar, bersama dengan otakku yang bagai dipanaskan oleh pemanggang tak terlihat.

Tak peduli berapa kali aku memaksakan pemikiran bahwa penyandang gelar jenius sepertiku harus berkepala dingin di tiap keadaan, aku tetap terpaku, terdiam di tempat.

Jangankan seorang jenius, bila aku berkaca, aku akan tertawa kencang dalam hati, menertawai sosokku yang lebih pantas dipanggil idiot.

"Benar... Paman Leon—"

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, sesaat sebelum aku masuk ke ruang di mana (mayat) Ibu berada, aku yakin telingaku menangkap teriakan Paman yang tertahan oleh pintu.

Apa Paman—dan juga Rin—dikurung di ruangan tertentu?

Apalagi ruangan sebelah, di mana seharusnya mayat Pak Shirafuji yang 'menjadi abu' berada, juga sepertinya berada dalam posisi terkunci.

Aku bisa saja menggunakan kunci induk yang tergeletak tepat di bawah kaki Ibu ini untuk masuk ke sana, tapi aku harus mendatangi Paman Leon dan Rin yang terkurung lebih dulu.

Mengambil serangkaian kunci yang dimaksud, aku segera keluar dari ruangan, menatap mayat tergantung Ibu dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh maaf, sebelum menutup kembali kamar terakhir beliau dan menguncinya dari luar.

Mataku melirik ke ruang sebelah untuk sesaat.

 **Di sini tertidur boneka yang berubah menjadi abu.  
Boneka keenam—Shirafuji Tonio.**

 **OPERA**

"..."

 _Maaf Pak Shirafuji, tapi Anda sepertinya harus menunggu sedikit agak lama lagi._

Berpikiran begitu, aku melangkah, berlari kecil menuju ruang kerja Kakek yang tepat berada di ujung koridor, yang aku yakini sebagai sumber suara.

Ruang 'suci' di mana Kakek menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku dan membuat boneka kayu, sebelum tidur di kasur yang ada kala kelopak tuanya menjadi semakin berat.

Memasukkan anak kunci yang berada di kunci induk satu persatu, aku mencoba menemukan kunci mana yang merupakan anak kunci yang bisa membuka pintu besar di hadapanku.

Seiring dengan aduan logam oleh anak kunci yang masuk dan keluar lubang secara bergantian demi mencari pasangan yang pas, teriakan dari Paman Leon makin terdengar ganas.

" _Pak Shirafuji! Apa itu kau?!"_

"Ini aku, Len," aku berucap dengan suara seadanya. Setidaknya cukup kencang hingga Paman Leon bisa mendengar dari dalam. "Pak Shirafuji sudah—"

Bersama dengan kalimatku yang terputus, akhirnya tanganku menemukan anak kunci yang cocok dan bisa diputar. Aku langsung mendorong pintu, membukanya ke arah dalam.

Dengan wajah yang lesu dan lemah, aku memberitahukan apa yang baru saja aku lihat.

"Pak Shirafuji... dan Ibu... sudah dibunuh."

"... Len..."

" **Kedua-duanya... sama-sama berada dalam ruangan tertutup yang terkunci rapat,"** aku meneruskan, "Aku menemukan kunci ini di tempat mayat... Ibu berada. Di ruangan yang... kunci rantainya terpasang dari dalam."

"Bagaimana dengan Pak Shirafuji?"

"..."

Aku terdiam.

Apa yang harus aku katakan?

Apa bisa aku berkata kalau aku belum melihat isi ruangan di mana Pak Shirafuji berada karena sebenarnya aku terlalu fokus pada mayat Ibu, dan lebih mementingkan memanggil Paman Leon daripada melihat sendiri mayat pak Shirafuji?

Mana mungkin, 'kan?

"A—"

Saat bibirku baru saja akan mengucapkan alasan asal, Paman Leon langsung memegang kedua pundakku, menyentuh bagian bahu dari jas hitam yang hancur akibat dobrakan yang aku lakukan pada pintu kamar Ibu dengan lembut namun tegap.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya."

Paman Leon berujar dengan hiasan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Senyum canggung yang seolah ingin memberi sugesti agar aku tenang, padahal dirinya sendiri juga berada dalam kondisi yang sama.

"Setelah melihat ibumu, aku tahu kau tidak sanggup melihat mayat lebih banyak lagi. Biar aku yang membuka ruangan Pak Shirafuji."

 _Walau sebenarnya bukan begitu._

 _Aku bukannya tak sanggup―_

Berdiri terpaku untuk beberapa saat, aku hanya bisa menatap Paman Leon yang mencabut sekumpulan anak kunci yang tergantung pada lubang di pintu ruang kerja Kakek ini dengan mata hampa, membiarkannya membawa kunci tersebut ke ruangan di mana Pak Shirafuji berada.

"..."

Aku sama sekali tak berkata.

Saat Paman Leon mulai berjalan mendahuluiku pun, tak ada kata yang lolos dari celah bibirku. Aku hanya berdiri seperti orang bodoh, hingga telapak tangan Rin menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Rin―"

Tanpa diduga, Rin berbisik.

"— _untung saja Paman Leon tidak mencurigaimu, ya, Len."_

Bingung akan ungkapan penuh tuduh yang aku terima dari Rin, aku mengambil beberapa langkah mundur sebelum menanyakan maksud dengan nada keraguan.

"Eh? Apa yang kau bica—"

"—kau sendiri, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Dengan tenang bagai tanpa peduli, Rin melanjutkan.

"Kau memegang kunci. Pak Shirafuji—dan Bibi Lily—terbunuh dalam ruangan yang terkunci. Semuanya sudah jelas, 'kan?"

"Makanya aku bilang, apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?! Aku sudah katakan **kalau kunci ini ada di dalam ruangan di mana Ibu terbunuh** , 'kan?! Aku mendobrak pintu yang terkunci dari dalam, mengambil kunci ini, dan membukakan pintu ini untuk kalian! Kenapa kau jadi menuduhku?!"

"Apa kau tahu tahu, Len? Trik paling mudah nomor satu untuk menciptakan pembunuhan ruang tertutup— _ruang tertutup palsu yang diciptakan dari kesaksian._ "

"Jangan bercanda, Rin," aku membantah dengan tegas, menatap gadis pirang di hadapanku dengan tatapan tajam, "Kenapa... kenapa aku harus membunuh ibuku sendiri?"

 _Whodunnit. Howdunnit. Whydunnit._

Tiga unsur yang harus dipecahkan dalam sebuah cerita misteri, terutama misteri pembunuhan seperti yang coba OPERA ciptakan.

Siapa yang melakukannya? Bagaimana ia melakukannya? Kenapa ia melakukannya?

Memang, secara teori, bahkan aku sendiri, bila melihat dari sudut pandang Rin, akan menganggap bahwa 'Kagamine Len' adalah tersangka utama. Aku bahkan sangat yakin bahwa teori yang ia ciptakan adalah—

— _Len mengundang Pak Shirafuji untuk keluar, lalu membunuhnya. Ia membuangnya ke ruang bahan boneka, mengunci pintu dari luar, lalu membuat 'tanda pemberitahuan' di pintu._

' _Dia' lalu membunuh ibunya sendiri di ruang sebelahnya, dan berpura-pura bahwa ruangan tersebut juga merupakan ruangan terkunci, dan membuat seolah dua ruangan ini menjadi rantai kematian ruang tertutup yang lain._

Itu adalah kesimpulan mudah yang bahkan dapat aku tarik dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi, mana mungkin aku bisa mengakui hipotesa tersebut sebagai kenyataan, bila mata kepala—dan bahkan tubuhku—sendiri **menyatakan bahwa teori itu tak mungkin terjadi**.

Lagipula, selama aku tidak memiliki motif dan alasan untuk melakukan semua tindakan gila tersebut, kemungkinan itu tak lebih dari kebenaran rapuh yang tak dapat dipastikan kenyataannya.

 **Atas alasan apa aku harus membunuh ibuku sendiri?**

"—Bukankah kau memiliki motif yang jelas, Len?"

Beberapa detik aku terdiam, aku langsung mengerti maksud dari perkataannya.

"... kau... jangan-jangan..."

"—kisah cinta antara tuan muda keluarga kaya raya dan pelayannya. Ah, sungguh romantis. Sungguh romantis, apalagi kalau sang tuan muda rela membantai keluarganya sendiri demi gadis pelayan yang ia cintai."

Gigiku bergemeletuk. Tanganku refleks menyambar bahu gadis pirang itu. Sembari mencengkram pundak kecilnya dengan kuat, aku berteriak dengan suara parau,

"Apa artinya semua itu kalau Miku juga mati?!"

"—Len! Rin! Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?!"

Rin baru saja ingin membalas ucapanku, sebelum suara dari Paman Leon yang sudah berada jauh di depan terdengar memanggil kami yang masih terpaku di depan pintu ruang kerja Kakek.

Gadis bertubuh kecil itu berlari pelan mendahuluiku, meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam di tempat.

" _Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan teoriku pada Paman Leon. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Aku belum mau dibunuh, sih."_

Bisa-bisanya... ia berkata dengan nada ceria bagai tak peduli apa-apa semacam itu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kematian kedua orangtuanya benar-benar membuat otak Rin menjadi rusak?

Apa aku harus memakluminya?

Aku tahu perasaan itu. Saat ini pun, aku ingin dengan seenaknya menuduh seseorang melakukan semua ini, melampiaskan segala amarah dan kebencian yang dirasa tanpa batasan diri.

Namun aku menelan semuanya.

Permainan gila ini dilakukan oleh OPERA. _Orang kesepuluh, pembunuh berantai keparat yang bersembunyi di suatu tempat di rumah ini, menunggu kesempatan untuk membunuh kami semua._

Baik aku, Rin, mau pun Paman Leon, tidak ada yang salah.

Itulah yang aku percaya.

Itulah... yang _ingin_ aku percaya.

* * *

— ( **Rin** ) —

* * *

Cara termudah untuk menciptakan pembunuhan ruang tertutup.

Yaitu—sebuah ruang tertutup yang tidak tertutup sama sekali. Sebuah ruangan yang ditutup oleh sebuah 'kebenaran palsu' dari saksi mata, bukan oleh kenyataan.

Pelaku membunuh korban di dalam, dan lalu berpura-pura menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan mayat, sembari menebar kebohongan bahwa mayat tersebut berada dalam ruangan terkunci guna mempersulit penyelidikan.

Aku yakin, Len menggunakan trik ini.

Aku sangat yakin. _Karena hanya itu jawaban yang bisa aku pikirkan._

 **Di hadapan kami yang berdiri kaku, adalah sosok mayat yang terbakar hingga hitam legam. Asap yang melayang keluar dari mayat itu masih mengepul, pertanda bahwa api yang menghanguskannya baru saja padam.**

Seketika Paman Leon memutar kunci dan membuka pintu, bau daging manusia yang hangus serta aroma darah yang berevaporasi dalam sekejap langsung datang menyambut, memenuhi paru-paru dengan sensasi memuakkan.

"Ukh."

Paman Leon menutup hidungnya sembari membuang mata, tak sanggup melihat sosok tubuh manusia yang menghitam bagai menjadi arang di hadapan kami.

Baik aku, Paman Leon, dan bahkan Len. Tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang bergerak. Kami hanya berdiri diam, menatap sosok hitam di sana dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Hei, apa yang kau harapkan? Pak Shirafuji itu adalah pria tua yang bahkan baru aku temui hari ini.

Memang kuakui kalau ini kejam, dan aku akui juga bahwa ini membuat aku takut, tapi bukan berarti aku harus meraung seperti kematian Papa dan Mama, 'kan?

Paman Leon, seolah menjadi satu-satunya yang masih memiliki hati di antara kami, melepas jas hitam dari tuksedo yang ia kenakan, menggunakan selembar kain mahal tersebut untuk menutupi tubuh Pak Shirafuji yang terpanggang.

"... maaf."

Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, atas alasan apa Paman meminta maaf.

Karena di mataku, dan di mata Len juga, pada akhirnya—Pak Shirafuji hanyalah orang asing. Ia hanyalah dokter dari pria tua yang bahkan tak pernah aku temui selama enam tahun belakangan.

Bahkan Len yang seharusnya lumayan mengenal Pak Shirafuji saja hanya terdiam di tempat.

"Ruangan ini..."

Mengabaikan sosok Paman yang masih berlutut di hadapan tubuh gosong Pak Shirafuji, seolah sudah bangkit dari keadaan terkejutnya, Len memutar mata, diikuti olehku yang juga langsung memastikan keadaan ruangan yang baru terbuka beberapa saat yang lalu.

 **Ruang kosong.** Tak ada satu pun benda di sini. Aku yakin, semalam, **saat aku memeriksa ruangan di lantai tiga, ruangan ini masih berisi boneka-boneka setengah jadi.**

Sama seperti ruangan sebelah, di mana Bibi Lily mati tergantung—sebuah kematian sunyi, di dalam ruang bercat kuning kusam yang kosong melompong, hanya menyisakan mayat, serta bekas hitam sisa bakar di sekitar.

 _Untung saja OPERA itu memindahkan boneka-bonekanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau api juga menyambar kayu-kayu itu._

Aku ingin berkata begitu, namun instringku—atau lebih tepatnya, akal sehat—berkata bahwa kalimat tersebut benar-benar tak sopan di hadapan orang tua yang merenggang nyawa akibat hal yang bersangkutan.

"Jendelanya... terkunci."

Saat aku sadar, Paman Leon sudah berdiri di dekat jendela kaca, memegang dan mencoba menggerakkan teralis besi yang menghalangi jendela.

Pria dewasa yang kini hanya mengenakan kemeja kuning tua di balik jasnya, mencoba menggerakkan jendela yang menghadap ke sisi luar, mendapati bahwa **baik teralis mau pun kunci dari jendela tersebut benar-benar terpasang dengan kuat.**

—dan dengan ketiadaan satu pun benda selain mayat di dalam ruangan, sudah jelas bahwa **tidak mungkin ada orang yang bersembunyi di dalam ruangan ini.**

Kalau begitu, jawabannya sudah jelas.

" _Pelaku—OPERA membunuh Pak Shirafuji di sini, mengunci pintu dari luar, dan lalu, dengan trik yang sama dengan di ruang makan, menciptakan ruang tertutup dengan kunci terpasang di dalam setelah membunuh Bibi Lily_... begitu, 'kan, Len?"

Aku bertanya, meminta pendapat dari tersangka utama mengenai kesaksian yang ia berikan.

 _Benar. Aku menuduh pemuda itu._

Ah, sungguh seorang gadis yang tak memiliki hati.

Aku sendiri bingung, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada hati nuraniku, sehingga bisa-bisanya aku meninggalkan teori 'orang kesepuluh' dan langsung menuduh satu-satunya sepupu yang aku miliki itu telah membunuh ibunya sendiri.

Meski begitu, aku akan tetap menuduhnya.

 _Karena hanya itu jawaban masuk akal sekarang._

Len, dengan sedikit ragu dan keringat dingin yang menetes di dahinya, mulai berucap, "Iya. **Saat aku mendobrak pintu ruangan sebelah, pintunya terkunci rapat, dan bahkan kunci rantainya juga terpasang."**

Aku tersenyum miris.

"Kalau begitu, ada hal yang aneh."

"Apa?" menggantikan Len yang menelan ludah, Paman Leon bersuara.

"Kenapa... **kunci rantai pintu ruangan ini tidak terkunci seperti ruangan sebelah**? Kenapa **ruangan ini hanya dikunci menggunakan anak kunci saja**? Apa yang membedakan ruangan ini dan ruangan sebelah?"

Len terdiam.

Aku terus menyusun momentum, mencoba menyusun situasi untuk menuduh Len naik sedikit demi sedikit, sebelum akhirnya mengungkapkan pernyataan terakhir demi membongkar kebenaran.

"Mungkin saja kunci rantai itu berhubungan dengan cara pembuatan ruang tertutup?"

Aku segera membantah pendapat Paman Leon.

"Alasannya sangat mudah, Paman— **dia tidak bisa mengunci kunci rantai dari luar. Kunci rantai hanya bisa dipasang dari dalam.** Karena itu, OPERA yang mengunci ruang Pak Shirafuji dari luar, mustahil memasang kunci rantai."

Wajah Paman dengan jelas menunjukkan bahwa ia akhirnya menyadari kejanggalan dari semua ini. Dengan suara agak kecil dan miris, Paman Leon mulai mengungkapkannya,

"Kalau begitu... alasan kunci rantai ruangan Lily bisa berada dalam posisi terkunci adalah karena menguncinya dari dalam?"

Dengan punggung yang mundur perlahan hingga menyentuh dinding, pria dewasa itu melanjutkan,

"Lily... mengunci ruangannya sendiri... lalu bunuh diri? Tapi itu... tidak mungkin, 'kan? Maksudku... kenapa?"

"Ibuku tidak mungkin bunuh diri."

Len berkata dengan tegas.

"Kenapa?"

Aku bertanya, sengaja memancingnya untuk ikut dalam diskusi yang bertujuan untuk memojokkan pemuda pirang itu. Dengan keringat dingin yang menetes di pelipisnya, ia mulai menjelaskan.

"Kau lihat sendiri, 'kan? Di ruangan itu, sama seperti ruangan ini, **tak ada satu pun benda yang bisa dijadikan pijakan.** Ruangannya kosong melompong! Apa kau mau bilang kalau ibuku terbang dan menggantung dirinya sendiri?!"

Mendengar kalimat yang tembus dari celah bibir satu-satunya sepupu yang aku miliki tersebut, mau tak mau, alisku langsung berdelik.

 _Dia sedang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian._

 _Dengan kalimat barusan, aku yakin bahwa ia sedang mencoba untuk mengunci pembicaraan ke arah 'bagaimana cara Bibi Lily bunuh diri?'._

"Bagaimana kalau begini?"

Aku menarik napas.

Dengan begini, aku akan mengungkapkan kebenaran.

Dengan kalimat yang akan aku ucapkan, aku sama saja dengan menuduh Len sebagai OPERA, memaksaku harus percaya bahwa sepupuku ini adalah seorang pembunuh berantai.

 _Apa ini... tidak apa-apa?_

Bersama dengan keringat yang menetes di ujung pelipis, aku bisa merasakan senyum tipis tercipta dari ujung bibirku.

Ah, benar. Ini tidak apa-apa. Akan kukatakan. Di hadapan Paman Leon, akan aku ungkapkan. Kebenaran yang aku yakini.

Akan aku bongkar, identitas OPERA, di sini, sekarang juga—

 _Trek. Ssss._

"...?!"

Seperti suara kaleng logam yang menggelinding, diikuti oleh bunyi yang mirip dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh udara yang menyembur keluar. Tak perlu beberapa detik hingga aku menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah bunyi gas yang bercampur dengan udara.

"Apa ini?!"

Asap.

Kabut tipis keputihan dengan cepat memenuhi ruangan, bagai menggantikan oksigen berbau uap darah mayat terbakar yang kami hisap sedari tadi.

Asalnya—benda metal aneh berbentuk botol, yang sepertinya menggelinding masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama dengan bocornya gas aneh ini ke udara.

 _Ohok ohok!_

"Rin! Len! Kalian tidak apa-apa?!"

Suara batuk dari tenggorokan tiga orang yang berada di dalam ruangan terdengar, akibat asap yang seolah mengamuk untuk masuk ke dalam saluran pernapasan.

Tanpa terasa, kelopak yang bersembunyi di atas mata, mulai menurun secara perlahan, seolah menandakan bola mata yang hendak tertutup.

"Sial...! Ini... gas tidur...?!"

Lalu...

Dalam hitungan kurang dari dua menit, hanya beberapa saat sebelum aku akan mengungkapkan kebenaran yang aku yakini kepada Paman Leon dan Len, kesadaranku telah melayang.

* * *

— **(vii) —**

* * *

"..."

Saat ia sadar, Kagamine Leon telah berada di ruang tamu.

Ia, Len, dan Rin.

Mereka bertiga, masing-masing terbaring di atas sofa yang berbeda, duduk mengitari meja kaca bundar yang tertutupi oleh alas dengan motif hias sama dengan sofa.

Leon mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat akibat gas tidur beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya bisa menangkap apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi.

 _Benar... aku terkena gas tidur..._

Ingatannya beberapa menit sebelum jatuh tertidur sama sekali tak mau datang ke otaknya. Ia ingat bahwa ia jatuh pingsan karena gas tidur, tapi tak mampu mengingat fakta lainnya.

Langit masih menangis, sama seperti sebelumnya. Leon memutuskan bahwa waktu seharusnya belum berjalan terlalu banyak, namun berubah pikiran saat melihat jam yang berada di dinding.

"Jam... setengah lima?"

 _Jadi aku pingsan nyaris setengah hari?_

Duduk sembari mengusap-usap rambutnya yang berantakan akibat stres yang berlebihan, pria dewasa berambut pirang itu menyadari benda aneh yang berada di atas meja.

Sebuah surat dan... sebuah bungkusan berisi tiga butir kapsul.

 **Kepada orang pertama yang sadar.**

 _ **Congratulations.**_

 **Kau mendapat kesempatan untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi boneka ketujuh.**

 **Kapsul yang ada di samping surat ini adalah kapsul berisi racun yang sama dengan yang aku gunakan untuk membunuh Kagamine Lenka.**

 **Satu kapsul cukup untuk membunuh dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.  
Agar ini menjadi 'kematian yang tenang', aku sarankan kau langsung menggunakan ketiga-tiganya.**

 **Masukkan dan hancurkan kapsul ini di dalam mulut boneka lain yang masih tertidur, maka ia dengan segera menemui ajal dan menjadi boneka ketujuh.**

 **Dengan begitu, kau dan boneka yang satunya lagi, akan menjadi boneka tanpa tali yang berkesempatan ikut dalam permainan terakhir.**

 **Jika kau tidak melakukannya terhitung satu jam setelah kau sadar,  
Anggap saja kalian semua akan mati dalam tiga puluh menit berikutnya.**

"Ini..."

Leon mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Jadi aku harus membunuh salah satu keponakanku, agar mendapatkan 'kesempatan untuk tidak terbunuh'? Jangan bercanda._

Tapi, apa dia punya pilihan?

Orang yang menulis surat ini, manusia busuk yang menyebut dirinya OPERA itu, adalah orang tak waras yang telah membantai enam orang tak berdosa dengan cara mengerikan.

Sekali lagi, ia bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa ia punya pilihan?

Ia tak punya.

Leon harus memilih salah satu. Antara Len dan Rin. Antara dua keponakan yang walau tak begitu akrab dengannya, tetap ia sayangi sebagai anak dari saudaranya.

Saat ini, hanya ia orang dewasa di keluarga Kagamine yang tersisa.

Dalam hati, ia sudah memutuskan bahwa setelah mereka bertiga lolos dari neraka ini, Leon pasti akan merawat mereka seperti anak sendiri, menjadi keluarga kecil—walau tanpa ibu—yang saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Dan sekarang, ia harus memilih satu di antara dua anak itu untuk ia bunuh, hanya untuk sekadar 'kemungkinan' bahwa ia dan anak yang satunya lagi, bisa saja selamat dari tempat ini.

Mustahil.

Leon tidak bisa memilih. _Tapi ia harus memilih. Ia tak punya pilihan lain._

"..."

Saat itu, saat Leon memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan, bagai sebuah ilham yang datang dari surga sebagai pertolongan terakhir, Leon mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Daripada sebuah ide, mungkin lebih tepat disebut sebagai pertaruhan.

 _Jangan anggap aku akan mengikuti permainanmu begitu saja, OPERA._

Ia memang tak punya pilihan, namun ia tak akan mengikuti pilihan yang OPERA sediakan. Leon memutuskan untuk mengambil pilihan ketiga—ia membawa kertas dan obat tersebut bersamanya, berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu ini.

Di koridor utama, di depan tangga besar menuju lantai dua.

Leon berteriak.

"OPERA! Aku tahu kau mengawasi dari suatu tempat! Dengar aku, keparat! Akan aku tunjukkan padamu, pilihan terakhir yang akan diambil oleh seorang Kagamine Leon!"

Leon merobek-robek surat OPERA menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, melemparkannya ke udara bagai sampah tak berarti. Lalu—tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kalinya—

— **Kagamine Leon, memasukkan ketiga butir kapsul berisi racun ke dalam mulutnya.**

 _Len, Rin._

 _Memang agak menyedihkan karena aku harus meninggalkan kalian di sini sekarang._

 _Memang agak menyedihkan juga, karena kematianku yang payah ini, mungkin akan menjadi misteri baru yang harus kalian pecahkan, sesuai keinginan orang gila itu._

 _Meski begitu, aku percaya._

 _Kalian pasti... bisa mencapai kebenaran._

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

"Kau! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau, Len! Kaulah OPERA! Kau yang membunuh Papa dan Mama, kau yang membunuh Miku dan Yuuma, kau yang membunuh Pak Shirafuji, kau yang membunuh ibumu sendiri! KAULAH PEMBUNUHNYA!"

Pukul 18.00.

Hujan yang terus turun.

Petir yang terus menggelegar.

Kilat yang terlihat dari balik tirai kaca.

Bersama semuanya, teriakan Rin bagai tenggelam oleh suara alam. Walau begitu, makian penuh tuduhan yang ia lontarkan tetap saja membuat telingaku berdenging.

Paman Leon... sudah mati.

Ia telah menjadi boneka ketujuh, boneka beruntung yang mati dengan tenang.

 **Sosok pria dewasa berambut pirang itu, bagai mayat yang melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, terbaring tak berdaya di dekat tangga koridor utama.**

Entah sial atau apa, aku terbangun lebih dulu dari Rin.

Berkat aku yang membangunkannya dan ia yang menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tuduh dan kebencian, hasil yang akan muncul tatkala kami bersama-sama menemukan mayat Paman Leon sudah jelas.

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa! Berapa kali aku harus bilang padamu?! Bukan aku yang melakukannya, Rin! Kalau aku pembunuhnya, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu saat kau masih tidur tadi!"

"Kalau begitu apa?! Kau mau bilang kalau OPERA ini sebenarnya adalah boneka?! Boneka penyihir yang akhirnya bergerak setelah kematian Kakek?! Ah! Memang! Itu memang masuk akal!"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu! Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?!"

Rin, dengan wajah serius dan penuh amarah, menjelaskan dengan cepat,

"Di dalam ruang kerja Kakek, aku menemukan sebuah lemari kaca kosong. Lemari yang seharusnya diisi oleh boneka bernama OPERA. Dan kau tahu apa _setting_ dari boneka itu? Penyihir gila yang suka membunuh dan memindahkan mayat korbannya ke ruangan tertutup menggunakan sihir."

"..."

"Ayo, Len."

Wajahnya yang tersenyum miris itu bagai memaksa.

"Katakan kalau kau bukan pembunuhnya. Katakan kalau pelaku dari semua ini adalah boneka hidup seperti di film-film horor bodoh itu. Katakan kalau sebenarnya genre dari cerita ini bukanlah misteri, melainkan horor."

"Rin..."

"Kau tidak bisa, 'kan?! Karena kau memang pembunuhnya. Kau adalah OPERA."

"—kalau ingatanku tidak salah, OPERA meninggalkan 'tiga petunjuk' utama untuk kita, 'kan?"

"Iya. Aku menemukan catur dan kartu yang ia maksud sebagai petunjuk di ruang kerja Kakek, walau yang buku itu tak bisa aku temukan. Kenapa dengan itu?"

"—apa kau sudah memecahkannya?"

"..."

"Aku punya satu dugaan."

Entah sejak kapan pemikiran busuk semacam ini mulai mendatangiku, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kesal dengan sikap Rin yang semena-mena. Mungkin juga karena kepalaku sendiri yang kini sama parahnya dengan Rin.

Aku tidak tahu.

Menggebrak meja ruang tamu dengan tangan yang tangan terkepal akibat amarah yang tak tertahan, aku menghentikan ocehan tak berguna yang terus keluar dari mulut gadis di depanku ini.

Dengan sorot mata kebencian, aku mulai berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kau menuduhku sebagai OPERA... karena kau sendiri yang merupakan OPERA?"

"... apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

Menarik napas dalam, aku melanjutkan,

"Kau takut dengan kenyataan bahwa kau sudah membunuh orangtuamu sendiri. Karena itu, kau mencoba melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku. Kau mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan."

"Kalau begitu, apa kau bisa menjelaskan bagaimana aku bisa melakukan semua pembunuhan yang terjadi di vila ini?"

Ia berkata dengan wajah yang memandang rendah. Menanggapi itu, dengan sedikit senyum tipis yang muncul tanpa alasan, aku menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan,

"—aku bisa. Aku bisa menjelaskan semua kejadian dengan kau _dan keluargamu_ sebagai pelaku utama."

Seolah dengan senyum yang tak mau kalah, Rin juga menjawab, bagai membalas pernyataan yang aku berikan.

"—kebetulan sekali. Aku juga bisa menjelaskan semua kejadian dengan kau _dan keluargamu_ sebagai pelaku utama."

 _Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan._

 _Permainan terakhir yang OPERA inginkan._

 _Sebagai dua boneka tanpa tali yang sudah ditakdirkan._

 _Sebagai anggota keluarga terakhir dari keluarga Kagamine._

 _Siapakah detektif asli? Siapakah detektif palsu? Siapakah OPERA?  
Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi vila ini?_

 _Semuanya akan segera terjawab.  
—sebelum boneka menari untuk kedua kalinya._

" **Ayo kita akhiri permainan ini—"**

"— **OPERAAA!"**

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

UWOOOHH. /apaan

Episode depan bakal jadi campuran antara _final flashback_ dan awal dari debat saling tuduh Len dan Rin. Kira-kira, siapa ya OPERA yang asli? Len? Rin? Atau justru orang lain? Atau malah orang kesepuluh?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Leon?  
Apa tujuan Leon bunuh diri?  
Apakah Len dan Rin bisa memecahkan misteri dan mencapai kebenaran yang sesungguhnya?!

Sampai jumpa di dua episode terakhir SBM― **Truth of the Marionettist** , yang akan menceritakan kebenaran motif OPERA, serta **Answer of the Marionettes,** yang akan menceritakan kebenaran dari permainan gila ini.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya!

― x ―  
 **OPERA vs. Pembaca  
― x ―**

 _ **To all of my beloved audience,  
―welcome to my last game.**_

 **Ini adalah permainan terakhir antara kau dan aku.  
Pertanyaan terakhir yang harus kalian jawab, sebelum aku memaparkan jawabannya pada kalian.**

 **Kasus Tonio berkaitan dengan Kasus Lily, jadi rasanya tak perlu aku tanyakan pada kalian.  
Kasus Leon sudah dengan baik hati aku jelaskan pada kalian, jadi rasanya ini juga tak perlu aku tanyakan pada kalian.**

 **Pertanyaan untuk permainan terakhir ini, adalah pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang ditanyakan oleh kedua 'detektif' kita,**

" **Siapakah OPERA?"  
"Siapakah detektif asli?"  
"Siapakah detektif palsu?"**

 **Dengan pertanyaan ini, aku undur diri.**

 **Mari kita bertemu lagi,  
―** _ **saat boneka kembali menari.**_


	9. Episode 8: Truth of The Marionettist

_**OPERA's Notebook.**_

 _ **Para Boneka.**_

 _ **Kagamine Lily.**_

 _46 tahun. Cinta bersih, perfeksionis, mudah dimakan emosi, pemalas. Walau secara tertulis wanita tua ini adalah pengurus dari Vila Boneka, dia selalu menyuruh pelayan melakukan segala hal, padahal dia sendiri nyaris tak pernah turun tangan._

 _Pada usia 29 tahun, ia menikah dengan Kagamine Ren yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya, dan rela menjadi istri kedua demi masuk ke dalam keluarga Kagamine._

 _Setelah menikah, ia sepertinya mulai berlatih mengendalikan emosinya demi merawat Kagamine Kagahiko yang semakin menua._

 _Dia bukan tipe wanita yang mudah untuk dikendalikan._

 _ **Kagamine Len.**_

 _18 tahun. Pintar, narsis, dan terlalu menganggap tinggi dirinya sendiri. IQ lebih dari 140—ia idak mau memberikan angka pasti. Punya kebiasaan menganggap orang lain bodoh. Selalu bangga pada kemampuannya untuk mengarang kata._

 _Anak tunggal dari istri kedua Kagamine Ren, Lily._

 _Sangat menyukai kopi. Apalagi kopi hitam tanpa gula dan susu. Setelah lulus SMA, yang ia lakukan hanyalah membaca buku dan menonton televisi._

 _... dan berpacaran diam-diam dengan seorang pelayan._

 _Mungkin kalau menggunakan hubungannya sebagai bahan ancaman, aku mengendalikan anak ini sebagai bidak di permainan nanti. Walau aku lebih mengharapkannya sebagai lawan._

 _ **Kagamine Leon.**_

 _44 tahun. Kekanak-kanakan, humoris, entah disengaja atau tidak. Bekerja sebagai koki di restoran yang ia dirikan sendiri setelah pergi dari rumah utama keluarga Kagamine._

 _Sangat suka menggunakan bahasa Inggris secara mendadak, walau logat bicaranya sangat kacau. Ia juga sangat suka menggunakan kata 'bersua'._

 _Mungkin karena sikapnya yang sedikit agak aneh untuk ukuran orang dewasa inilah, yang membuatnya sampai sekarang masih terus melajang._

 _Apa orang ini bisa dikendalikan dengan uang, ya?_

 _ **Kagamine Lenka.**_

 _42 tahun. Mudah iri, egois, manja. Kurang disukai oleh Kagahiko karena sikapnya yang terlalu bergantung pada kekayaan orangtua._

 _Setelah menikah dan meninggalkan rumah utama di usia 24 tahun, Kagahiko begitu senang sampai-sampai ia memberikan modal cukup besar agar ia bisa hidup sendiri._

 _Dan sepertinya Lenka juga cukup bodoh, sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa uang yang Kagahiko berikan memiliki arti, "Ambil ini dan jangan kembali lagi!"._

 _Sepertinya sekarang ia bekerja sebagai aktris teater lokal. Kagahiko sendiri tak tahu detailnya, jadi aku juga tak bisa bicara banyak tentang ini._

 _Kandidat utama untuk dikendalikan, karena dari cerita Kagahiko, ia terlihat seperti tipe orang yang mau melakukan segalanya demi beberapa puluh juta._

 _Dengan uang yang diberikan Kagahiko, aku..._

 _ **Kagamine Rinto.**_

 _43 tahun. Tenang, dewasa, dan mampu berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa jatuh cinta pada wanita menyebalkan semacam Lenka._

 _Satu tahun sebelum pernikahannya dengan Lenka, ia menerima mobil VW bekas Kagahiko._

 _Ia sepertinya mengira itu adalah tanda bahwa ia diterima di keluarga Kagamine, walau sebenarnya adalah berkat Lenka yang tak henti-hentinya memaksa ingin memberikan hadiah yang luar biasa pada ulangtahun sang kekasih._

 _Bekerja sebagai kepala direktur di perusahaan kecil yang ia bangun dari modal pemberian Kagahiko, juga pemasukan tambahan istrinya yang bekerja sebagai aktris._

 _Kalau aku mengendalikan Lenka, mau tak mau aku harus mengendalikan orang ini juga._

 _ **Kagamine Rin.**_

 _17 tahun. Cerdas, sok dewasa, dan bermuka dua. IQ 154. Tipe gadis yang mengikuti tren agar tidak dianggap aneh, walau sebenarnya memiliki ketertarikan agak berlebih pada komik detektif tertentu. Tidak pernah punya pacar karena larangan Lenka._

 _Selalu menahan diri agar tidak mendapat nilai tinggi di sekolah. Padahal kalau dia serius, bukan hal yang mustahil untuk masuk ke peringkat besar nasional. Semuanya demi pergaulan. Baginya, hubungan sosial lebih penting ketimbang prestasi._

 _Saat kecil, ia cukup disukai oleh Kagahiko karena mewarisi sel abu-abu yang diwarisinya dari sang kakek. Karena itu kamarnya penuh dengan boneka manis pemberian beliau, yang akhirnya ia berikan kepada teman sekolahnya yang meminta._

 _Kagahiko di luar dugaan tahu banyak tentang Rin... apa mungkin ia selalu menanyai Lenka mengenai cucunya itu tiap kali mereka berhubungan?_

 _ **Shirafuji Tonio.**_

 _52 tahun. Pandai, dewasa, dan terkadang suka bersikap sok akrab dengan orang yang baru ia temui. Mungkin akibat perbedaan kultur dari setengah darahnya?_

 _Dokter pribadi Kagahiko yang sudah mengurus beliau sejak beberapa tahun belakangan. Kagahiko sampai memanggilnya sahabat dan mempercayainya untuk menjaga dan 'membacakan' surat wasiat Kagahiko._

 _Dengan ancaman nyawa atau uang suap, kira-kira, mana yang lebih mudah untuk membuatnya patuh?_

 _Atau mungkin, aku bisa—_

 _ **Rokumiya Yuuma.**_

 _25 tahun. Patuh dan setia pada keluarga Kagamine. Sepertinya ia punya hutang nyawa pada Kagahiko, sehingga ia mengabdi sepenuhnya pada keluarga Kagamine. Aku tidak akan heran bila ia bunuh diri karena disuruh._

 _Diajari cara bermain piano oleh Kagahiko. Dipercaya untuk memainkan piano kala jamuan makan saat Kagahiko masih hidup._

 _Kalau aku meminta Kagahiko menyuruh anak ini menuruti segala perintahku, aku yakin ia akan melakukannya dengan senang hati._

 _ **Hatsune Miku.**_

 _16 tahun. Pemalu, kurang percaya diri, dan agak lamban. Bekerja di keluarga Kagamine sejak enam bulan yang lalu, dan berpacaran dengan tuannya sendiri sekitar dua bulan yang lalu._

 _Tak meneruskan ke SMA. Entah di mana dan apa yang ia lakukan di waktu antara lulus SMP dan bekerja di Vila Boneka._

 _Kagahiko cukup menganggap tinggi anak ini. Walau agak lamban, ia bekerja dengan kualitas yang hampir sama dengan Yuuma yang sudah bekerja bertahun-tahun._

 _Hubungannya dengan Len bisa jadi bahan ancaman yang sangat berguna._

 _Kesembilan orang inilah, 'karakter' yang akan tampil di permainan misteri yang aku buat. Mereka semua akan mati, kecuali Len dan Rin yang aku pilih sebagai 'pemain' yang pantas bertarung denganku._

 _Kagahiko... akan kupersembahkan padamu._

 _Hukuman terbesar, untuk mereka, para keturunan serakah yang tak pantas menerima apa yang kau tinggalkan._

 _November, 2012.  
OPERA._

* * *

 **— (viii) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Permainan yang panjang ini akhirnya selesai.  
Oh, para penonton yang aku sayangi,  
—kebenaran macam apa yang kau yakini?

Catatan tambahan:

SBM Episode 08 ini tersedia dalam bentuk coretvisualcoret slide novel yang mana dilengkapi dengan fitur tambahan semacam BGM dan gambar latar, yang mana bisa kamu download melalui blog **elpijizero dot wordpress dot com** atau facebook saya yang bisa kalian lihat di profil akun FFn ini.

 **Saat Boneka Menari**

 **EPISODE 08  
12 Desember 2012, 18.00 – 18.30  
— Truth of The Marionettist —**

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

Jam enam sore.

Jumlah manusia yang masih hidup di vila terkutuk ini—dua orang.

Aku, Kagamine Rin, dan sepupu laki-laki yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua―Kagamine Len.

Bersama dengan suara rintik hujan yang terus mengguyur dari kemarin, bersama dengan suara petir yang terus menyambar bagai musik pengiring, bersama dengan kilatan cahaya yang menembus tirai jendela.

Len menghirup kopi terakhir yang ia buat.

"—ayo kita mulai."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang muncul, sesaat setelah pemuda pirang itu meletakkan cangkir kopi hangatnya di atas tatakan.

Di dekat tatakan cangkir, di atas meja yang ditutupi oleh taplak berornamen indah nan rumit, tergeletak dua dari tiga benda yang merupakan petunjuk utama yang disediakan oleh sang pelaku utama—OPERA.

Catur yang tak terselesaikan.

Kartu yang tak terpisahkan.

"Pengadilan terakhir... untuk menentukan siapa pelakunya."

Sungguh aneh.

Aku adalah aku, dan aku sendiri tahu bahwa aku bukan pelakunya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti alasan Len melakukan akting tak berguna, bersikap seolah ia adalah detektif dari cerita misteri yang dibuat oleh OPERA ini.

 **Tersangkanya hanya ada dua, dan aku bukanlah pelaku.**

Sebuah pilihan super mudah yang bahkan bisa dijawab oleh anak lima tahun, sebuah pertanyaan dua pilihan di mana kau sudah tahu mana yang salah. Pertanyaan konyol yang tak berarti.

Meski begitu, Len tetap bersikap seolah ini adalah permainan, pengadilan kebenaran. Tanpa saksi, tanpa juri, tanpa pengacara. Hanya hakim dan tersangka, di mana kami tidak tahu siapa tersangkanya.

... tidak, bukan. Bukan begitu. Len mungkin ingin membuat agar permainan ini terlihat seperti yang aku katakan tadi, namun sebenarnya apa yang kami lakukan ini adalah hal yang sama sekali berbeda.

Karena tersangka dari pengadilan konyol ini, orang yang bersembunyi di balik boneka OPERA—tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah ia yang duduk di sofa seberang, ia yang memulai permainan tak berguna ini. Kagamine Len.

"Kita mulai dari kasus pertama—matinya, bukan terbunuhnya Kagamine Lenka... ibuku," aku berkata pelan, menatap pria di seberang dengan tajam, _"Tersangka utama dari kasus ini adalah pelayan pribadimu, Hatsune Miku._ Atau harus aku katakan—Miku, atas perintahmu."

"... **tidak ada racun yang terdapat di dalam kopi. Bukankah aku sudah membuktikan hal itu dengan meminumnya?"**

"Biar aku katakan informasi yang menarik untukmu, Len," aku menyentuh dahiku, menunjuk otak yang ada di dalamnya, "Sebenarnya, kepalaku ini punya ingatan sekuat rekaman."

Itu bohong, tentu saja.

Aku mungkin bisa menghapal kata-kata dengan cepat, namun menghapal gambar yang hanya aku lihat untuk beberapa saat adalah hal yang mustahil untukku.

Karena itu, meski aku mampu menghapal puisi OPERA hanya dalam sekali dengar, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang janggal dari _knife set_ di dapur. Karena otakku bukan diberkahi oleh memori fotografi—hanya otak spesial yang bisa menghapal kata-kata.

Mungkin, inilah yang mereka sebut dengan penebusan—sebuah kekurangan yang muncul untuk mengimbangi kelebihan.

"Lalu?"

Len bertanya dengan tenang. Ia bagai tak terpengaruh akan kenyataan palsu yang aku paparkan barusan. Sosoknya yang kacau tadi siang karena kematian ibunya terlihat seperti ilusi yang jauh sekarang.

Dasar psikopat. Dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menuduhmu sebagai OPERA?

"Kemarin, sesaat sebelum kematian Mama, ada satu adegan yang sangat aku curigai...," aku memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengingat kembali dialog yang terlintas kemarin, "Saat Miku menawarkan diri memutarkan kaset video warisan, dan kau menolaknya."

"..."

Aku bisa melihat alis Len yang berdelik, terangkat sedikit akibat kalimat yang aku lontarkan. Sepertinya dugaanku mengarah ke tempat yang benar.

"Kalau tidak salah, setelah kau menolak tawaran Miku, **kau menyuruhnya untuk 'mengisi kembali teh yang kosong atau semacamnya',** 'kan?"

" **Benar...** apa yang salah dengan itu?"

"Lalu, setelah itu, kau, membawa kaset rekaman warisan Kakek, berjalan menuju pemutar video yang berada agak jauh di belakangmu. Inilah kunci dari trik 'racun yang hilang' itu."

Aku berkata dengan lantang,

"— **sebagai orang yang membawa kaset warisan, sudah pasti, pada saat itu, perhatian seluruh orang tertuju padamu.** _Di saat inilah, Miku yang sudah kau perintahkan untuk 'mengisi kembali teh yang kosong', memasukkan racun ke dalam cangkir teh Mama."_

Len terdiam sebentar, sebelum menjawab dengan santai,

"Mari anggap bahwa kau sudah menemukan waktu racun masuk ke dalam teh, tapi kemudian, bagaimana caranya racun tersebut bisa hilang dari teh yang aku minum?"

Dengan sedikit senyum canggung, aku melanjutkan teori yang sudah aku susun dengan matang,

"Gampang. _Miku tinggal menunggu Mama yang meminum teh untuk menenangkan diri menaruh kembali cangkirnya, dan menukarnya dengan cangkir di sebelah—misal, cangkir Papa, sebelum racun tersebut bereaksi pada tubuh Mama._ Yang kau minum bukanlah teh Mama yang beracun!"

" **Aku benar-benar meminum teh milik Bibi Lenka."**

"... apa?"

"Seperti kataku tadi, **aku benar-benar meminum teh sisa milik Bibi Lenka. Miku tidak pernah menukar cangkir, dan perintah yang aku berikan hanyalah kebaikan hati seorang tuan rumah, bukan kode untuk memulai rencana."**

Apa-apaan... gaya bicaranya itu...?!

Dia berbicara seolah-olah semua yang ia katakan barusan benar-benar merupakan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

Tidak. Tunggu dulu. Aku tahu kalau tatapan orang yang sedang berbohong akan sedikit bergetar dan mencoba menjauhi saling pandang, namun, tatapan Len—

— **ia menatap lurus dan tajam padaku, dan dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa semua yang ia katakan barusan, adalah kebenaran.**

"K-kau bohong! Kenapa aku harus percaya pada kata-kata pembunuh berantai sepertimu?!"

Meski begitu, aku tetap menuduhnya.

Benar. Orang ini adalah OPERA. Ia adalah seorang psikopat, pembunuh berantai. Berbohong dengan tatapan tanpa keraguan seperti itu seharusnya bukan hal yang sulit untuknya.

" **Aku tidak berbohong. Dan aku tahu, kau juga tahu, bahwa aku tidak berbohong.** Kau bisa melihatnya, bukan? Kau tahu bagaimana cara mendeteksi kebohongan, bukan, Rin? Atau harus aku jelaskan padamu?"

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan lainnya—"

"—sudah cukup, Rin."

Tatapan Len dalam sekejap langsung bertambah tajam.

"Hentikan permainan bodohmu ini. Kau tidak bisa menipuku lagi. Berhentilah lari dari kenyataan. Mengakulah―kau adalah OPERA yang sebenarnya."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memulai permainan konyol ini, Len?! Bukannya kau yang ingin melarikan diri dari kenyataan, dengan menuduhku sebagai OPERA?!"

"... sejauh mana kau mau ingin menipu dirimu sendiri, Rin?"

"KATAKAN ITU PADA DIRIMU SENDIRI, KEPARAT!"

* * *

— **(opera) —**

* * *

 _ **OPERA's Notebook.  
Bab 2: Aku dan Kagahiko.**_

 _Ini terjadi sekitar dua bulan aku datang ke Vila Boneka._

 _Sekitar satu tahun, sejak aku pertama kali berjumpa dengan Kagahiko, tak lama setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama._

 _Kagahiko... menyatakan cintanya padaku._

 _Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh._

 _Memang benar, aku hanyalah anak angkat dari putranya, jadi walau pun tak terhubung oleh darah, mau bagaimana pun juga, aku adalah cucunya. Kagahiko adalah kakekku._

" _Aku sadar akan hal itu, ***. Tapi meski begitu, aku tetap mencintaimu."_

 _Kau tahu apa yang lebih aneh lagi?_

 _Aku menerimanya._

 _Benar... aku, seorang gadis muda yang bahkan baru satu tahun lulus sekolah menengah pertama, menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kagamine Kagahiko yang usianya lebih dari setengah abad di atasku._

 _Makanya aku katakan—ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh._

 _Tadinya aku pikir Kagahiko melihat sosok Nenek di dalam diriku, namun ia sendiri berkata tidak begitu. Ia benar-benar mencintaiku seutuhnya, sebagai diriku sendiri._

 _Bukan pada sosokku yang (mungkin saja) mirip dengan istrinya yang bahkan tak pernah aku lihat wajahnya._

 _Bukan pada sosok sempurna yang bisa memainkan piano dan biola dengan lihai._

 _Bukan pada sosok gadis yang yang fasih akan berbahasa Inggris, padahal ia sendiri tak pernah berniat mempelajarinya._

 _Kagamine Kagahiko, jatuh cinta pada diriku yang membuat boneka bersamanya. Pada jari-jariku yang mengukir bentuk pada kayu dengan begitu indahnya, pada diriku―yang katanya―bisa membuatnya menceritakan segalanya._

 _Aku juga... merasakan hal yang sama._

 _Maksudku, selama 15 tahun hidupku, yang aku rasakan hanyalah kesedihan._

 _Orangtua yang memaksaku menjadi sempurna. Teman sekolah yang bahkan tak bisa aku panggil sebagai teman. Kalimat hipnotis yang harus aku dengar tiap malam._

 _Aku yang tak pernah merasakan cinta, tiba-tiba disirami oleh kasih sayang yang tak aku duga, dari sosok yang tak aku harapkan._

 _Dan kemudian, sosok itu, Kagahiko, menyatakan cintanya padaku._

 _Bukan seperti kakek pada cucunya, juga bukan seperti ayah pada anaknya. Namun cinta murni seperti seorang lelaki pada perempuan, seperti seorang suami pada istri._

 _Aku sendiri juga awalnya ragu._

 _Namun aku berpikir._

 _Kalau aku menolaknya, apa aku akan kehilangan rasa sayang yang selama ini ia berikan padaku?_

 _Kalau aku menolaknya, apakah hubungan kami akan tetap sama seperti sebelumnya?_

 _Karena ketakutan semacam itulah, hanya dalam hitungan detik, bagai cinta yang akhirnya terbalaskan—aku langsung menerimanya._

 _Senyum bahagia di wajah keriput Kagahiko tak akan aku lupakan sampai sekarang._

— _ **malam indah yang kami habiskan bersama, malam indah di mana ia menjadikanku seorang wanita... mungkin, sampai sekarang, adalah hal yang tak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan.**_

 _ **Juli, 2012.  
OPERA.**_

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

"Kalau begitu, sekarang giliranku, 'kan?"

Aku bertanya dengan suara pelan dan getir, dengan pandangan yang mengabur oleh kesedihan yang bagai bertumpuk di atas kelopak mata.

Mataku yang sedari tadi terpusat pada genangan serbuk kopi di dasar cangkir sembari mendengar tiap tuduhan gila Rin dengan saksama, mulai terangkat, balas menatap wajahnya.

"Giliranku, untuk... menjelaskan teoriku. Teori 'Rin dan keluarga'... adalah OPERA yang sebenarnya."

Kenapa kami harus melakukan hal bodoh semacam ini?

Sampai detik ini pun, aku masih terus bertanya pada diri sendiri. Sebuah pertanyaan sederhana yang bahkan tak sanggup aku lontarkan kepada gadis yang menjawab dengan congkak itu.

"Coba saja kalau bisa—entah teori macam apa yang kau buat, itu tidak akan merubah kenyataan kalau kau adalah OPERA yang sebenarnya, Len."

Ibu dan kekasihku mati karena OPERA. Kedua orangtuanya mati karena OPERA. Paman Leon, dan bahkan Yuuma—aku pikir tadinya, dengan segala yang terjadi, kami akan saling mengerti.

Lalu kenapa...

" _Bibi Lenka berpura-pura mati keracunan."_

... semua harus jadi seperti ini?

"... hah?"

" _Tidak ada trik atau pun racun di sana. Bibi Lenka hanya... berpura-pura mati keracunan, untuk menghilang dari panggung permainan."_

Aku berkata dengan nada yang aku buat setenang mungkin, mencoba sebaik-baiknya agar Rin tak mampu menangkap sorot sedih mau pun keraguan yang harusnya tampak di irisku.

"Jangan bercanda, Len!" Rin berteriak kencang. Ia berdiri, menghantam meja bundar dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. "Untuk apa ibuku melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu?! Lalu bagaimana dengan kesaksian Pak Shirafuji?!"

"Kesaksian beliau, sulit mengatakannya, tapi tidak bisa dipercaya. Maksudku, hanya ia satu-satunya yang pernah mencium bau _almond_ di mulut Bibi Lenka. Apalagi dengan 'surat' yang katanya kau temukan itu... ada kemungkinan Pak Shirafuji adalah rekan OPERA dari awal."

"Kh... tapi... untuk apa ibuku sampai mau melakukan hal konyol seperti itu?"

"Hal itu berkaitan dengan kasus selanjutnya. _Bibi Lenka yang berpura-pura mati dan dipindahkan ke kamar, adalah orang yang meledakkan bom di mobil kalian._ Yang kemungkinan besar, _sudah ia persiapkan dari rumah."_

"Makanya kubilang, untuk apa ibuku melakukan hal semacam itu?!"

Tiga unsur utama dalam cerita misteri; _whodunnit, howdunnit, whydunnit._

—sudah menjadi tugas detektif untuk menjawab dua pertanyaan pertama. Pertanyaan terakhir sama sekali tidak penting, karena biasanya, di akhir cerita, pelaku akan mengakui motifnya sendiri.

Karena itu, daripada menjawab pertanyaan Rin, aku hanya terus menjelaskan teori-teori yang telah aku pikir dengan masak-masak. Mencoba untuk mendesaknya ke ujung jurang kebenaran.

"Kau tahu, Rin? Miku, semalam... berada di kamarku."

"... apa maksudmu?"

"Semalam sebelum pembunuhan, **Miku benar-benar ada di kamarku. Aku yang mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama. Baik kunci rantai mau pun kunci pintu sudah benar-benar terkunci dengan baik,** meski begitu... **Miku menghilang, dan sudah berada dalam kondisi seperti sekarang di ruang makan. Padahal kamarku masih dalam keadaan terkunci."**

Ayo, Rin.

Baca mataku.

Kau bisa melihatnya, bukan? **Bahwa aku sama sekali tidak berbohong.**

"Itu..."

Rin mengerutkan dahinya, menunjukkan reaksi yang dengan jelas menyatakan ketidaksiapannya menghadapi misteri baru yang baru saja ia ketahui sekarang.

Kau tidak bisa. Kau tidak akan bisa menjawabnya, Rin. Karena satu-satunya jawaban yang ada, hanyalah satu—

" _Ibumu memanggil Miku keluar, lalu membunuhnya, atau mungkin menyerahkannya ke rekan kejahatannya. Ia kemudian masuk ke kamarku, menguncinya dari dalam, dan bersembunyi hingga pagi. Dan ketika aku membuka pintunya sendiri, ia kabur, dan bersembunyi di tempat lain."_

"—dengan begitu, **kunci kamarku bisa tetap berada dalam kondisi tertutup.** Dan dengan begitu pula, _misteri hilangnya ibumu dari kamar bisa dijelaskan dengan mudah—ibumu keluar dari kamarnya, membunuh Miku dan Yuuma."_

Sebuah senyum tampak terlihat di bibir gadis pirang itu, walau baik mata mau pun keringat dingin yang mengalir di dahiya sama sekali tidak berkata demikian.

Apa ia menemukan celah kecil yang sengaja aku buat?

"—kalau begitu, Len! Jelaskan padaku, kenapa pada saat aku membuka pintu kamar itu di pagi hari, **pintu itu berada pada posisi terkunci**?!"

 _Kena._

"Memang benar **kunci untuk membuka pintu kamar Bibi Lenka berada di tanganmu.** Tapi apa kau lupa, ada berapa kunci induk di rumah ini?"

"Ah... tunggu dulu, mustah—"

"Benar. **Selain kunci Yuuma, masih ada kunci induk yang dipegang oleh Miku.** _Dengan sedikit mengubah teoriku barusan dan anggapan bahwa ibumu dan Pak Shirafuji-atau bahkan kau sendiri-ikut serta dalam rencana ini, semuanya bisa dijelaskan dengan mudah."_

Aku menarik napas, dan-

"Pertama, _si rekan, antara kau atau Pak Shirafuji, mengetuk pintu kamarku. Miku yang setengah tidur dan tidak sadar kalau ia berada di kamarku lalu akan membukakan pintu. Si rekan ini kemudian membuat pingsan Miku dengan suatu cara._ "

" _Ia kemudian menggunakan kunci induk Miku untuk membuka dan menutup kembali kamar Bibi Lenka. Di sini, Bibi Lenka, yang sudah 'lenyap' dari panggung permainan, bisa bersembunyi di kamarku dan menguncinya dari dalam dengan mudah-_ misteri bagaimana Miku menghilang dari kamarku pun terjawab sudah."

"T-tapi, untuk apa ibuku melakukan hal sebodoh itu?! Kenapa ia mau melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri?! Kalau memang benar ia ingin menjadikan kamarmu ruang tertutup, kenapa tidak sekalian saja ia membunuhmu?!"

Rin berteriak lantang, "Teorimu penuh lubang, Len! Apa kau serius ingin mengatakan semua lelucon barusan sebagai kebenaran?! Setidaknya, jelaskan padaku, kenapa ibuku mau repot-repot melakukannya!"

Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, Rin.

Aku tidak peduli dengan _whydunnit._ Tugasku sebagai detektif, selain sebagai sepupu yang kau seret dalam permainan saling tuduh ini hanyalah satu; menjelaskan semua yang terjadi di vila ini, dengan kau dan keluargamu sebagai tersangka utama.

"T-tunggu dulu! Aku masih punya bantahan yang lain! Kau bilang ibuku mengunci dirinya ke kamar setelah menyerahkan Miku ke orang lain, 'kan?! Siapa?! Siapa orang itu?!"

Apa otakmu sudah tumpul sehingga kau tidak bisa memikirkan hal semudah itu?

"Sudah jelas, _Pak Shirafuji. Atau mungkin—kau sendiri, OPERA."_

Ekspresi syok di wajah Rin terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Aku juga, dari lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, juga merasa tidak enak padanya yang harus menderita atas permainan yang ia mulai sendiri.

Benar.

Permainan ini akan kuahiri.

Permainan konyol yang kau gunakan untuk membuang dosamu, permainan konyol yang kau mulai untuk menjadikan aku sebagai OPERA ini—akan aku ahiri, dengan membongkar semuanya.

* * *

— **(opera) —**

* * *

 _Kematian Kagahiko datang dengan begitu tiba-tiba._

 _Bulan kelima aku bekerja di Vila Boneka, bulan ketiga sejak aku memulai hubungan terlarang dengan Kagahiko, satu bulan sejak aku menerima cinta kedua atas dasar kasihan._

 _Kagamine Kagahiko, meninggal karena serangan jantung._

 _Tidak ada alasan khusus. Dokter bilang, ini mungkin memang cuma sudah saatnya saja untuk beliau, mengingat umurnya yang memang sudah lumayan uzur._

 _Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam._

 _Di depan semuanya, aku hanya bisa menunjukkan tangis seorang pelayan yang kehilangan tuan yang sangat ia hormati. Namun di belakang, entah seberapa lama aku menangis hanya untuk memanggil namanya._

 _..._

 _Begitu aku sadari, aku ternyata sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sosok kakek tua itu. Bukan atas dasar paksaan, bukan atas dasar kasihan. Benar-benar... cinta yang sesungguhnya._

 _Namun, sebagai kekasih gelap tanpa gelar sepertiku, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Meminta bagian warisan?_

 _... jangan bercanda._

 _Kalau begitu, semuanya akan terjadi sesuai dengan skenario 'orangtua'-ku yang berada nun jauh di sana—agar aku menjadi pewaris baru, orang yang menyusun kembali keluarga ini dari awal._

 _Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik akan hal itu._

 _Aku hanya ingin tersenyum. Aku hanya ingin tertawa. Aku hanya ingin menikmati setiap kebahagiaan kecil yang aku rasakan ketika membuat boneka bersama dengan Kagahiko._

 _Aku tidak peduli pada warisan._

 _Aku hanya ingin... ia kembali padaku._

 _Walau aku tahu itu tidak mungkin._

 _..._

 _Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, satu bulan sebelum permainan maut ini dimulai, adalah masa di mana alasan-alasan untukku menghancurkan keluarga ini dimulai._

 _Masa-masa yang paling tak mau aku ingat._

" _Serangan jantung? Aku curiga seseorang telah menulis nama kakek di buku catatan tertentu..."_

 _Aku tahu kau menyadari keterpurukanku, aku juga tahu kalau kau mencoba untuk memberikan sedikit hiburan. Walau aku juga tahu bahwa kau sama sekali tidak memiliki sedikitpun rasa sayang sebagai seorang cucu pada Kagahiko._

 _Meski begitu, bukankah harusnya sudah jelas, Kagamine Len? Kematian seseorang bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau jadikan candaan seperti itu._

 _Seandainya kau tahu berapa kali aku mengutukmu malam itu, kau pasti sedang meringkuk ketakutan sekarang._

" _Kau akan menjadi pewaris selanjutnya, Len. Kaulah yang akan menerima segala harta dan martabat keluarga ini, dan meneruskan apa yang Tuan Besar tinggalkan."_

 _Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah kau adalah wanita yang selalu mengingatkan anak bodohmu itu untuk hormat pada Kagahiko? Lalu kenapa... Kenapa kau, dengan berani sekali, mengatakan hal itu dengan senyum yang sedikit terangkat seperti itu, Nyonya?_

 _Di mana sosok wanita yang aku hormati, sosok yang aku yakini mampu memahami Kagahiko walau sedikit saja? Apa benar-benar hanya aku orang yang memahaminya...?_

 _... Kagahiko... Aku..._

" _Aku akan senang kalau nanti bisa menerima sedikit bagian."_

 _Pak Shirafuji, apa itu kalimat yang pantas diucapkan oleh seorang dokter? Apa itu kalimat yang pantas diucapkan oleh pria yang telah dipanggil Kagahiko sebagai 'sahabat'?_

 _Kagahiko memandang tinggi dirimu, brengsek. Ia menganggap kau sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengerti dirinya selama beberapa tahun kau merawatnya._

 _Namun apa-apaan kalimat yang kau ucapkan itu?!_

" _Aku akan segera ke sana untuk membahas pembagian harta."_

 _Kenapa kau, putri bungsunya yang sudah enam tahun tidak berjumpa dengan Kagahiko, mengatakan kalimat tanpa hati seperti itu, hanya seminggu setelah kematiannya?_

 _Kau yang bahkan tak datang ke pemakamannya, kau yang bahkan tak akan menelepon Kagahiko kecuali ia terlebih dahulu yang menghubungimu-_

 _-hei, Kagahiko. Aku mencoba mengerti, mengingat kau sendiri yang bilang Lenka adalah putrimu yang paling tak berguna._

 _Tapi... apa-apaan ini semua? Kenapa dunia melakukan ini pada dirimu?_

 _Hei, Kagahiko._

 _Kagahiko... Seandainya kau masih hidup, apa yang akan kau katakan?_

" _Tuan Besar telah memerintahkan saya untuk menuruti semua perintah Anda."_

" _... termasuk membuang nyawamu?"_

" _Bila hal itu diperlukan."_

" _..."_

 _Kejadian lain yang tidak kalah pentingnya, adalah hari di mana aku menemukan kaset berisi kopian video wasiat Kagahiko. Video wasiat... yang lebih pantas aku sebut sebagai undangan permainan._

" _ **Selamat pagi, siang, malam, kapanpun kalian menyaksikan video ini. Salam sejahtera kepada putra-putri serta kedua cucu membanggakanku yang turut hadir."**_

 _Kagahiko telah menyiapkan semuanya._

 _Sebuah permainan kecil dengan kematiannya sebagai umpan. Ia bahkan menggunakan nama boneka yang kami buat bersama, OPERA, sebagai nama dari 'pelaku'._

 _... dia sampai repot-repot membuat rekaman suara palsu yang misterius. Padahal kalau ia meminta, aku juga akan membantu membuatnya dengan senang hati..._

 _Di bagian depan buku catatan Kagahiko yang hanya aku gunakan setengah belakangnya ini, aku menemukannya. Detil dari permainan ini, sebuah permainan yang ia ingin aku jalankan._

 _Ia tak pernah mengatakannya, namun aku tahu._

 _Di sini tertulis, ia akan meminta para orang dewasa untuk berpura-pura menjadi tersangka dan korban, dan ingin menjadikan kedua cucunya yang sama-sama cerdas itu sebagai detektif._

 _Lucunya, ia ingin aku menjadi pelaku utamanya-pelaku yang bersembunyi di balik nama OPERA. Dasar Kagahiko. Apa cuma aku yang bisa ia percaya?_

 _Terselip di buku catatan itu, amplop tebal yang berisi... Uang. Sepuluh, dua puluh-seratus juta._

 _"Berikan beberapa lembar pada putra-putriku bila ada dari mereka yang tak mau ikut berperan. Terserah padamu mau kau apakan sisanya, ***."_

 _-adalah apa yang tertulis di atas kertas yang menyertai amplop tebal berisi uang yang entah apakah seumur hidup bisa datang kesempatan lain aku memegangnya._

 _Ia ingin ini menjadi permainan terakhir, hadiah terakhir, dari seorang kakek yang tak disayang oleh cucunya. Hadiah perpisahan, untuk kedua cucunya yang sama-sama mewarisi sel jenius dari dirinya._

 _... Maafkan aku, Kagahiko. Aku tidak bisa._ _Aku tidak bisa membuat ini hanya menjadi sekadar permainan biasa, seperti yang kau inginkan._

 _Aku..._

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

"Kalau kau tidak puas dengan teoriku, sekarang, coba jelaskan. Bagaimana Miku menghilang dari kamarku, bagaimana Ibumu menghilang dari kamarnya, bagaimana Miku dan Yuuma terbunuh. Jelaskan semuanya—dengan caramu sendiri."

Aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

Semuanya—semua perisai teori yang aku yakini selama ini, ditembus satu-persatu oleh pedang kebenaran Len. Pedang kebenaran yang menebas semua teoriku menjadi tidak ada bandingannya.

Aku mengakuinya.

Tidak, aku bukan mengakui bahwa aku adalah OPERA. Aku mengakui bahwa—

—kebenaran palsu yang Len ciptakan untuk menjadikanku OPERA yang sebenarnya, adalah sebuah kebenaran yang valid, sebuah kebenaran yang efektif, dan sebanding dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Aku tidak mungkin salah.

Maksudku... Mama pura-pura keracunan, lalu membunuh Papa? Omong kosong macam apa itu? Mana mungkin Mama melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu!

Aku menarik napas panjang.

Punggungku yang tegang bersandar pada sandaran sofa, mencoba menyamankan diri, mendinginkan kepala. Aku membuang muka dari Len, sembari memikirkan teori baru.

 **Miku benar-benar ada di kamar Len semalam, dan baik kunci rantai mau pun kunci pintu, berada dalam posisi terkunci.**

 **Pada saat pagi hari di mana Miku menghilang, kunci rantai juga masih terpasang.**

Memang ada kemungkinan Len bohong, tapi matanya yang tenang tanpa getaran dan tanpa keraguan itu menyatakan dengan jelas bahwa itu semua tidak mungkin.

 **Len tidak berbohong. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.**

"..."

Secercah senyum sedikit timbul di bibirku.

Benar... **Len tidak berbohong. Tapi bukan berarti dia mengatakan semua kebenaran.**

Dengan kata lain— **bisa saja kejujuran yang Len katakan hanyalah sebagian dari apa yang benar-benar terjadi.** Sebuah kejujuran yang tidak sempurna.

Ia berbohong, tanpa berbohong.

"Bagaimana cara pelaku mengunci pintu kamar dari dalam setelah mengeluarkan Miku? Jawabannya sudah jelas, bukan, Len? _Kalau kau adalah OPERA, kau tinggal mengunci sendiri pintu kamar dari dalam."_

"..."

"Atau kemungkinan paling besar—bukan tidak mungkin _kau membunuh Miku dan Yuuma, lalu kembali ke kamar dan mengunci pintu seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa."_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu? Bagaimana aku memindahkan mayat ibumu dari kamar yang terkunci rapat?"

Bulir keringat dingin terlihat di dahi mulus Len. Alisnya sedikit berkedut, dengan mata yang agak menyipit—ia jelas-jelas ragu akan pertanyaan yang ia tanyakan barusan.

Karena ia sendiri pasti sudah tahu jawaban yang akan aku berikan.

"—itu juga sama gampangnya," aku berkata, dengan sedikit nada congkak sebagai usaha mendominasi jalur permainan ini, " _Kalau kau menggunakan kunci induk punya Miku, hal itu sangat mungkin dilakukan."_

"..."

Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Bagus. Sangat bagus, Len. Kau tidak bisa membalasnya, bukan? Karena jawaban barusan benar-benar valid, sebuah jawaban yang tidak melanggar fakta-fakta yang ada.

Karena itu, sebaiknya kau segera menyerah—

"Mari anggap aku benar-benar membunuh Miku dan Yuuma."

"Tidak perlu pengandaian lagi, pembunuh. Kau benar-benar membunuh mereka, 'kan? Len?"

"—bagaimana caranya aku menciptakan ruang tertutup di ruang makan?"

"..."

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa akan hal itu?!

Selain bagaimana caranya ibuku dan Miku bisa menghilang dari kamar yang terkunci, bukankah ada satu ruang tertutup lain yang terhubung dengan tiga rangkai ruang tertutup ini?!

Ruang makan.

Lokasi kejadian utama, di mana kami menemukan sosok Miku dan Yuuma yang bersimbah darah. **Boneka yang mati dalam kegelapan, dengan pintu dan jendela yang benar-benar terkunci, dan semua kunci yang bisa membukanya berada di dalam.**

Misteri terbesar, tersulit, dan paling rumit untuk dipecahkan.

Maksudku, jika ini benar-benar pembunuhan, bagaimana caranya pelaku bisa keluar dari ruangan yang terkunci total dari dalam seperti itu?! Satu-satunya jawaban hanyalah pelaku bersembunyi di dalam hingga ruang tertutup di bongkar!

... benar. Jika aku berpikir dari sudut pandang 'pembunuhnya masih hidup', maka kejahatan ini menjadi hal yang mustahil.

Tapi bagaimana, bagaimana kalau... pembunuhnya—dua korban yang ada di dalam, Yuuma dan Miku, salah satu dari mereka adalah rekan dari OPERA yang bunuh diri setelah melakukan pembunuhan?

Dan dalam konteks ini, jawaban yang mungkin adalah—

" _..._ aku ralat sedikit kata-kataku sebelumnya. Kau tidak membunuh Yuuma dan Miku. _Kau menyuruh Miku membunuh Yuuma, membuat ruang tertutup, lalu membunuh dirinya sendiri."_

Tapi hal itu—

"— **invalid. Saat mayat ditemukan, Miku berada dalam posisi seperti disalib dengan pisau yang tertancap di dadanya. Ia tidak akan berada dalam posisi seperti itu kalau ia bunuh diri."**

"Kalau begitu—"

" **Yuuma juga tidak mungkin melakukan bunuh diri.** Kau lihat sendiri **pisau yang tertancap di kepalanya,** 'kan? Apa ada manusia yang bisa melakukan hal itu, kemudian **menyalib dirinya sendiri di dinding?** "

"Tapi... tapi, kalau baik Miku dan Yuuma yang ada di dalam ruangan bukan pembunuhnya, lalu bagaimana pelaku bisa membunuh mereka dan keluar dari ruangan yang terkunci dari dalam itu?!"

Len juga pasti tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Tidak mungkin ia bisa menjawabnya.

Tidak... aku... salah.

Ia bisa. Len bisa melakukannya.

Kasus ini adalah kasus yang tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan teori 'Len = OPERA' milikku, namun dapat dipecahkan dengan _sedikit paksaan_ melalui teori 'Rin = OPERA, dengan keluarganya sebagai rekan' milik Len.

Semoga ia tidak menyadarinya.

Aku mohon... semoga ia tidak menyadari hal ini.

Karena bila ia mengutarakan kemungkinan ini, jangankan argumen untuk membantahnya, aku juga sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan 'kemungkinan alternatif' yang bisa menggantikan kebenaran Len.

Namun—

" _Ayahmu, Kagamine Rinto, sebenarnya tidak terbunuh di dalam ledakan."_

Sebuah jawaban penuh paksaan.

Sebuah jawaban konyol yang dibuat di atas keputusasaan, jawaban konyol yang dapat dengan mudah ditepis, namun menjadi satu-satunya jawaban untuk membongkar misteri yang ini.

Benar...

Len bisa menjawabnya.

Dengan mengorbankan satu kebenarannya, 'Rinto terbunuh dalam ledakan', dan membuatnya akan dipaksa menjelaskan 'bagaimana caranya Rinto selamat', Len mengeluarkan jawaban ini.

Jawaban yang tak masuk akal.

" _Mayat Paman Rinto menghilang karena sama seperti Bibi Lenka, ia juga berpura-pura mati. Dan sama seperti Bibi Lenka yang menciptakan ruang tertutup dan bersembunyi di kamarku—Paman Rinto bersembunyi di dalam ruang makan."_

"... konyol."

Sungguh, jawaban yang konyol.

"Mana mungkin Papa bisa selamat setelah terbakar parah seperti itu—"

"—lalu, apa kau bisa memikirkan jawaban lain? Selain jawaban konyolmu tentang Yuuma atau Miku melakukan bunuh diri, yang jelas-jelas bertentangan dengan fakta yang ada?"

Wajah tenang Len kini terlihat begitu mengerikan, hingga membuatku sendiri merinding.

"Setidaknya, jawabanku ini... sama sekali tidak melanggar fakta. Karena kita sekarang, sama sekali tidak bisa memastikan apakah Paman Rinto benar-benar sudah mati, atau telah bersembunyi di tempat lain sekarang."

"..."

Sial... Aku... sama sekali tidak bisa membalasnya.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberikan jawaban alternatif yang lebih masuk akal, selain jawaban Len barusan, dalam kejadian kali ini. Mau tak mau, aku hanya bisa mengakui kalimat Len sebagai hal yang mungkin terjadi.

"..."

"Sekarang... ke misteri selanjutnya. Kematian Pak Shirafuji dan... ibuku."

* * *

 **Bersambung  
**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Halo, Elpiji di sini.

Yah, episode ini tegang dan ngebosenin banget, yah. Dari awal sampe akhir isinya cuma Len dan Rin yang debat sambil duduk di sofa, dan nyaris penuh dengan _infodump_ jawaban mereka.

Dan sama kek SBB, debatnya kelewat panjang hingga harus dipisah jadi dua bagian. Sisanya tunggu aja chapter berikutnya... yang juga kayaknya, bakal sekaligus merupakan 'ending' dari fanfik ini.

Endingnya bakal bagaimana? Apakah bakal kayak SBB yang nyelekit? Atau justru ending bahagia (entah untuk pembunuh atau detektif)? Atau malah super twist tak terduga?

Nantikan episode selanjutnya.

Jadi kira-kira, siapa yang benar?

Len atau Rin? Apakah Len yang terlihat mendominasi dengan teorinya adalah detektif yang asli? Atau secara tak terduga, Rin yang benar? Atau justru entar muncul jawaban ketiga yang sama sekali beda? Ini juga hal yang harus kamu tunggu di episode berikutnya.

Tapi, yah, kalian juga harusnya sudah bisa liat, sih. Dari plesbeknya juga udah ketahuan jelas siapa si 'anak' ini, 'kan? Tolong jangan marah soal implikasi nganu-nganu dengan kakek tua itu, plz.

Eh? Masih belom tahu OPERA itu siapa? Lihat episode selanjutnya.

Btw, kalau tertarik, silakan main versi slide novelnya juga, ya. Soalnya itu alasan utama yang bikin episode kali ini jadi lumayan lama apdetnya (selain karena emang males).

Yah, kayaknya sampe sini aja.  
Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya.


	10. Episode 9: Answer of the Marionettes

Aah, merah.

Dimana-mana, hanya warna itu yang terlihat.

Saat ia memejam, cahaya lampu yang tak dimatikan juga hamparan sinar matahari yang melalui tirai jendela yang terbuka memaksa sang ahli boneka untuk melihat warna merah dari darah yang mengalir di kelopak mata.

Saat ia melepas segel kelopak matanya pun, pemandangan yang ada hanyalah darah yang membasahi dadanya. Membasahi seragamnya. Masih sempurna dengan pisau yang tampak _seolah_ tertancap, menusuk jantung.

Tangannya terasa kaku. Terutama siku bagian dalam. Ketiaknya pula terasa sama. Akibat dari berada di posisi seolah tersalib dengan pisau tertancap di lantai sebagai penahan membuat lengannya terasa agak aneh.

Kala ia menaikkan mata, mencoba menatap pria yang berada di dinding, lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan warna itu. Warna yang membasahi sang pelayan yang rela mati karena perintah, dengan pisau menembus tengkorak.

Tangan sang 'biang' berkedut sesaat. Ia teringat sensasi kala ia memukulkan palu ke gagang pisau guna menembus kepala pria bersurai merah muda itu. Merinding ketakutan, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum sendiri.

Hanya dalam satu hari sejak ia mengenal cairan ini, sang ahli boneka telah terbiasa melihatnya. Hanya dalam satu hari sejak ia terbiasa melihat cairan ini, sang ahli boneka telah muak melihatnya.

Otaknya telah rusak. Ia tahu itu.

Semenjak _satu-satunya_ manusia yang mencintai dan ia cintai di dunia ini ditelan oleh dunia itu sendiri, pola pikir serta kecerdasannya sudah tak bisa lagi disamakan seperti sebelum-sebelum.

Dapat dikatakan, ia sudah gila.

Gila karena cinta. Gila karena kehilangan. Gila karena hidupnya yang memang tak lepas dari kegilaan.

Ia kembali memejam.

Kembali menjalankan perannya sebagai boneka dengan tali terputus. Menunggu semuanya berakhir. Menunggu hujan berakhir. Menunggu dua boneka itu kembali menari sekali lagi, pertanda waktu kebangkitannya telah tiba.

* * *

— **(ix) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Mari kita akhiri permainan ini, para bonekaku.  
Sudah datang saat aku melepas tali kalian, dan memperkenalkan diri ke atas panggung.

Sambutlah aku, wahai manusia.  
Akulah, sang maestro boneka dunia.  
Akulah, yang akan menghancurkan kalian yang tak mampu memahami diri seorang Kagamine Kagahiko—OPERA.

— **Saat Boneka Menari —**

 **EPISODE 09  
12 Desember 2012, 18.30 – 20.00  
— Answer of the Marionettes —**

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

" _Kau membunuh mereka berdua dengan tanganmu sendiri, mengunci ruangan Pak Shirafuji, dan memberikan saksi palsu kalau ruangan di mana Bibi Lily berada terkunci dari dalam!"_

Hujan terus berguyur tanpa henti.

Berderu, berderu, berderu.

Menghantam tanah, memecah butir menjadi lebih kecil. Melompat, menyebar, berbagi wilayah untuk membasahi bumi. Memperdengarkan suara rintik air tanpa henti yang entah sudah berapa lama ditangkap oleh telinga.

Otakku sudah hilang hitungan berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak pengadilan konyol antara dua manusia yang mengaku tak bersalah ini dimulai.

Entah pula sudah berapa jauh detik berjalan dari permen Poppelin terakhir dalam mulutku hanya menyisakan batang plastik yang kugigiti untuk menahan kekesalan.

Mungkin setengah jam. Mungkin juga sudah satu jam penuh—entahlah.

"... aku... tidak bisa membantah kemungkinan itu."

Benar, 'kan?

Karena dalam kedua kasus ruang tertutup itu, hanya itulah jawaban utama yang paling dekat dengan kebenaran—sebuah 'jalan' yang paling dapat dipercaya untuk menuju ke 'tujuan'.

"Tapi, meski aku tidak bisa membantah, bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan teori lain—aku masih punya teori di mana Lenka dan Rinto, kedua orangtuamu, melakukan pembunuhan sementara kau terkurung di dalam ruangan Kakek."

Ada banyak jalan menuju tujuan.

Rangkaian kata barusan mungkin adalah kalimat paling tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi sekarang. Sebuah istilah lain yang mampu digunakan demi menjelaskan teori Kotak Kucing Schrodinger, yang makin terasa semakin jauh kami berbicara.

'Kematian Pak Shirafuji dan Bibi Lily' adalah apa yang ada di luar kotak, apa yang sudah diamati—apa yang sudah dapat dianggap sebagai sebuah kenyataan yang hakiki.

Berbeda dengan 'jalan', berbeda dengan 'isi kotak kucing'.

Walau mengarah ke satu tujuan, meski apa yang berada di luar kotak sama, namun baik aku dan Len, saling bersikukuh untuk menjadikan 'teori' kami sebagai jalan—isi dari kotak kucing yang sesungguhnya.

Meski kami tahu, siapa pun yang lolos hidup-hidup dari villa ini dan tampil di muka publik sebagai satu-satunya yang selamat, harus menerima beban seumur hidup sebagai tersangka utama di mata masyarakat.

Kami hanya ingin menyalahkan.

 **... aku hanya ingin kebenaran.**

Aku akan membuat Len mengaku, menceritakan kebenaran pada dunia luar, kemudian hidup dengan tenang dengan nama lain tanpa peduli apa kata orang.

"Meski pun kunci induk berada di dalam ruangan di mana ibuku terbunuh, bukan berarti itu adalah ruangan sempurna. Maksudku, bukankah masih ada satu lagi kunci yang bisa membuka segala ruangan di vila ini?"

"... ah."

Len meneruskan teorinya.

"Benar."

Wajah tertekannya sedikit mereda, seolah melihat secercah harapan. Seperti melihat celah benteng yang terbuka, ia langsung datang menyerang dari sana.

"Bukan hal yang mustahil, salah satu orangtuamu— _si pelaku, menaruh satu kunci di ruangan ibuku, menguncinya dengan kunci induk yang satunya lagi, dan kemudian menggunakan kunci itu untuk mengunci pintu di mana Pak Shirafuji berada._ Kita bisa mengecek apakah kunci induk Yuuma masih berada di tempat atau tidak kalau kau mau."

Aku menjawab.

"Tidak perlu. Kalau ternyata kunci itu masih ada di sana, kau pasti hanya akan mengatakan sesuatu semacam 'si pelaku mengembalikannya setelah menggunakannya'."

Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menolak.

Sebuah pertanyaan dengan dua jawaban sama sekali bukan pertanyaan.

Tidak ada gunanya kami melangkah dari ruang tamu ini, pergi ke sisi lain dari koridor hanya untuk memastikan keberadaan kunci induk lain yang kutinggal tergantung di tempat terakhir para pelayan.

"Daripada hal itu—kau bilang pelaku mengunci kedua pintu dari luar, 'kan, Len?"

"... Ada apa dengan itu?"

 _Kau tidak sadar?_

"Hipotesamu itu— **berkontradiksi dengan pernyataanmu tentang kamar Bibi Lily terkunci dari dalam oleh kunci rantai."**

Skak.

Aku berdiri dari sofa tempatku duduk, menghantam meja kaca di antara kami dengan telapak tangan yang terbuka. Len tak bisa berkata lagi. Mulutnya yang terbuka-tertutup mencari sesuatu untuk dikatakan sudah cukup menjelaskan.

" Tapi, hal itu bisa dijelaskan dengan—"

Ia seperti menemukan alasan, namun dengan segera kupotong.

Karena meski kau jawab pun, aku yakin kau hanya akan memberi alasan tak masuk akal. Lebih baik kau tutup mulutmu, dan makan kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

" **Tidak bisa, Len. Kau sendiri yang bilang—kunci rantai itu tidak bisa dipasang dari luar, dengan cara apapun**! Ini berbeda jauh dengan kunci geser yang bisa ditarik dengan benang."

Jangan harap kau bisa menarik kebohonganmu sekarang.

"Tidak, tunggu dulu... tidak..."

Ini kali pertama aku melihat rautnya sekarang.

Keringat dingin di dahinya seolah bertambah kian banyak. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri, seperti sedang memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja sekeras mungkin. Dengan mata melotot dan mulut seolah kehilangan napas, Len tak mampu lagi berkata.

Tidak ada artinya.

Melihat wajahmu, aku tahu kalau kau sekarang sudah bukan lagi memikirkan hipotesa masuk akal, tapi menggunakan khayalanmu untuk menghindari kebenaranku.

"Dengan benang... tapi bagaimana caranya? Dengan kaitan tertentu—sial, itu juga rasanya tidak mungkin... benar... _sial, sial sial!_ Apa-apaan ini?!"

Len, bagai mencontohku, ikut menghantam meja dengan tangannya. Ia berteriak kencang, seperti mencoba untuk mengintimidasi.

"Kalau begitu, Rin! Bagaimana denganmu?! Bagaimana caramu menjelaskan kunci rantai yang terpasang dari dalam itu?!"

Jawabanku—

"— _kau berbohong. Kunci rantai itu tidak pernah terpasang sejak awal."_

Len terpaku di tempat.

Wajah kagetnya sudah cukup untuk menggambarkan betapa mudahnya aku bisa menjawab kasus ini dari sisi teoriku dibanding sisi teorinya—berbalik total dari kasus sebelumnya yang tak mampu aku jawab.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau bukan pintu?! Pelaku mengunci pintu, menaruh kuncinya di dalam ruangan, lalu kabur lewat jendela!"

" **Paman Leon sudah memastikan bahwa teralis besi yang terpasang di jendela itu terpasang dengan kuat,** dan meskipun kau akan bilang bisa saja ia membongkar lalu memasang kembali teralis itu di tempat, **tolong jangan lupa bahwa ruangan itu berada di lantai tiga."**

"..."

"Ini... skakmat, Len. Kaulah... OPERA."

Pernyataanku barusan membuat Len terdiam. Mungkin sekitar tiga menit, aku hanya bisa terus menatap wajahnya yang terhalang poni akibat menunjuk di atas meja yang membatasi antara kami.

"Aku... OPERA?"

Itulah jawaban terakhir.

Len = OPERA.

Len adalah cucu yang sejak dilahirkan, selalu berada di dekat Kagamine Kagahiko. Bukan bohong bila dikatakan Len tumbuh dan berkembang bersama Kakek.

Karena itu... ia disebut sebagai 'teman baik Kakek' sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh.

Semuanya sudah selesai—

"Ini belum skakmat, Rin."

—bagai badai petir di siang bolong, kalimat itu datang dengan tiba-tiba.

Dari balik wajahnya yang tertutup rambut, aku bisa mendengar gumam dari bibir Len yang kini mulai mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Ia, dengan ganas, seperti mendapatkan kembali setitik cahaya yang telah kutenggelamkan ke dasar samudera, langsung bersuara kencang,

"Kau juga tidak bisa menjelaskan kematian Miku dan Yuuma! Kau juga tidak bisa menjelaskan ke mana perginya mayat kedua orangtuamu! Kalau semua teorimu benar, lalu siapa... SIAPA ORANG YANG MELEMPARKAN GAS TIDUR KE RUANGAN KITA?!"

... benar.

Aku tidak memikirkan hal itu.

Di teoriku, semua orang, tanpa terkecuali, telah tewas. Kalau aku mengangkat teori keberadaan orang kesepuluh sekarang, lalu apa arti dari semua hipotesa yang sudah aku jabarkan?

Harus ada satu orang yang masih hidup.

Harus ada satu rekan Len—satu manusia lagi, yang berpura-pura mati agar bisa bergerak tanpa perlu menunggu perintah langsung dari Len.

Siapa...?

Yuuma dan Miku yang bersimbah darah di ruang makan? Bibi Lily yang mati tergantung? Atau justru Pak Shirafuji yang terbakar sampai gosong? Dari semua itu, siapa yang memiliki kemungkinan untuk—

Oh.

Benar.

Kenapa aku bisa luput dari hal ini?

Bagaimana jika—

"—Pak Shirafuji masih hidup. _Yang terbakar di ruangan di lantai tiga itu bukanlah Pak Shirafuji, melainkan mayat Papa yang kau bakar ulang!_ Dengan ini, semua pertanyaan sudah terjawab, OPERA!"

* * *

— **(Len) —**

* * *

 _Prok, prok, prok._

Mendengar pernyataan terakhir dari Rin, aku menepuk kedua tanganku seperti orang bodoh, bagai terkagum akan hipotesa cacat yang ia anggap berhasil mendekati kebenaran.

Aku? OPERA?

Jangan... bercanda.

Apa kau sedang melucu?

Aku akui kalau kecerdasanmu sebagai seorang psikopat yang ingin melimpahkan semua kesalahan padaku yang juga adalah korban ini cukup tinggi, meski begitu, bukan berarti aku akan menerimannya.

Aku adalah aku. Aku bukan OPERA. Bukti itu—kesadaranku sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Rin. Masih ada misteri yang belum kau jawab," aku berkata, dengan bibirku yang agak bergetar. "Benar... misalnya, kau bahkan belum menjawab bagaimana ayahmu terbunuh."

... aku tak bisa lagi membantah.

Satu-satunya jalan bagiku, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan bila ingin memenangkan debat ini... hanyalah menyerangnya balik. Terus menyerang balik, tanpa peduli meski ini cuma serangan bunuh diri.

Bola mata biru gadis SMA itu menatapku dengan tajam.

Mungkin, ia sedang berpikir, bagaimana bisa aku yang sudah berada di ujung tanduk seperti ini, aku yang tadi sempat kehilangan kendali, bisa kembali tenang seperti ini.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya.

Aku hanya menarik napas, lalu menghembuskannya dengan kencang, bagai ingin membuang semua masalah dan kekhawatiran dalam satu kali hembusan tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa?"

... ia membuang mata, mengalihkan pandangannya, menghancurkan segaris jembatan yang menghubungkan iris kami.

" _Setelah kami turun, seseorang memasang bom itu. Lalu di saat aku dan kau berlari mengejar Papa, orang itu tinggal menekan pemicunya."_

Benar. Jawabannya memang seharusnya semudah itu. Sayang, itu hanyalah sekadar ilusi indah dalam harapanmu, karena—

" **Selain kau, ayahmu, ibumu, juga Paman Leon yang baru turun dari mobil, semua orang berada di dalam bangunan vila pada saat itu."**

Jawaban yang tersisa, kemungkinan yang mampu menghindari fakta hanya satu—bom itu sudah berada di dalam mobil sejak awal.

"Tidak ada gunanya kita melakukan ini, Len. Walau aku tidak tahu jawabannya, itu sama sekali tidak akan merubah fakta bahwa kau adalah OPERA. Kesalahanmu di kasus terakhir sudah lebih dari cukup."

Ia mencoba menekanku dengan satu keuntungan yang dia punya.

"Apa ini? Apa kau mencoba melarikan diri?"

— _kenapa kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama?_

"... kh."

"Apa kau tidak terlalu sombong, Rin? Jangan lupa— **aku bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Paman Rinto, tidak sepertimu.** Memang benar aku tidak bisa menjawab kasus ibuku, tapi bukankah itu seharusnya membuat skor kita jadi imbang?"

"Ini bukan permainan."

"Berani sekali orang yang memulai 'permainan' ini berkata begitu."

"Kau gila."

"... setidaknya tidak segila kau dan keluargamu yang membantai semua orang di vila ini," aku membalas tiap ucapannya dengan cepat. "Lalu? Sekarang apa? Kau ingin mengulur waktu hingga orangtuamu keluar dari persembunyian mereka?"

"..."

Jam terus berdetik.

Hujan yang terus turun menghantam tanah, suara rintik yang terdengar jauh di luar sana, terus mengiringi kesunyian hampa yang tercipta di antara kami berdua. Sambaran petir, tak peduli sekencang apapun, tak lagi membuatku atau pun Rin menggerakkan bahkan seujung alis pun.

Tak ada satu pun yang membuka mulut.

Walau tadi Rin sudah sempat di atas awan, merasa semua teorinya valid dan menuduhku sebagai pelaku sebenarnya tanpa keraguan, pada akhirnya, ia hanya terduduk dalam diam, menyadari bahwa sebenarnya posisi kami sama.

Aku yang tak bisa menjelaskan kematian ibuku.

Ia yang tak bisa menjelaskan kematian ayahnya.

"Ternyata... aku memang harus memecahkan kode ini, ya."

Rin sedikit menunduk. Dengan kedua tangannya yang saling menggenggam, gadis pirang itu menatap lekat dua benda yang ada di atas meja yang memisahkan kami berdua.

"..."

Aku menatap sosoknya dalam diam, sebelum akhirnya ikut berkata.

"Ah, kau benar. Tidak ada gunanya lagi saling menuduh saat berada di posisi sama seperti sekarang. Kita cuma harus memecahkan kode yang ada di kedua benda ini. Dan dengan begitu, nama pelakunya pasti akan muncul sendiri."

"... apa?"

Rin melontarkan kata tanya itu, bagai tak percaya akan apa yang aku katakan.

"Kenapa?"

"Len," matanya menyipit. Dengan tatapan yang bagai menusukku dengan ribuan jarum, ia mulai berujar—

"—darimana kau tahu kalau petunjuk ini langsung mengarah ke nama pelaku?"

* * *

— **(Rin) —**

* * *

Sudah aku duga.

Len terlalu mencurigakan.

Semua tindak-tanduknya, semua perkataannya—dan bahkan semua kejahatan yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ada yang aneh di sana, dan semakin ia mencoba membenarkan diri, semuanya menjadi semakin aneh.

Pertama, Len secara tiba-tiba mengatakan bahwa Miku semalam berada di kamarnya. Untuk apa ia melakukan hal itu? Untuk apa ia membuat apa yang tadinya ruang tertutup dua rangkai ini menjadi tiga rangkai?

Atas alasan apa, seorang Kagamine Len, yang mencoba meloloskan diri dari tuduhanku, malah memasukkan misteri baru, yang di mataku, malah terlihat seperti menyulitkan dirinya sendiri?

 **Miku semalam berada di kamarnya bersama Len. Ruangan tertutup rapat. Saat pagi hari, Miku menghilang, dan semua kunci masih terpasang seperti semula.**

Mau bagaimana pun juga, cara termudah untuk menjawab misteri itu adalah _Len sendiri yang membuka dan menutup pintunya dari dalam._

Kematian Bibi Lily pun sama saja.

Jika Len adalah pelakunya, semua misteri ruang tertutup yang melibatkan dirinya akan terjawab dengan mudah, tanpa perlu menggunakan teori penuh paksaan seperti yang cuma ada di fiksi milik Len.

"Bukannya biasanya memang begitu? Di cerita-cerita misteri, pelaku yang meninggalkan pesan semacam ini biasanya untuk menantang polisi memecahkan identitas si pelaku, 'kan?"

Len berkata dengan yakin.

—tidak, ia merasa sedikit ragu. Barusan, untuk sesaat, aku bisa melihat pupil Len yang menatap lurus ke arahku bergetar bagai ingin melarikan diri.

"Bagaimana kau yakin kalau ini bukan petunjuk yang menuju ke petunjuk lainnya?"

"Tapi, kalau pun begitu, bukankah pada akhirnya petunjuk yang ditunjuk oleh petunjuk awal ini akan sampai ke nama pelaku? Sudahlah, Rin. Daripada kau mempersalahkan kalimatku, lebih baik kau coba pecahkan kode ini."

"... kau bicara seolah-olah kau sudah memecahkannya."

"Mana mungkin," Len mengangkat bahu, tertawa ringan. "Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah lama membunuh pelakunya, dan bukannya mendengarkan tuduhan gilamu di sini."

"..."

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelum menghelanya dengan sangat berat.

Jujur, yang saat ini ingin kulakukan hanyalah memojokkan Len, membuatnya mengakui semua kejahatan yang telah ia lakukan di vila ini. Tapi, melihat ia yang sepertinya nyaris tak terpengaruh, aku rasa jalan terbaik adalah dengan membongkar semuanya di depan matanya.

Kalau benar kode ini mengarah ke namanya, maka semuanya akan berakhir.

Apa bisa aku anggap dua benda di depanku ini sebagai dinding pertahanan terakhir Len? Dinding terakhir yang menghalangi aku dan kebenaran yang sedikit lagi akan terungkap.

"Kalimat pertama dari puisi yang mengiringi catur ini adalah 'Kegelapan mengikis cahaya'."

Kegelapan. Cahaya. Jika diibaratkan dengan catur, itu sudah jelas sama saja dengan warna hitam dan putih—dua sisi, dua pihak yang saling berlawanan di dalam permainan catur.

"Karena catur ini tidak bisa digerakkan, kemungkinan besar itu berarti jawabannya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa terlihat dengan 'memakan' bidak lawan. Apalagi, OPERA sengaja menggunakan kata 'mengikis', bukan 'memakan'."

"Lalu?"

"Bagaimana caranya kegelapan dapat 'mengikis' cahaya, bila bidak itu sendiri tidak dapat digerakkan? Dengan kata lain, jawabannya, kemungkinan besar, terletak di lokasi para bidak ini."

 **Walau huruf berubah menjadi angka,  
Sekali lagi, huruf adalah huruf.**

Kalimat itu dengan jelas menyatakan bahwa pada satu titik, huruf akan berubah menjadi angka, namun akan tetap menjadi huruf—itu adalah perintah untuk mengubah huruf menjadi urutannya, 'mengikisnya', dan merubahnya kembali menjadi angka.

Dan dengan **angka tetaplah angka,** aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan—

" **Cara untuk memecahkan kode yang terletak di catur ini adalah dengan mengurangi jumlah 'angka' dan 'huruf' di lokasi bidak putih dengan jumlah 'angka' dan 'huruf' di bidak hitam."**

Aku berkata dengan lantang.

Len sedikit membelalakkan bola matanya, sebelum kemudian kembali memasang wajah tenang, menyuruhku untuk terus berbicara, menjelaskan jawaban yang aku dapat.

"Bidak yang berada di atas petak putih, 5-E dan 8-F, menghasilkan kombinasi 13-K. Bidak yang berdiri di atas petak hitam, 7-F. 13 dikurang 7, 6. Lalu K, huruf ke-11, dikurang F, huruf keenam. Menjadi huruf kelima, E. **Ini semua menghasilkan kombinasi 6-E.** "

"Lalu? Apa yang bisa kita dapat dari kombinasi itu?"

Kemudian, untuk _riddle_ kedua—

"'Jangan ubah apa yang tak seharusnya ada'. Aku yakin, maksud dari kalimat ini adalah **untuk tidak mengubah huruf N**. Dan kemudian, kalimat 'huruf tidak selamanya menjadi huruf'... menurutmu, apa artinya itu?"

"Kalau aku tahu, aku sudah lama menjawabnya sendiri."

Len memutar matanya. Dia tampak sama sekali tak berniat untuk membantuku menyelesaikan petunjuk yang katanya bisa mengarah langsung ke nama pelaku.

Tidak, tunggu dulu.

Len bukannya tidak ingin membantu.

Jarinya yang bergerak naik turun, mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran sofa. Setetes keringat yang menetes di dahinya. Serta bola matanya yang meski coba ia sembunyikan, tampak bergerak tak tentu arah.

Apa sebenarnya dia sedang khawatir?

 _Khawatir karena aku berhasil memecahkan kode yang dengan sombongnya ia tinggalkan?_

Aku tersenyum tipis. Masih terlalu cepat untuk senyum kemenangan. Harus kutahan. Kalau aku tertawa sekarang, siapa yang tahu perkembangan macam apa yang bisa terjadi.

"Menurutku, OPERA ingin mengatakan 'huruf tidak lagi menjadi huruf'... benar. **Dia ingin kita mengubah huruf menjadi angka.** J, Q, K, As... 11, 12, 13, 1. Total semuanya menjadi... 37. **N... 37?** "

"..."

"6-E dan N37... apa maksud dari dua kode ini?"

Satu petunjuk lagi.

Benar... bukankah OPERA sendiri yang mengatakannya? Di kertas yang terletak di bawah papan catur, bersama kertas prosa berisi petunjuk tambahan terhadap bidak catur;

 **Petunjuk pertama dan kedua adalah pintu. Petunjuk ketiga adalah kunci untuk membukanya.**

Tanpa petunjuk ketiga, kita—aku tidak akan bisa menangkap apa, entah nama atau petunjuk lain yang sebenarnya berada di balik dua kode gabungan huruf dan angka itu.

"... ayo kita ke ruang Kakek."

"Untuk apa?"

Len bertanya tanpa berani menatap wajahku. Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjauhkan aku dari mengambil kesimpulan dengan menyuruh kami memecahkan kode ini, tapi sepertinya ia tak menyangka aku bisa memecahkannya sendirian.

"Petunjuk pertama dan kedua ada di sana—kenapa petunjuk ketiga harus berada di tempat yang lain?"

"... baiklah."

Satu petunjuk lagi.

Hanya dengan satu petunjuk lagi, hanya dengan satu benda lagi— **buku yang tak terbaca** —aku akan berhasil memasukkan anak kunci dan membuka pintu menuju kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

Enam bulan.

... enam bulan. ._.

Yep, enam bulan sudah berlalu semenjak terakhir saya apdet cerita ini. Saya sendiri hampir lupa dengan jawabannya, yang untungnya bisa saya ingat lagi setelah baca ulang.

Uh, jadi, alasan utama saya gak apdet selama setengah tahun adalah... karena kodenya salah. Yep. Kode yang ada di petunjuk caturnya salah. SALAH. Meleset satu angka dari yang seharusnya. Hal itu lalu membuat saya galau... selama setengah tahun.

Kalian punya hak untuk menyalahkan. .w.

 _Anyway,_ petunjuk caturnya udah di _retcon_ —saya ubah, gak terlalu total, agar bisa mengarah ke jawaban yang lebih tepat. Yah, lagian sekarang kalian sudah tahu kode tersembunyinya apa, jadi gak masalah, kan, ya? Ehehehe. /oi

Gampang, kok. E-6 dan N37. Dengan 'cara' yang sama, kalian langsung bisa ngelihat nama pelakunya. 'Cara'nya gimana? Tunggu episode selanjutnya aja. Walau kayaknya kalian sudah bisa nebak siapa pelakunya, sih.

Btw, chapter ini sebenarnya gak bicara banyak. Saya juga sebenarnya udah males ngelanjutin dan pengen ninggalin begitu aja, tapi rasanya agak gak tega karena udah di ujuuuung banget.

Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya.

Mari berdoa semoga apdetnya gak lama. Lagi.


	11. Episode 10: End of the Marionettes

Dua keturunan terakhir Kagamine itu berada di ruang kerja sang mendiang kepala keluarga.

Kagamine Len dan Kagamine Rin.

Satu adalah putra tunggal daru istri kedua sang anak pertama yang telah tiada, sedang yang lain adalah satu-satunya putri dari anak bungsu Kagamine Kagahiko.

Mereka berdua masing-masing mencari di lemari yang menempel pada sisi dinding berbeda. Len lemari kanan, Rin lemari kiri.

Menarik satu buku, membuka isinya, mendapati tidak ada petunjuk yang diinginkan, dan kemudian melemparkannya ke lantai. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengulang rutinitas itu dalam beberapa puluh menit belakangan.

Tak ada lagi kepedulian untuk mengembalikan buku-buku itu ke tempat.

Riwayat vila ini sudah tamat. Dengan total tujuh mayat, dengan jumlah tujuh manusia yang merenggang nyawa dengan cara mengerikan, tidak ada lagi yang akan tersisa di akhir insiden ini kelak.

Nasib yang menanti rumah besar ini hanyalah menjadi vila berhantu tempat anak muda menguji nyali.

Tak heran bila dalam hitungan berapa tahun lagi, tempat megah ini hanya akan jadi lokasi syuting film berhantu atau sejenisnya. Dengan boneka-boneka realistis serta cerita mengenai kekayaan Kagamine, mungkin tak akan butuh 10 tahun sebelum rumor menyebar dengan kejam.

Maka itu, baik Len atau Rin, tak ada lagi yang peduli.

Tujuan mereka mungkin sama.

Mencari petunjuk terakhir, mengungkap nama yang ada di balik kode yang sengaja ditinggalkan oleh sang pelaku—oleh ia yang memanggil dirinya OPERA pada catur dan kartu yang sudah Rin temukan sebelumnya.

'6-E. N37.'

Entah ada satu atau dua nama yang tersembunyi di sana.

Yang pasti, begitu mereka menemukan petunjuk terakhir, kebenaran akan terbuka. Kotak kucing yang telah tergembok dalam tragedi dua hari ini akan terungkap, menunjukkan hidup-matinya kucing di dalam. Walau hanya untuk mereka berdua saja.

...

Tidak.

Rasanya tidak tepat kalau disebut untuk mereka berdua.

Karena salah satu dari mereka—adalah ia yang mengetahui segala kebenaran dari awal. Ia yang mengerti mengapa dan bagaimana semuanya terjadi, ia yang namanya dapat digunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'siapa'.

Ia yang menipu kita semua.

Juga... ia yang namanya ada di balik petunjuk itu.

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Ini akhirnya.

Terima kasih sudah mengikuti pertunjukkan ini selama ini.

Dengan ini, aku mengundurkan diri.

 _Good afternoon. Goodbye._

— **Saat Boneka Menari —**

 **EPISODE 10  
12 Desember 2012, 20.00 – 24.00  
— End of Marionettes —**

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

"... ini tidak ada akhirnya."

Len mengeluh kesah setelah melempar buku kesekian belas—tidak, mungkin tembus dua puluh—yang usai ia buka secara sekilas ke atas permadani berwarna paduan emas dan kuning yang melapisi lantai keramik di bawahnya.

Terlihat lubang besar di antara deretan buku di rak hadapan Len. Tempat buku-buku yang kini bertumpuk di lantai secara sembarangan. Len melirik ke belakang. Lubang di depannya jauh lebih sedikit bila dibanding dengan punya Rin.

Tatapan kurang suka terlihat di pandangannya. Mata yang mengarah ke adik sepupu berusia setahun lebih muda itu seperti sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu, seolah takut akan hal yang ia sendiri sulit jelaskan.

Kagamine Rin, sang adik sepupu yang dimaksud, masih mengambil, membuka, dan menaruh buku-buku peninggalan sang kakek di lantai sekitarnya.

Tak seperti milik Len yang apa adanya, Rin menyusun buku dengan rapi. Ia tumpuk dengan ketinggian maksimal sepuluh buku, ia deretkan ke samping, melingkari tempat ia berdiri. Kini sudah ada lima tumpukan di sisi samping dan belakang sang gadis berambut pirang.

Jumlah buku yang ia periksa sudah dua kali lebih banyak dari sang kakak sepupu yang terhenti tangannya, dan bahkan di detik ini pun masih terus bertambah. Benar-benar berbeda dari Len memutuskan bersandar ke rak buku sambil memerhatikan punggung Rin dari belakang.

Peluh tampak menetes di dahi sang gadis bermata biru. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu semenjak mereka masuk ke ruangan. Bahkan dengan AC menyala pada suhu minimal, suasana serta semua yang terjadi selama seharian ini—juga kemarin—tak membiarkan sel kulit sang gadis untuk berhenti mengekskresi keringat.

 _Untung tidak berbau_ , ia bercanda kepada dirinya sendiri. Bukan berarti ia peduli atau ingin jaga imej di hadapan Len, yang dia curigai sebagai OPERA—sebagai orang yang menghabisi seluruh keluarga Kagamine di vila puncak bukit ini.

"Sampai kapan kau ingin mencari?"

Len bertanya. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Giginya sesekali bergemelatuk. Kalau Rin mau memerhatikan baik-baik, seharusnya ia bisa mendapati pupil mata sang cucu tertua Kagahiko sedikit bergetar, menunjukkan setitik tanda ketakutan.

"Sampai kutemukan petunjuk terakhir."

Rin memberi jawaban. Ia enggan menoleh hanya demi mengucapkan sedikit kalimat yang tetap terdengar walau mata dan tangannya masih terus bekerja.

"Buku yang tak bisa dibaca..." Rin bergumam. "Kenapa kau tidak menyerah dan beritahu aku di mana kau letakkan petunjuk terakhirnya, OPERA? Toh identitasmu sudah ketahuan."

"..."

Diam sejenak. Len mendecih pelan. Dengan tangan terlipat, sang pemuda dengan bola mata biru balik bertanya dengan nada sok percaya diri dan seangkuh yang ia mampu.

"H-harusnya aku yang tanya begitu."

 _Sial._

Len mengumpat. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka degup jantungnya yang kencang akan membuat kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya jadi bernada seperti orang gugup.

Orang indera sensitif seperti Rin, apalagi di situasi seperti ini, pasti langsung bisa menangkap makna tersirat di balik nada kalimatnya. Buktinya, tangan sang gadis berhenti mencari.

Sedetik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Lima detik berlalu. Tngan Rin kembali bergerak, mengambil buku dari rak, membuka demi mencari sesuatu yang bahkan tak ia ketahui wujudnya, dan kemudian menaruhnya di tumpukan baru. Setengah jalan menuju tumpukan keenam.

Len tak bisa merasa lega.

Bisa saja Rin pura-pura tidak tahu.

Berbeda seperti Len yang mulai lepas kendali atas _persona_ dingin yang coba ia kenakan di hadapan Rin yang hingga detik ini masih berusaha menjadikannya sebagai pelaku utama, Rin tampak masih tenang.

Len sendiri tak mengerti.

Padahal saat ia berdebat tadi, ia masih bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. Mulutnya masih bisa berteriak. Saat tangannya menghantam meja dan menyuarakan tuduhan baliknya kepada Rin dengan keras, tak sedikit pun rasa gugup yang merasuk ke dalam tulangnya.

Namun kali ini berbeda.

Melihat Rin yang terus bekerja, terus melakukan siklus ambil-buka-tumpuk di rak buku sang mendiang Kagamine Kagahiko, frekuensi detak jantung Len makin bertambah deras di tiap detik yang berlalu.

Atas alasan itu pula Len berhenti ikut mencari. Ia tak sanggup berkonsentrasi. Matanya tak bisa berhenti mengintip ke arah Rin yang rajin mencari, dan akhirnya, memutuskan untuk usai melakukannya dan memilih memerhatikan sang adik sepupunya saja.

"..."

Len masih melipat tangan di bawah dada. Kalau kau perhatikan baik-baik, ujung jemari sang (diharapkan) penerus Kagamine sedikit bergetar. Kakinya bergerak naik turun tanpa irama, seperti tidak sabar menunggu sesuatu.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia khawatirkan? Apa yang sebenarnya ia nantikan? _Apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan?_

Rin naik ke baris rak selanjutnya.

Len sebenarnya tahu.

Di mana buku yang tak bisa dibaca, buku yang menjadi petunjuk terakhir untuk memecahkan dua kode yang tersembunyi pada papan catur serta kartu _bridge_ yang Rin temukan di ruangan ini. Jawabannya ada di kode itu sendiri.

E-6.

Buku kelima dari atas, keenam dari kiri.

Kagamine Kagahiko meletakkan bukunya secara rapi dan sesuai alfabet. Rak buku Kagamine memenuhi dinding kiri, kanan, dan belakang, dan masing-masing terdiri atas lemari yang terbagi menjadi 10 baris.

Satu barisnya berisi buku-buku dengan judul berawal huruf yang sama.

Kebetulan, Rin memeriksa rak di dinding kiri. Rak dengan baris A di paling atas, dan baris buku berawalan J di paling bawah. Gadis itu memeriksa dari bawah, dan kini sudah sampai di baris E.

Ia mengambil buku dari ujung kanan.

Tinggal sedikit lagi hingga ia sampai di tempat persembunyian petunjuk terakhir. Mungkin tinggal hitungan detik. Detak jantung Len semakin mengencang. Gemelatuk giginya makin terdengar. Kucur keringat di dahi Len pun seolah tak bisa berhenti mengalir deras.

Padahal sebentar lagi kenyataan akan terungkap. Apa yang sebenarnya ia takutkan?

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

"..."

Tangan Rin sampai di baris kelima dari atas di rak buku yang menempel dengan dinding sebelah kanan ruang kerja mendiang kepala keluarga Kagamine. Tepat di buku keenam dari kiri.

Mungkin agak telat, tapi Rin baru menyadari sesuatu sekarang.

Buku-buku di ruangan ini diatur sesuai huruf awalan judul. Satu baris rak berisi satu huruf. Dan kalau instingnya tepat, ada kemungkinan E-6 yang ia dapat dari petunjuk di papan catur merujuk pada keberadaan petunjuk ketiga ini.

Buku E yang keenam.

Kemungkinan besar—buku yang ia pegang sekarang.

 **End of Marionettes.**

Itulah judulnya. Judul yang terpatri di sampul kulit berwarna hitam. Buku itu tampak lebih mirip seperti buku catatan atau jurnal harian dibanding dengan buku lainnya yang lebih ke arah novel atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan.

Rin menarik napas.

Ia membuka buku itu.

"... ini..."

Tak ada isinya.

Dari bentuk pinggiran kertas tak teratur yang masih menempel di tengah buku, tampak seolah sebagian dari kertas-kertas yang dulunya ada di buku ini sudah dikoyak, dirobek secara paksa, hanya menyisakan sekitar setengahnya yang tak ditulisi apa-apa.

Benar. Yang ada di tangan sang gadis, tak salah lagi.

"... buku... yang tak bisa dibaca..."

 _Kalau tak ada apa-apa, apa yang bisa dibaca?_

Tangan mungil sang gadis membuka lembaran paling tengah.

Tertulis dengan besar, dengan huruf kapital yang memenuhi dua lembar penuh bagian paling tengah dari buku itu.

 **"PUTAR 180 DERAJAT."**

Roda di kepala Rin bekerja cepat.

Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak perlu mengunyah permen favoritnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban. Ia juga tak membutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh detik untuk paham arti dari kalimat berisi dua kata dan tiga angka itu.

Seperti kunci di gagang pintu yang akhirnya diputar. Seperti keran air yang akhirnya kembali bekerja. Seperti balon yang meletup saat menyentuh ujung jarum.

Rin mengerti semuanya—

 **N37.**

Diputar 180 derajat—

 **L E N.**

"..."

Rin menoleh pelan. Ke belakang. Ke sepupu yang lebih tua setahun darinya. Ke arah pemuda yang kini berjalan pelan ke arahnya, yang tak lagi mampu Rin tangkap ekspresi di wajahnya. Suara gigi yang saling beradu, yang tadinya hanya terdengar oleh pemilik gigi itu sendiri, kini sampai di telinga Rin.

Rin hendak mengambil langkah mundur.

Tapi percuma.

Satu-satunya yang ada di balik pundaknya hanyalah rak buku semata. Sempat ia berharap ada pintu tersembunyi yang akan terputar, membuatnya terlempar ke sisi lain dari dinding. Sayang, hal semacam itu tak ada di vila ini.

"... kalau sudah sejauh ini, sudah tidak ada artinya lagi."

Karena itu—saat kedua tangan Len, kedua tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu mencengkram erat leher Rin, menatap bola mata sang gadis dengan niat benar-benar ingin menghabisi nyawa, Rin sudah tak bisa apa-apa.

* * *

— (x) —

* * *

" _L-lepas—"_

Rin berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Len sudah menjatuhkan tubuh mungil sang adik sepupu ke lantai. Ia dengan cepat menduduki paha sang gadis agar tak bisa memberontak, menjepitnya antara dua lututnya sendiri, sedangkan tangannya terentang, mencekik sambil menekan leher Rin ke lantai.

Dari belakang, Len terlihat seperti mencoba untuk memerkosa tubuh kecil milik sepupunya sendiri. Padahal yang sebenarnya terjadi jauh lebih parah daripada itu. Len bukan ingin merebut keperawanan. Yang ingin ia ambil dari sang sepupu adalah kehidupan.

 _"Sialan... sialan..."_

Sumpah serapah yang lebih mirip bisikan adalah satu-satunya yang terdengar dari mulut Kagamine Len.

Yang bisa Rin lihat di wajahnya kini hanyalah senyum yang tak dapat Rin artikan. Matanya seperti mengering dan ingin menangis di saat yang sama. Dari celah bibirnya bergetar tampak liur yang seolah keluar sendiri dari pinggir—seolah gejala jika si pemuda mulai kehilangan kewarasan.

 _"Ini... ini tidak seharusnya terjadi..."_

"L-Le _—"_

Airmata mulai tampak menetes di sudut mata Kagamine Rin. _Sesak. Hentikan. Apa kau tidak peduli jika Rin mati?_

Ia tak bisa melakukan apa pun. Kedua tangan mungilnya tak cukup kuat untuk menarik tangan Len yang mencengkram lehernya seperti cakar elang. Bahkan saat ia mengganti rencananya dengan menancapkan kuku-kukunya ke pergelangan tangan Len, pemuda itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"... semuanya... sudah selesai..."

Rin berharap kukunya akan mengenai urat nadi pria brengsek yang berniat mengakhiri nyawanya, berbalik membuatnya mati atau setidaknya kehilangan kesadaran akibat kehilangan darah. Namun dunia tak semudah itu.

Len seolah tak peduli dengan darah yang menetes dari tempat Rin menancapkan kuku. Ia tak lagi memerhatikan sedalam apa lubang yang dihasilkan oleh kuku sang gadis pirang, atau sebanyak apa darah yang mengalir di sana.

Tujuannya... yang ada di dalam kepalanya sekarang hanya satu—mengakhiri nyawa dari Kagamine Rin. Mengakhiri nyawa dari sang detektif asli yang membongkar identitasnya. Membunuh sang detektif yang mengetahui segala kebohongannya.

" _K-kumoho—"_

"Tidak ada gunanya memohon, Rin," Len mengencangkan genggaman tangannya. "... aku pria yang membunuh dan menggantung ibuku sendiri. Kenapa kau pikir aku tidak akan membunuh sepupu yang sudah tidak kutemui selama enam tahun?"

Satu-satunya yang tampak di mata Len hanyalah kehampaan.

Begitu topeng dingin yang ia kenakan hancur, hanya rasa gugup dan takut akan ketahuan yang memenuhi paru-paru seorang Kagamine Len. Namun saat ia menetapkan hati, memenuhi kepalanya dengan niat membunuh, dan memutuskan melakukan ini—

Semuanya tak lagi terasa.

Rasanya seperti memakai obat-obatan terlarang.

Walau jantungnya berdetak cepat, walau kepalanya terasa sakit, walau insting kemanusiaannya memintanya untuk berhenti, namun begitu memikirkan semua yang sudah ia lakukan selama dua hari ini, memikirkan tak peduli sebesar apapun kebaikan yang ia lakukan hanya neraka yang menunggu, Len sudah tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

Kesedihan? Ketakutan? Penyesalan? Ia merasakan semuanya. Namun tak merasakan semuanya.

Mudahnya, ia sudah tak peduli lagi. Karena seperti yang ia katakan tadi, semuanya sudah usai. Tak ada lagi yang tersisa. Ia sudah terciprat lumpur—dan bukan lumpur biasa. Lumpur merah kental yang tak dapat hilang meski sudah kau cuci berkali-kali atau bahkan mengganti baju. Lumpur yang hanya menyediakan satu pilihan; terus masuk ke dalam.

Selama tangan Len menggenggam leher Rin, selama pikirannya dipenuhi oleh nafsu membunuh juga keinginan mengakhiri nyawa, kepala jeniusnya bagai kehabisan kapasitas untuk berpikir. Otak dengan IQ 143-nya cuma jadi omong kosong. Tak ada ruang tersisa untuk memikirkan konsekuensi.

Karena yang Len inginkan sekarang hanyalah membunuh. Mengakhiri nyawa Kagamine Rin. Menghabisi sepupu yang sudah enam tahun tak dijumpainya. Menghabisi gadis sombong berlagak detektif ini, seperti ia membunuh ibunya sendiri demi hidup bebas bersama sang kekasih.

... Benar.

Alasan Len melakukan semua ini benar-benar simpel. Benar-benar klise. Semuanya hanya karena air mata sang kekasih. Semuanya hanya karena permintaan pelayan berambut toska itu. Demi ia yang berkata ingin melaksanakan permintaan terakhir sang kakek. Demi ia yang mengutuk keluarga ini. Demi masa depan di mana mereka bisa bersama.

 **Gadis toska yang kini masih berpura-pura mati di ruang makan.**

"Len—"

Rin memanggil nama sang kakak sepupu. Kepalanya seperti sudah mulai kehilangan tenaga dan terjatuh ke samping oleh tarikan gaya gravitasi. Kelopak matanya sudah tertutup setengah. Ia tak bisa. Rin sudah tak bisa menerima ini lebih lama lagi.

Mungkin, hanya beberapa detik dari nyawa Rin yang tersisa.

Ia sudah menyerah.

 _Apa aku akan mati seperti ini...?_

Di saat itulah—

— _PRAANG!_

Suara hantaman keras terdengar di telinga Rin.

Namun mata Rin sudah terlanjur tertutup. Meski sensasi genggaman tangan Len sudah menghilang, meski ia merasakan beratnya tubuh Len lepas dan berhenti menghalangi pergerakan kakinya, Rin sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk menangkap apa yang terjadi dengan indera penglihatannya.

Di saat terakhir sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, Rin hanya bisa mendengar suara teriakan. Suara yang ia kenal—suara yang sang gadis kira tak akan pernah lagi ia dengar dalam hidupnya.

"RIN!"

Yang namanya dipanggil tak bisa menyahut. Tapi setidaknya, di dalam kegelapan yang tercipta dalam kelopak matanya, ada satu hal yang ia ketahui.

—yang memanggil namanya itu... adalah Kagamine Leon.

* * *

— **(x) —**

* * *

Napas Kagamine Leon terengah-engah.

Kedua tangannya menghantamkan kotak kaca bertuliskan OPERA— _showcase_ boneka berbahan kaca yang terletak di dekat meja Kagahiko—yang kini berlumur darah itu ke lantai, membiarkannya menghantam permadani.

"... apa yang ku..."

Leon menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Dia merasa tak pantas mengucapkan kalimat yang seolah tak tahu apa-apa itu, apalagi di situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Ia menggumpal tangannya erat, menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sembari berlari menuju tubuh Rin yang kini terbujur tak sadar diri, tanpa melirik tubuh pemuda yang terbaring setelah ia dorong menjauh dari tubuh keponakan perempuannya, Leon menerima kenyataan.

Darah yang mengotori kotak kaca itu adalah darah Kagamine Len.

Beberapa momen yang lalu, begitu melihat pemuda 18 tahun itu menindih tubuh Rin sambil mencekiknya erat, apalagi mendengar rintihan kesakitan keluar dari mulutnya, Leon tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraih kotak kaca itu dan membantingnya ke kepala Len dari belakang.

Len yang kepalanya dihantam oleh benda sekeras itu langsung kehilangan tenaganya, persis seperti boneka yang kehilangan tali. Setelah itu Leon langsung mendorong tubuh sang remaja untuk menyingkir, membiarkannya berbaring kesakitan tak jauh dari Rin.

Ia benar-benar bersyukur tindakan cerobohnya tidak mengantarkan ke akhir buruk lainnya—seperti kaca itu pecah di tempat dan justru ikut melukai Rin yang berada di bawah Len.

"Rin! Rin!"

Leon menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rin. Ia juga sudah coba menampar pipi sang keponakan beberapa kali, namun percuma. Gadis itu tetap tak juga sadarkan diri.

"K-kau..."

Leon bisa mendengar suara laki-laki datang dari balik punggungnya. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, itu suara dari keponakannya yang lain, satu-satunya putra dari kakaknya yang meninggal bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Len, dengan tangannya mencoba mendorong tubuhnya sendiri untuk berdiri. Tangannya yang lain berusaha menutupi luka yang ada di kepalanya. Sebisa mungkin, ia coba menahan rasa pusing akibat darah yang tak henti-hentinya mengucur keluar dari sana.

Jemari Len bisa merasakan betapa jijik dan dalamnya luka yang dihasilkan oleh hantaman pinggiran kotak kaca. Namun ia lebih merasa jijik lagi, marah, pada pria 40 tahun yang sedang berlutut di samping Rin tanpa menoleh ke arahnya itu.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?!"

Jawabannya simpel; karena dia belum mati.

 _Karena ia cuma memasukkan kapsul berisi racun itu ke mulut, dan tidak menelannya._

"... kenapa kau mencoba membunuh Rin?"

Kalau bisa, Len akan segera menggunakan kakinya untuk berdiri, mengambil kotak kaca yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menghantam kepalanya, dan membalaskan rasa sakit ini kepada sang paman.

Sayang, ia tak memiliki tenaga untuk melakukannya. Ia sendiri juga tak mengerti. Kenapa satu hantaman di kepalanya bisa membuat tubuhnya jadi selemas ini? Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya agar berposisi duduk mulai kehilangan kekuatan.

Leon mengangkat tubuh Rin, seperti seorang pangeran menggendong putri kerajaan, sebelum berjalan keluar dengan derap langkah agak cepat menuju pintu keluar ruang kerja mendiang ayahandanya ini.

"Tunggu... tunggu!"

Leon mengabaikan teriakan Len.

Jika sang keponakan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, kenapa ia harus mendengarkan permintaan keponakan keparat yang mencoba membunuh sepupunya sendiri itu?

Apalagi—

 _... aku pria yang membunuh dan menggantung ibuku sendiri._

Leon mendecih.

Untuk sesaat, ia merasakan penyesalan yang tak sepantasnya ia rasakan. _Ia merasa menyesal tidak mampu mengakhiri nyawa Kagamine Len, nyawa keponakannya sendiri itu, dalam satu kali pukulan._

Leon terus berlari.

Menuruni tangga, membawa sang keponakan yang matanya masih terpejam.

Ia tak tahu harus ke mana. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu—ia harus keluar dari vila ini, keluar dari tempat gila yang kini tiada bedanya dengan perwujudan dari mimpi buruk itu sendiri.

Sebelum boneka menari untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

 **— (x) —**

* * *

"..."

Len mulai kehilangan napas.

Matanya berkunang-kunang.

Nafsu membunuh serta ketidakpedulian akan dunia mulai menghilang, mulai memberi ruang bagi akal sehat untuk kembali menaungi kepalanya seperti biasa. Beberapa detik berlalu, dan ia sudah bisa kembali berpikir normal.

"... dingin..."

Sayang, yang normal hanyalah kepalanya. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak bisa ia gerakkan.

Apa luka di kepalanya ini bukan cuma luka eksternal, namun juga membuatnya mengalami pendarahan di dalam otak yang membuat syaraf geraknya terganggu? Len sendiri tak tahu. Dan mungkin, ia juga tak akan pernah tahu.

Tangannya seolah membeku. Tidak, bukan hanya tangan. Leher, pundak, kaki. Seluruh tubuhnya bagai menggigil kedinginan, kecuali luka menganga di kepalanya yang entah kenapa masih terasa panas, seperti ada seseorang yang meneteskan lilin menyala ke sana.

Ia tak bisa bergerak.

Ia yang mencabut nyawa ibunya sendiri, kini mulai takut akan kedatangan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Len tidak mengerti lagi.

Apa yang salah dengan kepalanya? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya? _Apa yang salah dengan hidupnya?_

Kenapa hanya karena melihat tangisan seorang pelayan yang berkata tulus ingin hidup dengannya, yang berkata ingin mencicipi bagaimana rasa dari kebahagiaan, ia rela ikut dalam rencana gila ini? Kenapa ia mau-mau saja mencekik wanita yang melahirkannya, dan bahkan menggantungkan tubuh itu seperti mencoba untuk ia samarkan sebagai bunuh diri?

Dingin... dingin sekali. Begitu dingin hingga ia ingin mati.

Tapi ia tidak bisa. Karena masih ada perempuan itu. Karena Miku—gadis pelayan yang membuatnya rela menghabisi keluarganya sendiri itu, masih hidup. Dia masih menantinya untuk melaksanakan janji.

Untuk pergi dari sini.

Untuk meninggalkan keluarga Kagamine, sekali dan selamanya. Untuk mencapai kebahagiaan yang mereka impikan—tinggal di tempat di mana tak ada yang mengenal mereka, tinggal di tempat jauh di mana mereka bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal, tanpa peduli akan strata atau kasta.

Sebuah suara memasuki telinga Len. Langkah kaki. Tidak salah lagi. Keyakinan Len didukung oleh dua kaki kurus berbalut _stocking_ putih masuk ke wilayah pandangannya.

Len tak perlu berpikir jauh atau pun mencoba menduga siapa pemilik kaki itu.

"Miku..."

Kalau ia menoleh ke atas, mungkin ia bisa melihat celana dalam sang pujaan hati. Entah warna apa yang terlihat dibalik seragam pelayan itu hari ini. Namun sayang bahkan kini ia sudah kehilangan tenaga untuk hanya sekadar mengadahkan kepala.

Energi yang tersisa hanya bisa ia gunakan untuk menggerakkan mata.

"... kau akan mati kehabisan darah."

Itu ujar suara lembut yang selama ini Len kenal sebagai kepunyaan kekasihnya. Hatsune Miku—untuk pertama kalinya, setidaknya bagi Len, gadis pelayan itu bisa memanggil Len tanpa awalan tuan secara lancar.

"Hm..."

Len bergumam kecil.

 _Ah, di situasi seperti ini biasanya si karakter perempuan akan meminjamkan pahanya sebagai bantal, 'kan?_

Pikiran—harapan Len sama sekali tak detik berlalu, Len masih menatap kaki kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ke _flat shoes_ sederhana yang menjadi perantara antara kaki dan permadani. Miku sama sekali tak tampak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menurunkan badannya.

Miku berjalan menuju meja Kagahiko.

Len hanya bisa mendengar derap langkahnya. Ia seperti mengambil sesuatu... lalu suara gesekan ini... suara sesuatu yang ditulis di atas kertas? Len mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lemas untuk menggerakkan lehernya.

Akhirnya Miku menundukkan tubuhnya. Ia berjongkok pelan, menunjukkan buku bersampul kulit hitam tepat ke depan wajah si pemuda pirang delapan belas tahun.

End of Marionettes. Huruf berwarna emas itulah yang terpatri di sampul. Len tahu buku itu. Yang ia tidak mengerti adalah kenapa Miku menunjukkan itu di hadapannya sekarang, dan bukannya menyelamatkannya?

"...?"

Len mencoba memberi tatapan bingung kepada Miku.

Gadis berambut toska itu membukakan buku itu untuk Len. Satu halaman setelah halaman paling tengah. Len masih bisa melihat kata 'putar 180 derajat' yang tembus dari sisi belakang. Namun bukan itu yang membuatnya heran.

Melainkan kata-kata yang hendak ditujukan oleh kekasihnya.

 **Kagamine Lenka—mati diracuni** (berhasil).

 **Kagamine Rinto—mati terjebak ledakan** (berhasil).

 **Kagamine Leon—mati keracunan** (gagal).

 **Kagamine Lily—mati dibunuh Kagamine Len** (berhasil).

 **Rokumiya Yuuma—mati diracuni** (berhasil).

 **Kagamine Rin — mati dibunuh Kagamine Len** (gagal).

 **Kagamine Len—mati kehabisan darah** (berhasil).

Len membelalakkan matanya. Ia tidak mengerti. Dia gagal memahami apa yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan oleh Miku dengan menunjukkan halaman itu. _Bukan..._ ia, Kagamine Len, tidak _ingin_ mengerti.

"... Miku... apa..."

"Mereka mati karena ada seseorang yang menuliskan nama mereka di buku tertentu," Miku berkata tanpa memberikan sedikit pun nada pada kalimatnya, "Sama seperti Kagahiko, 'kan, Len?"

"..."

"Sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk bicara lagi?"

Len tak lagi mampu menyuarakan pikirannya. Mulutnya sudah tak dapat lagi digerakkan. Kesadarannya benar-benar diujung tanduk. Sekali saja matanya terpejam, ia tak yakin apa masih punya kesempatan lain untuk membukanya.

Ia ingin bicara. Pemuda itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Ada begitu banyak pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya. Sepuluh, dua puluh. Mungkin tembus lima puluh. Namun ia tak bisa. Lidahnya kelu. Bibirnya biru, sama seperti ujung jarinya. Len sudah tak punya energi bahkan untuk satu suku kata pun.

Miku berdiri dari posisi jongkok. Gadis itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruangan Kagahiko.

"Selamat tinggal."

Sakit.

Sakit.

 _... sakit, Miku._

Padahal lukanya ada di bagian belakang kepala, namun saat ini, di detik-detik terakir di ujung kesadarannya ini, Len justru merasakan rasa sakit dan derita yang lebih mencengkram di bagian dada, seolah ada seseorang yang memasukkan tangan dan menggenggam jantungnya dengan keras.

Tanpa mengerti apa-apa, kelopak mata Len mulai terpejam.

Yang terdengar di saat terakhirnya, kalimat terakhir yang mengantarkan Kagamine Len ke gerbang kegelapan, bukanlah kalimat penuh cinta dari sang kekasih. Bukan kalimat hangat yang mengantarkannya dengan tenang.

"... aku... tidak pernah mencintaimu."

Len memejamkan mata.

Jatuh, jauh ke dala kegelapan.

* * *

 **— (x) —**

* * *

"Bertahanlah, Rin..."

Leon masih terus menggerakkan kakinya.

Di tengah gelap malam, dengan tubuh sang keponakan yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan kedua tangannya. Leon berjalan, menuruni jalanan tanah yang memutari bukit milik keluarga Kagamine ini menuju kaki bukit—menuju pemukiman di mana banyak manusia berada.

Lelah. Keringat sudah membasahi seluruh pakaian pria kepala empat itu. Bagian punggung dari kemeja yang ia kenakan sudah basah total, seolah-olah ada yang sengaja menyiramkan air ke sana.

Wajahnya apalagi. Peluh di sana-sini, tak sempat ia lap. Kedua tangannya penuh. Tangan kanan memegangi pundak, sedangkan tangan kirinya menjaga kedua lutut sang gadis kecil agar tak terjatuh dari gendongannya. Ia sama sekali tak bisa beristirahat hanya untuk mengambil saputangan di kantong celana.

Leon mengutuk berkali-kali.

Jika saja ia tak meninggalkan motornya di kaki bukit. Jika saja ia tak dengan entengnya membuang motor peninggalan sang ayah, dan memutuskan menaiki undakan ini dengan berjalan kaki—yang walau kemudian ia ikut dalam mobil adik perempuannya.

"..."

Leon ingin berhenti.

Ia sudah tak lagi berlari. Yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang cuma berjalan pelan, berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat. Secepat mungkin ia ingin sampai di kaki bukit sebelum matahari terbit—tapi tanpa matahari, berjalan di jalur tanah perbukitan semacam ini benar-benar berbahaya.

Bukan cuma satu dua kali Leon nyaris tersandung.

Mungkin sudah tiga jam berlalu semenjak ia keluar dari vila yang kini menjadi perwujudan mimpi buruk di atas sana. Kedua tangannya terasa kaku. Rasanya ia ingin memindahkan Rin ke pundaknya agar lebih nyaman dibawa, tapi itu berarti ia harus menaruh Rin di tanah terlebih dahulu.

Ia tak bisa. Ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakan walau satu detik.

Dia harus menyelamatkan nyawa anak ini.

Dia harus membawa Rin ke kaki bukit, ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Tak peduli meski tangannya memerah. Tak peduli meski kakinya meminta istirahat.

— _tak peduli meski tubuh gadis kecil yang ia bawa itu mungkin saja, sudah tak lagi bernapas._

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

...

...

...

Yah, saya sendiri juga gagal paham saya ini sebenarnya suka atau benci dengan Len/Miku. Rasanya setelah diingat lagi tiap kali saya bikin fanfik yang ada merekanya, ujungnya mereka selalu aja gak bisa bahagia. ._.

Oke, semuanya, ayo teriakkan bersama: TERKUTUK KAU ELPIJI!

Ehm. Jadi... yep, ini endingnya. Gantung, ya? Emang sengaja. /oi

Tinggal epilog. Epilognya ntar gak cuma ngejelasin semua kasus secara runtut dari mulut pelakunya sendiri, tapi juga masih ngejelasin apa yang terjadi setelah ini. Karena, yah, kayak yang kalian liat, gak kek SBB yang mati semua, masih ada yang hidup di sini. Seenggaknya ini cukup membahagiakan, 'kan? /ditampar

Rasanya emang sedih gimana dua cerita 'detektif' saya berakhir dengan kemenangan si penjahat... tapi, yah. Anggap aja ciri khas. Kan jarang ada penjahat yang menang. Ehehehe. /ditampar(lagi)

Eniwei, selamat buat yang bisa nebak Leon gak mati. Dia emang gak mati. Dia cuma masukin kapsulnya ke mulut, lalu pura-pura mati, berniat liat keadaan. Kenapa Len dan Rin gak sadar? Entah. Mungkin karena situasi. /ditampar(lagi(lagi))

Kemudian, mungkin banyak yang nyangka bakal muncul twist kalo sebenarnya Rin itu detektif palsu, soalnya udah kelihatan kayak bakal menang. Sayang sekali. Karena twistnya di sini adalah _gak ada twist!_ /apaan

Terus...

Sama kek SBB, saya bakal ngucapin terima kasih kepada para pembaca dengan menyebut nama-nama orang yang udah nge _fave_ fanfik ini. Jadi buat yang pengen namanya mejeng, segera tekan tombol fave~ /modus


	12. Epilog: Answer of The Marionettist

Dua menit sebelum tengah malam.

Yang tersisa di Vila Boneka, di rumah utama keluarga Kagamine, kini hanya sejarah dan bau darah.

Aroma hujan yang telah berlangsung selama dua hari tampaknya tak cukup untuk menutupi bau amis yang menguap memenuhi udara di dalam rumah besar ini. Satu langkah di depan gerbang sudah cukup untuk memasuki indera penciuman.

Mayat-mayat di dalam sudah bersentuhan dengan udara selama berjam-jam. Jangan tanya berapa lalat yang berkumpul, menghinggapi daerah sekitar luka, berputar-putar di atas kepala tertusuk pisau sang pelayan muda berambut merah muda. Jika ia terbaring di tanah, mungkin tubuhnya sekarang sudah jadi sarang binatang merayap.

Ia yang bersembunyi di balik nama OPERA, si gadis— _ah, bukan,_ Kagahiko sudah merubahnya menjadi wanita—bernama Hatsune Miku, menatap apa yang tersisa dari mantan rekan kerjanya itu dengan mata nanar.

Miku sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian normal. Darah palsu yang terciprat di lehernya pun sudah lenyap, hanyut bersama aliran air yang ia gunakan untuk membasuh diri beberapa momen lalu.

Tak akan ada yang menyangka kalau gadis manis yang mengenakan kaos warna biru tua yang senada dengan jeans selutut yang ia pakai ini adalah otak dari segala kejadian yang terjadi di vila ini.

"... Yuuma."

Hutang apa yang kau miliki pada Kagahiko sampai mau menuruti perintahku, yang tak lebih dari sekadar seumpamanya selir, untuk meminum racun dan mengikhlaskan nyawamu untuk jadi bagian dari permainan?

Sedikit banyak, Miku merasa bersalah. Aneh, memang. Padahal tak sedikit pun perasaan ini timbul saat ia menyuntikkan racun ke tubuh Lenka, meledakkan dan membakar tubuh Kagamine Rinto, atau bahkan saat ia membiarkan Len mati kehabisan darah.

Ah, benar.

Setelah dipikir lagi, mungkin, cuma Yuuma satu-satunya selain dirinya yang menghormati Kagahiko secara buta. Timbul sedikit sesal di dada Miku. Kalau ada yang masih bertahan hidup selain dirinya, Yuuma-lah yang pantas. Bukan dokter munafik yang mau bekerja sama berkat uang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau melihat mayat busuk itu?"

Tanpa menoleh pun Miku kenal siapa si pemilik suara. Milik dokter pribadi Kagahiko, milik boneka tua yang OPERA kendalikan dengan juntaian uang sebagai tali.

"..."

Miku tak menjawab. Ia mengerti kalau tak ada gunanya berdiri di sini lebih lama lagi. Maka ia berbalik arah, berjalan menuju satu-satunya rekan kejahatan yang masih tersisa.

"Ayo."

Suara Miku sama sekali tak bergetar. Tanpa penyesalan, tanpa keraguan. Ia sudah memutuskan. Gadis ini sudah menetapkan. Memenuhi keinginan orangtua angkatnya dengan cara yang tak diharapkan, Miku akan (dan telah) menghancurkan keluarga Kagamine.

Kini, keluarga ini sudah hancur.

Tugas sudah ia tunaikan. Kalau bisa ia ingin segera mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri... tidak, jangankan 'kalau bisa'. Malah ia pikir mungkin lebih bagus lagi kalau ia benar-benar mati saja, sehingga ia bisa membuat ruang tertutup ini jadi benar-benar sempurna. Namun ia tak bisa. Ia ingin melihat sendiri bagaimana akhir dari keluarga ini.

—dan ia juga tak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang sudah Kagahiko berikan.

Dia tidak bodoh. Dia bukan wanita putus asa yang berharap bisa kembali bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati di akhirat.

Ia tahu, Kagahiko akan lebih senang bila ia terus tinggal di dunia, menjalani hidup dan menemukan kebahagiaan yang lain. Walau Miku juga tahu, tak mungkin ada kebahagiaan yang tersisa untuknya. Kontradiktif, memang.

Dentang 12 kali, pertanda tibanya tengah malam, telah berbunyi.

Dua boneka kecil kembali menari, menandakan permainan panjang ini telah mencapai akhir yang didamba-dambakan.

Miku memimpin jalan. Sang dokter pengkhianat—Shirafuji Tonio, mengikuti dari belakang.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu keluar, berniat meninggalkan kastil mimpi buruk yang mereka ciptakan.

* * *

— **(o) —**

* * *

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca Saat Boneka Menari hingga selesai!  
Jangan lupa tinggalkan kesan, pesan, dan saran kalian mengenai cerita ini secara seutuhnya, ya.  
Ah, ucapan 'otsukare' atau 'selamat udah berhasil tamat' doang juga udah cukup, kok.

Mari kita ketemu lagi di lain kesempatan.  
Saat sesuatu yang lain melakukan sesuatu. (lol)

— **Saat Boneka Menari —**

 **EPILOG  
dd-mm-yyyy,  
— Answer of The Marionettist —**

* * *

— **(o) —**

* * *

"Jadi, sampai akhir Len tidak tahu kalau orangtuanya masih hidup?"

Mobil sedan warna hitam yang Tonio kendarai melaju pelan di tengah gelapnya malam. Tanpa lampu jalan di jalur mengitari bukit Vokayama, matanya hanya berfokus pada jalan tanah yang disinari oleh sepasang lampu depan mobilnya.

Di dalam, Tonio menginjak gas perlahan. Berkat jalur yang tidak terlalu bagus, ia hanya mampu menggerakkan gigi mobil antara satu atau dua. Dengan penerangan separah ini, ia tak mau ambil resiko terakselerasi terlalu cepat dan tersungkur keluar jalur.

"Mereka memalsukan kematian untuk membesarkanku. Istri pertama 'ayah'ku—Kagamine Lin, tidak bisa punya anak karena rahimnya diangkat. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa mereka lebih memilih mendidik anak buangan sepertiku daripada Len yang lahir dari istri kedua."

"... oh."

Tonio membulatkan mulut, memberikan tanggapan seadanya. Apa yang ia tanyakan dan jawaban yang ia dapatkan benar-benar berbeda. Entah gadis yang duduk di bangku belakang itu cuma mau bercerita atau apa.

Miku memangku dagu dengan tangan. Siku perempuan itu menempel dengan pinggiran kaca jendela, seolah mengarahkan wajahnya sendiri untuk melihat langit gelap dengan hujan rintik yang perlahan mulai berhenti di luar sana.

Sementara terus memerhatikan jalan melalui kaca depan yang dua batang panjang berkaretnya bergerak naik-turun menyingkirkan dan membersihkan air hujan, Tonio memutuskan untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada perempuan di belakang.

"Bagaimana perasaan ayahmu—Kagamine Ren kepada Lily?"

"... entah. Dia tidak pernah membicarakan wanita itu di rumah," jawab Miku dengan nada datar, "Kurasa dia sama sekali tak mencintainya. Cuma jaminan... bukan, bisa jadi malah cuma pengganti untuk merawat dan menemani Kagahiko di vila. Mereka mungkin tidak tahu kalau Len lahir."

"Lahir tanpa diketahui ayahnya, membunuh ibunya sendiri, dan akhirnya dibunuh oleh perempuan yang disukainya yang ternyata anak kesayangan ayahnya sendiri. Hidup anak itu benar-benar menyedihkan."

"..."

Miku tak memberi jawaban.

Walau ia akui hidup pemuda itu mungkin sama beratnya dengan dirinya, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tak peduli lagi. Lagipula, dia sudah mati. Meski ia menyesal atau ingin meminta maaf, jiwanya sudah berada di dunia yang berbeda untuk mendengarkan.

Untuk berjumpa lagi dengan pria yang dicintainya pun enggan, Miku mana mau melakukan hal sekonyol bunuh diri cuma untuk minta maaf ke pemuda brengsek yang sudah menjadikan kematian Kagahiko sebagai lelucon.

"Jadi sekarang, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Mereka tidak akan diam saja kalau tahu putri yang mereka didik untuk mereformasi keluarga malah membantai keluarga itu sendiri. Mau kau bunuh juga?"

"... kubayar 20 juta. Lakukan yang kau bisa."

"Dengan senang hati."

Mobil masih melaju dengan tenang. Petir masih menyambar secara sporadik, tak lupa didahului oleh kilat yang terkadang cukup terang untuk membutakan. Miku sama sekali tak berkedip meski kilatan tempat melintas di depan matanya.

Kemungkinan terjadinya sangat kecil, jadi sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbahaya, namun Tonio dalam hati tetap berharap mobilnya ini tidak akan tersambar petir. Walau tangannya sudah basah oleh darah, ia tetap saja merasa sedikit takut pada karma.

Tonio mengintip wajah anak perempuan di belakang melalui kaca persegi panjang yang menggantung dekat kepalanya. Miku masih sama, berpangku tangan sambil menatap rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca di depan matanya.

Jika saja Miku adalah perempuan bodoh yang mau mempercayakan segala uang yang diterimanya pada Tonio dengan mudah, ia sudah lama dibunuh. Sayang yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya—di sini, Tonio-lah boneka. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kepada 'si pengendali' yang duduk di belakang.

Itu kalau ia masih mau menerima uang lebih dari yang ia terima sekarang.

"Ada beberapa hal yang aku belum mengerti dari 'kasus' di vila. Apa kau mau menjawab?"

Tonio bertanya demikian. Rasa sunyi yang hanya ditemani oleh gerimis hujan yang seolah labil hendak berhenti atau tidak ini agak menyiksa batin. Apalagi dengan seluruh kaca yang tertutup guna menghalangi hujan, dia tak bisa menyalakan barang sepuntung rokok.

"Tanya saja."

Miku berkata ringan. Bola mata yang senada dengan rambutnya itu belum beralih dari jendela yang ia tatap. Perempuan itu juga tampaknya bosan, walau Tonio sendiri akui sebenarnya ia agak kurang paham dengan pola pikir perempuan muda yang membayarnya itu.

"Aku tahu **Kagamine Lenka cuma pura-pura keracunan di ruang tamu** dan **tidak ada satu pun racun di teh itu**. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa **tetap mati keracunan?** Dan untuk apa kau memindahkan mayatnya?"

"Ingat saat aku mengantar kau dan Rinto membawa badan Lenka? Entah kau ingat atau tidak **, saat itu, aku kembali agak lama**. Itu karena aku harus menunggu Rinto pergi dulu sebelum **mencekoki wanita itu dengan kalium sianida**."

"... untuk apa? Bukannya lebih baik kalau racunnya benar-benar ada di teh?"

"Untuk menambah rumit kasus, tentu saja," dari kaca, Tonio bisa melihat senyum yang benar-benar tipis terbentuk di bibir Miku. "Dengan begitu, aku bisa menyatakan **Lenka tidak bisa diracuni dengan cara apa pun di ruang tamu** , tapi **tetap mati keracunan.** "

"...? 'Menyatakan'?"

"Ah, aku bermaksud beradu argumen dengan Rin kalau Len kalah. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka si bodoh itu malah hilang kepala dan melakukan hal bodoh semacam mencoba membunuh detektif asli tanpa disuruh."

"Oh," Tonio bergumam pelan walau sebenarnya tak mengerti. "Lalu? Kenapa kau harus memindahkan mayat Lenka?"

"Itu juga demi menambah rumit kasus. Walau sebenarnya, **aku tidak pernah memindahkan mayat Lenka.** "

"Eh?"

Tonio mengangkat alis heran. Satu-satunya rekan OPERA di hari kedua (setelah Rinto dan Lenka sama-sama mati) cuma dirinya, dan dia sama sekali tak ingat pernah memindahkan mayat Lenka.

" **Tidak ada satu pun orang yang memindahkan mayat Lenka."**

"... apa?"

"Aku sedang bosan," Miku, untuk pertama kalinya, menatap balik mata pria tua itu dari cermin spion di atas kepala sang pengemudi. "Temani aku bermain sebentar dan coba jawab saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku sedang mengajakmu mengulang apa yang Len dan Rin lakukan. 'Debat kebenaran', 'pengadilan dua orang'," ujar Miku dengan mudahnya, "Kuberi bonus lima juta untuk tiap jawaban benar."

Tonio mencoba menahan bibirnya untuk tidak menyengir. Meski Miku sudah tahu jelas sifatnya, pria tua itu masih saja mencoba agar tak terlihat seperti orang yang mau melakukan segala hal demi uang.

"... _kau menyembunyikan mayat Lenka di ruangan itu setelah membunuhnya, lalu mengunci pintu dari luar. Jadi Lenka sama sekali tidak dipindahkan. Rin cuma tidak melihatnya."_

"Salah."

"... lalu?"

" **Setelah kubunuh, tidak ada satu pun yang menyentuh mayat Lenka.** Jangan menyerah dan ayo coba jawab dulu. Apa kau mau bonus lima jutamu hangus?"

Tonio berdecih kesal. Ekspresi perempuan itu benar-benar berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Wajah bosannya lenyap, dan digantikan oleh sesuatu yang bisa Tonio deskripsikan sebagai senyum sinis seorang maniak.

"Bagaimana dengan...," Tonio mencoba berpikir sambil tetap berfokus pada jalan. _"Ruangan tempat kita menaruh tubuh Lenka dan ruangan yang Rin kira sebagai kamar ibunya adalah dua ruangan yang berbeda?"_

" **Tepat."**

Miku menunjukkan senyum puas.

"Saat itu, yang menuntun kalian ke ruangan adalah aku. Aku sengaja menyuruh kalian membawa Lenka ke **ruangan yang berbeda dari kamar Lenka yang seharusnya.** Tentu, Yuuma juga sudah tahu dan menaruh barang-barangnya ke kamar yang salah."

"... lagi, boleh kutanya kenapa kau melakukan hal serepot itu?"

"Lagi, kukatakan kalau semuanya cuma demi menambah rumit kasus."

Tonio tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Meski mencoba fokus ke jalan, ia tetap sesekali melirik ke arah belakang melalui kaca spion di atas kepala. Ia seperti baru sadar kalau perempuan di belakangnya jauh lebih gila dari yang ia kira.

"Perihal kasus Rinto, rasanya sudah tak perlu kutanyakan lagi."

" _Rinto atau Lenka membawa bomnya sendiri ke mobil dari rumah_... benar, 'kan?"

" **Benar,"** setuju sang perencana. "Aku menyuruh Lenka untuk membawa barang yang kukirim ke sana. Kukatakan isinya racun untuk kupakai di hari kedua, dan aku titip karena takut ketahuan oleh orang-orang di vila. Apa dia sadar isinya bom atau bukan, aku tak tahu."

"Untuk kasus ketiga..."

"Kau juga sudah tahu jawabannya, 'kan?" ujar Miku, masih dengan nada sedikit sinis. "Setelah keluar dari kamar Len dan menyuruhnya mengunci kembali dari dalam, aku suruh Yuuma meminum racun sebelum kubunuh. Kukunci pintu dari dalam, lalu berpura-pura mati."

Miku lalu memasang raut seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ah **, jumlah pisau di dapur sebelum pembunuhan terjadi adalah tujuh**. Sedangkan di pagi harinya, kalau ditotal dengan pisau yang dipakai dalam pembunuhan dengan yang masih tersisa di dapur, totalnya ada **delapan.** Ini _hint_ utama untuk tahu kalau pisau di dadaku waktu itu adalah palsu. Sayang tidak ada yang sadar."

Tonio membiarkan Miku yang lebih mirip bicara sendiri. Sebenarnya pria tua itu tak peduli. Ia cuma menunggu perempuan itu mengajukan pertanyaan bernilai lima juta selanjutnya.

"Lalu, untuk kasus selanjutnya... dua ruang tertutup Lily dan kau. Yang ini juga rasanya tidak perlu kutanyakan kau sudah tahu sendiri," Miku berkata sambil kembali menatap ke kaca luar. "Sayang sekali, sepertinya kau cuma dapat bonus lima juta."

"..."

Tonio diam, tak berkata apa-apa.

Miku benar-benar mempermainkan dirinya. Dia, yang seorang dokter dan bahkan berusia tiga kali lebih tua, seolah menari di telapak tangan perempuan sialan itu. Ia benar-benar boneka yang dikendalikan oleh jalinan tali uang.

' _Sial,'_ Tonio menggigit bibir bawahnya geram.

Setelah membunuh kedua orangtua perempuan ini, ia bersumpah akan mengancamnya untuk memberitahu di mana ia menyembunyikan semua peninggalan Kagamine Kagahiko dan kemudian membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Waktu terus berjalan.

Mobil terus melaju, menembus kegelapan.

Jalanan yang becek membuat jejak mobil Kagahiko menjadi terlihat jelas. Setelah sampai di pemukiman, Tonio berpikir untuk segera mengganti bannya dengan yang berpola lain cuma untuk berjaga-jaga.

Tidak. Mungkin lebih baik lagi kalau ia membeli mobil baru dan membuang yang ini. Ditelantarkan ke tempat sampah atau dijual ke orang lain sebelum ia ditetapkan sebagai tersangka mungkin pilihan bagus. Tonio tak seperti perempuan di belakangnya yang akan memulai hidup baru dengan nama baru.

"Kau mau kukenalkan ke teman dokter bedah plastik?"

Hujan telah berhenti total. Sekarang sekitar jam dua pagi, tepat 120 menit setelah mereka meninggalkan vila mimpi buruk yang kini sudah tak dapat dilihat lagi dengan mengadahkan kepala.

Miku menatap melalui kaca dengan tatapan kantuk. Ia terus berada di posisi itu selama dua jam belakangan. Tonio heran, apa lehernya tidak sakit?

"Tidak usah," Miku menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Asal kau membunuh kedua orangtuaku, tidak akan ada yang tahu siapa aku begitu berganti nama."

"... begitu."

Kesunyian kembali menghuni jarak antara mereka.

"..."

Walau hujan sudah berhenti, Miku masih terus menatap kaca mobil yang masih dihiasi tetesan air. Ia tampak seperti ingin menjatuhkan badannya ke bangku mobil untuk berbaring, tapi tak bisa membiarkan dirinya sendiri.

Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pria tua yang menjadi pengemudi itu bila Miku menunjukkan celah sedikit saja?

"Setelah ini, ke mana kau akan pergi?"

Kalau bisa, Tonio ingin membiarkan perempuan itu tertidur dan kemudian membunuhnya, juga membuang mayatnya di suatu tempat di hutan yang menghiasi pinggiran jalanan tanah ini. Tapi tanpa tahu di mana letak ia sembunyikan semua uang, dia tak bisa bertindak gegabah.

Tak masalah bila harus menunggu beberapa hari atau membunuh beberapa orang tambahan. Asal dua kali lipat dari uang muka yang sudah ia terima sampai di tangan, baru pria tua ini bisa merasa lega dan melakukan niat utamanya.

"Ke tempat yang jauh," Miku berujar pelan. "Mungkin pulau tropis di selatan atau semacamnya."

Mobil sunyi yang membawa sang ahli boneka yang menciptakan rumah boneka horor terbesar dalam dekade ini terus melaju, bersama salah satu bonekanya yang bertali uang sebagai pengemudi.

* * *

 **— (o) —**

* * *

Garis hijau bergerak naik turun di kardiograf elektrik.

Benda dengan bentuk mirip monitor tabung tersebut terletak di atas meja, dekat dinding, dalam ruang VIP rumah sakit terdekat yang bisa Leon capai dari bukit Vokayama.

Ia sama sekali lupa bisa menggunakan ponselnya untuk menghubungi ambulan saat sampai di kaki gunung. Benar-benar sebuah anugerah ada pengguna mobil yang rela berhenti dan menawarkan tumpangan.

"..."

Leon terbangun dengan perasaan tak mengenakkan.

Tujuh hari berturut-turut tidur di sofa panjang ternyata belum cukup untuk membuatnya terbiasa. Lengan sofa yang ia jadikan bantal masih terasa keras, dan selimut yang dipinjamkan oleh rumah sakit masih belum bisa mengurangi rasa dingin yang menusuk tulangnya.

Ia ingin menaikkan suhu AC menjadi cukup hangat. Tapi ia cuma pendamping di sini. Pasien penghuni ruangan—Kagamine Rin, gadis yang detak jantungnya ditampilkan di monitor kardiograf itu perlu berada pada suhu yang tak jauh dari suhu tubuh normal. Meski ini ruang VIP pun, ia tak bisa sekehendak hati menaik-turunkan AC.

Leon bangkit ke posisi duduk. Tangannya meraih kotak kacamata yang ia taruh di atas meja kardiograf Rin, membuka dan memakai sepasang kaca cekung yang ada di dalam. Pemandangannya yang buram langsung kembali normal.

Ia sudah memakai kacamata sejak usia dua puluhan. Mendekati lima puluh, tingkat rabun jauh matanya seolah makin bertambah parah setiap hari. Ini pasti gara-gara aku belum juga mendapat istri di usia segini, candanya dalam hati.

Pria paruh baya itu berdiri. Dia berjalan ke samping ranjang putih bersih tempat keponakannya tersayang berbaring. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sprei, sedang tangan kanannya memegang sekaligus mengelus jemari Rin yang terbuka dengan lembut.

"..."

Sekarang, hanya mereka berdua anggota keluarga Kagamine yang tersisa. Hanya ia, seorang koki restoran bintang empat, dan seorang keponakan yang kini bergantung hidup pada tabung oksigen yang mengalir melalui selang ke hidung dan mulutnya.

Dokter bilang sebuah keajaiban Rin masih bisa bertahan hidup. Lama ia dicekik dan putusnya suplai oksigen ke otak harusnya sudah dalam tahap membahayakan. Apalagi dengan fakta Leon membawa tubuh Rin di tengah malam hari yang hujan.

Tapi Rin masih hidup. Walau kehilangan kesadaran setelah nyaris kehabisan oksigen, dan bahkan harus melewati perjalanan di tengah dinginnya malam selama beberapa jam, detak jantung masih terdengar di dada gadis mungil itu.

Leon tidak tahu berapa lama hingga Rin bisa bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia akan terus menunggu. Tak peduli berapa kali musim berganti, tak peduli berapa tahun terlewati. Selama ia masih bisa menanti, Leon akan terus di sini.

Untuk satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

Untuk satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang bisa ia tarik keluar dari mimpi buruk itu.

Kagamine Leon mendengar ketukan. Ia melihat bayangan kepala di kaca setengah transparan berbentuk persegi yang ada di bagian atas pintu. Sekitar dua atau tiga orang sedang menanti jawaban dari balik sana.

"..."

Leon melepas tangan Rin. Langkah kakinya berjalan gontai ke arah sana. Setelah kurang lebih tujuh detik perjalanan, Leon memegang gagang pintu, menurunkannya perlahan, dan menarik pintu ke dalam.

Yang menanti di luar adalah wajah-wajah familiar. Wajah dari pria-pria berseragam yang sudah mulai akrab di wilayah pandangannya selama seminggu belakangan.

Polisi.

Leon mengintip ke dalam sebentar. Ia mencoba melirik ke wajah sang keponakan yang terlelap dengan begitu tenang, ke arah dadanya yang bergerak naik turun dengan lembut, pertanda ia sedang menghirup oksigen dari benda mirip masker yang membungkus mulut dan hidungnya.

Setelah mengucapkan beberapa doa dalam hati, pria berkacamata itu menutup pintu, memutus _link_ antara ruang yang ada di dalam kamar VIP dan koridor tempat ia berdiri sekarang.

Para pria berseragam itu berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Leon mengikuti dari belakang.

Tak ada oknum yang memborgol tangannya atau pun hanya sekadar menuntun via memegangi pundaknya dari belakang. Ia cuma melangkah, mengikuti para polisi itu ke tempat yang sudah ia kunjungi selama seminggu belakangan.

Leon tak merasa kesal. Ia justru bersyukur. Diizinkan untuk mengunjungi dan menemani keponakannya di malam hari sendiri sudah menjadi keajaiban bagi kepolisian yang tadinya Leon kira intoleran.

"..."

Mau bagaimana lagi.

Kagamine Leon dan Rin adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari Tragedi Vila Boneka. Peristiwa berdarah di mana anggota keluarga serta pelayannya konglomerat Kagamine dibantai secara mengerikan, tepat pada tanggal 12 Desember 2012.

Mayat dari tiga anggota keluarga serta satu pelayan ditemukan tewas dengan cara yang beragam. Diracuni. Dibakar. Digantung. Disalib dengan pisau menancap di kepala.

Itulah berita yang tersebar sekarang.

Dari tragedi itu, cuma Leon dan Rin, yang bertahan dan berhasil ditemukan.

Benar... mau bagaimana lagi.

—apa yang bisa Leon lakukan kalau dituduh sebagai salah satu tersangka utama?

* * *

 **— (x) —**

* * *

 _... tunggu dulu._

 _Tiga anggota keluarga... dan satu pelayan?_

* * *

 **SELESAI**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

(btw, buat yang gak sadar, di adegan terakhir itu Leon bingung karena seharusnya ada empat mayat anggota keluarga (Lenka, Rinto, Lily, Len) di Vila Boneka, tapi yang ditemukan cuma tiga)

YEAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYY

Akhirnya, dengan ini, Saat Boneka Menari tamat secara sukses. BERSULAAAAANG! /gak

Ah, terharu. Akhirnya fanfik ini bisa tamat juga. Ini berarti sekarang sudah ada empat dari sekian banyak fanfik multichap saya yang berhasil menyentuh kata tamat dengan sempurna.

Apalagi ini adalah fanfik paling sukses saya setelah Para Pencuri Wifi di fandom sebelah yang dipublish bertahun-tahun yang lalu. 200+ reviews, 100 favs, 90 folls... hiks. Ini luar biasa. Saya cinta kalian semua! Yang cewek ayo sini baris biar saya cium satu-satu. /ditampar

Oke, saatnya buat ucapan terima kasih.

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti penderit—ehm, perjuangan para keluarga Kagamine di Vila Boneka. Maaf akhirnya tetap enggak bisa ngasih kebahagiaan kepada Len/Miku. (lol)

Terima kasih kepada Ryukishi07 dan 7th Expansion yang telah ngebuat mahakarya sebesar Higurashi dan Umineko yang mejadi inspirasi utama fanfiksi ini.

Terima kasih kepada Yamaha, Crypton, dan pemegang hak cipta karakter Vocaloid lainnya yang membiarkan saya menggunakan mereka untuk dibantai atau dijadikan pembantai.

Terima kasih kepada FFn yang sudah menampung cerita ini dan mempertemukan saya dengan para pembaca sekalian.

Terima kasih kepada para reviewer yang sudah merelakan waktu kalian untuk mengetik hipotesa panjang-panjang. Walau tidak saya balas, ketahuilah bahwa saya selalu membaca review kalian seperti kalian membaca bbm gebetan kalian.

Terima kasih banyak untuk para manusia yang sudah rela nge-add facebook saya buat ngikutin perkembangan kesehatan mental saya (bohong).

Terima kasih buat Acer selaku produsen laptop yang saya gunakan.

Terima kasih pada kedua orangtua saya yang ngikhlasin saya tetap main laptop meski lagi jadwal ulangan.

Juga, terima kasih kepada para pengguna FFn yang merelakan fanfik ini masuk ke daftar fanfiksi favorit kalian:

 _ **AyA-Chan28, Chinatsu Kinoshita, Fuyu no Yukishiro, Hanazawa Yuki, Sakinoyami USAGI, Sarah Maula 157, Vanilla Latte Avocado, akumarine, nekochanflat, Blue Neil, Hay Anime14, Kuroyuki Alice, Miyuki623.**_

 _ **PX-20 Neko Len-chan, Rinmatho, 1, Ayako Daisuke, Kikuoka Almond, Lily Kotegawa, SarahAmalia, Yagitarou Arisa, Cory Stsn, HimetsikiKirara-Mizukimaru, Shiro Rukami, Taraxacum Ratifa, Veria-313.**_

 _ **MeitaChan29, Mikurin Nya, Sazeharu Reito, Mitsuo Miharu, Sweet Cherry Mix, Akari Hikari, hafila, Javanda28, NauRin Heartfilia, ja669543, White Azalea, Rukina Sanada, reboctoria, Rafza Kagamine, Iced Cofee, miroko rikune.**_

 _ **aia masanina, Satsuki21as, TheFourtySeventh, KaitoIce3, Mayuyu – chan, arafim123, Arlesco Arane, macaroon waffle, Reese19, , Sun Quan-Choi, prungva, Ayumi Hinagi, Itachannio, Avehime, RizuStef, Kitsune857.**_

 _ **Novita622, KagaminErika401, Neko no Kitsune, Keinarra134, keumcchi, ATHAYPRI, Fujimura Inoue, , Fellix10, kuroi uso, Kurotori Rei, iliveinearth, arikuloli, Sseumersan, ufi24, Yonaka Alice, pourpre lavande.**_

 _ **Seiyura Uchiha, stillewolfie, Arischa, Chimi Wila chan, Haruki Aizawa, kierraa, Aka na Yuki, Alifialyaa, Shizuka Yomu, tara aozoran, Shiota Nariase, Cookiecat123456, LovelyLany, Furika Himayuki, Michelle Aoki, Milda Malione.**_

 _ **Pandora Andromeda, zkaa, Kuhaku-Shiro-Neko, Axewyrn, Akira Kuroyuki, Arz-Cimol, GasBeracun, GinevraPutri, Gyuya0206, Fhenomenal Duxz, Human1303.**_

 _Last but not least_ (cuy, gue selalu pengen ngomong itu), terima kasih terbesar-besarnya buat **kamu.** Iya, **kamu.** Kamu yang sedang membaca ini sekarang, entah sehari atau sepuluh tahun setelah epilog ini dipublish pada 30 Juli 2016.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya dan sampai jumpa!

Terakhir, di bawah ini adalah epilognya epilog (?) sekaligus _teaser_ untuk proyek Saatverse yang selanjutnya, yang mana bakal berada di _universe_ yang sama dengan fanfik SBM ini.

* * *

— **(o) —**

* * *

"... oi."

Pemuda pirang itu terbangun dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Pipinya terasa sedikit sakit.

Kesadarannya yang bertabur bagai pasir secara perlahan mulai berkumpul kembali. Matanya yang rabun mulai mendapatkan fokus, sedang telinganya yang berdenging secara perlahan namun pasti mulai bisa mendengar kembali.

"Ah. Akhirnya kau sadar."

Bunyi semak yang saling bergesekan oleh tiupan angin mulai memasuki telinga si pemuda. Hijaunya daun dari pepohonan di sekitar, ditemani oleh cahaya matahari yang menembus di celah-celahnya, menjadi pemandangan pertama yang bisa ia tangkap.

Tapi yang paling penting bukan itu.

Ia sadar kalau kepalanya terasa pusing mungkin salah badannya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang menderu-deru di belakang kepalanya pun ia tahu diakibatkan oleh luka yang ditimbulkan oleh— _oleh... oleh apa?_

"Aduh."

Pemuda itu memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit. Bukan luka di belakang kepalanya, melainkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam tengkoraknya terasa berdenyut.

"Hei. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pemuda itu mencoba menatap sumber suara yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk membangkitkannya dari tidur. Tangannya terasa tak bertenaga, tapi sebaik mungkin ia coba gunakan untuk memaksa tubuhnya agar bisa memasuki posisi duduk.

Mata biru si pemuda bertatapan dengan sepasang bola mata kuning menyala yang dimiliki oleh perempuan di hadapannya.

"... siapa?"

Pemuda itu bertanya dengan pelan dan biasa, seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling normal untuk ditanyakan oleh seorang pria berpakaian jas lengkap yang baru saja terbangun di tengah hutan dengan luka di bagian kepala.

Perempuan itu memicingkan mata. Si pemuda tak mengerti, tapi matanya menangkap ekspresi sebal di wajah si gadis yang mungkin berusia tak jauh beda darinya.

"Kau sendiri siapa? Tertidur di tengah gunung—" si gadis berambut hitam lalu menyadari sesuatu yang entah kenapa tak ia sadari dari tadi, "... eh, yang ada di belakang kepalamu itu... darah?"

Si pemuda tahu kepalanya terasa sakit dan seperti terluka— _walau tak tahu kenapa_ —tapi ia tak menyangka akan cukup parah sampai menodai rambut pirangnya dengan darah. Setidaknya sampai ia memegangnya sendiri dan menyadari keadaan.

"... gh."

Melihat tangannya yang berwarna coklat dari tanah sedikit becek tempat ia berbaring bercampur dengan darah, pandangan matanya langsung berkunang-kunang seketika.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya..._

"Kau kuat berjalan?"

Gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri di depan sang pemuda bertanya dengan sedikit nada khawatir. Si pemuda tak menjawab. Menaikkan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk saja sudah memakan banyak tenaga, ia sendiri ragu apa kakinya bisa dipakai untuk berdiri—

"Hup."

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak lihat? Membopongmu."

Mengabaikan dan tak peduli reaksi macam apa yang hendak dikeluarkan si laki-laki (sepertinya) berusia remaja itu, si gadis mata kuning mengalungkan lengan si pemuda ke bahunya, mencoba membantu laki-laki berbalut jas itu untuk berdiri.

"..."

Si laki-laki tak memberikan reaksi. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lelah. Disebut hampa pun rasanya tak akan salah.

"Nama..."

Gumaman pelan si pemuda membuat anak perempuan yang sedang mencoba membopongnya sedikit mengangkat alis karena heran. Merasa namanya ditanya, ia lalu memperkenalkan diri.

"Rui. Kagene Rui," jawabnya tanpa ragu. "Kau?"

Si gadis berambut hitam menanti. Namun jawaban yang ia tunggu tak pernah datang. Meski sudah beberapa langkah berat untuk keluar dari area hutan di sekitar jalur bukit sudah mereka ambil, si pemuda tak tampak berniat mengeluarkan suara.

Mungkin sekitar sepuluh langkah sesudahnya, Rui baru bisa mendengar suara keluar dari mulut si pemuda misterius.

"... aku... tidak ingat."

Saat itu, Rui sadar.

Ketika pemuda di sampingnya ini menggumamkan kata 'nama' beberapa menit yang lalu, ia bukan sedang ingin menanyakan siapa nama gadis yang sedang membopongnya ini.

Pemuda itu sedang mencoba bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

 **— (o) —**

* * *

Kagene Rei.

20 tahun, mahasiswa.

Selain tinggi badannya, dia cuma pemuda sinis yang dapat kau temukan di mana saja.

Ah, kecuali fakta kalau ada hantu seorang pemuda pirang aneh bernama Kagamine Len yang cuma bisa dilihat oleh dirinya seorang.

Dan juga kenyataan kalau terhitung tanggal 12 Desember tahun ini—menjadi satu dari sepuluh orang 'beruntung' yang terpilih untuk ikut dalam dalam 'permainan saling bunuh' Tur Kapal Misteri H. M. OPERA.

Ini kisah tentang asli dan palsu.

Tentang identitas dan jati diri.

Lalu, tentu saja...

... tentang perjuangan seorang pemuda untuk lepas dari masa lalu.

 _Saat Laut Menangis,  
Sejauh mana kapal ini akan membawa kita? _


End file.
